The Shadow of the Revolutionary : Tenshi of Dawn
by Evanae
Summary: Après avoir laissé son enfance et ses premiers pas dans la Révolution derrière lui, Sabo reprend sa place et ne compte pas la laisser libre de sitôt. Toujours autant attaché à sa famille et à la Liberté. (Suite de The Shadowof Revolutionary : Trials of a Fallen Angel, fiction parallèle à The Golden Prince et A Path for the Sea New King de Zialema).
1. Introduction

**Hello chères lectrices et cher lecteurs !**

 **Avant de vous laisser accéder à la lecture de cette fiction, je voulais vous dire un petit mot. En effet, rien que par le titre, vous devez certainement vous posez des questions, une impression de déjà vu, ect.**

 **Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur _The Shadow of Revolutionary : Tenshi of Dawn_. Il s'agit de la suite et seconde partie d'une fiction nommée _The Shadow of Revolutionary : Trials of a Fallen Angel_. Pour les connaisseurs, oui vous avez bien compris, les aventures de Sabo ne sont pas terminée ! Pour les nouveaux venus, un petit point rapide...**

 **Zialema, auteur de grand renom (surnommée Zia-Senseï), a commencé, il y a maintenant quatre ans, à écrire une fiction de One Piece en version revisitée. Il s'agit de _The Golden Prince_ pour Ace et _A Path for the Sea New King_ avec Luffy. Ne souhaitant pas écrire la version de Sabo, le troisième frère, c'est moi qui me suis penchée sur la question, complétant ainsi la fratrie (maintenant nous sommes rejoins par trois autres auteurs). Ce faisant, un nouvel univers de One Piece venait de voir le jour !**

 **Voilà donc pour la petite histoire de comment nous en sommes ici. Je vous conseil bien sûr d'aller lire les écrits, tout les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas, aucun soucis, cela n'entachera pas la compréhension de l'histoire !**

 **Et pour finir, les petits disclaimers habituels. Les personnages et univers d'origine appartiennent à Oda-Senseï, les caractères arrangés des personnages sont le travail de Zialema, et je ne possède donc que la trame de l'histoire et les oc présents.**

 **Maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Votre dévouée, Eva'.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nous voici donc avec le premier chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Ayant déjà tout dit dans le message précédent, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 _Le Light_ fendait l'eau en laissant le liquide salé s'éclater en vaguelettes sur sa coque. Les embruns marins emplissaient les narines des personnes présentes sur le pont. La tension dans l'atmosphère laissait présager à la folie de cet océan. Le ciel s'amusant à jouer de ses nuages, les faisant danser afin d'inquiéter les navigateurs. Bien que l'homme à la barre ne semblait nullement impressionné par ce spectacle.

Le voyage aurait pu paraître assez doux et tranquille si le navire ne faisait pas voile vers les ennuis. Enfin… Des ennuis pour certain, et le travail pour d'autre. La mission de se mêler de tout et d'y mettre son grain de sel. Parce que c'était un peu ce qu'il était. Une personne qui aimait et s'intéressait à l'information et à ce qu'elle pouvait permettre.

-Taïshô ! Nous allons devoir faire escale.

-Bien, mais de courte durée, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le 'hai' entendu, le Taïshô se retourna à la contemplation de la mer qu'il faisait depuis quelques heures. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Jouant parfois avec ses bagues. L'un, signifiant son rang dans la Révolution. L'autre, annonçant le statut de son cœur.

Sabo contemplait la bague qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Une bague en or blanc, le même métal que pour sa jumelle qui se trouvait à des lieux de là. Ses pensées toutes dirigées vers sa propriétaire.

-Sabo ? Le dernier rapport d'un des Itinérants qui se trouve actuellement en West Blue, annonce Koala en le coupant de sa rêverie. Je t'ai surpris ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-N-non, c'est bon. Donne-moi ça.

Il prend le dossier en soupirant, ayant rangé l'anneau dans le fond de sa poche de pantalon, décidant de remettre ces pensées à plus tard. Et surtout éviter que le sujet ne soit abordé car Koala n'allait pas le lâcher avant des heures et des millions de questions. Pourquoi elle lui avait présenté Edessa déjà ? Il avait envie de se baffer pour avoir eu cette idée-là presque deux ans plus tôt.

-Tu sais, on l'a tous remarqué.

-Hum ? De quoi ? Demanda-t-il de son air innocent.

-Fais pas genre Sabo, on a vu que tu ne portais presque plus ton alliance. Et… Dragon a dépeint un portrait à l'acide de Edessa.

-Pardon ?

Un air furieux sur le visage, il reposa le rapport sur le bastingage et serra les poings. C'était quoi encore cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que leur enfoiré de supérieur avait donc encore fait ? Il ne pouvait donc lui laisser la paix ? Il n'avait pas ainsi assez joué comme ça avec lui ?

Sabo soupira et se calma en voyant le froncement de sourcil de sa collègue. Il lui fit signe de parler en reprenant sa lecture du rapport. Signifiant qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver.

-C'était avant notre départ et juste après ta petite confrontation. Dragon a attendu que tu sois sorti pour l'accuser de t'avoir retourné la tête.

-Pff…

Il ne dit rien d'autre, attestant que la conversation était terminée. Bouclée. Qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. D'autant plus que tout était faux, c'était pas Edessa qui lui avait retourné la tête, enfin si, mais plutôt du côté sentimental. En réalité c'était la révolution qui avait foutu la merde en lui.

Lui, un gamin trop naïf sortant de Dawn, un gamin qui se croyait assez résistant et intelligent pour ne pas se laisser manipuler. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilent et il a payé le prix. Son œil le lui montrerait à jamais. Refermant le rapport il le rendit à la rousse avec un sourire.

-Je veux cet homme au minimum sur Grand Line. Dans le Shin Sekai serait le mieux. Il gâche son talent là-bas.

Le blond se redresse et commence à siffloter pour rejoindre le mâts et grimper dessus pour aller faire une petite sieste au niveau des voiles. Le temps était plutôt clair et Martin détendu ce qui signifiait pas de tempête avant un bon moment.

Cependant, il s'arrête pour se tourner vers Koala qui partait aux cabines faire passer ses ordres.

-Et qu'il prenne une personne qu'il juge compétente pour la former à l'infiltration.

-Tu veux qu'il forme quelqu'un ? S'étonna la petite révolutionnaire. Mais tu sas que ce ne sont pas dans leurs mœurs !

-He bien il va falloir changer ça. On a besoin d'Hommes compétents ici. Chaque fois que j'améliore cette faction, je permets ainsi de faire des remous et prouver mon talent de meneur.

Un sourire confiant, le silence sur le pont. Tous les hommes autours de lui qui le regarde, Taïshô fier et droit, puissant.

Avant que Koala n'éclate de rire.

-Attention à ta tête, tu vas bientôt ressembler à Iva-chan ! Rigola la rouquine.

Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres alors que tout le monde se met à rire de la comparaison. Sabo lui tire la langue de façon très mature avant de se détourner et grimper d'un sorû en hauteur pour aller bouder. Entendant clairement les hommes rigoler et lancer des blagues pourries ne demandant pas s'il n'allait pas devenir un oiseau à se percher toujours ainsi.

Un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait prendre la grosse tête avec son amie pour la lui remettre en place. Tout en écoutant ce qu'il se disait.

Certes ses ordres étaient parfois déroutant, remettant en question une façon de travailler pour certains mais tout le monde le suivait avec plaisir et envie. Parce qu'il était en quelque sorte la preuve et l'espoir que la Révolution allait enfin montrer de quoi elle était capable. Après tout, qui avait le mérite de dire que son Taïshô avait survécu à l'Enfers ?

* * *

-Une bouteille de saké que je te touche au visage, sourit Patrick.

-Je relance de deux bouteilles si c'est moi.

-Deal.

Edessa se tenait en garde, les poings fermés face au second de sa flotte. Entrainement du jour, le corps à corps à main nue. Et un petit défi au passage. Après tout, que serait la seconde, pardon, la première flotte des Shirohiges si il n'y en avait pas ? Ils étaient connus pour ça, aussi.

Alors quand Kali leva et baissa son bras pour lancer le départ du combat, les deux pirates se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sans aucune once de répits ou de pitié dans les yeux.

C'est pourquoi, c'est une Edessa toute guillerette qui transportait ses deux bouteilles de saké. L'une déjà ouverte et entamé sur le chemin. Elle devrait penser à remercier Chris et sa diversion plutôt intéressante.

Vérifiant à droite puis à gauche, elle continua sa descente dans le navire avant de s'arrêter au fond d'un couloir, dans un angle de mur et de donner un coup bien précis sur une planche de bois au sol pour la déloger, dévoilant alors un certain contenu.

-Alors c'est là que tu les caches.

La brune sursauta et se retourna vivement, le poing serré et prêt à frapper, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage du nouveau venu. Un peu moins de retenue et il se serait pris un coup dans le nez. Vraiment.

-Patrick... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ? Demande le pirate l'air de rien.

Elle retourna à sa tâche et rangea les bouteilles avant de remettre la planche de bois en place. Sans rien dire de plus, s'assurant de sa stabilité en donnant un petit coup dedans. Parfait. Souriant en voyant que sa petite cachette était toujours autant invisible, elle se redressa avant de se tourner vivement et attraper son collègue par le col.

-Je sais combien il y a de bouteilles, si jamais je vois qu'il en manque une seule, je saurais où venir fouiner.

Edessa sourit en le voyant hocher la tête. Elle le relâcha et remis ses vêtements en place avec tout plein d'innocence. Elle avait bien gueulé sur Ace pour ça, alors les autres n'allaient pas croire qu'elle ne dirait ou ne ferait rien.

-Toutes ces bouteilles sont parce que Tatch me les a donné pour les coups de mains rendu en cuisine ou que je me suis achetée avec ma part de butin.

Une main sur le bas de son ventre alors qu'elle filait à son dortoir et direction le hamac. Oui, c'était pas la bonne période du mois. Alors non, venir l'emmerder n'était pas une bonne idée. Par contre, ce qui serait une bonne idée, ce serait de trouver une nouvelle planque pour tout ça. Trois personnes au courant c'était déjà de trop et Patrick avait la langue trop bien pendue pour le garder pour lui au contraire de Ace et Kali.

Un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, Edessa savait quoi faire. Après tout, que serait une menace sans preuve à l'appui qu'elle pouvait se réaliser ?

Ais avant d'avoir pu mettre son idée à exécution, elle croisa Edwin qui semblait l'attendre appuyé contre un mur, le sourire aux lèvres avant de lui tendre le journal. Il lui semblait bien que ce dernier n'était pas passé dans ses mains aujourd'hui.

-Merci Ed'. Des trucs intéressants ?

Un hochement de tête et un grand sourire signifiait que oui. Après à savoir pour qui c'était intéressant, cela restait une tout autre histoire. Regardant les lignes d'encre s'étaler sur le papier, la pirate remonta pour rejoindre comme convenu son hamac pour dormir un peu et calmer son mal de ventre. Vraiment, celui qui a décidé que les femmes devaient souffrir une fois par mois était total crétin.

Ha tiens, un message de son fiancé. Enfin, s'il l'était encore. Il ne lui était pas destiné c'était certain mais elle reconnaissait son style. Sûrement pour un de ses collègues ou amis. Peu importait de toute façon. Edessa savait qu'elle avait mérité cela, c'était le retour à l'envoyeur. Le prix qu'elle devait payer pour quelques mois, années auprès de son amour.

-Idiote... souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, une larme roulant sur la joue.

* * *

-Un peu de concentration s'il te plait.

Un grognement lui répondit, faisant soupirer le révolutionnaire. C'était comme ça depuis des jours et inutile de préciser que c'était épuisant et énervant. Sabo envoya donc bouler le jeune d'un coup de pied, le voyant se manger lamentablement le mât.

-Bouge-toi un peu Josh, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas apprendre. Je n'use même pas du haki pour t'envoyer voler à l'autre bout du pont.

-Excusez-moi de pas avoir grandi dans vot'e famille Taïshô…

Avec un soupir, Sabo attrapa Josh par le collet pour le remettre debout. L'obligeant à se remettre en place pour un nouvel échange.

-Tant que tu ne maitriseras pas à volonté le haki je continuerais de te faire bosser.

-Mais je maîtrise ! Se plaignit le plus jeune en boudant.

-Pas suffisamment.

Et ce fut partit pour un nouveau duel où cette fois-ci Josh fini par bloquer le sabre de Sabo avec une lame noire faisant sourire le plus âgé férocement. Le fait de l'énerver contre lui le forçait à puiser dans ses réserves et chercher au plus profond de lui un moyen de le bloquer.

Mais cela ne dura pas car Josh regarda son sabre, relâchant le haki sans le vouloir et vit le métal reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

-Non, non, non ! Paniqua-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à peine à le maintenir en place.

-Hahaha ! Ce n'est rien. Au moins tu connais la sensation. C'est une grande étape pour aujourd'hui.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de partir en sifflotant rejoindre Martin à la barre pour papoter un peu. Et Josh se sentait frustré en le voyant comme si de rien n'était, même pas essoufflé alors que lui était trempé de sueur.

Sabo le regarda partir et sentit sa colère encore un bon moment. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas. Ce gosse avait besoin de s'entrainer pour survivre.

-Tu n'es pas un peu trop dur avec lui Taïshô ?

-Non Martin, j'ai vu l'Enfer.

Réponse courte et énigmatique avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et de filer vers les cuisines. Attrapant une pomme, il commença à sortir toutes les petites cuillères des tiroirs, mettant à chauffer du sucre et de l'eau avant de commencer à faire sa construction.

Grignotant son fruit, il assembla les cuillères en les trempant dans le mélange sucre et eau pour les faire tenir.

-Tu peux approcher, je vais pas t'engueuler.

Il sourit à Josh et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il venait sans doute de sortir de sa douche. Ne perdant pas sa concentration, il refit chauffer sa colle artisanale et continua de tout assembler sous le regard étonné de son apprenti.

-Une reproduction simplifiée de Dawn, mon île d'origine. Là tu as Goa, une ville et Fuschia le village d'où je viens.

-Et ce truc là ?

-Le Mont Corvo et la forêt, l'aire de jeu pour moi et mes frères.

Il rit en voyant l'air blasé du plus jeune. Oui, il avait lu tous les journaux et avait bien compris comment était sa drôle de famille. Et il se demandait comment Koala et Hack réussissaient à le supporter depuis tout ce temps. Et dire qu'il semble être le plus logique des trois…

-Pourquoi vous faites des trucs du genre ?

-C'est mon île natale, je la connais sur le bout des doigts.

-Non pas ça, je parlais des blagues en général, ce genre de truc, précisa Josh avec de grand mouvement pour englober tout leur environnement.

Il n'eut droit à un rire avant de voir son supérieur continuer de peaufiner son œuvre.

-La règle d'or, ne te fais pas prendre sur le fait. Mais … C'est moins drôle sans Ace et Luffy, commença à bouder le révolutionnaire.

Ouais, Josh devait vraiment s'estimer heureux d'avoir Sabo comme Taïshô et non l'un de ses frères…

* * *

« Koala-desuouuah ? »

Un bâillement se fit entendre. Exaspérant. Dire que l'on disait de son équipe qu'elle faisait partie des plus redoutables chez la Révolution. Si ses hommes se tapent une sieste la journée, qu'est-ce que c'était le reste du temps ?

-Je dois parler à Sabo, grogna-t-il.

« B'gez pas… »

Smoker grogna dans le denden se demandant qu'elle mouche l'a piquée d'appeler l'autre blondinet. Et pourquoi la nana était obligée de gueuler comme un putois en gardant l'escargot dans sa main.

« SABOOOOOOOOOOOO ?! »

* * *

Ha, elle était tombée sur son passe-temps. Ledit Sabo se pencha depuis le nid de pie, son perchoir, pour voir sa petite collègue sur le pont, les cheveux un peu en bataille et le denden en main. Peut-être que non en fait. Au vu de sa tête, elle venait surement de piquer du nez sur des dossiers. A croire qu'elle était aussi narcoleptique. Si Sabo ne savait pas que c'est l'idée de fréquenter du Tenryuubito qui la rendait ainsi et l'empêchait de dormir la nuit.

-KEMURI-CHAN POUR TOI ! ET TOUJOURS AUSSI GROGNON !

Il sauta souplement sur le pont avec un rire avant de se saisir du denden qui faisait clairement la tronche. Halala, le marine ne changerait pas on dirait, toujours à faire la tête quand ils se parlaient. Ce qui en soit amusait fortement Sabo qui n'arrêtait pas pour le coup de vouloir le dérider et se moquait gentiment de lui.

-Kemuri-chan, quel bon vent pour cet appel ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux qu'on se voit pour passer du temps ensemble ?

« La ferme gakki, même pas en rêve je viens te voir. Je viens déjà de passer du temps avec ton frangin. »

Ooooh Kemuri-chan avait passé du temps avec un des frères. Il venait se plaindre à lui ? Pas de pot, il avait beau être le sens commun des deux D., il n'allait pas se priver de se moquer gentiment du marine qui vient pleurer sur son épaule.

Tiens, il en toucherait un mot à ses frères quand il les croiserait à ce propos-là. Ça les ferait surement se marrer comme pas possible.

-Mon frère ? Ace ?

Qu'est-ce que Ace foutait dans ce secteur du Shin Sekai ? Ne devait-il pas être vers le _Moby Dick_ alors que l'anniversaire de Cassandra-san et des jumeaux allaient arriver ? Et puis rien n'indiquait que les Shirohiges étaient dans le secteur.

« Non, Monkey. »

Ha Luffy, c'était plus compréhensible pour le coup qu'il s'agisse de son petit-frère. Enfin, si la logique pouvait vraiment s'appliquer à lui.

« Il était à Punk Hazard et il prend la route pour Dressrosa si tu veux tout savoir. Y a plus rien à faire ici. »

Et là, le bug. Comment Smoker pouvait être au courant que Sabo faisait voile vers Punk Hazard ? Ou au minimum qu'il s'y intéressait ? Personne ne savait à part la Révolution et il doutait que ce soit une info qui ait été filtré volontairement et surtout aussi vite vers un marine bien précis. Sinon cela aurait fini comme une affaire d'Etat que la Révolution s'y rendait. Et comment Luffy s'y est retrouvé ?

-Comment tu sais que je suis en route pour Punk Hazard ?

En espérant qu'il allait répondra au blond et pas en faire la huitième énigme de ce monde. Le D., Raftell, les ponéglyphes, et tout le reste étaient déjà bien suffisant pour son petit cerveau d'ange trop malmené par son entourage.

« Tes hommes ne sont pas très discrets, entendit-il. Les gamins ont été facilement repérés par Trafalgar qui a fait passer le mot à Luffy. Et ils n'ont pas été discrets eux non plus à vouloir en parler. »

Le blond commence à se pince l'arête du nez, exaspéré. Il avait dit aux gosses de se faire discret purée. Aucun doute que Trafalgar les avait surpris, c'était clairement pas étonnant. Ce mec semblait être de la même trempe mais quand même. La discrétion bordel, la discrétion. A ce rythme-là il allait les enfermer au milieu de Marinford et leur donner pour objectif de sortir tous les quatre entier et vivant sans se faire gauler en s'assurant que Garp soit dans le secteur pour augmenter la difficulté. Oui, il était nécessaire de préciser le 'vivant'. Avec, fallait tout prévoir on était jamais trop prudent.

-Merci Smoker.

« Me remercie pas. J'le fais pas pour toi. »

Et le denden fut aussitôt raccroché. Et il faisait quoi maintenant Sabo ? Il rentrait à Dawn et laissait les autres faire son taff ? A croire que ses frères se passaient le mot pour ravager ses opérations chacun leurs tours…

-Manquerait plus que Shanks s'y mette tiens, grogna-t-il en boudant et croisant les bras.

* * *

Un éternuement valut à Akagami de passer par-dessus bord du Red Force et de faire un plongeons forcé. Une petite baignade qui lui a permis de décuver d'un seul coup la bouteille de saké qu'il venait de s'enfiler.

-Tsss, encore un de ces k'ssou gakki qui parle dans mon dos, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant le pont sous le sourire amusé de Benn.

* * *

La nuit est normalement de bon conseil mais parfois ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'était à peu de choses près cela depuis plusieurs semaines pour Sabo à propos d'un certain sujet. Un sujet qui concernait la propriétaire de la bague, jumelle à la sienne quelque part dans le Shin Sekai. Quelque part dans le même océan.

Se levant le matin avec une idée en tête, il traversa le couloir des cabines après le petit-déjeuner pour toquer à celle occupée normalement par Josh qui était en train de lire. Relevant le regard sur son mentor.

-Il n'y a pas que l'entrainement physique. Il y a aussi la pratique.

-C'est à dire ? S'enquit le plus jeune soudainement intéressé.

Le blond sourit. Voilà ce qu'il fallait pour motiver son apprenti et lui remonter le moral face à ses nombreuses défaites en duel. De l'action.

-Un petit jeu. Tu gagnes, et j'accède à une de tes demandes. Je gagne, je te fais travailler encore plus fort.

-Deal.

-Tu n'as pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

-J'ai rien à perdre.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait partiellement entendre. 'Rien à perdre'. C'était les hommes dangereux qui disaient cela mais aussi les plus fragiles et ceux qui sont le plus facile à détruire. Mais ce serait une leçon pour une prochaine fois.

-Très bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Sabo passa les dix minutes suivantes à lui expliquer qu'il avait ranger un dossier quelque part dans le navire et que Josh devait s'arranger pour le trouver en premier lieu et le résoudre, trouver les pièces manquantes sans se faire chopper. Tous les coups lui étaient permis. Et le révolutionnaire savait que cela l'occuperait une bonne partie de son temps pendant le voyage en plus de le former à l'infiltration. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et sortit de la cabine, restant appuyé contre le mur en souriant. Il entendait et sentait aisément Josh se lever précipitamment et rejoindre son bureau, surement pour établir une stratégie. Il avait avalé un peu trop de théorie, il était vraiment temps de le faire passer à la pratique. Et cela l'aiderait pour son haki de l'observation.

* * *

Le problème de dormir dans des dortoirs communs était que tout le monde pouvait voir le sommeil des autres. Comme cela pouvait être le cas pour Edessa ce soir qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. En proie à de mauvais rêves, se tournant et se retournant dans son hamac.

-Edessa !

La brune sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, voyant la main de Kali sur son épaule et son air endormi. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, elle lui offrit un petit sourire forcé.

-Gomen.

La Grise retourna aussitôt se coucher alors que la plus jeune soupira en se laissant aller dans le hamac. Se levant quelques minutes plus tard pour filer à sa cachette, attraper une bouteille de saké et finir sur le pont, saluant l'un des pirates de garde avant de s'installer en tailleur sur la balustrade intérieur.

* * *

La nuit avait été tranquille. Pas de bruit, pas de changement de climat. Et pas de mauvais rêve surtout. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Sabo de se réveiller en sursaut, la main sur son pistolet sortit de sous l'oreiller pour Hack à l'entrée de sa cabine.

-Hand Island en vue.

-J'arrive.

Et il laissa le gyojin sortir avant de reposer son arme et soupirer. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar avait semblé si réel. Si vrai. Mais aussi, le blond savait que ce n'était pas le sien bien qu'il soit présent dedans. Il était à quelqu'un d'autre et son cœur se serre un peu rien qu'à l'idée de savoir à qui.

Mais pour l'heure c'était le moment de profiter de l'île qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque minute. Un grand sourire aux lèvres mais pourtant…

-Itaï ! Pourquoi tu me frappes Koala ! Grogne le blond en frottant son crâne.

-Pour la construction de cuillère dans la cuisine.

Il rit et tira la langue comme un véritable gamin faisant sourire le reste de ses collègues qui préparaient l'arrivée au port. Puis ramassant son chapeau tombé à terre, il le replaça sur son crâne avec des yeux brillants.

-Allez, on se concentre, on a du boulot.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Et la pensée fut générale. Ce genre de pensée blasée qui se partage et prouve alors qu'il est possible de communiquer mentalement. Surtout quand c'est à cause d'un blondinet.

Blondinet qui se moquait totalement de ce que pensaient les autres, n'ayant que l'image de Luffy en tête. Dernière escale avant de voir son frère.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! C'est un départ et une arrivée dans le Shin Sekai pour notre blondinet national, un léger apperçu et un début tout en douceur pour vous mettre doucement dans le bain.**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plus ! Verdict ?**

 **Eva'.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici donc avec le chapitre deux de Tenshi of Dawn et notre cher petit Sabo. Cette fois-ci, pas vraiment d'action, plutôt des nouvelles un peu... dérangeantes et une petite surprise en cours de route, une petite chose inattendue qui va peut-être apporter son grain d'imprévisibilité par la suite !**

 **Encore un grand merci à mes lecteurs et je réponds aux reviews juste après vous avoir dit...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Maaa... Tu es habituée avec moi ! Mais merci pour tes compliments. Et oui, je suis bien contente d'être de retour parmi vous ! Merci pour ta review, et oui, la fameuse cale, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte ! En tout cas, que Ace ne vienne pas se plaindre... Et oui, Sabo sait comment il est, comment il fonctionne ce qui est un atout pour lui, sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à se corriger, pas tout seul du moins. Et Chris aide Edessa parce qu'elle paye bien en alcool (mais aussi parce que vaut mieux pas l'avoir contre soit cette demoiselle). Sabo se fait plus que chier xD Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, il en a en réserve ! Et Smoker profite d'avoir Sabo loin de lui pour faire ça, t'inquiète, le blondinet laissera pas passer (rire diabolique). J'aime faire des précisions, il faut faire ce genre d précisions, avec eux, on sait jamais. Vaut mieux être prudent. Et oui, ils partagent leurs cauchemars mais c'est pas la première fois que l'un à les ressentis de l'autre, c'est arrivé avec Impel Down dont Edessa rêvait des tortures infligées à son chéri et là en occurrence, c'est Sabo qui reçoit les mauvais rêve de sa petite chérie. Enfin, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !

 **Anna :** Contente que cela te plaise ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! Figure-toi que j'avais prévu de le faire apparaitre ici mais cela aurait été trop court par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit donc ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis !

 **Misstykata :** MOUAHAHAHAHA (rire sadique) La victimisation n'est pas finie très chère... Bon, on va pas dire que la suite est mortelle mais... Je pense qu'elle va te plaire !

* * *

Hand Island était le genre d'île que Sabo aimait bien fréquenter. Tranquille, calme, belle et sereine. D'ailleurs, il profitait de leur arrêt pour passer la nuit en ville, dans un lit confortable. Mais aussi loin de ses camarades afin de ne pas avoir sans arrêt la question de 'on va à Punk Hazard ou Dressrosa'. Il n'avait pas encore prit sa décision et hésitait. Ne voulant rien laisser derrière lui, voulant vérifier quand même le moindre recoin de l'île de glace et de feu. Mais si Smoker disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien et que Luffy avait bouger, alors il ferait mieux de suivre son petit-frère.

-Toujours entrain de réfléchir ? Demanda Koala qui le rejoignait.

-Oui.

-Tu sais que je ne doute pas de toi, mais pourquoi croire Smoker ? Il est un marine. Il te ment peut-être.

Sabo soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nus. Son chapeau et son manteau étaient chez une couturière à qui il avait commandé deux tenues supplémentaires et identiques, lui laissant le modèle pour aller plus vite.

-Il ne peut pas me mentir. Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Alors pourquoi t'aider ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui vous lie tout les deux, siffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et préféra continuer sa route en ignorant sa remarque. Il ne voulait pas repartir sur un débat de ce genre. Certes, ses camarades arrivaient à accepter qu'il connaisse le marine mais parfois, c'était compliqué pour eux d'accepter qu'il lui fasse confiance.

-Et arrête de m'ignorer !

-Fiche-moi la paix Koala, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision et tu ne fais rien pour m'y aider. J'ai confiance en Smoker, c'est tout.

Il planta sa camarade sur place pour rejoindre l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi. Décidant de commencer sa nuit en avance et de prendre le maximum de confort et repos qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et oublier toutes ces merdes qui étaient entrain d'arriver. Oublier qu'il n'est qu'un lâche pour laisser de côté le plus important de ses soucis.

* * *

Il se promenait dans la forêt après sa micro dispute de la veille avec Koala concernant leur destination. Il voulait changer les plans et aller directement à Dressrosa comme l'avait implicitement conseillé Smoker mais sa petite camarade n'était pas d'avis et voulait quand même faire le détour par Punk Hazard. Personne d'autre ne s'était mêlé à la discussion, tous savaient que s'il le voulait, le blond pouvait donner un ordre implacable et non-contestable. Mais il ne voulait pas être ce genre de commandant.

C'est pourquoi il était partit dans la forêt bordant la ville pour se changer les idées ou ruminer tout seul, les mains dans ses poches, sentant un vide sur sa tête alors qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré son précieux chapeau.

Du bruit et des piaillements lui avaient fait relever la tête et son haki de l'observation s'activa presque de lui-même alors qu'il fouillait la forêt de ses sens. S'avançant entre les arbres avant de s'arrêter au-dessus d'un bien triste spectacle.

-He bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi.

Avec un sourire, il s'accroupit devant l'entremêlement de déchets qui lui faisait face et avec une grande douceur, il retira un à un les bouts de cordes et les trucs métalliques non-identifiés pour libérer l'animal. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort, à la limite d'un arrêt cardiaque par le stress mais il devait sentir l'aide que lui apportait Sabo car il ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire.

-Et voilà petite chose. Tu es à nouveau libéré du genre humain.

A peine libérer, l'animal, un furet au vu de ce qu'il put voir, fila à toute vitesse dans les buissons pour s'y réfugier. Le blond ne bougea pas, regardant l'endroit où il avait disparu avec un sourire. Une petite vie de sauvée aujourd'hui. Un petit être innocent à quatre pattes qui pouvait continuer son quotidien sans craindre de mourir atrocement.

En sifflotant, Sabo reprit son chemin sans plus penser à l'animal, retournant en ville pour voir où en était le ravitaillement du navire et sa propre commande.

* * *

Un passage au port pour voir Martin s'occuper des chargements de vivre. Il suivit son chemin pour retourner dans le centre de la ville, tombant sur Matt et un autre membre de l'équipage qui lui fit un signe de la main, portant de gros sacs de toile sûrement rempli de médicaments. Les mains croisées dans son dos et prenant le temps de flâner, il s'arrêta à la boutique où il a été la veille.

-Bonjour oba-san.

-Bonjour gakki. Ta commande est prête. Besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, merci. Ce sera suffisant, sourit-il en sortant sa bourse de berrys et les posant sur le comptoir tout en récupérant son manteau et son chapeau d'origine qui avaient servi à se faire deux ensembles supplémentaires.

Il n'attendit pas pour remettre ses vivres cards dans la doublure du chapeau, s'arrêtant un instant sur celle de son frère. Elle était toujours aussi blanche et aussi bien formée. Mais bizarrement, un quelque chose s'en dégageait.

Il secoua la tête, conscient qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une fausse sensation dû à leur dernière conversation peut-être un peu houleuse. Attrapant ses paquets, il remercia encore une fois la vielle femme avant de partir tranquillement vers le bateau.

-Sabo ! Au denden, c'est urgent. Koala et Hack y sont déjà.

Avec un froncement de sourcil et un mauvais pressentiment, le révolutionnaire regardant son apprenti venir vers lui en courant. Il suivit Josh sans attendre. Bizarrement son estomac se tordit, comme si cela sentait la mauvaise nouvelle à plein nez.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'ils venaient de surprendre une conversation fort importante qui énerva le Second de la Révolution au plus haut point et dont la colère se faisait sentir par tous sur le navire snas avoir besoin de haki.

-Martin ! Mets les voiles sur Dressrosa.

Il n'allait pas laisser cela se produire. Jamais. Ace ne serait pas la récompense pour un des foutus jeux de cet enfoiré. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Personne ne dit rien alors que le capitaine du navire filait donner ses ordres tout en tenant l'eternal pose entre ses doigts. Il avait bien comprit et ressentit la colère du blond sans même qu'il ne le montre. Il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas oser se mettre sur son chemin dans les cas comme ça, ni même tenter de le raisonner.

Parce que tout le monde avait compris que Sabo ferait toujours passer les siens avant la Révolution et qu'il serait prêt à affronter les Enfers une nouvelle fois si cela lui permettait de protéger les siens. Et peu importe qui s'en prend à sa famille, tout le monde savait que l'espérance de vie de cette personne serait drastiquement réduite à zéro, même s'il avait promis à Ace de ne plus tuer pour changer le monde.

-Joker va payer très cher pour ce qu'il a fait, siffla Sabo en sortant de la pièce les poings serrés.

* * *

Assit à ruminer dans sa barbe inexistante, Sabo grommelait entre ses dents. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il faisait une moue boudeuse depuis quelques minutes. Il se trouvait dans la baie médicale du Light. Bien plus petite que celle qu'il connaissait sur le Moby mais pas moins pratique ou pourvue de matériel.

Il devait passer un check up avec Matt depuis quelques jours ou semaines mais jusque-là, le révolutionnaire avait réussi à s'échapper, à fuir, à trouver des excuses. Jusqu'à ne plus en avoir…

-Aller, arrête de bouder, je veux juste faire un tour de tout ça. Ton dossier est le plus incomplet au monde.

Son entêtement était toujours le même et il n'en démordrait pas. A voir maintenant, lequel des deux était le plus tenace et le plus têtu. Lequel allait voir sa fierté se plier en deux pour se soumettre à l'autre.

-S'il te plaît Sabo. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir tout ce que ton corps a subit si jamais je dois t'apporter des soins important.

-Tu vas en profiter pour me mater ou me toucher c'est ça ?

Il gronda doucement alors que son vis-à-vis soupirait .Certes il était de notoriété sur le bateau que son médecin était cent pour cent attiré par les hommes et cent pour cent d'accord que Sabo était très sexy. Le blondinet savait ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il lui avait dit très franchement pour ne pas causer de tensions. Et cela restait un sujet à plaisanterie dans le groupe.

-Bon. Ok ! Mais juste une fois !

-Oui, oui.

Cause toujours tu m'intéresses avait envie de dire le médecin mais il se retint puisque son patient semblait enfin doté de la bonne volonté à participer et ne pas faire traîner les choses en longueurs.

Sabo se déshabilla pour ne garder que son boxer, acceptant la prise de sang dans un premier lieu avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, Matt sur son tabouret en face à face, un air sérieux et concentré sur son visage.

-Ok. Donc je t'écoute. Les brûlures en premier.

-La main et le bras ça date d'il y a plus de dix ans. Un incendie au Grey Terminal. Juste des brûlures superficielles. L'œil c'est Impel Down et Akainu. Aucun dommage sur la vue, vérifié par Cassandra et un spécialiste.

Matt regardait avec minutie les cicatrices, ne laissant rien au hasard, les palpant aussi avant de prendre un million de note. Sabo levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, un long moment, le blond s'obligeant à parler de la moindre marque sur sa peau, de comment il l'a obtenue, quel soin il a reçu. Frissonnant sous les doigts qui n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler les douleurs. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il devait si plier.

-Ces marques, ici. On ne dirait pas des cicatrices de blessures… Tes épaules… Commença Matt avant de comprendre avec horreur.

-Disloquées puis remises en places. Je peux pas te dire combien de fois mais au moins une dizaine, souffla Sabo.

-Tu as encore des douleurs ? Des problèmes de mouvements ?

-Pas que je sache. Pas pour le moment, je ne me suis pas rebattu à fond depuis.

-Au moindre souci, dis-le moi, parce que c'est une chance qu'elles soient remises correctement sans que tu n'aies de conséquences directes. Ce ne sera peut-être pas pareil dans quelques années.

Sabo hocha la tête alors que l'examen continuait. Il pouvait aussi voir dans son dossier plusieurs catégories. Allant de 'animal sauvage' à 'combats' passant par la case 'impel down'. Il frissonna d'horreur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait répertorier autant de choses visibles sur sa peau, bien que cela reste encore très peu comparé à d'autres personnes.

-He bien, je ne sais pas comment tu étais imberbe de toute cicatrices mais purée, tout ça te rends sexy !

-Matt...

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Ça donnerait presque envie de les retracer avec la langue pour te faire oublier les horreurs d'origine !

-...

Non, pas taper, gentil Sabo, gentiiiiil, tu as encore besoin de lui. Enfin techniquement. Il n'avait rien à répondre tellement il était blasé de son médecin.

-Et puis avec tout ces muscles, tu dois savoir la faire grimper au rideau ta petite chérie, ajouta ledit médecin en tâtant avec envie ses bras, et un doigt glissant sur ses épaules.

Doigts que Sabo vira d'une pichenette de haki avec un regard totalement blasé sous le rire de Matt qui reprit son sérieux pour continuer son travail.

Sabo retomba dans ses pensées. Certes, il avait attrapé des cicatrices au fil des années avant l'enfer. Entre le tigre, la vie avec ses frères, ses missions qui avaient mal tournés. Il n'était pas un logia comme Ace pour voir son corps guérir sans y laisser des traces. Hormis les superficielles comme les coups de fouets ou certains pieux plantés dans sa peau. La prison la plus sécurisée au monde avait quand même de sacré bons médecins pour faire disparaitre les traces et avoir de la peau 'neuve' pour recommencer.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de replonger plus loin dans les sombres pensées qu'il en fut tiré.

-Cette brûlure, là.

-Ace.

-Ton frère ? S'étonna Matt. Pourquoi il t'attaquerait ?

-Il a… effacé un truc. Rien de grave qui peut être consigné.

Le médecin ne dit rien et soupira. Prenant de nouvelles notes. Sabo se referma un peu sur lui et se rhabilla en silence laissant son médecin apporter son verdict.

-Bon, à part tes épaules le reste devrait aller. Surtout que tu m'as dit que Trafalgar et l'infirmière des Shirohige s'étaient occupé de toi.

-Juste pour l'enfer. Le reste ça a été géré par moi ou des médecins dans le plus grave des cas.

Matt hocha la tête. Tout avait été bien fait. Sauf peut-être quelques petites blessures notamment la balle et le sabre sur son torse mais rien de grave. Sabo se leva et s'apprêtait à partir, assurant qu'il viendrait le voir si jamais il avait un souci. Il se sentait assez rassuré de voir que son médecin prenait son rôle très à cœur avec lui. Et il regarda son dossier encore une fois. Jamais aucun membre du personnel soignant n'en avait autant su sur lui.

-Pour les organes internes, je peux pas faire grand-chose. La prise de sang permettra d'en savoir plus mais j'ai pas le matériel adéquat pour le reste donc ça attendra un hôpital.

-Je vais bien Matt, soupira le révolutionnaire. Tu t'entendrais tellement bien avec le Démon, prêt à faire un check-up parfait.

Il eut droit à un petit rire du brun qui finit par ranger les papiers, lui assurant qu'il serait le seul à savoir toutes ses informations. Promettant de ne rien divulguer à personne comme l'exigeait le secret professionnel.

* * *

Le révolutionnaire venait de récupérer le journal qui était livré tout les jours et donnant en échange un petit emballage. Pas très gros mais bien emmailloté qui faisait que l'on ne pouvait deviner ce qu'était l'objet. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le genre de sourire que ses camarades n'aimaient pas voir, il remercia l'oiseau en inclinant la tête.

-Pour le Kemuri-chan s'il te plaît.

Il le regarda s'envoler en sifflotant avant de se figer, tout le monde sur le pont le regardait avec un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? Je lui envoie juste un cadeau de remerciement pour l'info sur Punk Hazard !

-Mouais...

Il ne dit rien quand l'un des deux cuisinier montant sur le pont informer Martin que quelqu'un s'était amusé à foutre le bazar dans la cuisine pendant qu'il en était absent. Tout le monde se tourna vers Sabo qui ne disait rien, lisant tranquillement le journal, assis en tailleur sur le bastingage.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi tout le monde le regardait que le deuxième cuisiner sortit en vitesse, coursant un petit truc de poil qui courait dans tout les sens avant de sauter sur le blond, l'impact et le choc le faisant basculer en arrière vers l'eau et la baignade forcée. Qui n'eut pas lieu grâce à ses réflexe de se retenir au bois.

-Bordel, c'était quoi _ça_ ? S'étonna Sabo en revenant sur la terre ferme.

-Une bestiole qui a du monter à Hand Island et qui se fait un plaisir de grignoter dans nos réserves. Je le trouve, j'en fais une fourrure... grogna le cuisinier.

Sabo tournait autour de lui pour essayer de déterminer de quel animal il s'agit mais ne le trouvant pas, il s'arrêta en se grattant le front, faisant basculer son chapeau en arrière alors que quelque chose s'agitait sur sa tête.

Il releva les yeux pour voir un furet, caché par le haut-de-forme. Et pas n'importe quel furet, le furet qu'il a libéré sur l'île.

-Maa... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Il le prit délicatement dans les mains pour le regarder avec un sourire.

-Les gars, j'ai trouvé le coupable de celui qui a fait le bazar dans la cuisine.

Le furet le regarda avec un air suspicieux, se demandant de quoi il était accusé alors qu'il avait uniquement grignoter dans les pommes en toute discrétion. Le blondinet reposa l'animal au sol avant de le voir regrimper avec étonnement sur lui et se glisser sous son chapeau, le sentant tourner en rond avant de s'installer.

* * *

Réuni dans la cabine qui servait de bureau pour leur organisation, un petit groupe s'était retrouvé pour organiser l'arrivée à Dressrosa et le déroulement des opérations. Une carte de l'île posée sur la table au milieu, des pions de bois représentant chacun d'eux. Sabo plaça le bateau sur le port tout en réfléchissant. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres, il le savait. Mais il espérait aussi ne pas faire d'erreur car Joker ne les laisserait pas filer sans problèmes.

-Bon. Tout le monde est là. On va répartir les rôles de chacun. Ce n'est pas une petite mission d'infiltration classique, là c'est du lourd. Sorasa a échoué avant nous. Il en est mort. Son groupe presque décimé et hors de question que cela nous arrive.

Il ne le permettrait pas et ne s'en remettrait surtout pas. Alors que la vie de ces hommes était de sa responsabilité, il ne voulait pas les sacrifier. D'où son idée de le faire en douceur et en toute discrétion plutôt qu'en force et en grand nombre comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur.

-Une chance, un tournoi se déroule au Colisée. Et au vu du prix à gagner et des grosses pointures présentes, Joker ne fera pas attention à nous.

Le blond plaça le pion de leur ennemi sur le château, peu certain qu'il s'amuse à le quitter pendant les jeux. Il était du genre à regarder de loin et laisser ses sous-fifres être dans la lumière.

Il plaça aussi un pion présentant Hack sur le Colisée. Son ami était un très bon combattant et pourrait tenir tête à plusieurs adversaires sans trop de problèmes tout en enquêtant sur la disparition des perdants. Bien que ce ne soit pas le principal mais s'ils pouvaient faire une pierre, deux coups.

-Hack, je te veux dans l'arène, tu es un expert en art martial, tu pourras avoir un œil sur ce qu'il se déroule là-bas et au pire créer une diversion. Et même si tu perds, on en saura plus sur ce que deviennent ces fameux perdants.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Si c'est trop dangereux tu te retires et tu retrouves Koala. On risque d'arriver après le début donc faufile toi discrètement sinon oublie.

Un hochement de tête pour voir que l'information était passée. Il passa ensuite à la rouquine qui regardait gravement la carte en fronçant les sourcils. Sabo posa son pion sur le port également. Augmentant son froncement de sourcils.

-Koala, tu t'occupes de fouiner. Partout, même si cela te fais aller dans le coffre à jouet du dernier marmot né ici.

Mais le port resterait le point de fouille principal. Après tout, c'est par là que passaient le maximum de marchandise. Sentant le furet se pencher sur sa tête et glisser, Sabo le replaça sur son épaule, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de lui maintenant qu'il semblait peu enclin à le quitter. Il le regarda se laisser glisser sur la carte pour sniffer les morceaux de bois. Il le regarda un instant avant de détourner ses yeux sur le capitaine du navire.

-Martin, soit prêt à partir n'importe quand si l'un de nous trois donne le signal. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait pas tout le monde.

Se saisissant d'un autre pion de bois, il le plaça prêt du bateau. Sans hésitation. Sentant les regards posés sur son geste et deux yeux le vriller avec une colère sourde alors que le propriétaire de ce regard semblait comprendre l'ordre qui lui était intimé.

-Josh, tu restes ici.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna le jeune révolutionnaire ! J'ai fait mes preuves, je sais me battre, je peux rétamer les hommes de Joker ! Et tu m'as entrainé !

C'était certain que le plus jeune allait râler et contester les ordres. C'était prévisible lorsque l'on connaissait le bonhomme. Mais c'était aussi des ordres implacables de Sabo qui ne pouvaient être contesté. Et Martin ou Matt pourraient se charger de le ligoter au mat ou de le droguer pour qu'il reste sur le _Light_ et veiller à ce qu'il ne cause pas de soucis.

Koala prit le pion de bois qui représentait Sabo et le plaça sur le Colisée avec un autre qui représentait le gain final. Il regarda son amie faire et ferma les yeux. Il sentait que cela allait être un foutoir pas possible.

-Trop dangereux. Je peux pas te surveiller alors que j'ai déjà deux crétins à m'occuper.

Et puis un petit groupe s'en sortirait plus facilement face aux agents de Joker. Et puis s'il faisait aussi qu'à sa tête, cela n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer aussi sur sa fratrie.

-Tes frères seront là ? Pointa Koala en fronçant les sourcils.

-Iie, juste Luffy. Ce qui est bien suffisant, si Ace avait été dans le lot…

Il fit une grimace et les autres se mirent à rire. Oui, ils en avaient entendu parler de Portgas D. Ace, certes plus avec les journaux que leur taisho mais ils commençaient à cerner le personnage. Une chose qui ne finirait d'étonner Sabo c'est que hormis Dragon, personne ne cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était le foutoir de sa famille. Leur respect envers lui était tel qu'ils ne posaient jamais de question sur sa drôle de fratrie. Ce qui en soit le soulageait car il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir répondre sans arrêt à leur question ou à leur mentir sur cela.

-Oh. Et vous pouvez l'appeler Doflamingo. Après tout, c'est son vrai nom.

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'une boule de poil grimpa à toute vitesse sur la jambe de Sabo puis son torse avant de venir se loger sur ses épaules. Personne ne disait plus rien de voir le furet se faufiler partout et tous semblaient plus ou moins s'acclimater à sa présence alors que le blond porta une main à lui pour gratter sous la gorge.

* * *

Après des semaines sans dormir et plusieurs tests, elle allait enfin avoir la libération du sommeil. Un sommeil follement recherché et bousculé par le manque de nouvelles dans les journaux, par le manque de nouvelles tout court mais aussi les derniers évènements avec lui qui tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Merci le crétin de blondinet d'avoir ressassé tout ça encore plus que cela ne l'était déjà…

-Oh, Edessa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Lilith en approchant la pirate.

-Je cherche Cassandra-san. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-Elle s'occupe d'un malade et elle est tout à toi. Va t'asseoir sur le lit en attendant.

La brune remercia l'infirmière avec un petit sourire et partit s'asseoir sur le lit indiqué, patiente. Elle était un peu dans le cirage, voyant passer les gens devant elle sans vraiment faire attention, fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi Edessa ?

-Des somnifères. Ou quelque chose pour dormir. Peu importe quoi.

-Ce genre de médicaments n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne dors plus depuis des jours, une heure par-ci, une heure par-là… Rien que depuis ce matin j'ai cassé trois tasses au petit-déjeuner, je me suis perdu cinq fois sur le Moby et je ne parle même pas de quand j'ai aidé Marco à changer les couches…

Le froncement de sourcils de la blonde fit que Edessa se tassa sur elle-même. Elle se doutait de la réponse mais elle espérait que ses cernes l'aideraient à faire poids dans la balance. Elle devait dormir. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ainsi. Elle allait finir par faire une connerie.

-Je veux bien t'en prescrire pour un certain temps, disons une semaine déjà. On verra ensuite comment cela se passe.

Elle claqua la langue et repartit chercher les médicaments avant de revenir avec une seringue qui fit ouvrir grand les yeux de Edessa, plus trop certaine de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment ici.

-Allonge-toi et tends ton bras. Tu vas déjà commencer par une petite sieste.

Elle obéit au sourire sadique. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas contredire l'infirmière en chef. C'était trop risqué pour ça. Elle regarda l'aiguille plonger dans sa peau avant de regarder Cassandra qui lui souriait toujours.

-Et je te prescris aussi une bonne dose de discussion avec ton fiancé.

Ils se donnaient tous le mot ou quoi ? Mais à peine sa bouche fut ouverte pour protester qu'elle la referma, se sentant partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait donné mais elle accueillit Morphée les bras grand ouvert avant de plonger en avant et de s'endormir, se calant sur son oreiller.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello, hello !**

 **Comment ça va les canards en sucre rose ? Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre avec notre Tenshi préféré ! Aujourd'hui, un peu d'action, de blagues, de questions et de stress parce que... On attaque l'arc Dressrosa ! On y est, l'arc le plus stressant pour Sabo mais aussi enfin une belle réunion de famille en perspective.**

 **Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et vous verrez !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Anna :** Contente que cela te plaise ! J'avoue que cette idée m'a effleurée mais je vais avoir des projets pour l'un et pour l'autre donc c'est pas prévu qu'ils se rencontrent maintenant ^^ Et toi qui voulait voir Liam, tu vas pouvoir l'apercevoir un petit peu !

 **Misstykata :** Oui, le fameux furet et compagnon de Sabo ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer son rôle dans les chapitres à venir !

 **Zialema :** Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce que Smoker a reçu ^^ Et Edessa est tellement crevée que y a pas de différence, et pour Matt oui, et pareil, t'as pas fini d'en voir avec lui !

* * *

Le _Light_ arrive à peine au port que déjà les révolutionnaires sont sur le qui-vive. Sabo n'attend pas une seconde plus pour descendre et poser pied à terre tout en cherchant à localiser son frère. Chose ardue pour lui qui n'a pas le même niveau que les deux D. et qui se révèle pour le moment inefficace. En soupirant, il regarde ses deux acolytes le rejoindre et d'un hochement de tête il laisse Hack rejoindre son poste. Ils étaient en retard et cela ferait un peu bizarre si l'un des gladiateurs, un gyojin de surcroît, arrivait encore plus en retard que les autres. Heureusement qu'il ait pu faire son inscription ayant été faite lorsqu'ils étaient à bord et part denden.

Le regardant partir, Sabo rabat la capuche du grand manteau noir qu'il portait pour se dissimuler dans les ombres des ruelles à l'insu de tous, suivit de Koala. Laissant le furet venir se glisser sur ses épaules pas plus gêné que cela par l'animal.

-Tu crois qu'il a une chance de gagner ? S'enquit Koala alors qu'ils commençaient à fureter dans les côtés plus sombre du port, profitant des grand bâtiments pour se cacher dans les ombres.

-Tu les as sentit aussi ? Rit-il.

-En même temps, les tournois de Dressrosa ont une certaine réputation bien qu'on ait aucune idée de ce que devienne les perdants.

-Malheureusement, on va maintenant le savoir. Aller viens, on a du pain sur la planche.

-Parle pour toi, siffla la rouquine en plissant les yeux. C'est toi qui va aller faire mumuse avec ton frère et ta sœur.

Il rit alors en prenant les devant, commençant à ratisser la ville tout en cherchant où Doffy aurait pu planquer sa sœur avant de se figer.

 _-Mesdames, messieurs ici rassemblés ! Jouets ! L'événement d'aujourd'hui est d'ores et déjà une sacrée affaire ! Aujourd'hui, rien que pour ce jour, le Roi nous a confié une récompense stupéfiante !_

Bizarrement, cela ne sentait pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Un regard avec Koala, elle pensait très clairement la même chose. Et quand ils partageaient les mêmes impressions, cela commençait généralement à sentir mauvais.

 _-Elle est connue de tous depuis plus de cinq ans ! Elle a trompé tout le monde sur ses objectifs et ses intentions ! Elle est apparue et a disparu tant de fois sans explication que son existence même était quasiment mythique jusqu'à la destruction de Marine Ford ! La Pirate Solitaire, la Kaizoku Hime et la fille du Kaizoku Ou, Gold Roger ! Tant de rumeurs courent sur ses pouvoirs ! On raconte qu'il ne lui suffit que d'une pichenette pour détruire un vaisseau de guerre en deux et que sa simple parole pouvait changer une ville en un enfer et en cendre ! Cette puissance mystique entre les mains d'une femme mystérieuse, et cette femme existe bel et bien !_

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils alors que le furet sortit le museau de sa cachette. Son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade sentant le danger ou plutôt les emmerdes pleuvoir sur lui. Ce qui était tout de même assez rare, en général il se sentait ainsi quand Garp était dans le secteur ou quand il se retrouvait à réparer les pots cassés.

 _-Au vainqueur de ce tournoi seront décernés les clefs, le contrôle et la personne de cette femme démoniaque ! Une des pirates des plus puissantes et magnifiques existantes ! GOL D. ANN !_

Sabo blanchit d'un seul coup en comprenant que fouiller la ville lui serait maintenant inutile. Il savait où était son frère.

* * *

Une page qui se tourne. Puis doucement, une autre page. Le bruit des vagues claquant contre la coque du navire, des hommes qui parlaient un peu plus loin. Une ombre qui se dessine au-dessus de lui l'obligeant à regarder qui venait le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche des messages ou des informations.

-Je pense qu'on le saurait depuis longtemps si Sabo avait caché quelque chose dans ses livres, rit Edessa en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle retint la tristesse dans son cœur, essayant de le dissimuler encore plus bien que ce soit de plus en plus difficile. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait que rester autant de temps sans nouvelles ne pouvait que signifier qu'une chose à leur prochaine rencontre. Elle évitait tout simplement d'y penser.

-Tu as pris le risque de monter sur le pont aujourd'hui. C'est bien.

Un sourire, non partagé. Liam ne venait pas toujours sur le pont, il le faisait généralement quand il y avait moins de monde ou quand le senshô était occupé ailleurs. Marco le détestait et il voulait l'éviter au maximum. Et quand il ne le pouvait pas, il se faisait aussi petit que possible.

D'ailleurs, le pirate n'était pas le seul à la détester sur ce navire. Non, la jeune femme à ses côtés aussi semblait lui en vouloir. Pour une raison totalement inconnue encore.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

La brune rit avant de prendre le livre des mains du noble et de le refermer pour le poser par terre à côté d'eux.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne comprends pas, c'est différent.

-Comment ça ?

Elle sourit avant de se lever et partir plus loin sur le pont pour rejoindre les membres de sa flotte qui discutaient joyeusement et riaient au point de n'entendre presque qu'eux. Liam la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Vraiment, Sabo déteignait sur elle pour qu'elle soit si énigmatique. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'en était même rageant et il se mit à bouder en croisant les bras, avant de soupirer et rouvrir le livre.

* * *

-Liam ! Viens boire avec nous !

-Non merci Edessa. Par contre, vous devriez ralentir sur votre consommation.

Une soirée comme une autre où les pirates faisaient la fête pour la majorité d'entre eux. Si Liam avait bien comprit, ils fêtaient des anniversaires ce soir. Ou peut-être autre chose.

Elle se mit à rire avant de prendre appuis sur Patrick qui passait au moment-là et qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil. Elle lui dit ce que le blond venait de dire et il rit avec elle. En même temps, qui ne savait pas sur le navire que Edessa avait la descente facile sur l'alcool !

-Qu'il est mignon pour s'inquiéter de moi, dit-elle en pinçant la joue du noble.

-Aller, laisse-le gosse tranquille maintenant.

Le pirate tira la femme avec lui pour retourner s'amuser et qu'elle fiche la paix à leur prison-hum invité. Oui voilà, leur invité. Elle bouda deux secondes avant d'attraper la bouteille de Milo et rejoindre la fête et les paris sur les bras de fers qui venaient de s'enchainer les uns et les autres.

Liam ne la quittait pas du regard. Cette femme était vraiment trop bizarre.

-Dois-je faire attention que tu mates notre sœur ? Lança un rire derrière lui.

-Je-

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Izou plus loin avec son verre. Il s'était éloigné de la fête pour éviter de balancer ses gettas dans le visage de Haruta qui était particulièrement chiante ce soir. Et Liam l'avait déjà vu faire, il avait même pitié de ses victimes, parce que recevoir une getta recouverte de haki... Ce n'était pas sans dommages.

Il détourna le regard en rougissant, surpris d'avoir été ainsi observé.

-Je ne la matais pas. Je n'ai pas ce genre de... préférence Izou-san.

Le geisha se mit à rire, étonnant le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si drôle ? Il ne voyait pas. Mais il comprenait que l'équipage adorait se moquer de lui. Il rougit cette fois de honte et de colère mêlée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-La façon dont tu as de te justifier. Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Edessa est assez grande pour t'en coller une si tu as un comportement de malotru avec elle.

Et il le planta là. Dans quelle merde son frère l'avait fourré bon sang. C'était sa faute si il se retrouvait là. Et il lui ferait bien comprendre la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait puisque, de toute façon, il devait être bientôt sur le _Moby_.

* * *

-Atchaa !

-Un rhume ? S'étonna Koala.

-Non. Un de mes frères sûrement. Quant à savoir lequel, soupira Sabo.

Vu sa fratrie, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourquoi il avait autant de frère déjà ?

* * *

Le duo de révolutionnaire déambulait via les ruelles pour prendre la température de la ville. Voir un peu comment les choses se passaient avec le tournoi en cours. Cela permettait aussi de prévoir une retraite anticipée ou non si jamais il y avait des fauteurs de troubles.

Sabo plaqua une main sur le torse de Koala pour la plaquer au mur tout en faisant la même chose. Sa camarade eut juste le temps d'apercevoir de personnes habillées de blanc et la tension dans tout le corps du blond.

-C'est quoi ça.

-Le Cipher Pol.

Sabo resta collé contre le mur, effaçant au maximum ses traces et enjoignant Koala à faire de même. Il avait bien fait de dire aux autres de rester sur le navire. Trop de révolutionnaires auraient sonné l'alerte et signer leur capture. C'était une mission tout en finesse à faire. Il regarda les silhouettes toutes habillées de blanc passer dans la rue et se laissa choir contre le mur une fois qu'il ne les sentit plus.

-On va devoir se faire très discret, soupira Koala. Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour nous ?

-Pour qui d'autre ? Doflamingo fait partit du Schichibukai et son tour de passe-passe ne trompe personne. Après tout il est l'un d'entre _eux_.

Sa collègue hocha la tête et se laissa glisser assise contre le mur à ses côtés. Tout était plus clair dans leurs têtes maintenant. La dernière intervention de Sorasa n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et maintenant cela allait leur causer des problèmes plus important que si ce crétin avait réfléchit avant d'obéir comme un toutou. Voilà les problèmes de leur organisation.

Il sentit le furet pointer le bout de son museau et glisser dans son cou pour avoir un meilleur poste d'observation.

-On continue la mission ?

-Oui. On peut réussir. Et techniquement, ils ne savent pas à quoi on ressemble.

Et heureusement, cela le protégeait pas mal pour le moment. Parce qu'il savait tout ce qui lui était reproché, un beau petit carnet était complété à fait de tout ce que le Gouvernement et la Marine avaient contre lui. Bien que, dans ce petit carnet, il en manque pas moins de la moitié de ce qu'il avait réellement réalisé.

Alors si jamais une photo de lui circulait, il ne doutait pas d'avoir une prime sur le crâne. Et une jolie prime s'il ne disait pas de connerie, de quoi rivaliser doucement avec les grosses pointures du Shin Sekai. Oui, il avait fait le calcul avec les tableaux d'attribution des primes lors d'une infiltration de base et qu'il s'ennuyait. Calculant aussi approximativement celle de ses camarades présents avec lui sous leur exaspération la plus totale.

-Koala, promet moi une chose.

-Q-quoi ?

Il sentit son stress soudain et savait qu'il faisait flipper en commençant ce genre de phrase. Mais bon, il fallait jouer carte sur table maintenant pour éviter toute embrouille ensuite.

-Si jamais tu arrives à faire ce que tu dois, que tu trouves ce que tu cherches, tu te casses d'ici avec le _Light_.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir une exclamation d'étonnement sur son visage et sortir de sa bouche. Avec un petit froncement de sourcil dont elle avait le secret et quelle destinait uniquement à son ami.

-Pardon ?

-Le CP0 n'est pas déragé pour les petites frappes, soupira-t-il. Ils sont sûrement là pour moi. Je sais pas comment ils ont su que je venais mais c'est un fait. Je doute qu'ils soient là pour Ann, et si ça se trouve, que Ann soit dans les griffes du plumeau est un piège.

-Prend pas trop la grosse tête, essaya de rire la petite rousse pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue. Tu vas plus pouvoir mettre ton chapeau et passer les portes.

Il sourit et enleva son chapeau pour frotter doucement sa tête. Il aimait bien faire ça, c'était un peu un rituel quand ils étaient dans un moment de grande réflexion et dans une possible impasse. Mais il n'avait pas totalement tort, en tant que Second de la Révolution, il était plus qu'un mets de choix.

-Je suis très sérieux. Je pensais que c'était des conneries, des rumeurs contre lesquelles on m'avait mis en garde mais mon retour à la Révolution et ma famille ne m'aide pas à me faire des amis. Plus maintenant.

Dragon l'avait mis en garde pendant une de leur dispute dans le bureau du grand patron. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter comme quoi il pourrait avoir le Cipher Pol aux fesses si le Second s'amusait à se promener dans la nature plutôt que de rester bien sécurisé à l'ombre. Dans les bureaux. Mais c'était pas de son avis à Sabo qui préférait gambader que rester comme les vieux aigri. Et puis, après tout, Luffy avait ridiculisé l'une de leurs sections quelques années plus tôt. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela.

Cela lui donna froid dans le dos à l'idée que le Gouvernement se promène librement sur l'île sans rien faire d'autre. Cela rendait encore plus évident qu'ils étaient venus pour eux. Vraiment, ce foutu flamant rose avait tout le monde dans sa poche. Maa… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait aider d'être une pourriture de la même engeance.

-Je partirais pas sans toi.

Il report son attention sur sa collègue qui croisait les bras, le regard déterminé. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça mais c'était prendre des risques. Parce qu'il allait sortir du droit chemin de sa mission en allant voir ses frères et il ne l'a pas dit. Bien que cela avait plus ou moins implicite lors de la répartition des tâches.

Il secoua la tête, il ne flancherait pas.

-Promets.

-Très bien… soupira-t-elle. Je promets de partir une fois la mission validée.

Elle capitula bien trop facilement, indiquant que lors de son retour sur le navire, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure pour lui flanquer une frousse pareille. Il sourit et se releva, abandonnant sa grande cape noire dans la ruelle. De toute façon il n'en aurait plus besoin. Personne ne connaissait encore son visage et il était certain d'être une proie pour le plat du jour pour le Gouvernement.

Il souleva un bord de son chapeau et le furet s'y glissa à nouveau pour s'y rouler en boule. Il avait un petit atout imprévisible avec lui.

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui sur un navire de la Marine. Tellement beau que les enfants jouaient gaiement sur le pont. Des enfants ? Depuis quand la Marine recrute des enfants ? He bien, depuis la dernière rencontre entre Smoker et Monkey D. Luffy et que les bleus se soient proposé (comprendre ici : n'avaient pas le choix) de ramener les enfants à leurs parents et laisser partir les pirates.

Donc, sur ce beau navire de la Marine, tout beau et tout propre jouaient des enfants sous la surveillance de Tashigi et celle un peu renfrognée de Smoker qui ne supportait déjà plus les cris des mioches.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisi le New Coo pour distribuer le journal et un paquet.

-Le paquet est à vot' nom, fit un bleu en tendant ledit paquet au fumeur de cigare.

Fumeur de cigare qui prit le paquet, un peu sceptique. Qui pouvait bien lui en envoyer un ? Et déjà, qui savait où il était ? Il le soupesa tout en réfléchissant quel crétin de frangin pouvait lui envoyer ce colis. Il grogna avant de l'ouvrir, penser à eux était une mauvaise idée alors qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez à cause des mioches.

Sauf que ledit colis, une fois le papier entourant la boite enlevé et ladite boite ouverte il se mit à…

* * *

Dans les cuisines du _Light_ , les deux cuisiniers et Martin buvaient un café tranquillement. Ignorant tout de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

-Vraiment, je me demande ce que Sabo peut faire avec de la farine et de l'huile, soupira le cuisinier qui avait engueulé le blond plus tôt.

-A parce que c'était pas un coup de la boule de poil ? S'étonna l'autre.

Martin et le premier homme se regardèrent en soupirant. Pas un pour relever l'autre. Et si Sabo arrivait à faire gober des choses du genre… Bientôt il arriverait à faire croire qu'il a réussi à s'échapper de la prison la plus sécurisé et imprenable au monde. Ah non, pardon. Ça c'était déjà fait…

* * *

Mais revenons à notre navire de la marine et au paquet don le couvercle commence à se soulever avant de se mettre à…

-BOUM !

A exploser.

-SABOOOOOOOOO !

Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'expéditeur alors qu'il hurlait, couvert de farine et d'huile. Gueulant tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et inimaginable à l'encontre de ce petit c*n de blondinet qui ne faisait que lui pourrir la vie. Tout en se faisant engueuler par Tashigi car il disait des gros mots devant les enfants.

* * *

-ATCHA !

-ENCORE ?

-Mais j'y peux rien…

Koala soupira devant la bouille et la mine battue de son collègue. Se demandant ce qu'avait fait son camarade pour éternuer autant de fois aujourd'hui. Et Sabo se demandait qui était à l'origine de son éternuement cette fois.

* * *

Baillant de sommeil et regardant la couche toujours vide à ses côtés, Nathaniel soupira. Il n'était pas encore venu le temps où Sabo allait revenir cohabiter avec lui. Et au vu du passage de son frère dans le Shin Sekai plusieurs jours plus tôt, il risquait de ne pas revenir si souvent.

De toute façon, il a toujours été d'avis que le blondinet n'appartenait pas à cet archipel et au Paradis. Il l'avait senti en le rencontrant et en avait eût la confirmation quand il était revenu de sa première mission de l'autre côté de la Red Line.

Sirotant son café dans le mess quasi vide, il lut les dernières nouvelles et sourit en voyant qu'on parlait du petit-frère de son collègue. Petit-frère dont ils ont aidé au départ sous la demande de Sherry. Encore aujourd'hui on parlait de l'intervention du Mei-ô accompagné d'un énorme lion. Il sourit en y repensant. Pour une fois, la Révolution faisait quelque chose et ne demandait pas préalablement le droit de le faire. Les habitudes changeaient.

-Bonjour Nate.

-Salut Lyonnel, comment va ta belle aujourd'hui ?

Le Shishi grimaça un peu. C'était une journée sans, une journée où il valait mieux la garder dans sa chambre ou au pire la salle commune et à la rigueur le mess quand il est vide. Parce que pour les journées sans, personne ne devait l'approcher pour éviter tout problèmes. Et même Lyon avait quelques soucis à être présent face à sa femme.

Nathaniel lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table centrale. Il avait pris temporairement les commandes alors que tous les chefs de sections et de bases avaient été appelés à Baltigo pour une réunion. Réunion dont le contenus restait encore secret ou presque. Quelques échos lui étaient venus comme quoi cela avait un rapport avec la mission de Sabo.

-Chef, on a Iva-chan au denden qui veut vous parler.

-Iva-chan ? S'étonna le rouquin. En général il ne contacte pas Shabaody.

Il alla vers le poste des denden et vira ceux qui se chargeaient d'intercepter les communications de la Marine ou toute autre info intéressante. Si Ivankov l'appelait directement, c'est qu'il y avait un souci.

-Nathaniel desu.

« Carotte-boy ? Vje cherchais à parler à mon Candy-boy, il est dans le coin ? »

-Non, en mission dans le Shin Sekai, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

« Kuso, c'est vrai, Dragon-boy m'avait parlé de l'insubordination de son Second. Vje vais l'appeler directement alors. »

-Il a pas son denden, contacte plutôt Koala.

« Sacré Candy-boy, vj'en connais un qui doit péter des flammes yyiii-ah ! »

Et il raccrocha laissant perplexe le révolutionnaire qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ses discussions avec l'okama.

* * *

A endroit bien caché dans le Colisée...

-Atchoum !

Ann s'essuya le bout de son nez en le fronçant délicatement. Oui, les mots 'Ann' et 'délicat' peuvent se retrouver dans une même phrase. Rarement, mais c'est possible.

-He bien, je ne sais pas qui parle de moi, mais si c'est ce crétin de blondinet il aura droit à mon pied au cul et une baignade gratuite dans la mer.

« A qui tu parles Ann ? »

-T'occupes Lu'.

* * *

Quelque part dans Dressrosa…

-Atcha !

-BORDEL SABO ! Tu vas nous faire repérer, s'énerva Koala.

-Mais j'y peux rien bon sang !

Il bouda en se disant qu'il allait faire payer à toutes ces personnes de parler de lui. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était prévisible. Après tout, on dit bien jamais deux sans trois. Il sentit une claque arriver dans sa nuque et grimaça quand il eut à peine le temps de se protéger de haki contre la remontrance version gyojin de sa collègue.

* * *

-Hala ! He bien petite princesse, on veut montrer de quoi on est capable, sourit Edessa en prenant sa filleule dans les bras qui agitait ses mains dans tous les sens en parlant dans son langage. Mais tu sais, c'est contre les garçons qu'il faut se protéger.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, rit Lilith a ses côté entrain de s'occuper de Red. En tout cas on voit que les somnifères font effets, tu as meilleure mine.

Elle regarda l'infirmière en riant alors qu'elle enfilait les vêtements à l'autre jumeau.

-Parce que ce sont tous des imbéciles.

-Dois-je me méfier de ce que tu apprends à ma fille, yoi ?

-Sauf les papas, se reprit Edessa en regardant Marco appuyé contre le chambranle de porte. Les papas sont les meilleurs, enfin, surtout tes papas.

Parce que ce n'était pas tous les pères qui étaient bons. La preuve, le sien voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle après avoir fini ses conneries avec les autres. Il voulait la séparer de Sabo qu'il ne connaissait même pas à l'époque. Et qu'il n'est pas prêt de connaître d'ailleurs, vu comment les choses se passent.

-Mais par contre, je peux te dire que pleine de garçons sont idiots, par exemple tonton Sabo. C'est un parfait exemple ça.

-He bien… Qu'est-ce qu'on n'entend pas, sourit l'infirmière. J'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'il était un homme charmant.

-C'est un crétin, siffla la pirate en la regardant avant de regarder Lina avec un sourire avant qu'elle lui soit prise des bras par son père.

-Arrête d'utiliser ma fille pour tes règlements de comptes avec ton révolutionnaire, yoi.

Le ton sérieux ne masquait pas le sourire en coin.

-Tu verras quand elle sera grande et qu'elle charmera les garçons. Que tu voudras faire ton papa poule, tu te souviendras de ce que j'ai dit, que les garçons sont idiots.

-File donc, Kali te cherche, yoi.

Elle rit en filant dans le couloir pour éviter le hochet recouvert de haki qui échoua quand même sur sa tête. Elle fit un signe de la main aux jumeaux et remonta tout sourire. Oui, passer du temps avec eux lui faisait du bien. Elle oubliait qui elle était, d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

-Arrête d'être une guimauve et vient plutôt voir ça, siffla Kali qui recevait de plein fouet son bonheur.

La brune lui tira la langue avant de la rejoindre et museler ses émotions. C'était pas toujours évident mais c'était un bon exercice pour continuer à se protéger. Même si son amie savait tout, elle pourrait ainsi éviter une énième discussion sur le fait de se confier à son commandant. Moins de personne savaient, moins on le lui reprocherait.

* * *

Sabo venait de laisser Koala plus loin pour exécuter sa partie de la mission. Même avec l'affluence de personnes dans la ville il arrivait à ressentir le filet de sensation qui indiquait la présence de son frère. Et d'avoir croiser ses hommes en ville ne faisait que confirmer sa présence. Il remontait donc la piste comme s'il suivait les petits cailloux du Petit Poucet.

Pour finir par atterrir devant le Colisée. Bien, au moins il savait où se trouvait sa fratrie vu l'annonce qui a été faite juste au moment où ils débarquaient au port.

-He bien, dans quelle belle merde vous allez encore m'entrainer vous deux, sourit-il en sentant les grosses pointures également présentes.

Il sifflota en trouvant une sorte de porte de service et se glissa dans l'ouverture quand quelqu'un, sûrement un sous-fifre au plumeau, en sortit. C'était tellement facile… Vraiment.

Il sentait tout le beau monde au-dessus de lui et repéra Hack qui devait se préparer à son combat. Il ne savait pas encore contre qui il devait se battre mais se doutait bien qu'il aurait peut-être du défi. Sentant également son frère, il sourit. Déjà un peu de fouille et ensuite il irait le voir. De toute façon il semblait en pleine conversation alors que le premier Bloc de combattant s'affrontait.

-Bien, gauche ou droite maintenant.

Et le furet se laissa glisser sur son épaule, choisissant alors sans le savoir la direction qu'ils allaient prendre pour fouiner un peu.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec la suite ~**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello la populasse !**

 **Après deux petites semaines, me revoici avec un nouveau chapiiiiiiitre ! Et cette fois-ci, on passe aux choses sérieuses, fini la rigolade, on entre dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Du coup, pas trop de surprise, bienvenue à Dressrosa ! Bienvenue dans le Colysé !**

 **Bonne lecture les poulets !**

* * *

 **Misstykata :** Oui, j'ai trop rit en l'écrivant aussi mdrrr Et ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas constructif, du moment que tu aimes !

 **Zialema :** Je crois que Sabo a assez avec Matt, pas besoin de Cassandra *auréole d'angelot* Et oui, un petit retour de Liam, ça fait du bien, j'en ai pas fini avec lui même si actuellement c'est toi qui le gère ! Et certes, Sabo a prit la grosse tête mais il ne sait pas que le CP0 est pas là pour lui de base, il sait juste que depuis sa promotion, il est une cible de choix, petit canari juteux entre leurs griffes. Et oui, Smoker est cool, mais Sabo s'ennuie, il cherche à s'occuper. Tu n'as encore rien vu du furet, et pour Ivankov on le retrouvera biiiiien plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisse apprécier la suite !

 **Anna no Haku :** Je t'avoue que jje ne sais pas encore très bien moi-même, j'ai prévu quelques trucs pour ses histoires de cœurs mais pour le moment je ne me fixe rien, préférant voir les choses arriver doucement. Smoker n'a clairement pas fini de souffrir tu sais. Et voici effectivement de l'action !

* * *

La première chose que Hack pouvait se dire, c'était que le gamin avait pas mal de ressources. Ho, il était bien au courant, il avait été mis au parfum par Sabo que le petit dernier n'était pas en reste comparé à ses aînés. C'est pourquoi il ne cacha pas un sourire en coin en le voyant envoyer bouler d'un simple geste un gladiateur qui faisait largement huit à dix fois sa taille et son poids. Et pourtant, le gyojin sentait que toute sa force n'y était pas passée.

Il vit Mugiwara lui rendre son regard mais aucun des deux ne bougea, ni ne parla. Il ne savait pas si Sabo lui avait parlé d'eux mais il savait que son collègue ne voulait aucun rapprochement entre son frère et révolutionnaire. C'était la règle établie depuis l'arrivée du blondinet dans l'ombre et il se souvient très bien de ceux qui ont tenté de le provoquer à ce sujet au début. Ils sont encore en rééducation pour le mieux et en soin intensif, pour les moins chanceux.

Il le regarda partir et reporta sa concentration sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avant d'entendre la lettre de son bloc être appelé.

* * *

Sabo quant à lui, faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Fouiner. En sifflotant. Sans se cacher. Oui, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il était descendu plutôt bas dans l'arène et commençait à se demander s'il y avait un fond. Avant que son haki ne l'informe d'un mouvement. Il était proche de l'arène. Très proche. Il posa une main sur le mur. La base de l'arène devait se trouver derrière.

-Bien, Hack est dans la compétition. Mais cela ne m'aidera pas à trouver Ann. Tu viens boule de poil ? On continue. Ace est par là.

Le furet, qui était au sol pour fouiner dans les coins, sauta sur le bras que lui tendait Sabo avant de monter sur ses épaules. Et le duo reprit son chemin tranquillement pour en faire le tour et évaluer un peu les lieux. Il allait laisser Luffy gagner loyalement leur frère en le laissant combattre ? Ou bien il intervenait ? Mouais… Nan, Lu' allait être chiant au possible s'il intervenait maintenant et il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles.

* * *

Les adversaires n'étaient pas tellement résistant au karaté gyojin, c'était un fait qu'avait noté Hack. Dans un sens ça l'arrangeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas négliger les grosses pointures de l'autre côté de l'arène et devait garder un maximum ses forces pour avoir une chance de les étaler. Le tout, était de se les faire un par un. Commençant par le gros tas qui lui faisait face et qui le laissait totalement indifférent.

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable gyojin qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? T'as rien à faire ici, c'est un tournoi d'humains, sale monstre ! Pigé la poiscaille ?

Il pensait vraiment l'énerver avec ces mots ? Comme si il n'en avait pas déjà assez entendu dans toute sa vie. C'était tellement risible...

-T'es vraiment pathétique !

- _Quoi_ ?

Le révolutionnaire restait imperturbable face à celui qui essayait de le déstabiliser. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait à faire. Cela se sentait. Il allait donc devoir lui montrer. A lui comme aux autres.

-Un empoté dans ton genre devrait s'abstenir de tenir certains propos et s'exprimer plutôt avec ses poings !

Le gros tas était vraiment trop prévisible et quand il leva sa massue, Hack eût simplement à la retenir avec sa main par l'un des piquants. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il leva son autre main...

-4000 tile punch !

Et envoya valser son adversaire plus loin, restant imperturbable. Après tout, il était un maitre du karaté gyojin, arrivait à la cheville des meilleurs des meilleurs et c'était pas ce gars qui allait le mettre au tapis. Et encore moins les autres boulets qui prenaient maintenant place face à lui.

* * *

Sabo tourna la tête en souriant. Il venait de sentir un corps entrer en contact avec un mur. Il félicita mentalement Hack pour se coups et s'arrêta deux minutes pour observer le combat avec son haki. Il était encore proche de l'arène et pouvait sentir les différents combattants qui faisaient face à son collègue.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Bellamy la Hyène dans le lot. C'était pas un sous-fifre au flamant ça ? Il fouilla dans son sac un instant et regarda les formulaires qu'avaient remplis les participants et que le Furet avait été volé pour lui quand il était passé à proximité.

-Tiens donc, Bellamy, j'avais raison. Oh et Bartolomeo. Entendu parler de lui, enfin, de son fruit surtout. T'en pense quoi le furet ?

Il regarda l'animal qui pencha la tête en l'écoutant avant de totalement se détourner de la question qu'on lui posait. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des pirates ? Il n'était qu'une boule de poil qui profitait de son moyen de transport humain pour voyager et pioncer confortablement. Et d'avoir de la bouffe en grande quantité aussi.

Sabo rit en continuant de lire les documents, toujours assit contre son mur, le bô appuyé à ses côtés. Il entendait aussi Hack combattre et essayait de compter combien il faisait tomber d'adversaire.

-Je pari sur trente-cinq et toi ?

Le furet eût ce qu'il aurait dit comme un semblant de rire moqueur. Pariant moins.

-Cinq pommes qu'il en fait tomber plus que trente-cinq.

L'animal semblait jauger le deal avant de venir sur ses épaules pour accepter. Quiconque regarderait cette scène de l'extérieur la trouverait totalement irréaliste, un homme avec un sens commun qui parlait et pariait ave un animal.

-Et un de plus, souffla-t-il alors que son collègue allongeait un combattant de plus le rapprochant de la victoire de son pari.

Mais où allait le monde ?

* * *

Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup sur le ring et Hack s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Il jaugeait ses adversaires avant d'entendre le commentateur réclamer quelqu'un pour arrêter Bartolomeo qui urinait sans gêne au bord de l'arène. Il s'auto-désigna en étant le plus proche, s'avançant d'abord prudemment vers lui.

-Tu sais, il y a des gens qui essaient de se battre sérieusement ici, avorton...

-Hé attends, comment peux-tu attaquer un homme sans défense ?

Il devait royalement se foutre de sa gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il s'était mis lui-même en mode 'sans défense' avec son geste.

Confiant dans l'idée d'étaler ce gringalet trop expressif et criard, Hack ne pensa pas un instant à limiter sa vitesse qu'il veait de prendre pour porter son coup. Après tout, c'était aussi une partie du karaté gyojin, la force mais aussi de la vitesse.

N'ayant pas non plus vraiment chercher à faire a plus b et confirmer avant tout que son adversaire soit affaibli pour utiliser son drôle de pouvoir, le révolutionnaire s'élança d'un bond. Finissant le point le premier dans un mur invisible.

-Non j'déconne, balança simplement l'espèce de punk de service.

La puissance du coup arrêter par ce truc invisible eût assez de force pour lui briser la main et le poignet, le faisant chuter de douleur. Seulement, Bartolomeo n'en resta pas là puisqu'il vint lui donner une mandale en pleine tête pour achever le tout et l'envoyer dans l'inconscience en plus de l'éliminer. La dernière pensée était celle d'un Sabo qui allait sans aucun se foutre de sa gueule pour les jours à venir...

* * *

-Itaï !

Il secoua la main avant de sentir un poids au bout de ses doigts et la relever à hauteur de son visage pour voir le furet s'accrocher avec ses petits crocs, le fusillant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

Les dents s'enfonçant dans sa main le révolutionnaire grimaça avant de relever le regard. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, ni devant, ni derrière, ni sur les côtés. Il regarda à nouveau son petit compagnon à poil.

-Il n'y a rien.

Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel et se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Le furet se décrocha pour se rattraper sur le manteau du blond et revenir sur ses épaules, pointant la truffe en direction du lieu des combats.

-Oh.

Sabo regarda un instant dans la même direction et analysa la situation. C'était fini pour le moment. Et le dernier debout était cet espèce de fou furieux aux goûts douteux qu'il avait entendu piailler en arrivant dans le Colisée.

-J'ai gagné mon pari le furet, j'en avais compté trente-sept.

Une petite tape sur la tête de l'animal qui souffla et tenta de le mordre avant de monter se rouler en boule dans le chapeau et bouder, faisant rire le blondinet.

* * *

De tout ce petit trio, seule Koala était plus ou moins tranquille. Se promenant en ville discrètement, comme une touriste profitant des festivités locales, elle menait sa petite enquête en toute simplicité. Son but était d'abord de trouver des hommes de Doflamingo et les suivre pour voir comment soutirer les informations ou au mieux qu'ils la mène à destination mais elle ne rêvait pas trop.

Bien que... Les deux hommes devant elle étaient plutôt suspect et pas très discret surtout... En les suivant, elle les vit s'arrêter dans une ruelle et ne pas du tout remarquer qu'ils étaient suivi.

-He bien, qu'avons nous là.

Assise sur le mur, elle observa et écouta la discussion qui se faisait entendre un peu plus loin. Ces hommes n'étaient pas très discrets. Bon certes, il fallait savoir de quoi il parlait mais pour quelqu'un comme la petite rousse, c'était exactement les indices qu'il lui fallait pour mener à bien sa mission.

Elle regarda le ciel, laissant ses yeux naviguer un peu partout alors que les mots remontaient dans ses oreilles et faisaient leur chemin jusque son cerveau. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était des marchandises prête à l'expédition donc un port. Mais le port était trop flagrant. Elle sortit pourtant son denden, prête à contacter le _Light_ pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur les mouvements des navires. Mais quelques mots soufflés discrètement la firent tiquer et un sourire s'étala sur son visage en regardant son denden. Un port secondaire.

-Direction ce fameux port donc.

Sautant de son perchoir d'un mouvement souple, elle atterri dans la rue en sifflotant, se dirigeant vers son nouvel objectif. Ayant enregistré les indications du chemin donné par ces hommes qui ne se doutaient de rien.

* * *

Il avait reprit ses investigations en silence, marchant sans faire de bruit et pensant maintenant un peu à la situation extérieur puisque ici il pouvait évoluer dans le calme et sans se faire remarquer un seul instant.

Dehors, il y avait Doflamingo et le cipher pol. L'un comme l'autre allant sans doute profiter de la présence de Ace et Luffy. Et le gouvernement de la sienne au vu de son grade dorénavant. Et du fait qu'il ne se cache plus tant que ça. Pour ce qui était de l'intérieur de l'arène, finalement, il ne risquait pas grand choses, les combattants des autres blocs ne répondait plus de façon menaçante au haki et Hack était bien éloigné. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient mis totalement hors-jeu et sûrement évacués. Un bon point.

« Sabo... Je... Je sais pas si à l'instar de Luffy, tu peux m'entendre ou pas. Je n'attends de miracle... Juste que tu fasses au possible pour t'assurer que notre idiot de frangin ne meurt pas. S'il te plaît. »

C'était bizarre. Plus une pensée, une voix étouffée. C'était Ace, pas de doute. Mais, un Ace pas vraiment là.

« Je suis excité, et pourtant effrayé de ce qui est sur le point de se passer. »

Le frisson à la base de sa nuque indiquait que c'était bien ça. Le haki lui permettait d'entendre son frère, il savait aussi qu'il devait être relativement proche de l'endroit où il était enfermé car contrairement à sa fratrie, son niveau en observation était moins bon.

« Quoi que tu fasses, priorise ta vie. Et au possible, aide Luffy. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le blondinet s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Sa main allant naturellement caresser la boule de poil sous son chapeau qui semblait s'être assoupie.

-On s'en sortira tout les _trois_ , baka.

Il était calme et le resterait jusqu'au bout. Parce que certes, son frère était emprisonné mais la situation n'était pas désespérée. Ce n'était pas Impel Down. Ce n'était pas l'Enfer. Et aussi parce que Sabo n'aurait pas agit aussi tranquillement si la menace avait été plus proche.

Pour le moment, il fallait avancer les pions en douceur, laissant l'adversaire dans l'ignorance de ses mouvements le plus longtemps possible afin de tout mettre en place.

-Et tu sais, Ace... C'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est humain. C'est en faisant face à nos peurs qu'on peut évoluer. Cela prouve que tu as un cerveau, si tu arrives à éprouver ce sentiment.

Ace avait changé, il avait grandit selon lui. Rare était les fois où il l'entendait parler ainsi. La présence de Red Line dans sa vie avait changé bien des choses. Il se détacha du mur pour revenir vers les accès à l'arène.

Sabo avait sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant le groupe suivant être appelé dans l'arène. Et le mouvement de Luffy lui disait que c'était son tour. Avec un sifflement joyeux, il fila dans l'autre direction. Maintenant qu'il avait localisé Ace et entendu sa voix, il se sentait plus rassuré.

* * *

Nouveau bloc, nouveau combat. Cela faisait quelques minutes que c'était le tour de Luffy. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en sentant le benjamin de la fratrie faire ses preuves tout en restant discret. Il aurait aimé être dans le public pour voir ça mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible, il avait fort à faire en bas et pas tellement de temps pour s'amuser. Si il n'y avait pas eût d'aussi grosse pointure dans le secteur, il serait dans les places VIP avec un bon cocktail mais là...

-Courage petit-frère, montre leur qui tu es.

Les primes trop importantes présentes ici et le fait que ce soit l'univers de Joker, ça ne l'aidait pas tellement à se rassurer sur le déroulement des évènements. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de Doflamingo et ce qu'il comptait réellement faire. Oubliant alors qu'il se promenait dans les galeries de l'arène.

Dire qu'il ne partageait pas l'inquiétude de Ace concernant Luffy serait mentir mais Sabo avait confiance en lui, en ses capacités et malgré tout en son cerveau de D. Il savait que le benjamin allait gérer la situation en combat et qu'il ne serait qu'un soutien pour lui.

-Quoi ?

Releva la tête comme pour humer l'air, le furet sortit son museau du chapeau pour en faire de même. Il avait sentit un drôle de truc, pas tout à fait certain d'ailleurs. Il coupa son haki et compta jusque vingt. Puis il le réenclencha et ouvrit grand les yeux alors que le furet se laissait glisser, ses pattes sur les joues de Sabo pour le regarder.

-Un taureau ?

Le révolutionnaire s'arrêta un instant et pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de se masser les yeux. Est-ce que son haki disait la bonne chose et non des conneries ? Il fallait qu'il retente. Un peu de calme, de concentration et...

-Sacré Luffy, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça.

Il se mit à rire, devant s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre pour ne pas tomber, ignorant alors qu'il pouvait être vulnérable et le centre de l'attention des personnes présentes ici. Le furet mort de rire, en poussant des couinements, sur ses épaules et à la limite de glisser au sol.

* * *

Tournant en rond depuis un moment sur le pont du _Light_ , Josh finit par hurler de rage en donnant un coup de pied dans un sceau qui trainait là. Il en avait marre d'être ici, marre d'être derrière, de devoir attendre tranquillement le retour des autres...

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il ferma les yeux pour inspirer longuement. Il les rouvrit en vérifiant si son pistolet était toujours à sa hanche et s'approcha du bastingage pour regarder vers la ville en fronçant les sourcils.

D'un geste souple, il se mit accroupi dessus, une main tenant le bois, l'autre posé sur son genou.

-Où est-ce que tu vas gamin ?

-Sur l'île, j'en ai marre d'être ici inactif alors que Sabo a sans doute besoin d'aide. Ils vont pas trouver ces merdes tout seul, siffla l'adolescent.

-Il t'a dit de rester ici. Si jamais les choses se passent mal...

Martin vit le regard noir de Josh et ne dit rien en le voyant sauter à terre. Ce gosse allait vraiment leur causer des ennuis un jour. Et d'assez conséquents s'il continuait à être aussi imprévisible que ça. Il secoua la tête, il avait l'impression de voir un Sabo numéro deux en brun et avec plus de rage en lui, moins de canalisation de ses sentiments.

D'ailleurs, ce jeune révolutionnaire ce moquait un peu de tout ça. Il avait des capacités, un entrainement, il pouvait faire face, il pouvait aider. Et surtout il ferait ses preuves à son sempaï qui semblait un peu top l'infantiliser et le réfréner. Si Josh mettait la main sur ces foutues armes ou sur une info digne de ce nom, le blond n'aurait plus le choix que de reconnaître sa valeur dans l'équipe et lui donner des missions digne de ce nom.

* * *

Edessa était sur le pont à profiter du soleil et des embruns marins. Les yeux fermés, c'était une journée plutôt calme pour elle, les somnifères fonctionnaient pas trop mal et elle pouvait enfin dormir. Il ne restait ensuite qu'à éviter Kali et son regard lui disant d'aller parler et tout était parfait. Ou presque.

Parce que Sabo ne quittait jamais totalement ses pensées, il était toujours là dans un coin. D'ailleurs, elle avait développé un tic quand elle pensait à lui, elle jouait avec la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, là où elle avait accroché son alliance. Sa bague de fiançailles. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en délester, mais en même temps elle ne se voyait plus la porter alors que son amour avait plus ou moins rompu.

-Edessa ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut et posa ses yeux maintenant ouvert sur Kali. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, ne voulant pas taper la discute tout en sachant quel sujet de conversation serait abordé.

-T'es demandé expressément par Marco, lui lança La grise en pointant le capitaine plus loin avec d'autres personnes. Il cherche quelqu'un pour garder les jumeaux.

-Lilith ne peut pas le faire ?

Son amie haussa les épaules et la brune la suivit en soupirant. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe placé devant Marco et haussa encore plus un sourcil. Patrick ? Qui se propose pour garder les gosses ? Ils ont prévu de devoir leur faire un suivi psychiatrique ensuite ?

-Bien, yoi. On va avoir de la visite. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour avoir un œil sur les jumeaux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ? Je suis leur tante après tout ? Et infirmière.

Edessa nota le sourire en coin de son senshô et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Depuis quand ça devenait un petit comité ce genre de choses ?

-Pour éviter les bagarres entre vous pour pouvoir obtenir son tour de garde, j'ai eu l'idée de vous faire tirer à la courte paille, yoi. Jozu sera le juge pour éviter la tricherie.

Un rire gêné se fit entendre dans le petit groupe. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait avoir la chance de s'occuper des petits chouchous de l'équipage et pouvoir gagater avec eux pendant quelques heures.

La pirate sourit en s'alignant avec ses camarades, juste entre Cassandra et Edwin. C'était un peu stupide de voir de redoutables pirates jouer à un jeu de gamin mais c'est vrai que c'était mieux ça que les entendre se disputer sans arrêts.

-Je peux jouer ?

La tentative d'incruste de Thatch fut loupé quand on lui rappela son rôle et son devoir d'être présent sur le pont pendant la visite. Le cuisinier commença à s'éloigner en boudant alors que Natacha tirait la première pour obtenir une tige assez longue, l'éliminant presque sur le coup.

Les tours suivant ôtèrent de la liste Kali, Patrick et Lilith laissant pour le moment Edwin avec la plus courte. Il ne restait plus que Cassandra et Edessa. La première tira et vit avec satisfaction la déception dans les yeux du second de Ace.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné, sourit la chef des infirmière avec un sourire en coin disant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas la contredire.

-He bien, tu as la chance de ne pas te retrouver face à Dragon, sourit Patrick en bon joueur.

Edessa soupira. C'est vrai que c'était le grand patron de Sabo qui venait. Ça l'aurait arrangé de ne pas le croiser, sachant qu'il savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait aussi. A quelle organisation elle a été affiliée par le passé.

-Attendez, il reste Edessa, signala Kali.

La pirate lui sourit et s'apprêtait à tirer qu'elle croisa le regard vicieux de Cassandra qui lui promettait mille morts dans son antre si jamais elle gagnait. Inspirant doucement, se demandant encore si elle préférait affronter La Démone ou cet enfoiré, elle supplia intérieurement Davy Jones de l'aidé.

Et il dû accepter de le faire car au moment où la paille se retrouva dans sa main, elle put constater qu'elle avait obtenu la plus petite longueur. Un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle était félicité.

-He bien, tu auras l'honneur de t'occuper de ton neveu et ta nièce, yoi.

-Edessa-chaaaan ~

Ladite Edessa se tendit brusquement et se tourna vers la blonde cinquantenaire.

-N'oublie pas de passer chercher ta nouvelle boite de somnifères, en même temps je te ferais un petit check-up, d'accord ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait demandé à Davy Jones déjà ? Ha oui, de l'aider, pas de l'envoyer en Enfer... Au moins elle savait que les babillements des jumeaux atténueront la douleur à venir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ~**

 **Eva'**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello à tous !**

 **Comment ça va par ici ? Je sais, j'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre et je risque de prendre pas mal de temps sur les prochains. Il faut dire que là c'est vraiment l'entrée en plein dans Dressrosa et faut dire que j'ai un peu de mal avec cet arc et je me mélange pas mal les pinceaux...**

 **Bref ! Pour le moment ce n'est pas l'heure de ça mais du nouveaux chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Misstykata :** Oui, vraiment bizarre ces animaux mais je pense pas qu'ils soient contre ça ! Et je pense effectivement que pour Hack ce soit humiliant à souhait... Oui, on complotera sous peu *regard angélique*

 **Zialema :** Oui, un furet parieur et encore, je crois que le pire reste à venir. Pour Josh, il sera pas comme eux, il est pas fou. Il se canalise pas mais il est pas taré et à quand même un sacré sens commun, même plus que Sabo. En même temps je crois que pour Sabo, avoir grandit avec des D., ça laisse forcément des traces...Et faut pas s'inquiéter, Sabo a fait passé le message que le premier révolutionnaire, gentil ou non, fiable ou non, qui approche Luffy sans passer par lui ou sans sa demande se voit finir ses jours six pieds sous mers.

 **Anna No Haku :** Vas-y, gagatise autant que tu veux, tu n'as pas fini avec lui mdr. Et l'action ça va et ça vient, ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je suis la plus douée mais je fais ce que je peux ! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant !

* * *

Observant l'entrée du dernier bloc, Sabo sourit face au courage de cette fille, Rebecca, qui bravait les remarques et commentaires houleux sur son passage. Il avait certes un peu étudié l'histoire du pays, ses coutumes et sa royauté, il ne savait pourtant pas grand-chose d'elle à part des 'on dits' et des rumeurs.

Il l'encouragea mentalement avant de redescendre plus bas et de laisser le combat se dérouler sans lui. De toute façon Luffy avait fini son tour et il voulait le voir, savoir comment il se sentait après cette écrasante victoire qui avait fait bondir son cœur de fierté devant son otouto d'amour.

-Bon allez, il serait peut-être un peu temps de se bouger, cette mission va pas se faire toute seule.

Avec un soupir, il avança et se concentra cette fois sur son objectif, gardant un œil de loin sur Hack qui devait sans doute être mené à une infirmerie pour soigner son poignet cassé. Au moins, le fait qu'il soit out permettait d'avancer sur la recherche d'ancien révolutionnaire bizarrement disparu dans le secteur après avoir tenté des approches. Avant le désastre de son prédécesseur...

Et puis, pour le moment il devait retrouver quelqu'un. Ce qu'il se jouait dans l'arène ne le regardait pas vraiment, c'était l'histoire et la politique de l'île. Des affaires qui ne le regardent pas tellement. La nana, cette Rebecca, pouvait bien gérer seule. Il le sentait. Elle devait juste avoir plus confiance en elle et c'est tout.

-Viens le furet, fini la pause casse croûte. On a des choses à faire.

Il tendit le bras et l'animal sauta dessus, agrippant de ses griffes pour remonter sur son épaule, délaissant le trognon de la pomme qu'il venait de manger.

* * *

Marchant tranquillement en suivant la voix de Luffy, Sabo remontant sans soucis dans les galeries, s'éloignant de Ace pour le moment. Arrivant dans des couloirs plus isolés, plus calmes, entendant des voix s'élever, reconnaissant dans le tas celle de son frère.

Un sourire sur les lèvres alors que le furet tournait sur ses épaules avant de glisser sous le chapeau, le blondinet ralentit le pas et le rendit silencieux au possible. Il savait que son frère l'avait senti. Et de son côté il pouvait sentir les deux autres pirates, reconnaissant celui qui avait étalé Hack avec son fruit un peu spécial.

-Il y avait longtemps, Mugiwara no Luffy…

-Yo, Tenshi Sabo ! J'ai cru comprendre que Nii-san voulait te botter le cul ! T'as fait quoi pour te mettre à dos le Yonkou le moins sérieux de l'histoire ?

Sabo eut un petit rire alors que son frère venait vers lui. Si Luffy était au courant, c'est que Shanks devait vraiment, mais vraiment bouder. Le croiser allait être encore une fois un sacré échange entre les deux. Il ferait mieux de se préparer à recevoir l'ascenseur.

-Je te montrerai les photos quand on sortira de ce foutoir. Tu comprendras que le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Et ils échangèrent leur première étreinte après ces deux ans de séparation. Deux ans sans aucune nouvelles, sans échanger une seule parole. C'était long mais les retrouvailles avaient du bon. Quelle que soit la situation. Deux années qui avaient paru bien plus longue que les trois ans après son départ de Dawn.

Un coup d'œil sur le grand sac noir derrière son frère. Il ne lui était pas inconnu. La forme bien que basique ne pouvait cacher qu'une chose.

-Ce sont les affaires de l'autre idiot, reconnut Sabo quand Luffy se débarrassa de son fardeau.

-Ouais. Je me disais que ça serait peut-être nécessaire si une fuite hâtive était à prévoir. Et récupère ça.

Luffy brandit le denden de Sabo qui grimaça quand le petit animal lui fit des gros yeux noirs. Le bébé escargot, blanc orné de petites spirales bleues boudait royalement son propriétaire qui le reprit en main. Et quand le blond posa le nouveau haut de forme miniature sur sa tête avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse, celui-ci tenta de le mordre.

Okay… Il valait mieux ne pas avoir besoin de passer d'appels actuellement parce que ce serait impossible vu sa rancune.

-Ne demande plus à mes nakamas de sauver ton cul, quand tu veux faire le mort, et dis-le clairement. Enfin. Tu t'en sortiras avec la situation actuelle ?

Quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci s'était mis à sonner quand il ne le fallait pas.

Sabo rangea le denden dans sa poche et attrapa le bô d'Ann, le soupesant et le faisant tournoyer. Il avait une légère différence de poids et d'équilibre mais il aurait rapidement la main.

-Sans problème. Je vais prendre ta place. File faire ce que tu as à faire. Evite de nous causer trop de cheveux blancs, quand même.

Sabo récupéra une à une les pièces du costume de Luffy. Observant chaque accessoire et réfléchissant comment il allait grimer son corps pour faire apparaitre la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé visible pendant son combat dans le bloc C.

-Je ne suis pas le petit dernier pour rien ! Par où ?

Sabo lui indiqua le chemin qu'il avait pris pour se glisser discrètement dans l'arène et Luffy hocha la tête, avant de partir au pas de course. Il sourit en se retenant de lui frotter le crâne d'affection avec le haki. Il le ferait plus tard, quand ils auraient récupéré Ace.

Voyant le benjamin déjà éloigné, il l'interpella vivement alors qu'il venait de retirer manteau et chapeau.

-OI, LUFFY !

Il lui sourit en tendant un pouce vers lui, le casque callé sous son autre bras.

-Bienvenu dans le Shin Sekai, frérot !

Sabo rit doucement au sourire qui mangeait le visage de son petit-frère et ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue dans les couloirs du Colisée.

* * *

Utilisant ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac de Ace pour copier la cicatrice de Luffy, Sabo laissa Bartoloméo parler, parler et parler. L'ignorant totalement lui et son admiration sans failles qu'il avait sur son petit-frère. Il regarda son œuvre alors que l'autre était maintenant en train de parler de lui et son exploit sur Impel Down. Il avait vraiment fait des progrès, Izou serait fier de lui pour voir à quel point il a retenu ses leçons sur le maquillage.

* * *

Quelque part sur le _Moby Dick_ , un éternuement assez masculin pour le grand étonnement de tous, et le porte-monnaie de certain parieur-perdant, se fit entendre.

* * *

Le blondinet soupira en prenant sa tête dans sa main. Mais il pouvait pas se taire lui ? Il était du genre plutôt collant. Et intrusif. C'est bien pour Luffy qu'il supportait tête de gazon.

-Juste la brûlure à l'œil était de là-bas.

-Hein ? fit le punk surpris.

-Je disais que juste ma brûlure à l'œil vient de la prison. Celle sur la main je l'avais déjà.

Puis il le laissa retourner dans son monologue blasé du comportement du pirate. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mettre le casque et la fausse moustache avant le début du dernier combat. Il ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner, comment tout allait se dérouler mais il avait l'espoir que tous les trois s'en sortent, ensemble et sans dégâts majeurs. Il ne pourrait supporter revivre un évènement comme Impel Down.

Rien que d'imaginer que ce soit le cas, il sentit sa colère gronder en lui et ses mains se recouvrir de haki. Il les regarda et ferma les yeux pour inspirer longuement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'user de _ces_ techniques, il le savait. Rayleigh le lui avait interdit, Trafalgar lui a annoncé en détail les risques encouru. Mais pour ses frères, il n'hésiterait pas.

Pour se calmer, vérifiant d'avoir bien désactivé son haki, il attrapa son denden, il dû lui faire de dizaines et des dizaines d'excuse avant qu'il n'accepte daigner passer un appel.

-J'aimerais joindre quelqu'un, n'importe qui sur le Moby.

Il regarda l'escargot faire et se frappa mentalement la tête. Le quelqu'un pouvant le mettre en contact avec des personnes dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler pour le moment. Notamment une certaine femme qui ressent les émotions. Elle pouvait être chiante et effrayante quand elle le voulait et avait une sacré influence sur le caractère de Edessa au passage.

* * *

Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai, un éternuement d'une certaine Grise valut aux pirates proches d'elle de ressentir une vague de détresse intense suivit dans la seconde d'une vague de bonheur absolu.

* * *

« Monkey D. Garp, qui appel ? » Grogna la voix bourru de l'autre côté.

Pris d'un élan de panique, Sabo raccrocha aussitôt, essuyant une goutte de transpiration sur son front. Il avait eût chaud sur ce coup-là. Regardant le bébé denden d'un œil noir, il savait que Garp était la liste rouge à jamais appeler, il vit son air moqueur, son sourire en coin et soupira.

-S'il te plaît, j'aimerais vraiment parler à Marco ou n'importe qui sur le _Moby Dick_.

Il lui fit des yeux mignons et l'escargot soupira en acceptant de sonner chez la bonne personne cette fois-ci. Tout en espérant au fond, tomber sur un commandant et non sur un membre d'équipage qui pourrait accidentellement faire partie de la première flotte.

« Thatch desu »

Ha parfait, bonne pioche.

-Thatch, c'est Sab'. Je ne dérange pas, j'espère.

« Oh, Sabo. Non, pas vraiment. On est juste dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Cela me fait de la peine de te le dire, mais ton frère a fait une connerie et on ne sait rien de plus. Et malheureusement pour nous, on fait du surplace avec les tempêtes et les foutus courant. Ce n'est pas demain que l'on sera à Dressrosa. »

Il sourit un peu en se disant qu'au moins, il pourrait leur éviter cette peine. Et constata également que les infos filtraient peu. Il choisit de continuer dans ce sens et ne pas révéler exactement la situation de Ace. Sinon cela ne ferait que faire paniquer encore plus les Shirohiges. S'ils ne savaient pas que Ace était le prix du tournoi, ce n'était pas plus mal pour le moment.

-Je suis à Dressrosa. Ace c'est fait chopper par Doffy. Je lui laisserai le soin de vous raconter sa dernière connerie quand je l'aurai libéré. Juste pour information, Luffy et co sont ici aussi, avec Trafalgar Law. De mon côté, j'ai deux de mes partenaires. Ace ne va pas rester longtemps dans cette merde, je peux vous l'assurer.

« C'est la première bonne nouvelle que j'entends depuis longtemps. Marco sera content. »

Sabo sourit à cette remarque, content de remonter leur moral. Lui-même aurait été dans un sale état s'il s'était trouvé bien loin de Dressrosa en cet instant et sans possibilité de rejoindre l'île des jouets au plus vite.

« Je suis désolé, mais on va recevoir ton grand patron, je ne peux pas m'attarder au denden. »

Il grimaça mais ne posa pas plus de question. Dans le fond, le révolutionnaire le savait, que Dragon allait passer outre ses remarques. Seulement, il n'aurait pas pensé que la rencontre aurait lieu si tôt. Un bon calcul de sa part en sachant que Dragon savait à quel point la mission Punk Hazard et Dressrosa était importante pour le blond et qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas en cours de route.

Mais de savoir pour cette rencontre, cela confortait Sabo dans son choix de ne rien dire de trop pour le moment. Cela éviterait des cheveux blancs à Marco et de trop s'énerver ou de faire une connerie pendant qu'il se chargeait de récupérer son frère.

-Aucun problème, j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté, dont sauver le cul de mon idiot d'Aniki. On se voit bientôt, de toute façon.

Sabo raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, refroidit par le fait que Dragon arrivait sur le _Moby Dick_. Une de ses pensées fut pour Edessa, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne la croise pas et ne fasse pas plus de dégâts qu'il n'en avait déjà faits. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses sur laquelle il ne pardonnerait pas son patron également. D'avoir mis son nez dans sa vie privée.

Même si à ce stade de leur relation, il se demandait toujours si ils étaient quelque chose ou non, s'il arriverait à oublier tout ce qu'il sait. Un des points négatifs de son boulot, savoir et accumuler des informations parfois désagréables ou que jamais on ne voudrait apprendre.

Il secoua la tête et attendit patiemment que le combat du dernier bloc soit fini, laissant ses pensées vagabonder à droite et à gauche, sa main venant se perdre dans son haut-de-forme posé à côté de lui et dans lequel le furet dormait.

* * *

Dressrosa n'était pas une île qu'il connaissait bien qu'il en ait vaguement étudier les allées et venues quand c'était d'actualité à Shabaody. Et sur les allées et venues entre cette île et la salle des ventes de l'archipel plus précisément. Résultat de son passage dans cette base avec Sabo et de leur pause dans le voyage. Et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper pendant que son sempai étudiait carte et données.

Josh restait sur le qui vive, masquant ses armes sous un manteau qu'il a enfilé avant de partir sur un coup de tête. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter et donner l'alerte. Juste passer pour un ado en plein tourisme. Tout en cherchant les fameuses armes ou une info dessus. Bien sûr. Accessoirement.

Mais ça, hormis les révolutionnaires, personne n'avait à la savoir. Évidemment.

-Bon. Si j'étais Sabo, par où je commencerais ? Souffla Josh en regardant la nouvelle intersection devant lui.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez et même avec son entrainement pour les combats, il n'était pas encore assez bon pour l'infiltration grandeur nature dans un terrain aussi miné. Et sentit une aura sombre sur lui. Un mini Sabo miniature avec des cornes rouges et une petite queue pointue apparue sur son épaule gauche.

-Je t'avais dit de pas quitter le navire. Je vais finir par ne plus te vouloir comme apprenti.

Il le regarda avec des grands yeux, se mettant intérieurement à paniquer avant de voir une mini Koala avec des ailes blanches apparaître de l'autre côté, sur l'épaule opposée.

-Pas de soucis, il dit ça mais tu ne craint rien. Va donc.

Un sourire, plus assuré et à nouveau déterminé, Josh pris la direction de droite en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

Et il se dit avoir eût raison pour apercevoir Koala sur un des toits bien plus loin devant lui. Un sourire en coin, il étendit son haki dans sa direction avantde la suivre de loin mais au sol. Elle semblait concentrée et se dissimuler au mieux. Elle devait sans aucun doute suivre quelqu'un qui avait des infos potentielles.

-Merci Koala, je te revaudrais ça.

Gardant la distance, il repérait en même temps le chemin prit pour pouvoir faire demi-tour où y revenir plus tard s'il le fallait. En tout cas, cela devait être un bon filon pour que la petite commandante continue dele suivre sur une si longue distance.

Josh la perdit ensuite de vue. Soit elle était redescendue à terre soit elle était passé par un autre endroit ou suivait quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas il choisit de continuer le chemin et la direction choisie pour le moment. C'était le mieux à faire, surtout en voyant cette jolie petite rue si bien évitée par la population. Ou presque.

Un coup d'œil au groupe de mecs devant lui. Ils le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Et vu leurs regards, il n'était pas d'une bonne idée de faire demi-tour maintenant. Autant continuer et tenter un quelque chose.

-Bonjour messieurs, Veuillez m'excuser mais je me suis totalement perdu. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au port ?

Le ricanement lui fit un peu froid dans le dos et il sera la main sur le poignard cours qui était le long de son avant bras dans la manche. Une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Edessa était en compagnie de Marco dans les couloirs du navire. Elle écoutait ses consigne sérieusement, hochant la tête à chaque fois qu'il demandait si ça allait. Tout l'équipage était sur le branle bas de combat. Dragon était presque là et tous devaient s'organiser.

-Marco ?

Le capitaine se retourna si vivement que la pirate sursauta un instant avant de sourire et poser la main sur son épaule. Elle se voulait rassurante et faisait un sourire doux et compréhensif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura vent de rien concernant les enfant. D'accord ? Je vais bien m'occuper d'eux et je te promets que tout ira bien. Maintenant je pense que tu devrais rejoindre le pont avant qu'il n'arrive, sinon là il se posera des questions de pourquoi tu traines et voudra fouiner.

Après tout, c'était un révolutionnaire et leur façon de fonctionner était la même pour tous. Même pour Sabo. Encore quelques réglementation et elle se retrouva seule devant la cabine des petits, y entrant avec un grand sourire et faisant taire ses inquiétudes concernant le grand patron de son fiancé.

Un regard à Mangetsu qui tournait dans ses jambes et elle poussa doucement le félindans une autre direction.

-File d'ici, Marco n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu es entré dans la cabine, il a assez de choses à gérer pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un chat curieux.

Elle rit doucement en fermant derrière elle, laissant l'infirmière, qui était venu entretemps, retourner à son travail et lui promettant de l'appeler au moindre bobo.

* * *

Hack ne saurait dire où il était dans la ville. Une chose était sûr, il avait quitté le Colisée par d'autre chemins que celui de l'entrée. Au moins si besoin était, Sabo pourrait toujours s'enfuir si cela tournait au vinaigre plus haut. Surtout qu'il ignorait quel était le plan de son compagnon d'arme. En tout cas il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais ce faire avoir par ce faux punk à la coiffure plus que extravagante et de l'écraser comme une mouche la prochaine fois.

Un coup d'œil et le goyjin nota qu'il n'était pas le seul présent. Tout autour de lui se trouvait des combattant de ce fameux tournoi. Et pas n'importe quels combattant. Que les perdants et uniquement eux. Tous. Sans exception. Pas un ne manquait à l'appel. Même ceux qui étaient que blessés superficiellement et juste assommés. Plutôt louche en soi et ça méritait une petite fouille.

* * *

Plus bas dans le navire, en train de jouer avec les jumeaux, Edessa essayait d'oublier ce qu'il se passait actuellement sur le pont du _Moby Dick_ et surtout la personne qui venait d'arriver. Loin d'une visite de courtoisie, la jeune pirate stressait un peu, sachant très bien ce que Dragon savait sur elle et pourrait utiliser contre les autres.

Vraiment, elle aurait peut-être du écouter Kali, peut-être aurait-elle du en parler pour éviter le désastre qui allait se produire. Parce qu'il fallait être dupe pour savoir que le chef de la Révolution n'allait pas utiliser l'atout qu'elle était pour la discréditer auprès de sa famille.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, elle sourit à Lina qui jouait avec des cubes en bois. La petite demoiselle s'arrêtant aussitôt pour poser sa main sur la joue de sa nounou de la journée. Edessa déposa un bisou dans la paume de la petite main et attrapa des cubes dans la sienne.

-Ce n'est rien petite demoiselle.

Un coup d'œil du côté de Red qui lui semblait préférer utiliser les peluches qui les entouraient. La pirate sourit devant leur innocence, la beauté de l'enfance. Se demandant aussi si un jour elle pourrait connaître cela à son tour.

Concentrant doucement son haki sans perdre de vue les jumeaux, elle fouilla en direction du pont pour entrevoir comment les choses se passaient. Tout semblait calme, mais elle n'était pas encore assez douée pour définir ce qu'il se passait réellement, ressentant seulement l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait.

-He bien petit, tu as l'air fatigué, vient par là.

Voyant Red bailler, elle attrapa le petit bonhomme pour le placer sur ses genoux alors que la brune prenait place dans le rocking-chair. Elle se berça doucement en commençant à chuchoter une chanson de South Blue, une chanson de chez elle. Berçant l'enfant qui s'endormait contre elle, le cœur de plus en plus serré à l'idée de la conclusion qui arrive.

* * *

Rêvassant doucement, Sabo était assit contre un des murs en pierre. Il se demandait comment ça se passait pour sa moitié plus loin dans l'océan. Surtout avec la venue de Dragon. Une chose était sûr, il espérait que son patron ne soit pas en face d'elle. Il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Même avec quelques mots. Bien que... Elle n'était pas toute rose non plus dans son genre.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. A ses erreurs et sa faiblesse. Dire qu'il aurait pu subir tellement de chose avec ce qu'elle a fait.

Le blondinet redressa la tête et le furet sortit du chapeau posé au sol en même temps, regardant le révolutionnaire.

-Oh, c'est fini ?

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Sabo se releva et accrocha la fausse moustache au casque et l'enfila en sifflotant. Pas certain que ce soit très ressemblant, il était tout de même plus grand que Luffy lais au moins cela ferait l'affaire. Et puis, seuls ceux qui l'ont vu de prêt verrons la différence.

-He bien, je crois que ça va être à moi de jouer. Bouge pas Ace, le Tenshi vient sauver ton cul.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !**

 **A la prochaine ~**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Helloooooo tout le monde !**

 **Je sais ce que tout le monde pense "Oh ! Une revenante !" Et c'est à peu près cela XD En même temps j'ai été absente une bonne paire de mois, un peu trop à mon goût, au vôtre aussi je suppose. En tout cas, je veux vraiment vous rassurez que je n'abandonne pas ici ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible ! J'ai juste dû malheureusement m'absenter.**

 **Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre, tut nouveau et tout beau ** Et même avec un petit plus ! Une petite annonce que je vous fait partager et qui concerne la communauté dans laquelle Shadow se trouve ! Également, je remercie tout le monde pour ses petites reviews qui font toujours plaisir et auxquelles je répond juste avant le chapitre comme à mon habitude !**

 **En attendant, voici l'annonce !**

* * *

 _ **Profitez de l'opportunité exclusive de vous adresser à vos personnages favoris durant un omake talk-show ! Questions, remarques ? Des tomates à jeter ! Envoyez-nous tout ça et les réponses vous seront offertes sur le plateau d'interview de la Boîte de Pandore.**_

 _ **Comment est-ce que ça marche exactement ? Très simple. Faîtes vos remarques ou vos questions par reviews ou message privé en précisant si oui ou non vous souhaitez qu'on donne votre pseudo. Les personnages répondront voire débattrons sur vos remarques. Bien entendu, même s'ils savent qu'ils vivent des aventures sortis de notre cerveau, ils ne sont pas omniscients, donc, ils n'auront pas forcément de réponses sur leur futur par exemple.**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à lundi 22 minuit pour poser vos questions. Passez le délai, les questions seront transmises à Michel le Visiteur qui mènera ainsi l'évènement.**_

 _ **C'est enregistré ? Eh bien à vos plumes, tout l'univers de la Mash Up vous attend !**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Anna no Haku :** On ne voit pas encore Liam, mais ce sera bientôt le cas, promis !

 **Misstykata :** Pour le moment il l'a joue discret, mais il aura un rôle sur le devant de la scène un jour ^^ Et oui, ce n'est pas la fin du monde du fait que Eda a merdé, mais elle ne le comprend pas encore.

 **Zialema :** _*Fuis sous les coups de journal*_ Edessa n'aura sans doute pas qu'un coup de pied au cul de la part de Kali, mais ce sera la surprise pour un autre chapitre ^^ Quand à ce que Sabo découvre que Josh a prit le large... Je ne dirais rien :D

* * *

Guidé par Bartoloméo, Sabo en profitait pour scanner l'arène de son haki, heureusement pour lui, elle était de bonne taille pour qu'il puisse le faire dans son ensemble. Il cherchait Ace, ne sachant pas où le trouver et s'il serait à proximité pendant son combat.

-Lucy !

Ne faisant pas attention, totalement concentré sur son frère, il releva la tête pour voir une gladiateur faire un geste dans sa direction. Rebecca, la gagnante de son groupe, une amie de Luffy.

-Je suis aussi qualifiée pour la finale !

-Nani ?

Mais avant même de contredire la jeune femme le pirate aux cheveux verts s'interposa pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Sabo sourit en direction de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec étonnement.

-He toi ! Ne sois pas familière avec ce type.

-Tu es Rebecca, pas vrai ? Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, laisse-t-il échapper mystérieusement.

Dépassant Bartoloméo, il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour poser une main sur son épaule et lui parler en seul à seule.

-Cela risque d'être une sacrée rixe, sourit-il. Mais je ne serais pas trop dur.

Tout du moins, pas avec elle, cela était certain. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il visait, après tout sa place ici n'aurait jamais dû être. Il essayerait de garder un œil sur elle s'il en avait la possibilité. Seulement, Ace était sa priorité, il ne savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcément aider la jeune femme une fois à l'intérieur.

Reprenant son chemin, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, la tête levée vers le ciel toujours aussi bleu.

-Ce pays ne fait qu'essayer de sauver les apparences.

Comme beaucoup d'autres au final. Faire croire que tout est rose, que la vie est parfaite alors que si on regarde sous le tapis on peut y voir les grains de poussières qui y sont dissimulés.

-Il ressemble un peu à celui où nous avons grandi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La même odeur de prison y régnait. A quelques degrés de différence toutefois. Mais dans le fond, le principe était le même. Et quand bien même sa mission était simplement de rechercher les preuves du trafic d'armes, voire de vider les entrepôts, Sabo ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire. De toute façon, vu comment Luffy était partit pour destituer Dofflamingo, tout ceci ne resterait plus qu'une formalité à remettre les choses dans le bon ordre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Rebecca-san, je sens le vent du changement se lever. Il ne finira pas comme Goa.

C'était une promesse. Il n'échouerait pas à sauver ce pays d'une dictature qui lui est imposé, privé de sa liberté et vivotant avec des fers à ses pieds.

* * *

Sabo attendait à l'entrée, seul. Les yeux fermés, totalement concentré sur les mouvements de l'autre côté de la grille. L'arène bougeait, se modifiait, se mettait en place. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, se serait sa première fois dans ce genre de truc mais il savait une chose. Il allait les éblouir.

Scannant toujours l'endroit, il sentit Ace être déplacé et installé au milieu, attaché à un poteau par une chaîne. Kairioseki sans aucun doute.

-Trouvé Ace, sourit-il.

Le révolutionnaire écouta à peine le fait que Diamante serait présent pour le combat. Ce type n'était qu'un moucheron dans ce qu'il avait à faire. Regardant par la grille qui le séparait de son aîné, il put voir à quel point la débilité était contagieuse chez leurs adversaires. Ne pas ficeler Ace comme un saucisson signait un échec total pour eux.

Sabo en avait déjà fait l'expérience à Dawn, où il a dû entourer le corps complet d'Ace de chaînes avec un bout de kairioseki coincé dedans lorsqu'il préparait son gâteau d'anniversaire.

-Les bons souvenirs, sourit-il.

Il profita des quelques minutes qu'il restait avant le début du combat pour s'amuser à lancer le bô en l'air et lui faire faire des vrilles. Essayant par le même temps de calmer le tumulte de ses émotions qui couvaient en lui.

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement et calmement. L'adrénaline qui se rependait dans ses veines voulait le pousser à laisser s'envoler son self contrôle.

Une fois plus calme, il s'autorisa à nouveau à jouer avec son bô en attendant l'ouverture de la grille, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant puisque Ann était mise en place et qu'il ne restait qu'elle au centre de l'arène.

* * *

Koala sentait de nouveau Josh derrière elle et sauta du toit pour le rejoindre dans la rue, faisant que le jeune révolutionnaire s'arrêta net.

-Tes ordres étaient de rester sur le navire.

-Ces ordres n'étaient pas justes. Je peux aider.

-Ou te faire tuer.

L'adolescent baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Se faire réprimander par Sabo était une chose, par Koala en était une autre. Elle n'était pas aussi brusque que son sempai mais tout aussi claire dans ses propos.

-Allez viens, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Sabo va combattre dans l'arène à la place de son frère.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'on entendait les haut-parleurs se remettre en route.

 _ **« Au tournoi du Colisée ! Voici... LA BATAILLE FINAAAALE ! »**_

Les deux révolutionnaires reprirent avec vigueur la route jusqu'au Colisée, se souciant peu de ceux qui essayaient de les arrêter, les hommes de Dofflamingo finissant en un tour demain à terre par le duo.

Ils débouchèrent dans les gradins pour voir que rien n'avait encore commencé. Juste l'arène avait été mise en place avec l'installation de Gol D. Ann toujours dans sa cage.

-On arrive juste à temps.

Ils s'installèrent, tendus. Sabo n'était pas encore entré en scène. Josh regardait partout, essayant de trouver le révolutionnaire ou de savoir par quel côté il allait entrer avant de voir la cage avec la récompense du tournoi. Gol D. Ann.

La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle était qu'elle était un électron libre et ne marchait pour personne, et qu'elle était la sœur de Sabo.

 _ **« Que tout le monde regarde attentivement, nous venons de mettre en place l'arène spéciale qui accueillera le combat pour ce 'trésor' ! Maintenant, nous n'attendons plus que les cinq combattants ! »**_

Le combat allait commencer et Koala était plus qu'attentive à ce qui allait se passer.

-Comment sais-tu que Sabo-sempai va combattre ? Ce n'était pas le plan !

-Tu ne sais pas tout du plan. Et puis il a récupéré son denden, je l'ai eu en communication tout à l'heure. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde, cela te fera une bonne leçon pour voir réellement de qui tu es l'apprenti.

Elle tapota sur la tête du jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 _Flash-back, quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _Assise sur l'un des sous-fifres de Dofflamingo, Koala était pensive. Devait-elle continuer de les mettre hors-service un à un le temps que Sabo et Hack la rejoigne, ou profiter des infos qu'elle venait de tirer de celui-là pour trouver l'entrée de ce fameux souterrain au risque de se retrouver face aux grosses pointures de la Family._

 _Beuleubeuleubeuleu. Beuleubeuleubeuleu._

 _-Koala desu ?_

 _« C'est moi. »_

 _-Haaaa ! Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton frère ?_

 _« Oui, et ma sœur aussi. »_

 _Et son denden aussi, au moins il serait plus facile à joindre dorénavant. Koala regarda l'escargot, donnant un coup de pied sur le crâne de l'homme qui essayait de reprendre conscience sous elle._

 _-Pourquoi je sens que la suite va moins me plaire ?_

 _« Tu diriges l'opération à partir de maintenant. »_

 _-Je le savais, soupira la commandante._

 _Bizarrement, plus rien ne l'étonnait quand la famille de Sabo était présente. Elle posa alors la question plus par habitude que par réellement interrogation sachant d'avance ce que son imprévisible commandant allait faire._

 _-Tu vas faire quoi ?_

 _« Je remplace Luffy dans l'arène, il a des choses à régler avec Dofflamingo. Que personne n'intervienne dans son combat, compris ? Et c'est un ordre. »_

 _La voix de son ami était sèche et son ordre incontestable. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à désobéir, Koala ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Elle a rarement vu Sabo donner des directives à suivre à la lettre et quand il le faisait, même Dragon paraissait être un enfant de cœur à côté._

 _-Je ferais passer le message à Hack._

 _« Je ne parlais pas de Hack, il sait ce qu'il a à faire ou non. »_

 _Josh. L'ordre était incontestablement pour Josh. Koala soupira une nouvelle fois mais plus d'agacement. Elle avait bien sentit le gosse la suivre, d'ailleurs il devait certainement être dans le coin. Une vraie tête brûlée qui serait capable de s'attaquer à plus gros que lui simplement pour prouver sa valeur._

 _-Je me charge de Josh. Je suppose que je dois te dire amuse-toi bien ? S'amusa la révolutionnaire._

 _« J'y compte bien, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire de ma sœur un objet. »_

 _Le ricanement machiavélique de Sabo fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que la communication ne se coupe. Elle eut une goutte de sueur froide en se disant qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de ses adversaires._

* * *

-Donc il sait que je suis là ?

L'air dépité de Josh la fit sourire. Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il commençait à apprendre et à retenir les leçons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, comme j'ai repris les rênes de l'opération, on va dire que je vais sans doute pouvoir atténuer la punition et l'empêcher de t'abandonner tout seul sur la prochaine île vierge de toute civilisation pour le prochain mois.

Josh blanchit d'un seul coup en regardant vers l'arène, essayant de ne pas penser au prochain face à face avec son supérieur.

* * *

C'était enfin le moment. Il posa Kurejii par terre tout en lui donnant son chapeau qui contenait ses gants et son foulard blanc. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire pour que le furet commence à filer par t un chemin que lui seul pouvait prendre pour rejoindre les gradins. Il donnerait tout ça à Koala qu'il pouvait sentir dans le secteur en compagnie de Josh.

-Hé hé hé, on va bien rigoler !

Sabo se détacha du mur pour s'avancer vers la grille qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Tout content de pouvoir participer au combat, à la fois pour aider son frère mais aussi pour foutre la honte à ses adversaires de ne pas avoir tenu très longtemps contre lui.

-Ok, allons-y Marincolosséo !

-C'est Bartoloméo !

 _ **« Le premier à se montrer est… »**_

Passant la grille en premier, Sabo resta fier et droit alors que le public commençait à applaudir. Cela avait quand même un quelque chose de grisant.

 _ **« Le voici ! L'inconnu chanceux du tournoi ! »**_

Chanceux, chanceux… Ils ne savaient pas le vrai niveau de Luffy. Il ne s'était même pas battu à son maximum. Il avait juste joué avec eux.

Sabo ricana en s'avançant jusque son frère alors que le public scandait son nom. Enfin, le pseudo de son otouto.

 _ **« LUCYYYYYYY ! »**_

Il leva la main tenant le bô de son frère bien haut dans le ciel. Oui. Il était dans la place.

-C'est bientôt fini, murmura-t-il.

Il était certain qu'Ace l'entende avec son haki.

-J'te fais confiance. Luffy est assez populaire, ne bousille pas tout…

Sabo eut un petit rire, jetant un regard malicieux à son frère par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Il regarda derrière lui en entant l'autre pirate le suivre, souriant comme un idiot, jusqu'à ce que le commentateur ne prononce son nom.

En suivant, on avait Squardo qui passa un pouce sur sa gorge à l'adresse de Sabo et Ann, leur signifiant bien qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. Ce à quoi Ann répondit par un doigt d'honneur qui fit soupirer le blond. Il ne changerait jamais.

Rebecca était la suivante. La dernière gagnante à entrer en piste.

-Peu importe qui me sortira de ces chaînes, mon aide t'es déjà acquise, Rebecca-kun, lui dit la Kaizoku Hime.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que ça serait un gros bazar mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tu n'écoutais pas ou quoi ? Soupira Sabo.

-Non, je préférais espionner ce que raconter Issho-san à Doflamingo. C'est un marine cool, il veut mettre fin au Shichibukai !

Sabo eut un reniflement hilare. Il ne doutait pas de ce que voulait faire le vieil homme. Mais s'il voulait mettre fin au Schichibukai, il voulait aussi lui mettre la main dessus.

Mais c'est vrai que pour le coup, il avait un but plutôt sympa. Peut-être qu'il irait l'embêter un de ces jours pour ce qu'il vaut vraiment en tant que Marine et comment il voit la justice. Peut-être qu'il ferait un bon remplacent à Aokiji pour le coup.

-Je suis à deux cent pour cent avec lui.

-Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? demanda Rebecca.

-Ben ouais, c'est si étonnant ? S'enquit Ann.

-Ce royaume ressemble beaucoup à notre île natale, lui dit Sabo. Terre qui reste chère à notre cœur. Ce genre de schéma est courant. Et c'est mon job de changer les choses. Elle, elle fait juste du bruit et tourner le monde en bourrique.

Il regarda Ace quand il rit. Au moins, il reconnaissait le fait qu'il avait raison.

Dans les gradins, Sabo sentit la désespérassions de Koala à l'entendre papoter comme s'il était à une réunion entre copines. Et il l'entendit lui dire qu'il n'était pas à un parté mais dans un combat et qu'il y en a au moins un qui avait l'air de le détester.

Pour toute réponse il leva une main et fit un geste vague dans sa direction alors que Diamante était annoncé et faisait enfin son arrivée parmi eux.

-Tu as ce qu'il te faut pour te libérer ?

Il avait à peine bougé les lèvres. De toute façon personne ne semblait avoir compris leur échange. Grosse erreur de leur part alors que Ann bougeait à peine la tête pour confirmer.

Ils regardèrent Diamante faire son show sous la musique rock et son micro, avant de mimer l'action de tirer sur Rebecca qui le regarda faire les sourcils froncés, sans rien dire. Bien entendu, cela rendit le public fou.

Sabo sera les poings. Il a de la chance qu'il ait un crétin de aniki à tirer de là parce que sinon il lui aurait fait sa fête à ce type. Il lui hérissait les cheveux dans la nuque.

Il était techniquement une des cibles sur la liste de sa mission. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention comme ça sur lui. Distrait dans son observation de son adversaire, il entendit les perdants se plaindre derrière les grilles qui étaient redescendues.

Avant que Diamante ne réagisse, Ace le fit, Sabo reconnu la sensation qui passa à côté de lui, ne réagissant même plus sous le haki de son frère. Contrairement à ces hommes qui finirent inconscient.

-Le prochain qui dit du mal de Rebecca finira comme eux, et seulement parce que je peux pas bouger mes mains ! dit Ann assez fort pour que tout le monde dans le Colisée l'entende. Si je retrouve ma liberté, j'arrache les tripes des coupables ! Ne venez pas pleurer que vous n'êtes pas prévenus !

Sabo soupira, un sourire exaspéré mais affectueux sur les lèvres en regardant son frère.

-Tu leur as sauvé la vie, nota Diamante. Si je m'étais occupé d'eux, ils auraient saigné, et leur sang aurait attiré les poissons-combattants spéciaux du final. Ils adorent l'odeur du sang. Au passage, la clef de tes entraves est attachée sur le dos de l'un d'eux !

Le révolutionnaire fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir faire semblant de courir après le poiscaille. Dire qu'il voulait juste taper sur les autres… Mais le regard de Squardo posé sur lui… Il le soutient en sentant que ce type allait sans aucun doute vouloir lui faire la peau avant de prendre son temps pour 'sauver' Ace.

-La règle est simple ! Celui qui attrape la clef et reste le dernier debout sur l'arène sera le vainqueur !

Le cœur de Sabo se mit à battre plus vite alors que son corps se préparait à se mettre en action. L'adrénaline du combat. Faisant tourner son bô entre ses mains. Pas le même équilibrage que le sien, mais il l'a déjà eu en main plusieurs fois pour trouver ses marques.

 _ **Goooong !**_

-Que le spectacle commence, sourit-il.

* * *

Edessa posa un instant la peluche qu'elle utilisait pour son histoire aux jumeaux. Elle sentait son cœur se mettre à battre à mille à l'heure et l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, comme si elle se retrouvait sur le pont en plein combat.

Mais avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle avait, Lina réclama son attention en lui grimpant sur les genoux. L'adrénaline disparut aussitôt qu'elle était venue et elle sourit à sa nièce.

-Oui ma belle, alors, j'en étais où ?

La pirate reprit son histoire, usant d'une grosse voix pour faire des imitations plus bancales les unes que les autres mais qui semblait faire plaisir aux deux garnements. Ignorant la peine dans son cœur, la douleur mais aussi le stress de savoir que plus haut, sur le pont allait se jouer une scène dont il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas spectatrice.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Un frisson sur la peau, elle vérifia qu'aucun courant d'air ne se faisait sentir pour ne pas que les petits attrapent froid. Une fois rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur les gamins qui semblaient vouloir s'amuser avec leurs peluches d'oiseaux. Celles offertes par Sabo à leur naissance.

-Votre oncle serait content de vous voir jouer avec.

Elle rit en attrapant un des oiseaux et s'amusa à le faire voler au-dessus de leurs têtes avant que son cœur ne loupe un battement. Concentrant son haki sur le pont, elle put sentir le mouvement, les siens se mettaient en action. Dragon ne devait plus être très loin.

L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné, et celle des mises aux points aussi, quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire pourrait avoir des retombées. Oubliant ses amis pour s'occuper que de ses neveux, Edessa se dit qu'elle demanderait un compte rendu à Kali un peu plus tard.

* * *

Sabo resta immobile, comme tout le monde. Ils attendaient. Quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire mais il ne comptait clairement pas bouger en premier. Pour le moment, il devait évaluer la situation. Passer en mode défense et ensuite frapper.

Ce fut Squardo qui lança les hostilités, filant directement sur Ann et Sabo. Sabo décolla haut dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque pour atterrir plus loin sur le ring extérieur. Ann se contenta de se hisser agilement sur le sommet du poteau où elle était retenue et de faire reculer son ennemi par un coup de pied bien envoyé.

Voyant que sa sœur semblait plutôt libre de ses mouvements et ses mains à peine bouger avec ses crochets, il préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Avisant les poissons, il se dit que cela devait être une bonne idée.

Après tout, il devait détourner l'attention sur l'arène pendant que Luffy montait jusqu'au château tout en gardant son identité secrète ici-même et jouer le jeu.

-Bon, hé bien quand il faut y aller.

Voyant ses autres adversaires ne pas bouger, il entreprit de commencer à courir en sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre.

 _ **« Lucy commence à courir sur le ring extérieur, qu'a-t-il en tête ? »**_

-Ho, j'ai juste besoin de détourner votre attention de ma sœur, murmure-t-il en entendant sa sœur ricaner doucement.

Sabo attira un premier poisson qu'il évita pour le laisser se prendre la barrière de Bartolomeo dans la figure avant de retomber à l'eau. Rien du tout sur son dos. Il esquiva sans même y penser un autre coup de Squardo qui s'était approché dans son dos.

Et combien de poisson pouvait-il y avoir là-dedans ? Dommage que ce soit Ann qui soit enchaîné, sinon il aurait demandé à Ace de faire bouillir l'eau pour lui donner un coup de main. Un autre poisson jaillit de l'eau, cette fois attaquant directement Squardo qui le tailla en pièce.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, Sabo dissimulé grâce aux lunettes, pendant ce temps deux poissons jaillirent pour tenter de les manger mais ils s'assommèrent l'un et l'autre avant de retomber dans l'eau. Une chance qu'il ait pensé à en mettre. Sa cicatrice était trop facile à reconnaître. Surtout qu'il l'avait déjà vu une fois et qu'il lui serait facile de remettre un nom sur un visage.

-Tu crois que tu vas gagner Mugiwara ? He bien tu te trompes lourdement, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi !

Squardo s'élança en avant. Il n'apprenait pas la leçon ? Sabo avait grandi avec des frères dont la technique de combat se résumait à foncer dans le tas. Esquivant à nouveau son épée grâce à un saut vrillé, le faisant atterrir derrière son adversaire, il en profita pour lui faire un coup de pied retourné dans les fesses pour le faire basculer en avant.

-Zut, à quelques centimètres de plus et il allait se baigner avec les poissons, soupira-t-il.

 _ **« Lucy est déchaîîîîné ! »**_

* * *

Quelque part dans une pièce du château, alors que Luffy commençait à mettre le bazar pour atteindre Law et rétamer Dofflamingo, ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans rediffusant les images de l'arène.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ici…

C'était étrange, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait entendu de Mugiwara. Il ne se battait pas de cette façon. Ou alors il voulait vraiment ne pas se dévoiler ?

Il entendit Baby-5 au denden avec des gardes qui les avaient appelés pour une urgence intrusion dans le château.

-C'est vraiment lui ? Vous devez vous trompez ! Mugiwara est actuellement en train de combattre dans le Colisée déguisé en Lucy ! S'énerve Baby-5

« C'est vrai ! Les intrus sont Mugiwara no Luffy, Zoro le chasseur de pirates et Violet-sama ! »

Dofflamingo se saisit furieusement du denden pour hurler dedans, les yeux toujours rivés sur les écrans, sur ce Lucy qui était censé être Mugiwara.

-ALORS QUI EST LA PETITE MERDE QUI COURT DANS TOUT LES SENS AU COLISEE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? PUTAIN ?!

* * *

Au même moment, Sabo fut pris d'un éternuement qui le fit se plier en deux, évitant ainsi le poisson que Squardo envoyait bouler dans sa direction et qui atterrit dans les gradins. Rasant plusieurs bancs et s'enfonçant profondément dans le bâtiment, laissant un trou béant à la place.

-Vite des civières !

-Ha l'enflure ! Hurla l'un des spectateurs qui s'était écarté de justesse.

-Ne t'en prend pas au public !

Sabo regarda vers la population qui les regardait combattre. Rien de grave selon son haki. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de se charger d'eux. Il jeta juste un œil à Koala et Josh, tous deux n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

-Si c'était ma tête que tu visais Squardo, apprend à viser pour la prochaine fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien arracher ta tête de ton corps de mes propres mains, wyhahaha !

Le révolutionnaire secoua la tête, dépité. Ce type s'y croyait vraiment en plus.

* * *

Un sifflement attira l'attention de Sabo, sa sœur avait repéré le poisson avec la clef. Il fit un geste pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu et il se tourna vers l'animal tatoué d'un 01 sur le front. Bingo, il semblait bien avoir l'inutile clef.

Sabo fronça les sourcils et fonça au contact, déterminé à récupérer la liberté de son frère. Il en avait rien à faire que le poisson se mette à tourner autour du ring ou se retrouve avec une escorte. Ce n'était pas un poisson qui allait lui faire peur. Il avait affronté bien pire, notamment le tigre de Dawn à cause de ses crétins de frères. Et il avait survécu. Avec des cicatrices et une phobie des félins. Mais il était là.

Alors c'était pas un poiscaille bon à faire au barbec' qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Peut-être qu'il en capturerait un pour donner à Thatch, c'était peut-être bon à manger ça.

Il secoua la tête en se disant que vraiment, ses frères avaient vachement déteint sur lui.

Les poissons se mirent à choisir chacun un des gladiateurs pour victime, s'élançant dans leurs directions et Sabo bouda en voyant que celui avec la clef ne l'avait pas choisi.

 _ **« D'autres poissons combattants viennent de faire surface les uns après les autres ! Allons-nous assister à une bataille ultime et acharnée entre les poissons et les gladiateurs qui se trouvent sur le ring ? »**_

-Vous renoncez dont jamais maudit poiscaille, gueula Squardo

-Non mais tu rêves, ricane Bartoloméo

-Tu oses mordre la main qui te nourrit, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend, gronda Diamante.

-Ils attaquent tous en même temps, siffla Sabo avant de s'élancer sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Profitant de lui comme d'un appui, il remonta le long du dos du poisson pour continuer sa course vers l'opposée de l'arène, là où son objectif se trouvait.

-Toi, tu dégages de mon chemin !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Squardo taillader un poisson et le fan de son frère user de ses barrières. Le révolutionnaire continuait de sauter sur les poissons jusqu'à atteindre la moitié de l'arène par l'extérieur. Moment où le dernier poisson sur lequel il se trouvait décida de se débarrasser de lui en lui faisant retrouver le plancher des vaches.

 _ **« A qui le poisson avec la clef va-t-il s'attaquer ? On dirait qu'il se dirige vers Rebecca ! »**_

Voyant Rebecca se faire repousser par le poisson, Sabo fit tournoyer son bô avant de le planter dans le sol, gagnant ainsi en puissance de saut pour traverser le reste de l'arène. Devant reprendre un appui pour rejoindre la demoiselle, il rebondit sur la tête de Bartoloméo pour combler l'espace restant, atterrissant aux côtés de la gladiateur, continuant sa course vers le mastodonte.

Il finit par avoir le bon poisson par un bout de sa nageoire, mais Diamante en décida autrement. Il fit jaillir sa longue épée, se préparant à affronter Sabo.

-Je te tiens !

-Non mais tu rêves gamin !

-Hé hé, tu veux jouer ? S'amusa Sabo en savourant d'avance la réaction de son adversaire.

Sabo s'arrêta, jaugea l'épée du regard. Il connaissait le pouvoir de cet homme. Mais il connaissait la faiblesse qui touchait tous les noryokusha. Faisant tournoyer son bô, s'approcha de l'homme en quelques pas sur le dos de l'animal, tournant sur lui-même pour esquiver le coup d'estoc et tapa à peine sur son épée avec son bô recouvert de haki, la brisant en deux.

Il entendit Ace exploser de rire, l'un comme l'autre ils savaient que Diamante n'était pas de leur niveau. La Family manquait grandement d'information sur eux, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire. La seule limite du révolutionnaire consistait en son imagination.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser gagner Mugiwara ! Rugit l'homme-étendard.

-Bla, bla, bla, soupira Sabo. Tu n'as pas une autre rengaine à me sortir ? Celle-ci commence à être lassante !

Se tenant toujours sur le bon poisson, il se retrouva face à un autre obstacle. Squardo. Celui-ci semblait ne pas en avoir eu assez. Si ce n'était que ça, Sabo était plus que content de jouer avec, se promettant d'en laisser assez à Ace quand il voudrait lui régler son compte.

-Cette clef sera à moi, et la vie d'Ann entre mes mains ! Je vais te mettre au tapis une bonne fois pour toute !

Toujours debout sur son poisson, il laissa l'homme arriver vers lui, esquivant un coup d'épée, la frappant en constatant qu'il avait dû la recouvrir de haki pour ne pas qu'elle se brise.

Le révolutionnaire fut contraint de retourner sur l'arène alors qu'un rocher était envoyé vers sa petite tête d'ange. Il jura en sentant le poisson en profiter pour filer dans l'eau avec un regard noir dans sa direction. Levant la main gauche, il positionna ses doigts et arrêta la roche, la brisant de ses serres du dragon. Esquivant par le même moment le poisson qui le voyant maintenant comme une proie facile alors qu'il n'avait plus le blond sur le dos.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'en prendre à Squardo pour répliquer contre son petit caillou, il ne vit pas du tout qu'il était resté proche du bord de l'eau. Inattentif, un poisson en profita pour sauter et lui donner un coup de nageoire sur la tête lui faisant alors manger le sol de l'arène.

-Itaïïïï !

Sabo se mit en tailleur alors que les larmes le prenaient aux yeux, la tête entre les mains. Ces poissons pouvaient être méchants quand ils s'y mettaient.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus et vous régale sur les aventures de Sabo en plein milieu de l'arène !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite ~**

 **Votre tendre, Eva.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de Shadow ! Au programme ? Un combat qui n'en fini plus, un gamin qui est littéralement sur le cul et des gosses qu'on aime toujours autant !**

 **Avant la lecture, je rappelle au passage que l'annonce faite au dernier chapitre est toujours valable ! Je le reposte en fin de chapitre mais sachez que si vous souhaitez poser une question à l'un des personnages tout est possible et qu'il répondront avec plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Contente que le combat te plaise, je ne suis pas douée dans ce genre de truc, et d'ailleurs j'espère que la suite ira tout autant. Mais pour le poisson si tu savais ! J'étais pliée de rire en l'écrivant (Sabo a même boudé à ce moment-là) et je ne voyais pas ce combat sans un truc du genre ! J'espère que les conneries de Sabo pour ce chapitre te plairont *innocente*

 **Rouge-365 :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, une reprise en bonne et due forme. Sabo ne sait pas faire les choses à moitié XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

 **Misstykata :** Je n'y ai pensé que en lisant ton commentaire, je n'avais pas fait tilt mais je vois que certaines idées sont partagées par certains 'grands' esprits XD Y avait pas de félin dans l'arène alors j'ai prit ce que j'y ai trouvé ^^

* * *

Sabo parait un à un les coups d'épées de Squardo qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Que s'en était fatiguant. En tout cas, il devait vraiment féliciter Luffy pour cette intelligence d'avoir utilisé un bô dans son premier combat. Bien que s'il avait prit une épée, Sabo aurait pu s'en contenter mais il aurait du user d'autres techniques qui n'avaient pas été vues avant par Lucy.

En tout cas, c'était tellement comique de voir Diamante et Squardo l'appeler Mugiwara. Quelle belle paire de crétins ils faisaient de ne pas avoir vu l'échange entre son frère et lui. Les seuls dans l'arène à le savoir étaient Ann bien sûr mais aussi Bartoloméo qui jouait le jeu comme demandé plus tôt et Rebecca qui devait juste rien comprendre à l'affaire.

Sinon tout se passait très bien, il jouait et s'amusait à faire tourner ses deux adversaires en bourrique, passant le temps comme il le pouvait. Mais les choses tournèrent mal au moment où Rebecca sembla vouloir passer à l'attaque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait voir du coin de l'œil depuis l'autre bout de l'arène.

-YAMERO ! hurla Ann qui attira l'attention du révolutionnaire.

Trop tard, Sabo était trop loin pour protéger la fille, elle se prit le coup de gourdin clouté qui l'envoya voler plus loin. Et merde... Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle meurt la gamine.

Il fit un discret signe à Ace de ne pas bouger, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il n'avait pas encore de plan pour sortir de là sans foutre Luffy dans la merde. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas si son petit-frère était arrivé a destination et que tant que cela ne serait pas le cas, ils ne devaient en aucun cas bouger et alerter les adversaires.

Faisant une roulade en arrière pour éviter un coup, il hocha la tête en direction de Bartoloméo qui s'était placé devant la gamine. Au moins, il avait un minimum de cerveau pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Chose que Diamante serait prêt à faire si les barrières du pirate n'étaient pas là.

Accroupi sur le sol, il évalua rapidement la situation, sentant alors comme une pulsation sous ses mains. Il retira un gant pour toucher à nouveau la roche. C'était faible, mais c'était bien là. Un léger tremblement, à peine perceptible.

-Intéressant, sourit-il en remettant son gant et en se redressant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pendant le combat qu'il avait ressenti ça. Il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour changer d'appuis, esquivant sans même le voir un morceau de l'arène qui lui était lancé à la figure.

Arène qui semblait être en difficulté à supporter ce combat de titans. Il eut un sourire en sachant tout de suite quoi faire pour la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves intéressant morveux !

-Toi, qui va bientôt avoir quelques ennuis, ricana-t-il en armant son bô de haki.

* * *

Edessa avait donné des crayons et des feuilles aux jumeaux, les laissant plus gribouiller que dessiner. Bien que l'un des gribouillage de Red, au crayon bleu, faisait étrangement penser à un chapeau.

-Crétin, va-t-en de mes pensées, siffla-t-elle doucement à elle-même.

* * *

Au même moment, alors qu'il courait sur l'anneau extérieur de l'arène, Sabo éternua tellement fort qu'il trébucha. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

PLOUF !

Envahit par l'eau tout autour de lui, il observa un instant le mur et posa sa main dessus. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Rien n'était figé. Il prit pourtant rapidement conscience du danger dans lequel il était et se mit à nager aussi vite que possible vers la surface pour éviter le poisson qui voulait faire de lui son quatre heure.

Se hissant sur le bord de l'arène, il donna un coup de pied recouvert de haki dans le nez du poisson qui partit en couinant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sab' ? Tu crois que c'est l'heure de te baigner ? Siffla Ann en esquivant Squardo.

-Oh ça va, tu crois que j'avais envie de prendre un bain ?

Et il remonta tout en évitant Diamante qui s'était ramené dans sa direction, profitant un instant du bouclier de Bartoloméo pour reprendre sa respiration et essorer sa cape.

Profitant de cet instant de répit pour faire marcher les rouages de son cerveau concernant la suite du combat et sa petite observation.

* * *

Plus bas, juste sous l'arène, une discussion et une scène tout autre se produisait.

-Alors comme ça, c'est ce petit blondinet qui est devenu le Second ?

-Il aurait du mourir à Impel Down, il va nous causer que des ennuis.

-Sabo-san est quelqu'un de très bien, s'il a été mis sur cette mission c'est qu'il est compétent et qu'il va nous sortir de ce bourbier.

Hack, sous sa forme de jouet secoua la tête. La plupart des révolutionnaires présent se sont retrouvés bloqué ici bien avant la promotion de Sabo au rang supérieur, plusieurs années pour certains. Ils avaient chacun leurs avis et beaucoup ici étaient des partisans fidèles à Dragon et qui n'aimaient pas vraiment _'ce jeunot qui croit savoir toute l'histoire du monde et qui sort à peine des jupons de sa noble de mère'_. Pour reprendre leurs mots.

-Bon ça suffit ! On est pas là pour discuter de la hiérarchie de Dragon. Ça fait plusieurs années que vous êtes là pour certains d'entre vous, alors primo, vous sortir de là. Secondo... Laissez le gakki vous montrer de quoi il est capable. Tertio, il pourrait vous oubliez ici et comme personne semble se souvenir de qui que ce soit...

Hack n'était peut-être pas un commandant depuis aussi longtemps que d'autres dans l'armée révolutionnaire mais sa voix laissait peu de place aux contestataires, surtout quand ils savaient qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe qui pourrait les sauver de cette merde.

-Bon, maintenant, voici les ordres. On se la joue discret, on trouve le trafic, les autres prisonniers de chez nous et on se regroupe en attendant.

Un des jouets, un gros ours en peluche leva la main. Hack lui fit signe de parler en priant pour que ce ne soit pas de se plaindre ou de critiquer.

-Et on attend quoi ?

Le gyojin eut un sourire féroce et croisa les bras.

-Le grand spectacle, ricana-t-il.

* * *

-Qu'il est beau ton dessin Lina ! C'est un chat ?

-'Apa !

-Papa ?

Elle rit doucement en se demandant ce que dirait Marco en voyant sa fille avoir gribouillé une forme étrange qui ressemblait à un ananas difforme de par les nombreux cercles et traits partant dans tous les sens.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis ma puce, on pourrait vraiment penser que tu as dessiné ton père. C'est très ressemblant en tout cas !

Elle eut presque l'idée de l'offrir elle-même à Marco au repas du soir au mess, mais au vu de la journée plus tumultueuse qui s'annonçait et l'inquiétude laissée par l'absence de Ace, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A moins que Lina s'en charge…

-On l'offrira toutes les deux à papa ce soir d'accord ? Et toi Red tu as fait quoi ?

Edessa se pencha sur le dessin de son neveu, attrapant au même moment le crayon qui passa un peu trop près de ses yeux. Merci les réflexes, et elle sourit en regardant le gribouillage du gamin, n'essayant même pas d'identifier de quoi il s'agissait cette fois-ci, elle ne voudrait pas apprendre qu'il s'agit de Ace. Quoique... ce serait drôle de dire que c'est le cas, les dessins iraient bien de pair.

En tout cas, elle compris rapidement que l'activité dessin était finie quand sa filleule se mis à vouloir gribouiller le sol et voyant du coin de l'œil Red s'attaquer à la porte.

-Ok les morveux, passons à un autre jeu d'accord ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que papa et maman seront content de vous voir refaire la déco à votre âge.

Cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de dire que Ace était mère alors qu'il était un homme mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Même si généralement elle disait que c'était leur père devant les autres, quand elle parlait aux jumeaux, elle ne savait jamais quel terme employer. Et puis bon, Ace n'était pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit, et comme on dit, les absents ont toujours tors.

-Qu'est-ce que...

La brune grimaça en sentant une odeur dérangeante et soupira en voyant Red rire. L'attrapant en même temps qu'elle se levait, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre l'origine de l'odeur.

-Allez hop ! A la change !

Et une fois que le petit démon y était passé, ce fut le tour de la princesse avant de les reposer par terre et les laisser s'amuser un instant avec leurs jouets. Edessa devait leur trouver une occupation pour éviter les potentielles bêtises mais elle séchait un peu. A moins que...

-Oh mais je sais ! J'ai trouvé ce livre l'autre jour en ville. Je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire.

Elle prit Lina dans un bras, Red dans l'autre et se dirigea vers la sortie de leur cabine. Commençant à siffloter un air entraînant, dansant presque dans le couloir en faisant rire les petits.

-C'est un livre pour enfant que je devais offrir à un ami de tonton Sabo sur Shabaody, mais en attendant je peux vous la lire. Vous allez voir, cela parle d'un lion.

-Miiiiaaa' ?

-Un lion, biiiien plus gros que Mangetsu ! Ça ressemble à la proue du bateau de tonton Luffy.

-Baawww toto !

-Oui Red, c'est ça.

Elle continua de discuter avec les jumeaux dans les couloirs, ne s'inquiétant même pas de passer pour une folle à parler avec des morveux dont personne ne comprenait le dialecte sauf leurs parents.

Entendant d'autres pas dans le couloir, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce qui était étrange alors que l'appel des troupes avait été fait sur le pont. Avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de son camarade de flotte qui n'obéissait strictement jamais.

-Tu t'es perdu ? Se moqua Edessa en voyant Ben passer devant elle.

-Tu parles souvent toute seule ?

Elle renifla en montrant les jumeaux dans ses bras.

-Je suis de nounou pendant la rencontre. On allait au dortoir chercher une histoire. Et toi, tu te planques ?

Il grogna en réponse et elle rit. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à vouloir échapper à la rencontre avec Dragon. Elle entra dans le dortoir et posa les deux enfants dans son hamac avant de se tourner vers Benjamin qui était toujours là.

-Si tu veux, dans la cale il y a de quoi faire une sieste assez confortable.

-J'ai pas besoin de me planquer.

-Ha bon, On dirait pourtant le contraire. Surtout venant de toi, ça te plairait pas de pouvoir discuter avec Dragon ?

Elle prépara les coussins et la couverture sur le hamac, laissant les jumeaux jouer avec en parlant leur langue.

-En même temps, qui voudrait bien pouvoir à faire avec cet homme.

Elle se tourna vers Ben vivement, levant un doigt dans sa direction.

-Ne réponds même pas.

Elle monta dans le hamac pour prendre les enfants contre elle, s'installant contre les coussins avant de tirer la couverture sur eux.

-Si tu peux tirer la porte en partant, merci.

Elle ne s'occupa plus de l'autre pirate pour ouvrir le livre à la première page. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Sabo, elle ne voulait pas penser à Dragon, ni à tout ce qu'elle pouvait perdre à cause de cet homme.

-Il était une fois, dans la savane…

* * *

-Kami-sama, souffla Josh en se levant, appuyant ses mains contre la rambarde.

Koala rit doucement en voyant le choc sur le visage de l'adolescent. Apparemment, il venait de se rendre compte de certaines choses.

-C'est ça le vrai niveau de Sabo-sempai ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Non.

Il se tourna avec les gros yeux vers la commandante, manquant de s'étouffer. Le visage blanc. La rouquine eut l'impression qu'il allait faire une syncope.

-Pardon ?

-Il est bien loin d'utiliser toutes ses capacités. Là il ne fait que jouer et passer le temps. Je ne sais pas quelle est son idée mais il ne fait rien de plus que s'amuser.

-S'amuser ? Face à l'un des généraux de la Family ? Face à un homme qui a l'air de vouloir étaler ses tripes sur le sol de l'arène ? S'énerva le jeune en ne comprenant pas l'objectif de son supérieur qui semblait prendre tout cela à la légère. Nous avons une mission des plus importantes ! Il ne peut pas s'amuser.

Koala explosa de rire ce qui attira l'attention de Sabo, faisant qu'il se déconcentra un instant pour éviter le gourdin de Diamante à la dernière seconde. Elle lui fit un signe d'excuse tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

La commandante fini par se calmer et regarda l'arène d'un air rêveur.

Toutes sortes de pensées passaient dans la tête de Josh. Ses mains serrées sur la rambarde, il regardait son mentor se battre avec une telle aisance, se déplacer avec un tel naturel qu'il se rendait compte du fossé qu'il le séparait de lui.

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui ressembler, chuchota-t-il le cœur serré.

C'était une telle évidence pour lui, en cet instant. Jamais il n'atteindrait son niveau, jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de son sensei.

-Tu lui ressemble bien plus que tu ne le penses.

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant la commandante lui adresser la parole et s'appuyer à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se détacher du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était bien loin d'être le même homme que Sabo l'a été, et qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Koala continuait de le regarder avec son petit sourire. Sabo avait vraiment trouvé une version plus jeune de lui, une version qu'il voulait aider à finir de grandir pour lui épargner la douleur qu'il avait vécue. Elle le savait, elle le comprenait. Après tout, bien peu de personnes auraient vécu le même Enfer.

-Sabo n'est pas quelqu'un qui se contente d'obéir aux ordres. Il n'obéit qu'à lui-même.

Un peu comme lui, enfin c'est ce que Josh comprenait. Ou semblait comprendre. Ce qui voulait dire que son espoir fou de devenir un homme tel que son sensei était réalisable.

Il se retourna vers l'arène, l'air déterminé, Kurejii grimpant sur lui pour s'installer sur sa tête. Il avait pris sa décision. Il voulait devenir aussi fort que lui, Koala l'avait senti à l'instant même. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à savoir s'il allait réussir à atteindre son nouvel objectif sans s'y perdre comme s'y était perdu Sabo avant lui.

* * *

Sabo haussa un sourcil en voyant Squardo attraper un poisson par la nageoire et le sortir de l'eau, voyant l'animal fier commencer à se débattre avec panique. Peut-être qu'il a vu de qu'elle façon avait fini son précédent camarade attrapé par cet homme ? Le révolutionnaire était incapable de le dire.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était le poisson voler dans la direction de Diamante qui utilisa sa cape comme un bouclier, puis Bartoloméo lever mollement une main pour faire une barrière faisant à nouveau rebondir le poisson dans sa direction. D'ailleurs, c'était pas le poisson qui a essayé de l'assommer un peu plus tôt ? On dirait bien en tout cas. Et le révolutionnaire avait une idée pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Regardant le poisson venir dans sa direction avec un sourire diabolique, sans doute en pensant pouvoir le manger, Sabo prit son bô des deux mains par une extrémité, tapant doucement le sol de l'autre bout. Le corps de côté, il regarda le poisson en relevant le bô, le plaçant comme une batte de base-ball, attendant sa balle improvisée.

Il vit le poisson ouvrir grand les yeux et se mettre à paniquer et essayer de nager dans l'air pour se barrer. Pas assez vite en tout cas.

Une fois le poisson assez proche, Sabo donna un grand coup de bô, en ayant pris soin de le couvrir de haki, et regarda le poisson s'envoler en dehors de l'arène.

-Et c'est un Home-run !

La main en visière, il le vit rapidement disparaître, souriant comme un malade. Ses frères l'auraient accusé d'avoir fait une faute pour avoir user de son haki.

-Mais à quoi tu joues Mugiwara ? grogna Squardo.

-A un jeu de chez nous, d'East Blue. Mais tu peux pas comprendre, t'as pas les connexions neuronales nécessaires pour ça.

Et il ne s'occupa pas de la réaction offusquée du pirate pour fixer un instant le sol. Il bougeait de plus en plus et personne ne semblait le sentir. C'était parfait, encore un peu et Sabo savait qu'il pourrait mettre à profit cette fragilité. Il fallait juste que Ace tienne en place encore quelques minutes, ce qui, soyons francs, n'était pas gagné d'avance...

« L'Allumette, je suis arrivé et vous traînez toujours » Railla Luffy quelque part en ville.

Sabo fit la moue. C'était parce qu'il avait triché avec le poisson ? En tout cas, il évita simplement le gourdin de Diamante qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui, répliquant alors par un coup de pieds retourné lui permettant de filer plus loin avec un Soru. C'était presque épuisant de jouer sans pouvoir vraiment se défouler.

Il regarda Ann qui venait de doucement le siffler. Il devrait lui apprendre à l'interpeller d'une autre façon, vraiment. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, plantant le bô dans le sol de l'arène pour s'y appuyer, voyant Ann se laisser retomber sur le long du poteau pour esquiver un coup d'épée de Squardo. Sabo la regarda un instant danser entre les coups de lame, et remarqua qu'elle toucha un instant de son mieux son oreille.

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu Luffy ? Bien sûr que oui, il n'était pas sourd non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'ils contrôlaient la situation, lançant un regard noir à Ace pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Et puis… Il voulait jouer encore un peu. En faire du graaaaand spectacle, quelque chose de grandiose pour montrer que le troisième de la bande était dans le coup et qu'il en avait à revendre.

-Sabo veut qu'on attende, répondit clairement Ann. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais on doit attendre.

Bien, son regard noir avait bien fait passer le message. Il ne devait pas bouger pendant encore quelques minutes. Il jeta d'ailleurs le même regard à Koala pour lui faire comprendre qu'eux non plus, ils ne devaient pas bouger.

Et Sabo ricana en sentant la sueur froide de Josh qui devait imaginer ce que ça lui coûterait de désobéir à cet ordre.

-De mon côté, je peux sortir des entraves à tout moment. Le sol ne tiendra pas très longtemps, donc, je pense que c'est ce qu'il attend, en partie.

Bien, au moins Ace avait compris son idée.

Le blondinet ne releva pas la remarque, osant même bailler aux corneilles en esquivant un coup de gourdin de Diamante.

* * *

Espionner depuis les sous-sols semblait être parfait. Au détail prêt qu'il était facile de comprendre que les jouets étaient tous soumis. Et les révolutionnaires présent ici avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient agir à leur bon vouloir.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans l'air, et que d'après certains qui étaient bloqué comme eux, cela n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais.

-C'est pas normal je vous dis !

-Ils ont l'air vachement inquiet là-bas.

-Et puis tout les nouveaux jouets qui sont arrivé avec Hack ! Ils parlent tous d'un certain Mugiwara.

Le gyojin écouta à peine les discutions, essayant plutôt de capter ce qu'il se passait. Depuis qu'il avait eux les réponses qu'il voulait, il cherchait à se faire assez discret en attendant d'avoir une ouverture.

Qui semblait ne pas tarder à venir au vu de ce qu'il entendait. Un combat avait éclater dans une zone plus loin alors qu'il devait continuer à transporter des caisses avec les autres jouets. Et d'après les rumeurs et ce qu'il se racontait, ce combat pourrait sans aucun doute les sortir de ce merdier.

Ce qui fut le cas quand tout à coup ils s'arrêtèrent tous de marcher, entendant des 'poufs' distinctif qui signifiait que des choses changeaient de forme. Il s'agissait des jouets en l'occurrence qui, un à un, redevenait les humains, animaux, créatures non-identifiées qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Même une sorte de panthère géante se trouvait parmi eux et Hack eut la pensée que c'était plutôt bien que Sabo ne soit pas présent immédiatement.

-On est redevenu nous-même !

-On a été libéré du pouvoir de Sugar !

Hack regarda ses mains avec de grands yeux surpris avant de voir que c'était le cas pour tout les jouets présent à l'usine. Repérant ses collègues, il se dirigea vers eux avant de pousser les premiers dans une direction.

-Les gars ! Magnez-vous !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Le gyojin était à deux doigts de face-palm tout seul comme un grand. A croire que en redevenant normaux, ses collègues avaient oublié le pourquoi de la discussion de tout à l'heure.

-Le port en surface, un bateaux de la Révolution, votre liberté. Ça vous revient ?

-Hai Taishô !

-Bien, prévenez le capitaine du bateau de se préparer à se barrer à tout instant, compris ? Et celui qui reste à la traîne restera sur cette île pour les dix années à venir !

Il vit alors les hommes prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques et partir de l'endroit. Sabo avait été très clair dans ses ordres, personne d'autre hormis eux trois sur l'île, tout révolutionnaire libéré se doit de rejoindre le _Light_ pour recevoir des soins si nécessaire et attendre le départ pour Baltigo.

Un fois certain que tous étaient partit, le révolutionnaire s'éloigna n peu du secteur du combat, se cherchant un endroit tranquille depuis lequel il pourrait contacter Koala.

« Koala desu ? »

-C'est moi.

« Hack ? Oh Kami-sama ! J'ai eut peur ! Je... Je ne me souvenais plus de toi ! Tu étais totalement effacé de ma mémoire ! Et là... »

-Ouais, je sais.

« Tu es où ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant alors de décrire l'endroit au mieux à son amie, il l'entendait acquiescer par moment. Entendant aussi des bruits de foule, elle devait être en surface, sûrement à l'arène.

Le gyojin lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher, à la fois le trafic mais aussi leurs collègues soi-disant disparu et tout simplement transformés.

« Très bien, dès que Sabo a fini, on te rejoint »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore comme connerie ce gakki ? Il trouve que j'ai pas encore assez de cheveux blancs sur la tête ?

La commandante eut un rire avant qu'il n'entende quelqu'un d'autre faire un commentaire, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Il avait sans aucun doute reconnu Josh qui a semble-t-il dit une connerie pour se recevoir un taloche derrière le crâne.

« Je dois te laisser, il y a un peu plus d'animation là-bas. »

Et le denden raccrocha sans plus de formalité, laissant le révolutionnaire à nouveau seul dans le coin. Ou presque, s'il devait considérer les autres prisonniers et les tontattas qui les avaient libéré en compagnie des deux Mugiwara.

* * *

Squardo semblait vouloir vraiment en finir avec lui aujourd'hui. Si seulement il savait que le révolutionnaire était loin d'être à son maximum. Il sauta pour éviter un coup d'épée, puis un autre, et encore un autre, ignorant totalement que la puissance des coups fendait les gradins derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première de toute façon, et Koala et Josh étaient à l'opposée, du côté encore intact. Il sauta sur le côté, faisant tourner son arme dans ses mains, attendant la suite, et continuant d'asticoter le grand méchant pirate.

-Tu te débrouilles mais...

-Mais quoi avorton ?

Sabo rit pour toute réponse, bloquant l'épée avec son bô, repoussant son adversaire de plusieurs pas. Gardant un œil de loin sur Rebecca toujours en sécurité derrière la barrière de Bartoloméo. Une bonne chose. Il ne restait plus que Ann qui semblait se faire chier pendant quelques secondes.

Le révolutionnaire se figea dans son combat, esquivant de justesse le coup qui lui était mortellement destiné. Il y avait du mouvement, de l'agitation et il pouvait très clairement voir les jouets se transformer et prendre forme humaine.

-Alors Mugiwara, on se ramollit ? Ricana grassement Squardo en le forçant à esquiver à nouveau.

Le révolutionnaire ne répondit rien mais regarda vers les gradins. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul en voyant Koala et Josh discuter vivement.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait complètement oublié Hack. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir évoqué son nom par denden avec Koala mais après plus rien. Et ce n'était pas la seule personne dont il se souvenait subitement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...

Est-ce qu'il avait été un jouet ? Est-ce que cela à un rapport ? Ce que les espions avaient appris sur Sugar seraient donc véridique ? Une épée s'abattit à un cheveux de lui et il grogna pour la forme. Donnant un coup de bô avant d'esquiver à nouveau. Il verrait tout ça plus tard une fois que ce gêneur n'en serai plus un.

Entendant son frère dire qu'il bougeait, Sabo eut un sourire démentiel. Il s'arrêta de courir pour échapper à Squardo, faisant volte-face pour lui donner un coup de la pointe de son bô dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle un instant. Faisant se stopper Diamante qui voyait l'impact du coup envoyer voler le pirate à l'autre bout de l'arène et sentant la puissance se manifester de celui qu'il pensait être Mugiwara.

-J'ai jamais être la souris. Et j'ai jamais aimé les chats.

Diamante fut tiré de sa stupeur en devant esquiver le poteau de bois et les menottes de kairioseki qui retenaient auparavant la fille de Roger. Sabo ricana en voyant son frère faire mumuse un instant. Il pouvait bien lui laisser ce plaisir de montrer qu'elle n'avait fait qu'attendre gentiment depuis le début.

-Merci de ne pas avoir fait de fouille corporelle ! Chantonna la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de la voir foncer vers Rebecca. Après tout, il avait dit à la jeune femme qu'ils étaient là aussi pour aider. Et puis, Ace devait se douter de ce qu'il comptait faire.

Sabo s'approcha en marchant du centre de l'arène, son bô appuyé contre son épaule et ignorant Squardo qui rageait de voir Ann en liberté et en chute libre dans le ciel.

-Ce doit être le complot final de ce pays, nota Sabo en se mettant en place. Le complot principal qui a fait de ce pays ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à genoux, les mains bien écartées, dans le sol. Le combat avait affaibli la structure, les matchs précédents avaient été violents et dans celui-ci, Squardo n'avait pas été en reste avec son envie de lui détacher avec amour sa tête d'ange de son petit corps.

-Les choses ont toutes un cœur. Si on peut le frapper, alors on peut renverser n'importe quelle situation.

Et il tapota doucement des poings le sol. C'était quelque part par ici, pas très loin. Il pouvait le sentir. C'était proche.

-Même ce ring en a un. Un cœur.

Bingo. Il sourit en levant ses poings.

-Finissons-en avec ce match !

Ses poings se couvrirent de haki et percèrent aisément le sol, dégageant des filaments d'énergie bleutés. L'arène se fendit de tous les côtés, et en profondeur. Il sourit en sentant le doute et l'interrogation chez Squardo et Diamante. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire et maintenant, ils comprendraient qu'ils n'avaient pas devant eux le petit dernier de la fratrie mais le cadet, celui dont ils ne savaient presque rien.

- _ **Ryuusoken**_.

La pression augmenta, il sentait la puissance du haki parcourir sa peau, exactement pareil que la première fois où Rayleigh lui avait appris à diriger son haki, et l'avait aidé à apprendre ces techniques lues dans les livres à l'époque.

* * *

 _Sabo se tenait au bord de la falaise, un livre en main, celui duquel venait un panel de techniques qui lui plaisaient bien et qu'il voulait apprendre pour avoir son propre répertoire face à ses frères. Et aujourd'hui, il avait droit à une séance d'entraînement seul avec Rayleigh, les deux bruns qui lui servait de frères étaient descendu en ville._

 _-J'ai travaillé comme tu me l'as dit Ji-chan, j'arrive à diriger le haki dans le sol. Ce n'est pas facile mais avec les explications du livre, ça donne quelque chose._

 _-Montre-moi alors._

 _L'ancien pirate s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisé et regardant Sabo s'agenouiller au sol et poser ses deux mains à plat. Il ferma les yeux pour chercher la concentration en lui, guidant l'énergie dans les failles qu'il imaginait dans la terre._

 _Renforçant sa puissance, et sentant le sol se fendre sous lui. Souriant vers son oncle pour lui montrer sa réussit avant de sentir le bord de la falaise se dérober sous lui, ne devant son absence de plongeon qu'à ses réflexes pour s'accrocher à la dernière minutes._

 _-He bien, tu as fait des progrès._

 _Il rit en remontant sur le plancher des vaches._

 _-Oui, au lieu de laisser l'énergie filer sur le sol, je me suis dit que je pouvais la faire rentrer dedans, mais je ne savais pas comment, jusqu'à ce que je vois Luffy mettre les vers de terre dans l'assiette de Ace l'autre jour. Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer d'imaginer des galeries pour que ça fonctionne._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer des galeries. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait laisser l'énergie filer dans la pierre sans avoir besoin de la guider jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui, il avait travaillé et peaufiné cette technique que mêmes ses frères ne connaissaient alors pas l'existence à Fuschia.

 _ **-Ryuu no ibuki !**_

Et l'arène explosa totalement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Comment ça je suis sadique de m'arrêter ainsi ? Je ne vous pas DU TOUT de quoi vous voulez parler ^^**

 **Bises à chacun et à la prochaine !**

 **Evy'**

* * *

 _ **Profitez de l'opportunité exclusive de vous adresser à vos personnages favoris durant un omake talk-show ! Questions, remarques ? Des tomates à jeter ! Envoyez-nous tout ça et les réponses vous seront offertes sur le plateau d'interview de la Boîte de Pandore.**_

 _ **Comment est-ce que ça marche exactement ? Très simple. Faîtes vos remarques ou vos questions par reviews ou message privé en précisant si oui ou non vous souhaitez qu'on donne votre pseudo. Les personnages répondront voire débattrons sur vos remarques. Bien entendu, même s'ils savent qu'ils vivent des aventures sortis de notre cerveau, ils ne sont pas omniscients, donc, ils n'auront pas forcément de réponses sur leur futur par exemple.**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à lundi 22 minuit pour poser vos questions. Passez le délai, les questions seront transmises à Michel le Visiteur qui mènera ainsi l'évènement.**_

 _ **C'est enregistré ? Eh bien à vos plumes, tout l'univers de la Mash Up vous attend !**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Helloooo !**

 **Nous voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre pour Shadow ** Je suis sûre que ce chapitre à été attendu, vu la fin que je vous ai laissé pour le précédent _*s'en va siffloter*_ En tout cas, sachez juste que... Ce n'est sans doute pas ce à quoi vus vous attendez ici :3**

 **Juste pour information, on attaque enfin la rencontre entre Dragon et Marco, ayant reprit sur ce que Zialema avait fait, il y a peu de changement, et n'aimant pas faire du copié-collé, j'ai enlever une partie des dialogues car sinon mon chapitre aurait été beauuucoup plus long que la moyenne. ENfin, sachez que vous aurez le point de vue du côté de Dragon, qui n'a pas été facile à écrire, c'est pas si aisé de se mettre dans la peau d'un lézard .**

 **Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Je trouvais le home-run plus classe que le golf sur le coup :3 J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un bon moment en plus xD Ouais mais c'était plus pour intégrer Ben à l'histoire que lui dire de se cacher. Et oui, Sabo est dans la merde, pour pleiiiiiiiin de choses _*regard innocent sous les yeux suspicieux de Sabo*_ Je t'avoue que moi aussi je trouve ce passage ultra badass, d'ailleurs, tu as la fin de la scène juste là, et en lisant bout à bout ça rend teeeeeellement trop bien ! _*évite la théière*_ Si tu savais _*part en sifflant*_

* * *

Dragon pouvait sentir l'hostilité alors qu'il avançait sur le _Moby Dick_ , pour s'approcher de Marco assit sur la rambarde intérieure du navire. Les hommes étaient sur le pont, bien rangés derrière les commandants. Quinze. Ils étaient presque tous là, le rappel des troupes avait été sonné. Juste pour cette rencontre ? Étrange.

-Marco, salua Dragon. Je me sens presque honoré de voir que tu as jugé utile de rappeler toutes tes flottes pour me recevoir… quoique je ne vois pas ton second, le plus que fameux Portgas D. Ace.

-Qui a dit que c'était pour toi que j'ai rappelé mes hommes ? Pour un révolutionnaire, tu es mal informé, yoi. Tu sauras que j'ai sonné ce rappel il y a trois semaines, avant qu'on ne convienne d'un rendez-vous. Quant à Ace, il a demandé à partir de son côté pour éclaircir quelque chose qui s'est pointé dans la dernière mission de sa flotte, yoi. S'il avait été là, je ne t'aurai pas reçu.

Comme il le pensait, cela était étrange que tous, ou presque, les hommes soient présent juste pour ce face à face. Et l'absence du fils de Roger ne passait pas inaperçue. Dragon tira le tonneau de saké pour le placer à côté de lui, bien en vue de tout le monde.

-En quel honneur ? J'aurai été ravi de le rencontrer en personne, surtout après son appel de l'autre fois.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, Dragon. Toi et moi jouons à ce jeu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment ça marche. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose sur ce navire, même s'il serait plus question d'une affaire de famille qu'autre chose, cela enclencherait un conflit entre tes hommes, et mes frères, yoi.

-Que de sagesse de vouloir éviter un conflit.

-J'ai d'autres sujets d'inquiétude et mes frères et sœurs passent leur temps à se plaindre de la paperasse. Ta mort causerait une augmentation considérable de ladite paperasse.

Le révolutionnaire ne souriait pas mais se sentit piqué par la remarque et les rires des commandants.

-Et si nous en venions aux faits, yoi ? S'enquit Marco.

-Quelle est ta vision du monde, Marco ?

-Le monde est pourri. Je le sais depuis que je suis gosse, yoi. Trop des miens se réveillent encore en hurlant la nuit à cause de lui… Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de le changer, yoi, reprit le pirate. La vengeance peut se montrer très sucrée, après coup, mais elle n'est pas notre but principal. Nous sommes libres, nous ne répondons qu'aux lois que nous avons instaurées à bord avec l'accord de tous. Frey, paix à son âme, l'avait très bien explicité de son vivant. Kennichi, peux-tu me faire la citation ?

Un homme s'avança dans les rangs et commença à prendre la parole. Dragon avait juste vu sa prime, le nouveau commandant de la deuxième flotte.

-« Le monde nous a torturé et rejeté. Soit. Tant pis pour lui. Nous nous remplirons les poches sur son dos et vivrons comme nous le voulons. Nous serons heureux, en dépit de lui, et ce n'est pas grave si ça lui déplaît. »

-Merci, Kennichi.

-Au plaisir, Nii-san.

Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. L'estime que les hommes portaient à Marco était tout aussi grande que celle qu'ils portaient à Newgate avant lui. Essayer de parlementer n'en serait que plus difficile.

-Pas la moindre ambition ? Un homme de ton envergure doit bien en avoir, fit Dragon. Je te propose une alliance pour changer le monde, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Je n'en ai rien à battre du monde, yoi. Qu'il change ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je pense que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle Akagami, Big Mum, Kaidou et moi sommes d'accord. Va les voir, si tu as du temps à perdre. Akagami te tranchera la gorge pour ton inaction dans l'affaire d'Impel Down. Big Mum sera presque tentée de t'avaler sur place. Et si Kaidou accepte, ce sera pour te poignarder dans le dos en suivant. On n'a pas l'intention de changer le système, yoi.

-Nous avons pourtant des ambitions de Liberté semblables !

-Non, j'en doute. On n'a pas la même conception de ce que l'on attend de la vie, yoi. Le simple fait que ce soit nous, pirates et pas toi ou tes amis révolutionnaires qui ont sorti Sabo d'Impel Down n'en est qu'une marque de plus.

Cette histoire revenait encore sur le tapis. Il n'aurait pas pris les risques de sauver un homme de cette prison. Aussi important soit-il. La Révolution demandait des sacrifices et les pirates n'étaient pas du genre à comprendre cela. Ils étaient trop égoïstes pour pouvoir penser par eux-mêmes au futur que ce monde pourrait avoir.

-Joue franc jeu, Dragon, tu n'es pas ici pour ça, intima Marco.

-Pourquoi serais-je venu, dans le cas contraire ?

-Tu veux le contrôle, et pour ça, tu as besoin d'informations, de moyens de pression. Dès que j'ai su le lien entre toi et Ace, j'ai étudié tes actes. Sabo a été bien formé. Rayleigh a fait un très bon travail, yoi. Pas étonnant venant de celui qui a formé Shanks. Tu as essayé de le contrôler. Puis, une information en or massif t'est tombée dans l'assiette. Il est le frère de saké de Luffy, yoi. Pour vous, Révolutionnaires, ça ne veut rien dire, mais c'est une vieille tradition pirate, tombée presque en désuétude, et ressortit seulement lors d'occasions extrêmement spéciales. La cérémonie est courte, et simple, mais pour un pirate, avoir un frère de saké, ça revient à presque à être né du même sang que son kyodai, yoi. Et tu as réalisé la puissance du lien entre Sabo et Luffy. Tu as réalisé que cet enfant que tu as abandonné de façon immonde, avait un potentiel d'utilité que tu n'avais pas vu au départ. Tu as cherché à manipuler Sabo, histoire de pouvoir te rapprocher de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Beaucoup de présomptions de ta part, Yonkou.

Dragon retenait de dire quoi que ce soit, gardant un visage neutre. Un masque, alors que ce Yonkou se prenait le droit de juger ses actes. Écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire alors qu'il pourrait très bien lui fermer son bec. Mais cela serait contre-productif pour le moment. Il avait besoin de cet accord avec le Yonkou.

Alors il l'écouta continuer son récit sur ses faits et gestes. Il avait un bon esprit d'analyse, c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez les autres, même ceux qui pourraient être des ennemis. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé intéressant chez Sabo, avant que cela ne se retourne contre lui.

-Où que tu regardes, ils étaient bien entourés. D'autant plus que Rayleigh s'est manifesté… je crois d'ailleurs qu'il t'a laissé une sale balafre. Et si j'en juge la façon dont tu tiens ton bras, elle est encore douloureuse, yoi. Mauvaise idée de donner ainsi des signes de faiblesse à un potentiel ennemi, surtout quand celui-ci est en position dominante.

Dragon lâcha son bras, maudissant le tic qu'il avait développé. Oui, sa blessure bien que guérie en apparence, laissant des séquelles. Bien qu'il sache que Silver lui avait volontairement laissé la vie sauve.

-Je reprends ? Je reprends. Tu as eu enfin un rapport disant que Nico Robin avait rejoint Luffy. Il devenait encore plus important de pouvoir mettre sous ton contrôle cette fratrie, même si Ace ne semblait être qu'un gêneur dans cela. Puis, Impel Down est passé par là, et tes plans ont été chamboulés, outre un point positif, yoi. Nico Robin était désormais entre tes mains. Sauf qu'elle est une femme très têtue, et qu'elle sait qu'elle détient un pouvoir dangereux. C'est une chance que la seule chose qu'elle cherche, ce soit l'Histoire, et pas les armes. Et qu'elle soit tombée sur Luffy. C'est une jeune femme charmante et très intéressante, yoi. Et elle ne s'est pas laissé faire, à ton plus grand regret. Avec elle, tu aurais pu avoir les Armes Antiques, l'Histoire Oubliée, et avoir un certain contrôle sur Luffy.

-Pas d'pot ! Commenta quelqu'un.

Marco se leva et marcha, tout en continuant de parler, vers Dragon qui restait droit à regarder vers les hommes. Il n'était pas fou au point de leurs tourner le dos. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu approcher Nico Robin était une défaite selon lui. Et il comptait bien faire comprendre à son Second ce que cela leur avait coûté.

-Impel Down t'a fait réaliser la puissance des liens de cette famille qui s'est construite envers et contre tout. Cette famille dont tu refuses de voir la validité, en rappelant encore et toujours à Sabo son origine noble. J'ai vu assez de nobles dans ma vie pour savoir qu'il n'en est pas un, yoi. Avec Marine Ford, tu as dû recalculer tes plans. D'un côté, on disait qu'Hanran était mort, et de l'autre, un nouveau joueur venait de faire apparition. Gol D. Ann.

-Je ne crois pas à son existence.

Il était un D. lui aussi. Il était au courant pour toutes ces histoires de générations perdantes. Il n'était pas stupide. Cela semblait trop gros pour que Roger ait eu des jumeaux et que étrangement ont en entende parler d'un seul coup. Il pariait pour une mascarade et il savait que le fin mot de l'histoire exploserait à un moment donné.

-A toi de voir…

-Elle est assez réelle pour être plus que vocale quand Marco la fait grimper au rideau, souffla un des hommes.

-Haruta… gronda gentiment Marco. Tu veux que je parle de ce que tu fais avec Ben-kun, peut-être ?

Dragon regarda l'échange entre Marco et un de ses hommes. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour profiter de ce moment et répliquer mais le pirate ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

-Et enfin, Sabo est revenu, métamorphosé. Un garçon qui avait pris en compte ses erreurs. Un ange déchu qui revenait de l'enfer. Si je n'étais pas moi-même le Phénix, je me serais demandé si ce n'était pas lui, yoi. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux guérir de son mieux, l'implication d'Ace a aidé son frère à se relever, à avancer, à redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un jeune homme plus qu'admirable.

Impel Down avait laissé des traces et avait causé bien plus de soucis que prévu. La pose que prit le capitaine lui fit dire que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, mais vraiment pas lui plaire.

-Izou, message pour Sabo, je te prie, fit Marco en allant à la rencontre de l'okama.

-Je t'écoute, assura le commandant.

-S'il se retrouve au chômage, je suis prêt à concevoir une nouvelle flotte et à l'en nommer Commandant. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un parfait pirate, yoi.

-Je ferai passer le message, assura l'homme.

Et il avait raison. Quel droit pensait-il avoir pour lui prendre un de ses hommes. Dragon savait la loyauté de Sabo pour sa famille mais aussi celle pour la Révolution. Maintenant, de là à ce que son Second allait choisir… Juste des bâtons dans les roues que le révolutionnaire se serait bien passé.

-Tu veux les secrets des Roger Kaizoku, la puissance et la jeunesse de ces gosses. Mais surtout, le potentiel du D. de Luffy… peut-être que tu cherches aussi celui d'Ace. Ce potentiel éveillé, n'est-ce pas, yoi ? Tu te dis que le Grey Terminal a dû le faire, et qu'ils seront parfaits pour te servir de jouets. La différence entre toi et moi, Dragon, c'est que je pense accorder plus de valeur que toi à la vie humaine, yoi.

-Étonnant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un pirate.

L'énumération des noms ne toucha pas Dragon, et si cela faisait plaisir à Marco de le faire, eh bien qu'il le fasse. La compassion n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait se permettre.

-La liste est encore longue, elle s'étend sur pas mal d'années, yoi. Je pense qu'après tout ce temps, si j'arrive à me rappeler encore du nom de la plupart de ceux que j'ai tués, c'est un bon signe. Peux-tu prétendre en faire autant ?

Peut-être pas, mais cela, le pirate n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Leur combat n'était pas le même mais il pensait pouvoir les amener à un accord pour la suite. Mais il semblait rencontrer une certaine résistance

-J'étais là, tu sais…

-Quand ? Où ? S'enquit Dragon.

-Une stupide rencontre avec ton père. Sur un port. Il était torché et pleurait. Il était même plus capable de réaliser qu'il était en train de chialer toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de Roger. Tout ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là, c'est que son fils unique était devenu révolutionnaire. Je n'ai pas fait le lien avant qu'Ace ne me parle de toi, yoi. C'est étrange, mais à une époque, j'avais pitié de toi. Garp pour père, ce ne devait pas être la joie tous les jours, cinglé comme il est. Mais en voyant la haine dans les yeux d'Ace quand il racontait la façon dont tu avais abandonné ton propre fils… je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas assez subi le vieil homme, yoi.

-Avoir un enfant sur les bras n'est pas conseillé quand on a une prime sur le crâne.

Et Dragon le pensait toujours. Avoir Luffy… Cela ne collait pas avec ses projets, surtout avec le fait que sa mère ait disparue du jour au lendemain et qu'il se retrouvait avec un enfant sur les bras. Un enfant dont il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre à cette époque que tu le voyais comme un talon d'Achille. C'est encore une différence entre toi et moi. Car vois-tu, si Davy Jones me faisait la surprise d'offrir un ou des enfants à mon couple, ce n'est pas ma prime et la peur pour ma vie qui fera que je les enverrais au type le plus dingue de la Grand Line, yoi.

Voir une arme apparaître dans les mains de Marco ne fut pas étonnant. C'était un pirate, et autant cette rencontre s'avérait neutre, cela n'empêchait pas que Dragon savait se jouer sur la limite. Marco était tout à fait capable de l'utiliser.

-Je serais prêt à me salir encore plus les mains pour m'assurer qu'ils aient une belle vie, envers et contre tout. Thatch. Le tonneau, je te prie.

L'un des hommes s'avança, et Dragon regarda l'échange entre les deux. Une fois encore mis volontairement à l'écart.

-Tu as fini ? S'enquit le troisième interlocuteur.

Voir le senshô s'éloigner et retourner là où il était lorsqu'il est arrivé lui fit comprendre que la discussion s'arrêtait là.

-Il est à toi.

-Très bien, Dragon-chan. Tu as… une minute pour dégager. Sinon, je te douche avec ce saké. En plus d'être trempé avec la pluie, tu auras de l'alcool sur le dos. Kingdew, tu nous fais le compte à rebours ?

-Soixante, cinquante-neuf… décompta le commandant nommé.

-Ceci est mon avertissement personnel, Dragon. Approche-toi de mes îles, et je considérerai que tu me veux la guerre. Fais souffrir Ace, Sabo ou Luffy… Et même Davy Jones ne te sauvera pas de ma colère, yoi. Hors de ma vue.

-Dommage, ça aurait été une alliance fructueuse, regretta Dragon.

-Reste plus longtemps sur ce pont, et je demande à Thatch de te jeter le saké sur la tête avant la fin de la minute, avec une lame dans les entrailles en prime.

Dragon eut un soupir et quitta le navire. Sur le départ, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Marco en prenant bien soin de regarder attentivement tous les pirates rassemblés, avant de regarder le capitaine. Il y avait un autre visage qu'il s'était attendu à voir pendant ce face à face. Mais la jeune femme était semble-t-il abonnée aux absents elle aussi.

-Tu as fait un très bon boulot pour garder cet équipage aussi fort et soudé, malgré la regrettable mort de Newgate. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. Tu ne sais pas tout de ta famille. Et ce que tu ignores pourrait te coûter cher.

Mettre le doute concernant cette fille était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. La discréditer aux yeux de Sabo n'était qu'un petit pas pour récupérer son Second à ses côtés et le faire avancer dans la bonne voie.

Une balle frôla l'oreille de Dragon, il ne bougea même pas bien qu'il sentit la menace qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Apparemment il savait pour la fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Il ne posa pas la question en voyant le canon du pistolet être pointé sur son crâne.

-Je sais plus que tu ne le crois, yoi. Maintenant, casses-toi, avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement.

-Nous nous reverrons un jour, lui dit Dragon.

Et il partit enfin, rejoignant son navire et faisant un signe à ses hommes de lever l'ancre. Cette rencontre s'arrêtait là, mais pour lui, il y en aura d'autre. Le yonkou ouvrira les yeux et finira par accepter un accord. Mais en attendant, il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son Second, lorsqu'il serait revenu de Dressrosa.

* * *

 _-Même ce ring en a un. Un cœur._

 _Bingo. Il sourit en levant ses poings._

 _-Finissons-en avec ce match !_

 _Ses poings se couvrirent de haki et percèrent aisément le sol, dégageant des filaments d'énergie bleutés. L'arène se fendit de tous les côtés, et en profondeur._

 _ **-Ryuusoken.**_

 _La pression augmenta, il sentait la puissance du haki parcourir sa peau._

 _ **-Ryuu no ibuki !**_

 _Et l'arène explosa totalement._

Sabo sourit, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il ne reste plus que lui, debout sur un pic rocheux, dernier vestige de l'arène. Les bras écartés, profitant du rayon de soleil.

Le révolutionnaire regarde ensuite Diamante et Squardo se tenir au mieux à des morceaux de roches qui se faisaient emporter par l'eau.

-He bien, il me semble que selon les règles, le dernier debout sur l'arène a gagné.

-Je te ferais la peau Mugiwara ! Hurla Squardo.

Sabo se mit à rire, s'étouffant presque. Il essuya quelques larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

-Je te savais stupide Squardo mais pas à ce point. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à te rendre.

Et de ses doigts, toujours en griffes du dragon, il arracha un morceau de son perchoir pour le lancer sur Squardo, représailles de tous les morceaux d'arène qu'il lui a lancé plus tôt.

-On m'attend ! Tu permets, je récupère ma frangine ! Lança Sabo à Diamante avec une petite révérence.

Et il se projeta dans le ciel, retirant enfin la cape et le casque, dévoilant son identité. Ignorant les exclamations de surprises des autres concurrents. Il sentit Koala lui lancer un paquet qu'il réceptionna. Ses affaires. Parfait timing.

Il retira son déguisement pour montrer à tous qui il était vraiment, que le Lucy d'origine n'était pas la même personne.

-On dirait ce type là, le révolutionnaire ! Lâcha Diamante toujours agrippé à son morceau d'arène. Celui qui s'est échappé de Impel Down ! Le Second de Dragon !

Sabo fit un signe de la main à l'homme avant de se tourner vers sa soeur.

-QUAND TU VEUX ! cria Sabo à Ann.

-Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois ! Sourit Ann d'un air démentiel. HIKEN !

Et la chaleur grimpa d'un seul coup quand un hiken bien placé le frôla pour achever son œuvre. Le plus gros qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber vers le sol, ils ne flottaient plus mais plongèrent vers le fond, rejoignant les profondeurs de l'arène et de ce qu'il se cachait en dessous.

Un regard vers les gradins avant de ne plus les voir. Ses collègues n'étaient déjà plus là. Ils ont dû profiter de l'agitation pour prendre les devants. Enfin, ce n'était plus du tout la priorité de ses pensées. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un malade.

Les portes de l'Enfer de Dawn venaient de s'ouvrir et ils étaient prêts à tout faire flamber dans un des spectacles les plus grandioses que le monde n'ait jamais vu.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés du bord pour que Koala puisse lancer les affaires à un Sabo qui s'amusait à se prendre pour un oiseau avant de plonger dans l'abîme qui venait de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

La jeune femme le fit revenir à la réalité en l'attrapant à l'épaule et en lui pointant la direction que venait de prendre leur supérieur.

-Descend retrouver Hack, je m'occupe de rejoindre Sabo.

-D'accord. On se retrouve plus bas.

Il regarda Koala, un gros sac noir sur le dos qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, sauter dans ce qu'il restait du ring et il prit le furet dans ses mains avant de faire pareil. Ce n'est qu'une fois en bas qu'ils se séparèrent dans deux directions différentes. Le furet sur son épaule, il courrait dans le souterrain à la recherche du commandant goyjin.

Essayant de ne pas se perdre, il se souvient des leçons que Sabo lui avait données sur le haki quand il l'entraînait sur le bateau. Certes, il était loin d'avoir un niveau convenable mais cela lui évita plusieurs cul de sac et de perdre un temps précieux.

-Hack !

Il s'arrêta près du gyojin, plié en deux à reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, son haki était un peu défaillant mais il l'avait emmené à bon port.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la gakki ? Tu sais que Sabo va t'étrangler pour te trouver sur l'île.

-Je sais, grogna-t-il en se redressant. Koala m'a demandé de te retrouver.

Il souffla doucement avant de vraiment observer ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Des bâtiments, des conteneurs, mêmes des mâts de bateaux étaient visible depuis là où il se trouvait.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Dans le port souterrain. Là où commence le trafic d'arme. Vient.

Le plus jeune suivit le commandant tout en observant bien les lieux où ils étaient, remarquant les dizaines, ou plutôt les centaines, de cargaisons prêtes à partir et qui n'attendaient plus qu'un bateau pour le transport.

* * *

-Ce n'était pas prudent… dit Sabo à Ann alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chute après la disparition du ring, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier d'y avoir contribué.

-J'ai passé des jours entiers avec du kairoseki. Tu m'excuseras mais j'avais les flammes justes sous la peau qui n'attendaient que ça.

Sabo se laissa tomber souplement sur une sorte de toit, regardant ensuite par l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Tendant la main pour toucher le mince filet d'eau qu'il restait. Avant de sentir Koala atterrir à ses côtés.

Il la remercia en prenant le sac qu'elle tenait, rendant le bô à Ace qui s'appuya dessus en repoussant l'aide de la révolutionnaire. Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de gérer ça et il comprenait Ace, jusqu'à un certain point.

-Je peux t'aider, Ann-san, lui dit Koala.

-Il n'y a que deux choses qui font que tu es encore debout et indemne. Sabo et l'affection de Jimbe pour toi. Ne pousse pas ta chance, je vous hais tous, à l'exception de la bande d'Ivankov et bien entendu Sabo.

Les deux révolutionnaires regardèrent la pirate prendre de l'avance et Sabo soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, concilier sa place à la Révolution et sa famille commençait à devenir de plus en plus compliquée.

-On parlait bien de la haine de ta famille pour notre groupe, mais j'imaginais pas à ce point, nota ironiquement Koala.

-T'as pas idée. Allons-y, avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie, maintenant qu'elle est dans la nature, sourit Sabo avec affection.

Et il suivit la marche, descendant encore plus bas dans ce souterrain, suivant son frère. Pour éviter de lui tomber dessus, il atterrit sur ce que tenait le géant, à savoir Usopp, écrasant un peu plus son nez.

-Wari, dit-il avec un grand sourire enfantin et un petit signe de la main.

Il rattrapa finalement Ace une fois sur un toit, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il devait lui montrer un truc, et il devait voir ses collègues. Sa mission touchait au but et leurs découvertes devaient être partagées. Et il avait des ordres à donner.

-Ann ! Tu peux me faire confiance, juste le temps d'une discussion ? S'enquit Sabo. Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, pas la peine de me faire ton regard de tueur, mais j'en ai besoin, juste pour un instant.

Le blondinet sourit en entendant Ann grogner, elle n'aimait pas ça, il le savait. Mais pour une fois, Sabo n'allait pas la lâcher. Non seulement pour éviter toute connerie future venant d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'il jugeait important que Ace voit ça.

En tout cas, il ne dit rien en suivant Koala qui finit par les faire atterrir devant un goyjin en kimono. Qui n'était pas seul à en juger par la silhouette plus petite et un peu en arrière de Hack. Une silhouette que Sabo foudroya du regard avant de l'ignorer.

Il laissa sa collègue s'enquérir de l'état de leur ami avant qu'il ne craque et se dirige vers Josh, l'attrapant par le col. Kurejii profitant de ce pont pour rejoindre la tête de son humain et s'aplatir dessus avec un couinement de bien heureux.

-Toi.

L'adolescent perdit des couleurs avant de sentir une main ébouriffer ses cheveux.

-Content de te voir entier.

Et il le planta là pour rejoindre sa sœur essayant de la sonder du regard pour voir si son corps allait mieux. Après tout, être enfermé ici, sous kairioseki pendant une longue durée, même le plus fort des noryukusha ne ferait pas le malin.

* * *

-Alors ?

Edessa regarda son amie prendre place sur le hamac à côté du sien. Elle était en train de dessiner des yeux sur des chaussettes blanches qu'elle avait trouvées dans le dortoir.

Elle regarda la femme du coin de l'œil et la voyait des plus sérieuses, ne répondant pas à sa question première. Cela ne signifiait vraiment rien de bon. Pourtant, elle aurait déjà entendu des bruits de combat si celui-ci avait été engagé contre Dragon.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Ça dépend comment tu prends la chose.

Elle grimaça. Cela a dû pas très bien se passer. En même temps, qui serait accueillant et heureux de voir Dragon débarquer et demander un truc aussi stupide que de s'installer sur le territoire d'un Yonkou qui ne peut clairement pas le blairer et qui l'a bien fait comprendre ?

Mais ce n'était pas avec cette petite phrase qu'Edessa allait avoir le compte rendu de la rencontre. Et elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Kal' ?

A moins que son amie joue à la femme muette. Ou pas quand elle l'a vit ouvrir la bouche. Mais pas pour dire ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps que t'ailles leur dire ?

-Leur dire quoi ?

-Me prend pas pour une conne Eda.

Au moins ça c'était fait, attirant l'étonnement de la pirate qui ne comprenait pas l'éclat soudain de sa camarade. A moins qu'elle ait loupé un épisode, il y a encore peu, elle ne lui parlait pas de cette façon.

-Dragon est subtil mais y a pas besoin d'avoir fait des grandes études pour savoir qu'il parlait de toi en disant que Marco devait se méfier de sa famille.

Edessa blanchit. Alors il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dit. En même temps, cela était si facile pour Dragon d'agir de cette façon. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle avait compris sa façon de faire. La manipulation, les sous-entendus. Ce genre de choses qui font qu'il arrive à mettre la zizanie.

Sabo l'avait prévenu il y a longtemps de sa façon de faire. Et elle n'était pas étonnée que ce soit la faute du leader de la Révolution si son compagnon avait appris certaines choses que personnes n'était censé connaître.

-Je suppose que c'était prévisible après tout.

Il cherchait un moyen de tout contrôler, c'était évident. Contrôler, qui ou quoi, c'était facile de deviner. Sabo était sa pièce maîtresse, et plus intouchable encore que n'importe qui. A moins d'avoir trouvé sa faiblesse et d'appuyer dessus. Ce que Dragon avait fait, à cause d'elle.

La brune ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce que Dragon voulait de son fiancé, mais cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Et avec son passé, Edessa contribuait aux plans de cet enflure sans même le vouloir. Tout était de sa faute.

-T'es pas le centre du monde bordel !

Elle rouvrit vivement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Kali alors que sa joue se mettait à lui brûler. Elle porta une main à son visage, Kali venait de lui donner une claque, elle était furieuse. Comme si elle avait lu en elle, comme si elle avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait et ce qu'elle se reprochait.

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais !

-Bien sûr, grinça La Grise. Mais en attendant tu fais comme si tu étais un pauvre chaton abandonné en disant rien sur tes histoires et ça commence à miner la tête de tout le monde ! Tu joues à la petite princesse toute fragile qu'il faut surtout pas briser.

La pirate se leva vivement pour lui faire face. La colère grondait en elle depuis un moment déjà à cause de toute cette histoire. La colère contre Sabo qui l'avait jugé au premier regard et qui l'a repoussé. La colère contre Kali qui lui mettait la pression. La colère contre ce salopard qui essayait de lui faire perdre sa famille.

-J'ai jamais demandé que les autres s'en mêlent.

-Les autres, c'est ta famille ! Mais tu es trop conne pour l'accepter pleinement ! Tu vis dans ton monde, une parfaite petite bulle tout rose t pleine de coton, attendant qu'une chose, qu'on te plaigne.

Kali se tenait debout elle aussi et c'était plus un échange de regard plus féroce les uns que les autres qu'un véritable échange verbal. Si Edessa devait dire qui était la personne qui la connaissait le plus, elle dirait sans aucun doute Kali. Mais elle pouvait aussi être la personne la plus enquiquinante qu'elle connaissait lorsqu'elle si mettait.

-Mais c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Ha bon ? Parce que c'est pas ce que je vois en te regardant, _Princesse_.

Edessa serra les poings en se retenant de lui en foutre une.

-Et si tu ne fais rien, j'irai leur dire ! Et tu sais comment Ace va le prendre. Et je lui donnerais raison.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ce qui ne te concerne pas !

-Alors fais-le ! Va le voir ! Dis lui bordel ! Cria Kali.

-Dada ?

La petite voix de Red finit par arrêter les deux femmes dans leur dispute et Edessa retourna auprès des jumeaux pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer avec un petit sourire. Un faux sourire. Elle ignora les paroles de son amie, reposant Red à côté de Lina pour reprendre ses chaussettes en main.

-Fais ce que tu veux après tout. C'est juste ta vie que t'es entrain de foutre en l'air. C'est pas moi qui vais perdre mon fiancé et ma famille au final. Et il aura raison finalement, de te quitter. Il mérite mieux qu'une _Princesse_ pas capable de faire confiance à sa famille.

Edessa ne bougea pas mais ses doigts se serrèrent tellement fort sur le crayon que ses jointures blanchirent et qu'il se brisa en deux lorsque son amie referma la porte du dortoir.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa ~**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plus ! Et vous avez vu ? J'ai pas fait de cliff cette fois :3 (je préfère les faire quand vous vous y attendez pas _*regard de petit ange*_ ) Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! Ja ne !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre de Shadow ** Il aurait normalement du sortir un peu plus tôt mais je suis bien malade et du coup hyper crevée T.T**

 **Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Ici, le sujet du jour est une petite discussion entre deux pirates, des nouvelles pas très réjouissante et quelqu'un qui veut faire ses preuves ! Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de nouveauté car les passages sont en lien avec Golden Prince et Shin Sekai Tails mais je voulais quand même faire le point de vue de Sabo sur tout ça ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo s'enquit rapidement de l'état de santé de ses hommes avant d'entendre l'explosion caractéristique des colliers utilisé principalement pour les esclaves. Il sentit aussi le furet sursauter sur son épaule.

Il s'approcha de son frère, occupé à fouiller son sac pour voir comment il allait. Si ses mots disaient aller bien, ses yeux avouaient le contraire. Et Sabo ne supportait pas quand un de ses frères allait mal.

-Tout va bien ?

-Plus de peur, que de mal, assura Ann avec un sourire.

-Quand je vois ton état, j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

-On m'a frappé, entaillé, fait à moitié crever de faim et de soif, mais rien de plus. Luffy et toi m'avez sauvé de ça, et de choses pires qui auraient pu m'arriver. Merci d'être venu me tirer le cul de ce merdier.

-On est une famille, sourit Sabo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il savait mieux que personne ce que c'était qu'être emprisonné et subir tortures et autres. IL était heureux d'être arrivé avant qu'il ne subisse plus. Il ne souhaite ce qu'il a vécu à Impel Down pour personne. Encore moins ses frères qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais les voir s'approcher de là-bas.

Leur petit moment se brisa quand Bartolomeo débarqua en courant, appelant son sempai et faisant soupirer le révolutionnaire.

-Ha j'oubliais, le reste de tes vêtements, et Kurejii, le coupa la commandante.

-Merci.

Koala tendit le chapeau avec le furet à l'intérieur. Il prit l'animal qui grimpa le long de son bras, fit plusieurs fois le tour sur ses épaules avant de grimper sur sa tête et s'y laisser tomber. Il le gratouilla un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Rebecca.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda Rebecca une nouvelle fois à Sabo.

-Maaa, il existe encore des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas, frérot ? Taquina Ann. Je reviens, je vais me changer.

Sabo leva un sourcil en la voyant s'éloigner et cria au miracle quand sa sœur lui dit connaître le mot pudeur.

-Je m'appelle Sabo. Nous sommes des membres de la Revolution.

-Des révolutionnaires ? S'étonna la jeune gladiatrice. Alors le premier Lucy aussi ?

-Non, il en a pour quatre cent million de berry sur sa tête, le futur Kaizoku-ou. Mugiwara no Luffy.

-Un pirate ?

Il rit, cela faisait toujours cette impression quand on voyait Luffy. Tellement gentil, sociable et qui aime aider les gens qui en ont besoin.

-Ouais, et soit gentille avec lui, il est mon petit-frère.

-Q-quoi ?

Rebecca avait du mal à y croire. C'était presque... Impossible. Bartoloméo acquiesa vivement de la tête pour confirmer.

-Luffy est vraiment un chouette type, pas vrai. Il n'a pas changé et il fait toujours des choses imprudentes, comme Ann et Ace, dit-il en retirant le furet de son crâne pour le poser sur son épaule.

-Toi aussi tu fais des choses imprudentes, sourit Koala en mettant le chapeau de Sabo sur sa tête alors qu'il s'inclinait.

-Honto ? S'étonna naïvement Sabo.

-Ji-chan doit avoir la liste complète de tout ce qui peut être caractérisé comme imprudent et que tu as fait, en plus de continuer de faire, lui dit Ann en revenant.

Le sac de son frère toujours à ses côtés, il prit le chapeau noir posé dessus et le lui envoya comme pour le cogner avec aux yeux de tout le monde mais pour une tout autre raison en réalité. Il avait bien vu ses yeux pas tout à fait aussi joyeux qu'à l'habitude. Son absence du _Moby_ devait lui peser, et il savait lui-même ce que cela faisait d'être emprisonné et l'effet de la libération, il en mettrait sa main à brûler.

-Fedora ou stetson ? S'enquit Sabo avec un petit rire.

-Cette dispute date de trop loin pour que tu poses encore la question. Stetson.

-Le fait est que moi, contrairement à la catégorie des D., j'utilise mon cerveau avant d'agir, sourit Sabo d'un air malicieux.

-De quoi ? Toi tu réfléchis ? lui dit Koala d'un air abasourdi.

-Par rapport à celle-ci ou Luffy ? Largement plus. Ann, fais plaisir à ton frère et avoue que tu as agi sur un coup de tête pour t'être retrouvée ici.

L'explication de Ace était pour le moins tordue mais pas illogique quand on connaît la fratrie. Envoyer le Kemuri aura finalement évité des déplacements inutiles, tout comme le fait qu'il avait envoyé les Louveteaux là-bas. Qui apparemment n'avaient pas mené leur enquête jusqu'au bout puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait remonter l'info concernant les gamins et le labo.

Il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire. A la base, il avait été envoyé ici pour le trafic d'armes, pour savoir d'où il venait, où les choses étaient acheminées et au mieux, y mettre fin. Mais apparemment Dofflamingo ne trainait pas que dans une seule affaire louche. Une fois qu'il serait déchu, il allait devoir mettre sérieusement une équipe en place pour suivre toute les conséquences de l'affaire.

-Ma chance a tourné. J'ai piqué du nez dans mon assiette en arrivant ici. Je me suis réveillé suspendu par les poignets devant Doffy. Fin de l'histoire. Et toi ? Si tu ne savais pas pour les gosses, tu es ici pour quoi ?

-Hack… montre-lui.

Il ne perdait rien à diffuser cette info, plus de personnes savaient, mieux ces armes disparaîtraient du circuit. Il regarda Hack donner un coup de poing dans une caisse pour dévoiler son contenu. Ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il laissa les femmes les observer et comprendre ce qui se tramait d'autre dans ce pays.

Plus loin, le petit groupe ignora totalement la présence de deux hommes qui les observaient discrètement.

-Ces types sentent les ennuis !

-C'est Sabo pas vrai ? Ce type qui est devenu le numéro de la Révolution ? Avec la kaizoku-hime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Nou devons prévenir le jeune maître !

Et ils partirent discrètement, faisant tourner la tête de Sabo dans cette direction en fronçant les sourcils. Reposant ensauit son attention sur la gladiatrice qui s'approchait dse caisses.

-Mais ce sont… souffla Rebecca.

-Les armes exportées depuis ce port aggravent les guerres un peu partout dans le monde, annonça Sabo, son arme sur l'épaule. Nous sommes ici pour y mettre un terme.

-J'ai déjà vu ses armes. Whitey en a déposé une caisse pleine sur le Moby Dick pour les montrer à Doma et Marco, nota Ann. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'Ace est parti en mission récemment.

Sabo hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Lui non plus ne savait pas pour les gosses à l'origine et que ce n'est que pendant sa mission qu'il a appris cette nouvelle information. Il laissa Koala sortir son carnet sur ses notes de mission et faire le topo.

-L'Armée Révolutionnaire a déjà envoyé plusieurs hommes mener l'enquête, mais vu qu'ils ont tous été transformés en jouet, on n'a jamais pu de réponse franche sur ce port.

-J'ai pris l'affaire en main à la suite de la mort de Sorasa. Mort qui m'a valu une promotion en rang direct sous le lézard géant, grommela Sabo.

-J'en ai profité pour appeler Marco. Ton lézard géant de salopard de patron vient de quitter le Moby Dick. Bredouille. Je suis assez surprise qu'il ait pu le faire sur ses deux jambes. Après, ni Ace, ni moi n'étions là pour lui tomber sur le dos.

-J'ai essayé de le dissuader, je te promets, se défendit Sabo.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix et Koala étouffa un rire. Oui, elle savait comment Sabo l'en avait dissuadé, plus d'une fois, et pas forcément avec des mots puisque la grande table de la salle de réunion était fissuré depuis sa place, point d'impact de sa main avec le meuble.

-Je ne t'accuse de rien ! Ne te sens pas agressé. Zen, Sab'… tout va bien. Tu as besoin de vacances.

-On se tue à lui dire, annonça Hack. Mais monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-Eh bien ! Tu vas venir avec moi en partant ! Sourit largement Ann.

Il leva un sourcil. Ann ne souriait pas pour rien. Surtout ce sourire. Le breveté numéro deux. Celui qui signifiait les problèmes et les conneries sorties du cerveau de son frère.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié l'anniversaire de Cassandra, mon cher frère…

Sabo vira au blanc. L'anniversaire. Ann eut un petit rire démoniaque. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu oublié. Beaucoup. Très fortement. Mais avec la mission ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Parlons de l'affaire du moment, fit Hack. Les armes ne sont pas fabriquées ici. Pas de ce que j'ai vu en tout cas.

-Des usines possibles, on peut en trouver des tas, surtout dans le Shin Sekai, marmonna Ann.

Sabo sentait la migraine pointer. Il ne pourrait pas tout gérer seul, il allait devoir déployer ses hommes un peu partout. Et cela impliquait de demander des passes droits à Shanks et Marco. Ce qui lui serait refusé bien entendu. Sauf éventuellement pour lui. A moins qu'il n'arrive à leur demander de garder un œil sur cette histoire et lui faire part de ce qu'ils entendaient à ce sujet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se creuser plus la tête qu'une voie le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Koala !

Il regarda avec un sourire tendre Koala se jeter dans les bras d'une Robin fraichement arrivée. Il savait qu'elle s'était rapprochée de ses deux amis lors de ses absences répétées à Baltigo. En même temps, il n'aurait pu confier la sécurité de l'archéologue à personne d'autre.

Il reporta son attention sur Usopp qui était là aussi, et dans un état bien moins glorieux que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. S'excusant à nouveau de lui avoir marché sur le visage. Grognant et rougissant à la blague de Robin concernant son CV qu'il n'était pas prêt de modifier à nouveau.

* * *

Edessa suivait Patrick jusque la cabine pour rendre les enfants à Marco maintenant que tout danger était écarté. Perdue dans ses pensées avec ce que son supérieur venait de lui annoncer. L'arrivée prochaine de Sabo sur le _Moby_.

Elle ne dit rien le long du trajet, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, plusieurs scénarios passant dans sa tête. Allait-il la laisser s'expliquer ou rompre leurs fiançailles ? La jeune femme ne porta pas plus loin sa réflexion que déjà ils étaient devant la cabine de Marco qui raccrochait le denden.

-Bonne nouvelle, Nii-san ?

-Très bonne, Patrick. Dans le sens que votre idiot de commandant revient à bord dans quelques jours, ce qui fait que les jumeaux n'auront plus à appeler en vain leur mère et que je vais pouvoir cesser de dormir seul en me rongeant les ongles jusqu'à l'épaule, yoi. Oh, et qu'on aura très certainement une occasion de se débarrasser définitivement de ce crétin de gosse qui prend plus de place qu'autre chose et que je donnerais cher pour tuer, si Ace ne s'y opposait pas, yoi.

Edessa sourit doucement, elle savait que sans Ace, Liam serait mort depuis un bon moment. Elle aimait bien le gamin, il était naïf et gentil, mais il en savait trop et elle appréciait peu la façon dont il était entré dans leurs vies. Mais sachant la personne qui les liait, la pirate savait prendre sur les actes de son amant pour oublier ces détails, dans la mesure du possible.

-Je dirais plutôt que vous avez besoin de lâcher du lest, commenta Patrick.

-Dans le civil, on appellerait ça des vacances, pointa Edessa avec un petit rire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances, yoi.

Retenant un rire, elle s'écarta naturellement de la trajectoire d'une chaise qui apparut miraculeusement dans le coin et qui offrit une assise au yonkou. Rien de plus normal. Même le grognement distinctif et qui voulait tout dire de l'infirmière en chef n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tout comme ses actes d'ailleurs, faisant d'elle une des personnes les plus redoutées sur le Moby, parfois même plus que Marco, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire guérir quelques blessures, même les plus minimes.

-Je te rends ton fils, Nii-san, Haiiro est de mauvaise humeur, donc, je vais voir s'il reste quoi que ce soit de Chris, annonça Patrick.

-Je pense qu'on l'a tous senti, sa mauvaise humeur, bien que la façon dont elle est passée devant la porte me dit qu'il y a du lait qui l'attend en bout de course, yoi. Va.

Edessa garda Lina dans ses bras en s'asseyant là où Marco le lui avait indiqué, sentant une pointe de stress monter en elle alors que Patrick s'éclipsait. Ils se cherchaient souvent tous les deux, se lançaient des piques, comme tout bon membre de la première flotte, mais en cet instant elle aurait bien voulu qu'il reste.

-Patrick m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, Marco-san ? Demanda Edessa, incertaine.

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

Elle rougit aussitôt, à la limite de la couleur tomate et esquiva le regard bleu porté sur elle, regardant un point ailleurs quelque part dans la cabine.

-Je voulais en effet te voir. Tu sais que ce cher Dragon nous a rendu visite, raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé un ou une volontaire pour garder les jumeaux, yoi.

-Lilith-san a été plus que vexée que cela doive se jouer à la courte paille.

L'infirmière avait même accusé les autres joueurs de tricheurs et Edessa pensait même qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour devenir une Cassandra-bis. Ce qui, ne serait pas étonnant au final.

-J'ai déjà eu droit à sa façon bien personnelle de me dire qu'elle avait peu apprécié. Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la seconde qu'une blonde me hurle dans les oreilles, yoi. Et certainement pas la dernière, mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine. J'ai grandi avec Cassandra.

Edessa se demanda furtivement comment il avait fait pour survivre, mais ne vocalisa pas sa pensée. Elle n'était pas suicidaire et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le genre de question à poser. Peut-être qu'en passant par Thatch, sur le fond d'anecdotes, cela pourrait fonctionner, mais à moins de s'appeler Ace et ne pas avoir de sens commun, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

-Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier de m'avoir rendu ce service.

-C'est tout à fait normal, il est question de mes neveux, après tout. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir. Tu m'as fait venir, rectifia la brune à la hâte.

Quelque chose disait à Edessa que ce n'était pas le moment de recevoir des remontrances de la part de Marco. Et plus encore après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le pont pendant qu'elle était dans la cabine avec les jumeaux.

-Je pense être un homme assez patient…

-Une telle patience mérite d'être sanctifiée, c'est l'opinion de tout le monde à bord.

-Edessa...

-Désolée.

Ok, cette petite remarque… Elle était vraiment mal placée. Tentative d'humour ou de détente d'atmosphère à revoir. Surtout avec le soupir du yonkou.

-Je disais que je pense être patient. Je sais aussi que tout le monde à son histoire, son passé et qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Et honnêtement, c'est leur problème. Les seuls gosses à bord sont les jumeaux, malgré le comportement de certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas...

Edessa sourit en le voyant regarder un point qu'elle reconnut comme la direction des cuisines. L'antre de Thatch. Un des blagueurs de l'équipage, un des compagnons du crime avec Ace et Haruta, qui l'avaient épargné depuis le début il fallait dire.

-… nous sommes tous des adultes, yoi. A moins qu'une personne vienne me voir volontairement pour en parler, je n'ai pas l'intention de me renseigner sur ce que faisaient les personnes sous mes ordres avant de joindre l'équipage, yoi.

La pirate perdit son sourire et baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux aux deux orbes bleus qui la fixaient. Elle sentit son cœur se briser quelque part sur le chemin de ses pensées.

-Néanmoins, ton cas est différent. Tu n'es pas la première dans cette situation à bord, ce mérite revient à Haruta, et tu ne seras pas la dernière, yoi. Tu as un passé très… collant, je dirais. Et il peut malheureusement être utilisé à mauvais escient si tu ne vides pas ton sac rapidement.

-Je ne peux pas… je sais ce que vous voulez, mais… vous allez me jeter…

Son masque aussi s'était brisé sur le chemin. Cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps finalement, avant que tout ne la rattrape. Elle sentit les doigts sur ses joues et sur son menton pour l'obliger à redresser sa tête. Ses yeux tombant dans ceux de son senshô à genou devant elle, ne s'étant pas aperçue que quelques larmes avaient passé la barrière de la retenue.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je vais te jeter, yoi ? Je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas un minimum de confiance en toi, tu aurais droit à un traitement comme celui de Liam, et j'aurai absolument refusé quand Ace a proposé que tu sois la marraine de Lina, yoi.

Lina, toujours sur ses genoux, ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi sa nounou du moment pleurait et ce que son papa disait. D'ailleurs, il reprit l'attention de la pirate en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Je t'ai vu débarquer dans ce bar avec la seule et unique idée de sauver Sabo, l'homme que tu devais espionner ou je ne sais trop quoi, parce que les histoires entre la Marine et la Révolution, je m'en fiche, yoi. Si tu n'avais pas été sincère, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi. J'ai appris à te connaître, Edessa et même si ce que tu étais crevait les yeux tellement c'était évident, Oyaji a vu en toi le potentiel d'être une des nôtres. Et j'y ai cru. Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois, yoi. Tu as eu plus d'une opportunité de nous trahir, et je ne sais pas si tu les as simplement ignorées ou tout simplement pas vues. J'aurais laissé l'histoire-là si Dragon n'avait pas envoyé son message ô combien subliminal.

Son cœur se réchauffa doucement à ce rappel d'un souvenir pourtant si douloureux. Sa détermination à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait, son envie de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait mis en pause à la disparition de sa sœur. Mais la piqure de rappel de ce que Dragon avait dit tout à l'heure en son absence du pont…

-Kali m'a dit… marmonna Edessa.

-Raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? Je sais qu'elle est ta confidente, yoi. Regarde-moi.

La pirate osa à peine le regarder. Tout le monde avait du le comprendre maintenant. Peut-être pas tout à fait les bonnes choses, mais il était maintenant évident que les autre savaient qu'elle avait un passé pas très glorieux.

-Tu es une des nôtres. On se soutient les uns les autres, peu importe ce qu'on faisait avant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter de cet équipage, à moins que tu commettes une faute si grave que tu trahirais ce qui nous garde tous unis à bord, yoi. Et rappelles-toi d'une chose, Edessa… c'est ma fille que tu as sur tes genoux. Ta filleule.

La petite avait ce regard, le même que celui de Ace. Même couleur des yeux, même âme. L'âme d'une personne que l'on ne pourra qu'aimer pour l'enfant qu'elle est et la femme qu'elle sera un jour.

-Si vous savez déjà, pourquoi vous me demandez de le dire ? demanda Edessa en reniflant.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de détails, d'éléments. De bases concrètes sur lesquelles je puisse m'appuyer si un autre idiot se ramène pour remettre en cause ta fidélité à cet équipage. Je veux que tu me donnes des clefs, Edessa. Des clefs que toi seule possèdes. Des clefs qui me permettront de te protéger, toi, ma petite sœur, yoi. Autre chose… je te conseille de me parler maintenant. Ace demandera un rapport de la rencontre avec Dragon, et parce que c'est dans ton intérêt, tes frères et ta sœur de la première flotte risquent très fort de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'Ace t'interroge. Juste pour te donner une idée, je te rappellerai juste que c'est le filleul du Mei-Ô, et que si Rayleigh s'est calmé avec l'âge et le fait qu'il avait trois gosses à la maison, quand il était encore dans le milieu, je lui ai demandé plus d'une fois si sadique n'était pas son second prénom, yoi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu me parles volontairement, plutôt que de devoir laisser Ace t'interroger. Choisis tes batailles, yoi. Tu n'as rien à perdre, si tu me parles. Si tu laisses Ace faire, il sera de mauvaise humeur et extrêmement vexé de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité pour pouvoir protéger un membre de sa flotte, sa sœur et sa futur belle-sœur…

Edessa eut un reniflement, future belle-sœur, cela était mettre la tarte au four avant d'avoir coupé les pommes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que toi et Sabo vous vous êtes dit. Ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, vous n'étiez pas bien tous les deux, et qu'il était en colère. Dans cette situation, on parle souvent sans réfléchir. Et tu as lu tout aussi bien que moi à qui il a dédié son dernier livre, yoi, pointa Marco. Donc, si tu ne me parles pas, tu auras un Ace vexé, boudeur et blessé sur le dos. Pour avoir déjà vécu ça, je te déconseille cette option, yoi.

-Ne le saura-t-il pas tout autant si je vous parle à vous, et pas à lui ?

-Oh, tu pourras toujours lui parler, je te le conseille vivement, même si la priorité, c'est Sabo. Certes, il le prendra mal, mais moins que s'il devait t'arracher les mots de la bouche, yoi. Et je peux toujours arranger ça sur l'oreiller avec lui.

Edessa sourit doucement à l'idée. Au moins, en voilà un avec qui les discutions devaient être facile. Pas comme pour son propre fiancé qui était fermé comme une huitre. Elle laissa son senshô reprendre sa fille de ses bras et la poser sur le lit où Red était déjà, s'y installant.

Elle inspira doucement, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, commençant alors à parler, expliquer les grandes lignes de ce qu'a été sa vie.

-Je suis entrée au service de Hina il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Je ne devais que lui fournir des infos, j'étais payé en retour et point barre. Jusqu'à recevoir la mission de trouver et tuer Hanran par tous les moyens possibles. Chose que j'ai accepté de faire, avant de savoir que c'était Sabo. Par la suite, mon refus de coopérer de nouveau à attirer Hina à se mêler de ma vie et à tout découvrir et me menacer avec ça. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, un révolutionnaire a découvert la chose et l'info est remontée à Dragon aussi. Un ami a tenté de m'aider mais voilà le résultat. Un fiancé prêt à me quitter, une amie que j'arrive à blesser et un senshô que… Hina ne me lâchera pas, je suis trop importante pour elle.

Elle serra les doigts sur ses genoux, les jointures blanchissant doucement. Elle savait le pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée, et les conséquences pour ses choix de vies actuelles, et sans doute les problèmes que cela pourrait poser à l'équipage. Et elle s'en voulait. Terriblement.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je ne suis pas une traitre. Je suis loyale et fidèle aux miens. C'est Sabo qui m'a inconsciemment ouvert les yeux. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai changé. Je n'ai jamais trahit Shirohige, je ne te trahirais jamais, vous êtes tout pour moi. Je sais que ça peut porter à méfiance avec ce que j'ai fait, et je n'en voudrais à personne de me le reprocher. Mais je suis sincère, je veux être ici, avec vous tous. Mais je m'en remets à ta décision Marco, je sais que mes actes récents ont causés des soucis. J'accepterais toutes tes décisions concernant cela.

\- ENFIN on y arrive. Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre Ace au courant, de mon côté, je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'on sache que tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et que tu es désormais une Shirohige. La prochaine fois que tu es dans une situation de ce genre, viens me voir au lieu de t'enfermer dans un cercle vicieux, yoi

Elle baissa le regard, consciente de ses erreurs, hochant positivement la tête pour signifier qu'elle le ferait. Se levant pour se préparer à partir, elle se retrouva avec deux petits bras s'agrippant à son cou et un Red se collant contre elle. Edessa ferma les yeux et embrassa le petit garçon sur le front avant de faire de même avec Lina et de enfin les laisser à leur père.

* * *

Sabo haussa un sourcil en voyant Ace sourire. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et en général ça ne sentait pas bon. Surtout pour lui. Trop souvent pour lui en fait.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Toi qui souris seule, c'est mauvais signe.

-Et toi, tu es de plus en plus paranoïaque, lui dit Ann. Me dis pas que je vais devoir te rebrancher le cerveau. Tu n'en as pas eu assez après Impel Down ?

Le révolutionnaire leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait de quoi être paranoïaque avec des frangins comme il avait. Il retint aussi un sourire pour le commentaire sur son cerveau, il était déjà rebranché. Plus ou moins. Pour certaines choses. Mais ça, Ace n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Maki a fait le reste du boulot, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi tu souris ?

Et avant même d'avoir sa réponse, l'expression de son frère changea et le blond fronça les sourcils. Son haki n'avait rien perçu de différent.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda Ann.

-L'Armement est ma spécialité, pas l'Observation, tu le sais, rappela Sabo. Que dit Luffy ?

-Qu'on va avoir des emmerdes.

Le révolutionnaire grimaça en voyant l'expression de Ann. Pas compliqué de la reconnaitre après avoir vu la même à la sortie de Impel Down. Il savait que ce qui les attendait au bout ne sentait pas bon.

C'est pour ça qu'en la voyant filé, il lui emboita aussitôt le pas, ne prenant même pas la peine de prévenir les autres. Ils sauront se débrouiller et ils avaient de quoi faire. Une fois de retour à la surface, ils purent voir les fils qui encadraient la ville. Pas la même façon de faire mais un air de déjà-vu.

Et apprendre la bouche de Ann que Dofflamingo est le responsable n'est pas étonnant, non, le plus étonnant est de savoir qu'il est un Tenryubito. Sabo ne l'avait jamais rencontré, juste vu des photos de lui. Mais de là à savoir d'où il venait à l'origine, cela expliquait le fait qu'en cours de chemin pour Dressrosa il ait apprit qu'il s'était retiré des Shichibukai pour finalement qu'on lui dise que non.

Et alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route pour rejoindre Luffy et assisté en direct live à la défaite de Doffy, un bruit sourd les arrêta et Sabo porta son regard sur le plateau royal, penchant la tête sur le côté. Effectivement, celui semblait s'être affaissé et le château se mettre debout sur ses pattes courtes pour prendre la fuite. Okayyyyy…

-Donne-moi une claque derrière le crâne, demanda Ann d'une voix morne.

-Pour ? S'enquit Sabo avec le même ton.

-Parce que malgré le fait que la situation ne s'y prête pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant ce château qui décide de partir en promenade… devant la géographie entière d'une île qui se modifie en quelques instants. J'aime la Grand Line pour ce genre de chose.

Le fait que Ann voit la même chose que lui, indiquait qu'il n'avait rien prit d'illicite. Et puis, rien n'était impossible ici, le maître mot de son enfance et de son éducation. La preuve en était sous leurs yeux. Sabo retira son chapeau, retournant la demande à son frère.

-Je te donnerai cette claque si tu m'en donnes une en échange, parce que je pense à la même chose que toi. Je suis le plus jeune, donc, je te la donne en premier.

Utilisant une pointe de haki pour que son frère la sente passer, il lui donna une taloche à l'arrière de la tête, attendant ensuite la sienne qui failli lui faire manger le sol s'il ne s'était pas équilibré à la dernière minute.

-Hey ! Je te l'ai pas donnée aussi forte ! s'indigna le blond en se massant le crâne.

-Divise la force pour trois de tes conneries : un, l'émerveillement. Deux, Liam. Trois Edessa. On en reparlera plus tard.

Il regarda Ann décoller et il grogna en la suivant, se massant toujours l'arrière du crâne à cause de la claque reçue. Il avait à peine usé du haki lui, là il sentait même le bout de ses cheveux roussir.

* * *

Toujours dans le sous-sol, une fois les choses mises au point, le groupe entendit clairement l'annonce qui venait d'être faite. Une chasse à l'homme. Koala regarda autour d'elle et constata l'absence de son partenaire blond alors que Josh soupirait de soulagement, il n'était pas dans la liste, une chose pour laquelle Sabo n'en voudra pas après sa tête pour sa désobéissance.

-Et zut ! Il est passé où cet abruti !

-Parti avec Ann, pointa Robin. Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut remonter à la surface !

-Il est encore entrain de faire des siennes, grogna Hack.

-Apparemment, soupira Koala en partant à la suite de Robin.

* * *

Plus loin en ville, après avoir entendu les annonces, Sabo éternua et en délogea Kurejii de son crâne. Récupérant de justesse le furet qui le foudroya de ses petits yeux.

-Tu tombes malade ?

-Non, juste Koala qui doit me casser du sucre sur le dos.

Il plaça le furet dans l'intérieur de son gilet, là où il risquerait moins de tomber et reprit le chemin à la suite de son frère.

* * *

A la surface, le petit groupe pu voir l'horreur dans laquelle ils étaient. Et Sabo qui s'était mis la malle, sans doute pour s'occuper de sa famille. Selon Koala il n'allait réussir qu'à une chose, se faire tuer en agissant ainsi.

-Josh, retourne au navire. Préviens Martin de le faire arrimer ici et de charger les caisses. Ne parle à personne, ne t'arrête pas, et prend garde. Le cypher pol est pas tendre avec nous autres.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et prit le chemin vers le port au pas de course. Mais à quelques rues de son objectif, il se retrouva bloqué par quelques marines. Il humidifia ses lèvres en cherchant quoi faire. Se faire passer pour un habitant, c'était un peu limite, surtout avec sa tenue qui n'était pas originaire de l'île. Un ancien combattant du Colisée ? Une option potable.

-Chopez-le ! C'est un révolutionnaire !

Les cinq hommes s'élancèrent vers lui et il réagit par réflexe en sortant son arme, tirant sur le premier d'entre eux, le mettant hors-jeu. Plus que quatre, il s'était fait encerclé. Et alors qu'il en visant un, un coup de sabre le blessa à la main, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

Josh esquiva plusieurs attaques, son pistolet était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le récupérer. Reculant sur les fesses contre le mur, il prit appui sur une caisse en bois pour se redresser. Il avisa un truc brillant à côté de lui et le ramassa. Une faux. Nooooon. Si ?

Josh fit quelques gestes pour voir l'équilibre, il était mauvais. La lame était plus lourde que le manche, il manquait du poids.

-D'après Koala, il faut faire avec ce que l'on trouve sur place. Vous v'nez ?

Deux hommes armés de sabres s'avancèrent avant de reculer quand il fit une demi-rotation avec son nouveau joujou. Impressionnant. Super cool en vrai. Il continua ses mouvements, prenant de plus en plus confiance en lui. Arrêtant les sabres qui essayaient de passer pour l'atteindre, faisant voler l'un d'entre eux qui se prit le bord non tranchant dans l'estomac.

Il donna un coup un peu trop franc, le poids de la lame l'envoyant un peu vers l'avant. Il allait devoir apprendre à se battre avec d'autres trucs et élargir un peu ses compétences, au moins pour avoir quelques bases de combats plus larges que son pistolet. Ça pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie.

Le coup qu'il venait de porter ne pouvait s'arrêter et la pointe de la lame vint se ficher dans le corps du marine, le coupant presque en deux.

-Oups. Désolé.

Il regarda le marine à terre et retira la lame de son côté, lui faisant encore plus pisser le sang. Reculant de quelques pas, il regarda les autres bleus se pencher sur leur camarade.

Et il fit demi-tour, ramassant son flingue par terre au passage et courant dans la ville pour prendre un autre chemin vers le port. Evitant ainsi plusieurs groupes de marines, il n'était pas prêt à utiliser à nouveau cette arme et son flingue n'avait plus de poudre. Il ne voulait pas causer d'autres incidents comme celui-ci.

-Sabo va me tuer.

Sabo lui avait dit d'éviter tout ennui ici. S'il ne disait rien à son sempai, il ne saurait rien, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **J'espère que vous aurez appris quelques petits choses ! D'ailleurs on reviendra sur certains points plus tard ^^ Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Ja na ! Votre chère, Evy.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hellooooooo !**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment ça va en cette froide semaine de novembre ? Sachez que j'ai prévu un petit chapitre avec un peu d'action pour nous réchauffer ** Alors, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mas vous ne verrez même pas la différence vu tout ce que vous allez y voir ! Entre des griffes, du sang, une main coupée ? Vous n'aurez pas de quoi vous reposer.**

 **Et comme je ne voudrais pas vous spoilez, je vous dit bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Je confirme, Sabo peut confirmer, Koala est pire que lui X.x Tu lui aurais peut-être donné un câlin pour être adorable avec Ann, là tu voudras juste le bouder :3 Sache que j'ai fais exprès de résumer tout ça ! Parce que en fait, y aura touuuuuuut les détails plus tard, dans une certaine discussion ^^

 **Misstykata :** Oui, ce n'est pas que ça, on va apprendre à le connaître, petit à petit :3

* * *

Au moment des annonces, Sabo se sentit fier d'entendre que son petit-frère était une menace pour Doflamingo. Lui-même et Ace étaient au même niveau mais voir qu'un rookie faisait peur à un Shichibukai qui était en service depuis tant de temps, c'était intéressant. C'était Luffy. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il éternua, faisant presque tomber Kureiji.

-Tu tombes malade ? S'enquit Ann.

-Non, juste Koala qui doit me casser du sucre sur le dos. T'as entendu les annonces ?

-Difficile de ne pas les entendre. Eh bien, c'est Luffy qui doit être content que pour une fois, on soit tous les trois au même niveau.

Le révolutionnaire comprenait la colère de son frère. Ce que faisait Doflamingo était horrible, personne n'avait le droit de jouer ainsi avec la vie d'innocent. La ville sentait déjà le sang et les morts.

-Ne te fais pas avoir, surtout pas en t'énervant, lui dit Sabo.

-Je sais que dans un combat, c'est dangereux, merci Sabo. Je dois te rappeler que j'ai une empathique sous mes ordres ?

Sabo allait lui répondre quand un denden le tira de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le grognement de Kurejii qui sortit la tête de son gilet.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai que Luffy m'a rendu mon denden… grommela Sabo.

-Cette cage bloque les appels vers l'extérieur, de ce que j'ai perçu, pointa Ann. Ce doit être un de tes collègues.

Les deux frangins stoppèrent leur course et l'animal en profita pour sortir de sa cachette pour faire le tour de son humain et trouver l'origine du bruit dérangeant. Le blond passant la main dans la poche et la retira quand il sentit des petites dents se planter dedans avant de la replonger et sortir le denden.

Il oubliait à quel point il était rancunier et qu'il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonné pendant des semaines et même des mois à son frère. Il échangea quelques mots avec Koala concernant ses ordres et ce qu'ils devaient faire avant de raccrocher et se tourner vers Ann.

-Koala est partie pour continuer de rassembler d'autres éléments sur le trafic d'armes, annonça Sabo.

-Je m'en fous un peu, tu sais, de ce que font tes collègues. Du moment que ça n'implique pas Luffy, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Oui vraiment, concilier sa voie et sa famille ce n'était pas facile. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur l'amiral qui était présent sur l'île, Fujitora. Il pouvait le sentir de là où ils étaient, il semblait se mettre en mouvement avec d'autres marines. Aucun doute qu'il allait profiter de la confusion générale pour tenter d'arrêter Luffy ou Law, ou d'autres pirates.

Sabo donna une rapide étreinte à Ann avant de la laisser filer vers Squardo et régler ses comptes avec ce traître. A chacun son combat.

* * *

Sabo se laissa tomber d'un toit pour atterrir devant la troupe de la Marine.

-Salut la compagnie, comment ça va ?

Avec un grand sourire engageant, il fit un petit signe de la main pour les saluer. Du menu fretin apparemment. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se jettent sur lui, se faisant cueillir comme des brimbelles par le bô du révolutionnaire.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'irez pas plus loin.

Il esquiva une slave de balles qui lui étaient destinée. Trop facile. Il fit quelques pas à droite, puis quelques uns à gauche, faisant tourner son bô couvert de haki entre ses mains. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'ennemis à portée, les autres restant à une distance plus que raisonnable.

Le révolutionnaire planta son bô dans le sol alors qu'un mur de flammes se dressa dans son dos et Sabo leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Décidément, il allait devoir apprendre à Ace à se calmer niveau complexe du grand-frère protecteur. Bien, au moins ça empêcherait les petits chiens bleus de passer dans son dos.

-Peu importe la façon dont je te le demande, tu ne bougeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Fujitora.

L'amiral. Aucun doute que pour le retenir il allait devoir engager le combat. Et y aller en douceur n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour ce combat-là. Il ne connaissait pas le niveau du type, et vaguement son style de combat. Reprenant son bô enfoncé dans le sol à côté de lui, il le fit tournoyer.

Totalement décontracté, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son bô contre son épaule, prenant graduellement une couleur blanche. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas utilisé un tel niveau de haki. Il sentit même l'air se chauffer sous la puissance qu'il déployait, il ne serait même pas étonné de voir des flammes apparaître. Lui aussi aurait droit à un dérivé de la technique de Ace ? Ce serait amusant.

En tout cas, l'étalage de sa force était là juste pour montrer qu'il était temps que le monde le prenne au sérieux. Après tout, il était l'un des hommes que le gouvernement devrait craindre, il était temps que tout le monde le sache.

-Ta question est rhétorique ou vous êtes si stupides dans la marine pour vraiment vous interroger ? Laisse-moi y réfléchir un petit instant, lui dit Sabo, sérieux malgré le sarcasme évident de ses paroles.

Et plus il parlait, plus le haki blanc courait sur ses mains. Regardant un instant Ann qui l'observait depuis son coin avant de reporter son attention sur le marine.

-Les Mugiwara tout comme ces hommes qui les soutiennent... Je ne laisserai personne les atteindre. Alors, toi et tes hommes, vous n'irez pas plus loin. Je te laisse la possibilité de rebrousser chemin, d'une part, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre futilement et d'autre part, parce que ma stupide frangine semble avoir, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, du respect pour toi, Fujitora-san.

-Eh oh ! protesta Ann. D'où tu dis que je suis stupide ?!

-Quand on s'endort dans son assiette, en territoire ennemi, pour se faire avoir comme une bleue, c'est de la stupidité, rétorqua paisiblement Sabo. Tu devais pas mettre les points sur les i avec Squardo ?

Décidément, on lui reprochait de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas mais Ace avait le don pour rester dans le coin et venir en aide à ses frères. Foutu aîné trop inquiet. Bien qu'il sache qu'Ann n'interviendrait pas, elle était juste là, derrière à veiller.

Sabo gardait cependant toute son attention sur Fujitora et sur le toutou qui l'accompagnait et qui voulait jouer les grosses brutes au vu de sa posture d'homme dominant. Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire manger le sol à celui-là, une fois que l'amiral aurait fini de vouloir parler.

-Est-ce le travail des révolutionnaires de couvrir les pirates ? S'enquit Fujitora.

Bien entendu que non, c'était pas le grand amour entre eux. Bien que Sabo espère qu'un jour ils arrivent tous à s'entendre un minimum. Il fit semblant de réfléchir à la question. En voilà encore un qui ne savait pas que lien ils partageaient tous les trois.

-Tout dépend des circonstances. Pour renverser une autorité malsaine et illégitime, telle que celle de Doflamingo, la Révolution ne peut qu'appuyer ces actions et les encourager.

Un grand sourire de gamin étire les lèvres de son visage, changeant tout au tout son expression hyper sérieuse qu'il arborait quelques secondes avant.

-Mais là, dans l'immédiat, j'en ai rien à faire de la Révolution. C'est mon devoir de grand frère qui fait que je suis sur votre route. Si je n'avais pas pu le faire, Ann aurait été ici, juste à ma place. C'est ainsi que Ji-chan nous a éduqués. On prend soin des nôtres dans une famille.

C'était plus que quelques mots, c'était un des principes de sa vie. Protéger ses frères, s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils aient la vie qu'ils souhaitent. Surveiller leurs arrières et stopper tout danger qui se pointe. Comme maintenant.

Le révolutionnaire fit tournoyer son bô pour en chasser le haki et le ranger dans son dos. Il senti Ann sauter à ses côté et poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu es une mère poule, Ann, on te l'a dit plus d'une fois, et tu ne changeras jamais, sourit Sabo à son frère.

-Dit celui qui fouine dans les infos et les affaires de ses frères pour soi-disant les protéger. Tu veux être l'Hôpital ?

-Seulement si tu acceptes le nom de Charité.

Ils rirent, oubliant quelques instant totalement la menace qui les entourait, montraient à quel point ils semblaient si insignifiant pour eux deux.

-Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi ? demanda Ann, craignant qu'en disant les mots, elle ne porte la poisse à son frère.

-Je te retourne la question. Squardo n'est pas ici. Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne trouvera pas Luffy. Épargne-toi quelques cheveux blancs, je vais gérer cette situation.

Et il savait qu'il pouvait la gérer. Aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier. Il sentit Ann partir pour finalement le laisser à son combat. Plus la peine de rester dans l'ombre. Décision qu'il avait prise des mois auparavant, alors qu'il était nommé Second de la Révolution. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.

* * *

-Laissez-le ! Vous faites pas le poids contre lui ! Lança Bastille alors que Sabo faisait voler une nouvelle fournée de marines.

-Votre vice-amiral a raison, je ne suis pas un adversaire pour vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi. Même en réunissant toutes vos forces.

Et pour preuve, en quelques mouvements, sans même sortir son bô, il renversa quelques marines qui s'étaient approchés par derrière pour essayer de l'encercler. Trop prévisible. Il devrait dire au jiji de changer les techniques de la Marine, c'était vraiment devenu ennuyeux et plus du tout marrant.

Sentant le combat venir, Kureiji profita de ce moment pour sortir du gilet de son humain et grimper sur lui avant d'aller se mettre en sécurité sur sa tête, crachant et soufflant au passage sur les idiots qui pensaient pouvoir faire du mal à son humain.

-Espèce d'ordure !

-Ça t'apprendra à oser te moquer de la Marine ! Sale gamin !

-Non attendez ! Gueula le vice-amiral.

Le révolutionnaire attrapa à main nue plusieurs des sabre, désarmant marine après marine. Les envoyant voler les uns contre les autres tout en évitant les balles qui lui étaient destinées. Ses mains brisant des armes ou des bras qui essayaient de l'atteindre.

-Le vice-amiral Bastille a raison ! Il a une sacré force dans les mains !

-Mes doigts sont comme les griffes d'un dragon !

Sabo sauta en l'air pour éviter la nouvelle slave de tirs, passant au-dessus des marines tenant les armes à feu. Il attrapa plusieurs canons dans ses mains, les réduisant à l'état de miettes grâce à ses griffes.

Il atterri derrière le petit groupe, entendant l'explosion des armes broyées derrières lui. Et quelques-uns de k.o en plus. C'était vraiment trop facile, c'était presque devenu lassant. Heureusement qu'il y avait du gradé face à lui.

-Bougez de là ! Vous pouvez rien faire contre lui !

Bastille dégaina son sabre tout en donna un coup de taille, provoquant une onde de choc qui découpa les bâtiments en deux. Répétant l'attaque plusieurs fois de suite, attaque que Sabo entreprit d'éviter avec aisance et agilité.

-Ravi de voir que ton hachoir ne sert pas qu'à faire joli !

-La ferme, vermine !

De la provocation ? Nooooon ! Sabo n'était pas comme ça voyons. Il était un gentil petit révolutionnaire qui s'ennuyait face à de la petite frappe, c'est pas sa faute s'il voulait du palpitant et de l'action face à un gradé.

-Aussi agile qu'un chat de gouttière, je vais limer ces griffes, une fois pour toute !

-Essaie toujours, ricana-t-il.

Un sourire en coin, à demi accroupit, il regarda le gradé se préparer à l'attaquer avec son sabre. Trop lent. Préparant son haki, il anticipa l'attaque plus que prévisible.

Il stoppa l'arme d'une seule main, attirant l'étonnement des hommes qui l'encerclaient. La puissance du coup provoqua un souffle qui souleva tout la poussière de la place. Il riait alors que Bastille semblait forcer au maximum sur son appuis pour le faire plier et Sabo n'usait qu'à peine de sa force pour le bloquer.

-Des griffes qui arrachent le pouvoir des vaniteux !

Serrant un peu plus les doigts, il sentit le métal se fendre dans sa paume puis l'arme se briser nettement en deux. Rien de plus simple pour lui, un jeu d'enfant. C'était dingue comment les gens le sous-estimaient encore.

-Il a brisé le ' _Découpe Requin_ ' du vice-amiral Bastille ! Hurla un des marines.

-Maudis sois-tu !

-Maudis ? Oh mais je sais que je le suis déjà, ricana Sabo. Tu arrives un siècle trop tard pour me l'apprendre.

Il s'approcha de l'homme avec vitesse, attrapant son masque entre ses doigts. Un éclat passa dans ses yeux, le temps de quelques secondes, le temps de se refléter dans ceux de son adversaire qui étaient visibles sous le masque. Un goût de fer remontant dans sa bouche, une odeur qu'il connaissait, une liste qui demande l'ajout d'un nouveau nom. Les anciennes habitudes laissaient des traces.

-Je pourrais écraser un crâne humain aussi facilement que si c'était un œuf, sourit-il en serrant les doigts.

Le bruit distinctif d'un craquement se fit entendre, fermant la bouche de tout le monde. Avant qu'ils ne lèvent tous les yeux d'horreurs. Le haki de Sabo l'avertit d'un danger se rapprochant à vitesse grand V alors qu'il levait lui aussi les yeux.

-Hein ?

Un foutu météore était en train de venir dans leur direction. Alors voilà quel était le pouvoir de cet homme. Le moment de l'impact se rapprochait de plus en plus, même la cage aux oiseaux ne pouvait résister à cela. Si ?

« Sabo… » Souffla Ann. « Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

-Je vais gérer, continue ta route. Ne te révèle pas plus, lâcha-t-il pour sa sœur en se préparant à l'impact.

Le météore passa au travers des fils, se retrouvant coupé en rondelles. Sabo recula vivement, esquivant les morceaux tombant sur eux, les yeux fermés, le haki alerte et minimisant ses mouvements pour se concentrer et éviter la menace. Les flammes qui l'entouraient se dissipèrent rapidement pour laisser aux marines le plaisir de le voir toujours debout, à peine égratigné.

-Dis moi petit, tu sais dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ?

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un amiral de la Marine, quel puissance incroyable. Mais... tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour avoir esquivé. J'ai dit que je ne vous laisserais pas passer pour ne pas que vous gêniez mon petit-frère. Je ne vais pas me laisser gentiment me faire écraser, sourit-il.

Avant de perdre son sourire en finissant de réduire en miette le masque qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Dire que quelques années plus tôt, avant son passage forcé à Impel Down, il n'aurait pas hésité à briser totalement le crâne de cet homme rien qu'avec ses doigts.

-Vice-amiral Bastille ! S'étonnèrent les bleus qui n'avaient rien vu du reste de la scène une fois que le météore tombait sur la ville.

Il les laissa s'occuper du gradé qui était allongé, totalement hors combat. Même combattre contre Smoker qui n'était pas du même grade c'était beaucoup plus marrant, et moins rapide aussi. A croire que les marines de maintenant avaient leurs grades dans des paquets de céréales.

-Tu te rends compte de la pagaille que tu as semé ?

-Hum ? S'offusqua Sabo. Moi je crois que c'est plutôt toi là !

-Tu as parlé de ton devoir grand-frère tout à l'heure. Alors voilà à quoi ressemble le deuxième frère de Monkey D. Luffy que personne ne connaissait le visage ?

-Dire qu'il a été élevé par le vice-amiral Garp ! Souligna un des marines.

-C'est un monstre !

-Même Impel Down n'a pas eu raison de lui !

Sabo laissa les marines parler, souriant sous leurs remarques. Oui, il était bien cette personne-là. Et maintenant, ils avaient un visage à mettre sous un nom. Et pourtant, il les ignora totalement, gardant tout sa concentration sur l'amiral qui lui faisait face.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes à l'esprit que si Luffy venait me voir pour me demander de l'aide… Je me précipiterai immédiatement à ses côtés, peu importe où il se trouve. Et tu peux faire passer le message à tous tes petits amis, et à Akainu lui-même si tu le souhaites. Pas un seul d'entre vous ne touchera un seul de ses cheveux.

-Te poser plus de questions me semble être une perte de temps, dit finalement l'amiral.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais intéressé en premier lieu, hein ? Se moqua le blond.

-Quel dommage que je n'ai pas de boisson pour aller avec le hors d'œuvre que tu m'as donné !

C'était de la provocation, et comment y tourner le dos ? Alors que cet homme semblait être un défi de plus à relever. Le bô de Sabo, couvert d'un haki d'une telle puissance qu'il en était redevenu de la même couleur que son foulard soit blanc comme neige, entra en collision avec la canne de l'amiral qui dévoila un sabre, provoquant un souffle qui balayait les marines autour d'eux, les envoyant faire une rencontre avec le sol.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coup, provoquant toujours plus de dégâts à leur environnement sans même se toucher réellement l'un et l'autre. Sabo bloqua même une attaque de gravité avec ses griffes.

-Impressionnant tu es bien le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire, tes attaques sont efficaces.

-Si seulement tu en pensais le moindre mot, soupira Sabo avec dédain.

Replaçant Kureiji qui avait sorti sa tête de sous son chapeau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et il retourna à l'attaque de front en brandissant son bô toujours plus recouvert de haki blanc, provoquant des petites flammes sous la puissance combinée à la chaleur due aux attaques de l'amiral. Le contact des deux armes provoquant une nouvelle onde de choc encore plus puissante que la précédente.

-Haaa ! Hurla un marine en fuyant.

-On peut pas partir à la poursuite de Mugiwara avec tout ce grabuge ! Cria un autre en suivant.

Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent finalement seuls. Même le corps inconscient de Bastille n'était plus là. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sabo, il n'aurait pas à faire attention de ne pas tuer quelqu'un par inadvertance dans une attaque pour Fujitora.

Nouvelle attaque qu'il porta et que le marine ignora totalement, frustrant un peu Sabo de voir qu'il se moquait de ce qu'il faisait. Comme s'il était insignifiant pour l'amiral.

-Hey toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu es un amiral de la Marine. Bats-toi pour de bon.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Ton objectif est d'arrêter les marines pas vrais ?

-Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer les idiots ? Soupira Sabo.

-Eh bien... On dirait que tu m'as coincé.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel, ce mec faisait vraiment exprès, cela ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Comme si lui aussi, il essayait de le retenir sur place. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun pion à jouer, il l'aurait sentit sinon à défaut de le voir.

-Héhé… Je suis aveugle, tu vois. Si je ne peux pas faire en sorte que tu compatisses un peu pour moi, he bien…

Le révolutionnaire rit doucement. C'était qu'une futile technique alors, cela pourrait marcher, avec quelqu'un de très naïf et de bien plus patient que lui, et moins intelligent. Peut-être qu'il essayerait un jour, ça doit être fun.

-Désolé mais je ne fais pas de discrimination.

-Hm. Terrifiant, je suppose que c'est cela qui a fait de toi le numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire.

Sabo rit doucement, il voyait juste malgré le fait qu'il était aveugle. Mais pour le moment c'était plus le temps à la parlote mais plutôt au combat et il commençait doucement à être impatient de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. La puissance de Fujitora l'avait assez intrigué pour qu'il veuille un combat à plus haute puissance.

-Malheureusement, j'ai aussi un titre et tout ce qui en découle à maintenir. Je suis sûr que toi, entre tous, comprend ça.

L'amiral sortit à nouveau son sabre pour en toucher le sol avec la pointe. Quelque chose disait à Sabo que cela sentirait bientôt le roussit.

-Graviton ! Tigre féroce !

Sabo sentit aussitôt la différence, l'amiral pouvait donc jouer avec les météorites et faire ce qu'il voulait de la gravité sur une grande zone. Il laissa sortir le haki, le montant au niveau supérieur en couvrant non plus son arme mais aussi ses bras. La tentation de revenir aux vieilles habitudes était là mais il résista optant pour une autre technique, il utilisa plusieurs fois le soru pour se diriger vers Fujitora.

Esquivant les morceaux de bâtiments qui ne suivaient plus aucune logique, un morceau fini pourtant par entrer en contact avec son estomac, réagissant à la dernière seconde pour utiliser le haki sur cette zone de son corps. Vieux réflexe d'une technique qu'il ne devait plus utiliser.

-Je dois te porter sur les nerfs pour que tu sois si sérieux !

Gagnant en vitesse grâce au soru, il fut rapidement à portée de l'amiral, recouvrant sa jambe de haki blanc pour le frapper avant d'être bloqué par le sabre une nouvelle fois. Les deux attaques s'annulant l'une et l'autre.

Sabo recula en donnant une poussée sur le sabre, faisant une vrille pour atterrir sur un coin sans débris de ce qui était il y a quelques minutes une place de la ville.

-Quoiqu'il advienne, tu dois être préparé à risquer ta propre peau. Si tu rates ton lancer de dé, la partie est finie avant même d'avoir commencée.

-Tu peux parler mais tu ne sais rien de moi Fujitora, signala Sabo.

-Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, certes je fais partit de la Marine et toi de la Révolution. Mais toi et moi sommes très différents de mes camarades ou de Doflamingo et cette fois la marine n'aura pas le beau rôle. Nous ne serons pas les héros sauveur de ce pays.

Un discours un peu étonnant venant de la Marine. Un autre gradé qui n'était pas fan de la Justice Absolue que désirait tant ce cher Akainu ? C'était quelque chose que le révolutionnaire notait dans son esprit.

-Et si quelqu'un découvre ce que tu penses ? Ce genre de propos déplairait à beaucoup de monde.

-He bien… Je pourrais dire que j'ai été compromis. Que tu m'as mis des bâtons dans les roues.

Oui, pas de doute. Cette façon de parler était bien différente de la propagande faite par les chiens bleus habituellement.

-C'est un sacré pari, sourit Sabo en inclinant son chapeau sur sa tête. Appelons ça un coup de poker.

-Héhé, je te souhaite bonne chance, répondit Fujitora en s'éloignant.

Ce type était vraiment un drôle de phénomène. Et il commençait à l'apprécier. Un autre marine avec qui Sabo allait apprécier ses échanges. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il y avait un moment qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Smoker, peut-être qu'il lui rendrait visite un peu plus tard.

* * *

Assis en tailleur par terre, Sabo venait de raccrocher le denden. Il sentait Koala venir dans sa direction et avec quelques envies meurtrières, sans aucun doute à son égard. Il sourit en sentant Kureiji grimper sur ses épaules et venir chatouiller son visage.

Le révolutionnaire passa une main sur son estomac avant de grimacer de douleur. Il s'était pris un débris à cet endroit et il aurait un bel hématome par la suite. Et dire qu'il avait limité les dégâts… Ace le tuerait s'il savait qu'il avait usé du haki pour recouvrir l'organe afin de se protéger de conséquences désastreuses. Foutu réflexe.

-Sabo ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Koala ne t'inquiète pas.

-Espèce de crétin ! Ne recommence jamais à me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

Et il reçut aussitôt un coup sur le crâne. Plusieurs en fait mais il avait la tête ailleurs.

-Allô, allôôô ? Sabo tu rêves ou quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

-Oui, j t'entends, soupire Sabo.

-He bien, ça en avait pas l'air. Depuis tout à l'heure tu es dans les nuages. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as des responsabilités ? Tu es supposé maintenir ta position ! Tu ne peux pas partir subitement pour aller te battre avec un amiral de la Marine juste parce que tu en as envie ! Tu prévois d'entraîner la Révolution dans une guerre ?!

-Mon petit-frère à des ennuis, le reste ne me concerne pas ! Gueula-t-il en retour.

Koala attrapa ses joues avec du haki et tira dessus, lui faisant faire des grimaces. Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une collègue comme ça ? Faire des missions avec Lyon et Sherry lui manquaient soudainement. Quoique… C'est justement Sherry qui a dû lui montrer comment faire…

-Bien sûr que si !

-Owww !

-Je ne serait pas un dommage collatéral à cause d'un de tes coups de sang, cria la rousse en tirant plus fort.

-M'en fiche, répliqua-t-il calmement.

-De quoiiii ?

-Surtout après ce qu'il a dit, murmura à peine Sabo.

Il allait l'arrêter quand il repensa aux paroles du marine. Oubliant complètement ce que disait Koala qui continuait de lui *tousse* gueuler *tousse* dessus *tousse* tout en lui tirant les joues dans tous les sens.

Même Kureiji était installé sur les genoux de Sabo à le regarder se faire ainsi maltraiter sans même réagir. Il était vraiment bizarre parfois, son humain.

-Bon, c'est rentré dans ton petit crâne ?

-Hmmm ?

-Dis donc Sabo, j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses. C'est toujours la même chose, on se fait du soucis sincèrement pour toi mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je suis pas ta nounou je te signale !

Koala fini par lâcher les joues de Sabo qui revinrent à leur place aussitôt tout en laissant deux grandes marques rouges là où elle l'avait pincé.

-BORDEL ! Ceux qui réparent les pots cassés à cause de ton égoïsme c'est Hack et moi !

-Itaiiiiiieuh !

Il revient à la réalité après un autre coup reçu sur le crâne. Il fit tomber son chapeau pour frotter son crâne. Où une bosse commençait à prendre forme.

-Tu as trouvé ce que l'on cherchait ?

-En partie, soupira la commandante. Mais je sais où trouver le reste.

-Ok, occupe-toi en.

-Et toi ? S'enquit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je dois trouver mes frères, sourit Sabo.

Il se leva, prit Kureiji dans sa main avant de le glisser dans son gilet. Il allait avoir besoin de courir et de prendre la vitesse, au moins il ne risquait pas de le perdre à cet endroit. Puis il sprinta dans les débris que son combat avait causés, usant du soru pour aller toujours plus vite.

* * *

Sabo venait de mettre la gamine qu'Ace lui avait refilée dans un endroit protégé avec d'autres habitants de l'île et s'approcha de Josh qui soulevait des débris pour aider des civils bloqué là.

-Aller vous mettre en sûreté, leurs ordonna l'adolescent.

-S'il reste seulement un endroit sûr ici, lâcha Sabo en arrivant derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Je croyais que Koala t'avait donné des ordres.

-J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous être plus utile ici que avec les autres. Martin est partit pour le port.

Il attrapa son apprenti par le col et partit en direction de la cage qui s'était mise en mouvement et qui se resserrait petit à petit sur les prisonniers, coupant tout au passage.

-Tu as le droit de te sentir mal.

-Pardon ? S'étonne Josh en se libérant de la poigne de Sabo.

Le blond soupira et s'arrêta aussi, regardant le ciel, cherchant ses mots. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de cela, lui-même n'ayant jamais franchement réussi à en parler.

-Je sais ce que cela fait. Ce que l'on ressent. Lorsque l'on tue pour la première fois.

-J'ai tué personne.

Sabo rit et se tourna vers son apprenti pour attraper l'arme qu'il se trimballait dans son dos. Un nouveau joujou, il approuvait le choix. Il aurait du travail à faire pour maîtriser une telle arme, ce n'était pas comme se battre avec un sabre ou un bô.

-Et le sang là-dessus ?

-Je…

-Je ne t'empêche pas de tuer Josh. Il faut juste que tu saches pourquoi tu tues. Pourquoi tu enlèves une vie.

Le jeune révolutionnaire baissa la tête, se sentant fautif et pas très bien par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ou faisait couler du sang, mais là, il a failli aller plus loin et cela l'avait effrayé.

-Je l'ai juste blessé, pas tué. Ils m'ont oublié le temps que je puisse fuir.

-Bien. Oublies pas de nettoyer ta lame, le sang risque de l'abîmer.

Il lui rendit sa faux et le regarda la remettre dans son dos. Ce gamin avait du potentiel.

-Allons-y, ils ont besoin d'aide à la cage, plus longtemps on la retient, plus on sauvera de vies.

* * *

Facile de reconnaître cette touffe de cheveux verte parmi la foule. Il tira Josh par la manche et s'approcha du second de son frère.

-Je viens te donner un coup de main !

Il posa un bô noir comme la suie sur les fils de la cage, appuyant de ses forces, souriant en voyant les katanas tout aussi noirs que son arme. Les hommes de Luffy avaient pris en force, il le sentait, il pouvait sonder la force de Zoro. C'était bien.

-Yo, Sabo ! Salua Zoro avec un sourire crispé. Ton frère se fait encore attendre !

-C'est Luffy, on n'y peut pas grand-chose… mais c'est bientôt fini, il va l'avoir, assura le révolutionnaire en poussant de toutes ses forces.

Il vit deux samouraïs les rejoindre et sentit Josh s'appliquer aussi à pousser sur la cage. Il pouvait sentir toute sa concentration à user lui aussi du haki, on pouvait même voir quelques veines noires courir sur sa peau et par moment sur son arme.

Tout allait bien, la cage continuait de les pousser malgré que même Fujitora était venu en aide, mais ils résistaient et l'avancée des barreaux plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir se faisait un peu moins rapide.

Jusqu'au moment où ça commença à déraper.

-ITAIIII !

Sabo vacilla un instant en voyant son apprenti reculer en se tenant la main. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sang et la perturbation de l'adolescent.

-Josh ?

-La cage…

-K'so… grogna Sabo. Ta main est comment ?

Josh avait des larmes de douleurs et voyait le sang couler entre ses doigts qui tenaient sa main blessée. Il n'osait regarder tellement il avait mal. Il n'osait bouger de peur de la voir sectionner.

-Ça… ça va… Je crois, ma main à glisser sur le manche de la faux, je…

-Trouve Koala, c'est compris ? Rejoins les autres et va faire soigner ça auprès de Matt.

-Mais…

-Obéit Josh, tu es inutile ici. Va !

Le plus jeune sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, jamais Sabo ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Retenant la douleur physique et celle des mots, il partit en courant, comme il le put, laissant surtout l'adrénaline, la peur et la douleur guider ses pas dans une dernière course. Le révolutionnaire soupira en appuyant encore plus fort sur la cage, il sentait que cette histoire n'était pas encore finie.

-Sabo !

Ace venait de débarquer et appuyer elle aussi de toute ses forces sur la cage pour leur filer un coup de main. Ce qui voulait dire que le problème Squardo était réglé.

-Quoi ? Grinça Sabo.

Ses pensées étaient trop occupées par Josh qui était blessé et dans la nature d'une ville qui partait en miette.

-Luffy va faire une connerie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens venir comme ça… dès que la cage disparaît, on file le chercher, ok ?

Sabo fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur la cage. Oui, lui aussi sentait qu'un truc tournait pas rond, mais il fallait dire que rien ne lui permettait de se concentrer vraiment sur cette unique sensation.

-J'ai la même impression.

La cage finit par disparaître d'un seul coup, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule chose. Sabo rattrapa de justesse Ann qui bascula vers l'avant, et l'aida à se redresser.

Il ramassa la faux que Josh avait laissé tomber et sentit une douleur sourde en voyant le sang maculer l'arme. Il se sentait fautif. Glissant la faux dans son dos, avec son bô, il entreprit de suivre Ann pour rejoindre le lieu du combat final.

Les tripes de Sabo lui disaient que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir vers le lieu de l'affrontement final. Quand ils y arrivèrent pour voir un Luffy brandissant un bô de haki au-dessus de la tête de Doflamingo, le révolutionnaire remercia le ciel que ce combat ait eu lieu proche de là où ils étaient à l'origine car quelques secondes plus tard et cela aurait été trop tard.

-ARRÊTE !

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve la semaine prochain, ne ?**

 **Evy.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hellooooooooo !**

 **On se retrouve comme chaque semaine en ce moment pour un nouveau chapitre de Shadow ** Alors cette fois-ci, pas de grosses surprise, car il est vraiment, vraiment très proche de Golden Prince et Shin Sekai Tail, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement . Surtout que cette fois-ci le chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'ai été obligé de le couper pour pouvoir garder ma moyenne habituelle /pas taper/ Breeeeef !**

 **J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Donc bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Sabo se sent déjà assez mal comme ça T.T Et ouais, nan... Vraiment pas rattrapable les uns et les autres . M'enfin, tu vas voir plus tard ce que ça à fait le fait que Sabo dise cela à Josh X.x

* * *

 _Les tripes de Sabo lui disaient que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir vers le lieu de l'affrontement final. Quand ils y arrivèrent pour voir un Luffy brandissant un bô de haki au-dessus de la tête de Doflamingo, le révolutionnaire remercia le ciel que ce combat ait eu lieu proche de là où ils étaient à l'origine car quelques secondes plus tard et cela aurait été trop tard._

 _-ARRÊTE !_

Les deux aînés s'étaient mis à hurler d'une même voix en prenant chacun un côté du benjamin, utilisant la force brute pour le faire reculer. Du coin de l'œil, Doffy était méconnaissable, presque mort.

Luffy vacilla dans leurs bras et cligna des yeux en redevenant lui-même, la source de haki et de puissance disparaissant presque instantanément alors que quelque chose grondait en Sabo. Un quelque chose d'agressif qui voudrait bien terminer le travail pour punir l'homme qui avait failli souiller son frère. Frère qui avait maintenant un regard perplexe et complètement paumé.

-Ace ? Sabo ? Qu'est-ce que…

-On peut savoir ce que tu comptais faire, espèce d'abruti ? Rugit Sabo, hors de lui, en cognant le sommet de la tête de son frère. Je t'interdis de tuer qui que ce soit, tu m'entends ! grogna-t-il encore, tremblant de rage.

-Même un taré pervers bon pour l'asile comme Doflamingo ! Renchérit Ann, assez remontée elle aussi, en lui offrant une nouvelle bosse.

-Mais euh… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez en colère contre moi ? Grommela le plus jeune en se frottant la tête.

-C'est ton chef d'œuvre ! Admire ! Pointa Sabo en montrant du doigt Doflamingo.

-Je vais faire un nœud avec ton cou et te renvoyer à Dawn… menaça la pirate.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? S'étonna naïvement Luffy. Euh... Ace ? Sabo ?

Sabo tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses doigts agrippant toujours le bras de Luffy avec force. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il s'éloigne de quelques pas. Baissant le visage, une main plaquée sur ses yeux. Il chercha à sa calmer, à penser à autre chose. Mais la rage était là, se manifestant. Une rage pour voir son frère rompre sa promesse de ne tuer personne.

Une rage contre lui-même de faillir ne pas arriver à temps. Une rage contre lui-même d'avoir failli à son devoir de grand-frère. Une rage contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à le protéger correctement.

Il sentit cette rage consumer doucement sa résistance. Il vit sa main changer de couleur, passant de la chair au noir par moment. La démonstration de force de Luffy lui rappelait ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il s'était vu pendant quelques secondes en son frère.

Toujours tremblant et toujours une main sur son œil brûlé, il se tourna vers les deux D., voyant une Ann tourner comme un lion en cage, il sentait sa peur et sa colère aussi bien qu'il sentait perdre le contrôle.

-Je te préviens Luffy... si tu en arrives là, tu ne seras plus digne de devenir le Roi des pirates, lança Sabo d'un ton aussi dur que ses yeux qui jetaient encore des éclairs.

-Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un que je vois sur le trône, contrairement aux rookies qui se disputent la place de mon père, c'est parce que tu as encore les mains blanches. Salies-les et je ferai tout mon possible pour te couper la voie jusqu'à Raftell, siffla Ann en essayant de contenir sa fureur.

Luffy était devenu blanc alors qu'Ann s'éloignait pour laisser Sabo prendre le relais. Il n'avait pas fini de faire comprendre à son petit-frère qu'il ne devrait jamais prendre une vie humaine.

Jamais Sabo ne s'était énervé ainsi contre lui. Jamais. C'était impossible. Avec Ace, c'était une toute autre histoire, mais contre Luffy il n'avait jamais pu. Aujourd'hui était la première fois.

-Tu te rends compte Luffy ? Tu sais ce que c'est tuer un homme ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se gère aussi facilement que tu gères ta vie.

Les mains tenant les épaules de son frère, il sentit le haki se libérer et recouvrir ses doigts. Pas bon ça.

-Tu veux ressembler à ça, tu veux être un assassin ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui montrer de quoi il parlait, il savait que son œil avait viré au noir, tout comme une bonne partie de son côté gauche d'ailleurs. Il essayait de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Tu portes les rêves de tout le monde Luffy ! Un rêveur n'est pas un tueur ! Je ne veux pas voir ton esprit pervertit comme le mien, c'est clair ? Parce que dans le cas là je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les mêmes mots que tu as utilisés pour moi sur Amazone Lily.

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Enfin, un peu quand même, c'était un coup de bluff. Mais avec la colère et le ton dur, il savait que Luffy l'écouterait. Lui faire comprendre qu'il irait jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était plus son frère.

Et il allait continuer plus avant que Luffy ne le coupe, calmant presque aussitôt le blond qui recommençait à s'énerver.

-Je… je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé… avoua Luffy en se frottant le front, perplexe. Depuis le moment où Law a failli sauter avec l'homme-mucus et maintenant… c'est le noir…

Sabo sentit sa colère refluer pour finalement disparaître, sentant ses émotions doucement redescendre pour qu'il puisse calmer son haki.

-Merci de m'avoir arrêté. Et désolé pour la peur que je vous ai faite.

Sabo inspira plusieurs fois profondément, clignant de ses yeux redevenus tous les deux bleus. Il lâcha les épaules de Luffy pour l'attirer dans ses bras, serrant ses bras autour de lui au point de remercier le fait qu'il soit fait de caoutchouc.

-Ne fais pas nos erreurs, Luffy, je t'en conjure, souffla Sabo à l'oreille de son petit frère.

 _Ne fais pas les miennes_ , se retient-il de dire. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il sentit son frère cacher son regard à ce qu'il avait fait et il le fit tourner dans le sens où Doflamingo ne serait plus visible à son regard. Luffy n'avait pas besoin de voir ça, pour Sabo, cette vision était surtout douloureuse de savoir qui en était le responsable.

Poum !

Sabo lâcha Luffy pour voir qu'Ace s'était effondré par terre. Narcolepsie. Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le culot de faire ça en pleine action. Enfin. C'était une crise bien méritée après toutes les émotions des derniers jours.

Il s'approcha pour prendre le denden où on entendait Marco appeler Ann. Se penchant sur son frère pour voir s'il allait quand même bien.

-Ann te rappellera Marco, on se charge d'elle avec Luffy.

Et il entendit un autre 'poum' soupirant avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit. Sachant à l'avance ce qu'il allait voir.

-Je rectifie, _je_ me charge d'elle.

Au moins, Luffy était toujours conscient, bien que au sol. Il raccrocha le denden en entendant le yonkou le remercier.

-J'arrive plus à tenir debout…

Sabo soupira. C'était bien ses frères ça, pas un pour relever l'autre. Toussant un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix, il n'hésita pas à gueuler avant de charger sa sœur sur son dos.

-RORONOA ! J'AI QUE DEUX BRAS ! VIENS T'OCCUPER DE TON ENCLUME DE SENSHO !

* * *

-Sabo ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'enquit Koala en sautant du pont à sa rencontre.

Il venait de rejoindre le port souterrain où il avait envoyé ses hommes cherché les preuves et le résultat de leur mission. Son frère dormait toujours sur son dos et ne voulant pas la laisser dans un coin, seule, il préférait l'avoir sur son dos. Question d'habitude.

-Oui, Ann est juste assoupie. Où est Josh ?

Le visage de son amie se rembruni alors qu'elle disait à l'un des révolutionnaires de voir si l'adolescent pouvait venir. Sabo avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir lorsqu'il les rejoindrait et préféra se concentrer plutôt sur le pourquoi de leur présence ici.

-On a presque fini de récupérer les caisses et j'ai la liste complète.

Il hocha la tête en voyant le manège des allers et retours. La penchant sur le côté en voyant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas certaines personnes qui les aidaient.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-D'autres révolutionnaires. J'en connais certains, ils faisaient partit de l'équipe de Sorasa, d'autre c'est la première fois que je les vois, soupira la commandante. Ils étaient devenus des jouets, c'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps à réussir à enquêter ici, on oubliait tout d'eux. On ne doit la réussite de cette mission uniquement parce que Sorasa est mort et qu'il avait réussi à avoir des pistes sérieuses.

-Je vois. Qu'ils soient bien traités sur le retour à Baltigo, et essaie de savoir tout ce qu'ils savaient, qui était la personne qui les a envoyé en mission, ce genre de choses.

-Bien, ce sera fait.

Et avant qu'ils ne continuent sur les détails du sujet, ils furent coupés par une voix qui l'interpella depuis le pont.

-Sempai ?

Sabo releva la tête pour voir Josh descendre du navire et les rejoindre en marchant lentement. Il avait mauvaise mine et tenait sa main bandée contre lui.

-Ta main ?

-Elle… Elle va bien, la cage n'a pas sectionné l'os. Matt dit que je ne dois pas l'utiliser pour plusieurs semaines pour l'instant.

-Bien.

Et il se détourna de lui pour regarder à nouveau Koala, allant lui donner une autre suite d'ordre. Mais il croisa son regard réprobateur et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, ce fut Josh qui lui parla.

-Je suis désolé sempai, je sais que j'aurais dû vous obéir et rester sur le Light. Mais… Je voulais vraiment aider, je voulais juste être comme vous, fini-t-il dans un murmure.

Sabo se tourna vers lui et sentit son cœur le serrer. Le gamin avait été blessé à cause de lui, il sait que Josh n'a pas tout dit. Il sait qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais se battre correctement. Il vient peut-être de faire une croix sur son rêve.

-Effectivement, tu aurais dû obéir.

Un toussotement de sa camarade le rappela sur terre. Il savait qu'il était stricte pour ce coup, mais c'était la peur de voir le jeune homme être blessé par sa faute, la peur de l'avoir vu prendre des risques. Il lui rendit la faux qu'il utilisait comme support en plus de son bô pour maintenir Ann sur son dos.

-Pour le moment repose-toi, et Matt est seul juge de savoir ce que tu feras ou non. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, d'accord ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et il regarda le plus jeune remonter sur le pont sans pour autant rentrer dans les entrailles du bateau, tenant maladroitement son arme de son autre main.

-Tu sais que nous devons rentrer Sabo. Je vais dire quoi, moi ?

-Ce que tu veux, je prends des vacances.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit.

Koala grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas être plaisante.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot, dois-je te rappeler ce qui est en préparation ?

-Je sais, coupa-t-il. J'ai des choses à faire avant de rentrer.

-Sabo, lança Koala d'une voix menaçante.

-Stop.

Sa voix était autoritaire et froide. Trop peut-être pour passer inaperçue car tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder. Un Sabo autoritaire, ce n'était pas courant et cela pouvait donner un Sabo en colère. Sauf que personne ne voulait avoir un Sabo en colère sur le dos. Non, personne.

-Sab' ?

Le blond regarda comme il put au-dessus de son épaule pour voir son frère se réveiller. Il était toujours endormi mais semblait avoir repris assez de forces avec sa crise. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait réveillé à l'instant.

-Rendors-toi, j'essaye de faire comprendre à ma chère collègue et amie que je vais devoir m'absenter pour des raisons familiales, expliqua Sabo.

Il regarda ensuite Koala qui n'était toujours pas calmée et qui au contraire, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Chose que Sabo ne voulait pas. Il ne lavait pas son linge en publique. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Révolution.

-Ace veut voir en face à face Sabo pour l'étrangler. Vous voulez dire à mon jumeau que vous l'empêchez de voir l'un de ses petits frères ? marmonna Ann, en se frottant les yeux.

-Il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour sa propre jumelle, rétorqua Koala.

-Ace était trop loin pour intervenir. Il est quasiment à l'autre bout du Shin Sekai en infiltration pour Marco, bidonna Sabo. Tu as fini de râler, je peux y aller ou tu vas encore me faire des reproches ?

-Casses-toi avant que je change d'avis, grommela Koala en tournant le dos aux deux autres.

Sabo laissa Ann descendre son perchoir, réajustant vêtements et sac en regardant la commandante lui tourner le dos. Il savait qu'il venait de la vexer mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Il était le cul entre deux chaises depuis le début, et il ne pouvait pas choisir maintenant, quitte à blesser tous ceux autour de lui.

Il soupira un 'à plus tard' à son équipe, échangeant un regard entendu avec Hack pour qu'il prenne soin d'eux et passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur pour l'emmener plus loin et la faire sortir d'ici.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sabo.

-Encore crevée, mais ça va. Mon akuma no mi a déjà fait une bonne partie du boulot. Où sont les autres ?

-Plus loin. Viens.

Sabo l'emmenait à la sortie du port souterrain, se dirigeant vers leur petit-frère et le reste de son équipage qui avait dû se regrouper maintenant.

-Luffy s'est expliqué pour son comportement ? Demanda Ann d'une voix sourde, un nœud dans les entrailles.

Sabo se figea, pas longtemps, quelques secondes, mais suffisamment pour se sentir mal. Se sentir mal et presque coupable. Presque coupable d'avoir laissé son petit-frère craquer et avoir failli ne pas arriver à temps pour l'arrêter.

-Il a perdu le contrôle, je pense. De ce qu'il dit, il n'avait plus conscience de quoi ce soit. Je pense qu'on a réussi à faire entrer dans son crâne la réalisation de la connerie qu'il a failli faire. Il se repose pour l'instant, il s'est effondré juste après toi.

Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Que Luffy n'ait jamais à refaire quelque chose comme cela. Noyant ses sombres pensées loin au fond de lui et préférant se concentrer sur son autre frère qu'il soutenait pour marcher.

* * *

Une douce chaleur se rependait contre Sabo alors qu'il dormait. Rêvant doucement d'un moment de trêve entre sa belle et lui, profitant de moment en amoureux, sous le soleil, rêvant de l'avoir à nouveau avec lui, dans ses bras. Comme un bienheureux, il bougea doucement pour profiter un peu plus de cette chaleur, venant poser sa tête dessus, s'improvisant un coussin sur un ventre auquel il s'agrippa d'un bras. Et il repartit dans un profond sommeil pour les prochaines heures.

Ou presque car il sentit du mouvement et un truc essayer de le pousser de son coussin. Truc auquel il répliqua en leva la main pour le chasser d'un coup de poing. C'était _SON_ coussin.

-Oi, Sab'… Ace… debout…

Une voix essayait de finir de le sortir de son sommeil alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de se rendormir profondément pour profiter de cette douce chaleur qui le berçait.

-D'mande à l'allumette de faire chauffer l'eau… Grommela Sabo en s'arrangeant sur son coussin improvisé.

-Ace a fait entrer un chat dans la chambre pendant la nuit.

Il replongeait tout doucement dans son rêve qu'il ne voulait pas quitter et où il était avec une jolie brune qui lui avait volé son cœur, loin de leur soucis. Se promenant sur une plage, un magnifique chat géant marchant à leur côté. Chat… _Chat ?_

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla le blond en se levant d'un seul coup.

-BOUCLE-LA ! J'AI PAS DORMI DEPUIS PRESQUE UNE SEMAINE ! S'énerva Ann.

Sabo reçut un coup de son frère qui l'envoya manger le sol alors qu'il cherchait désespérément le chat des yeux, cherchant même un plan pour fuir sans qu'il ne le voit. Se tenant en même temps le nez qui commençait à saigner.

-J'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais mes frères ?

-Pas mal de fois !

-Quel galère vous deviez être quand vous étiez gosses… j'ai pitié de Ray-san.

Cela fini par sortir Sabo de son état de panique pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de chat. Un regard noir pour Luffy qui discutait l'air de rien avec ses hommes et un projet de vengeance en place dans la tête.

-J'avais oublié que l'Allumette ne peut être qu'irascible le matin, sauf quand il passe une nuit agitée avec Marco, grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Un rapidement coup d'œil pour constater qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, les autres étaient absent. Pourtant il n'était pas si tard que cela, si ? Ils avaient dormit tout ce temps ?

-Kyros-ya et Tête de Coq sont partis chercher des vivres. Bellamy se repose dehors au soleil, répondit Trafalgar à sa question silencieuse.

-Oh.

Le révolutionnaire se tourna vers Ann qui dormait encore comme une bienheureuse, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en la voyant ainsi. Puis il se tourna vers le benjamin de sa fratrie, une aura menaçante dirigée vers lui.

-Tu étais obligé de me faire peur comme ça ?

Et il eut un seul haussement d'épaule pour réponse. Bien. Très bien. Il allait lui payer. Un jour ou l'autre. Pour éviter de penser à des idées vengeresses, il se tourna vers son aîné qui roupillait encore. Le poussant du bout du pied.

-Ace. Debout.

Pas de réponse.

-Debout ou Luffy va tout manger, appela-t-il à nouveau.

Toujours le silence.

-Wouhawe, il doit vraiment être crevé pour ne pas réagir devant ça, commenta Luffy, impressionné. Eh Ace… Garp est à Dressrosa.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes de plus pour que Sabo sente un courant d'air contre lui et qu'il aperçoive le bras de Luffy tendu jusque l'autre bout de la pièce pour retenir une Ann en position, prête à sauter par la fenêtre.

-Ok, même l'aîné à la frousse du grand-père, constata Franky.

-Tu crois qu'il tient sa peur des médecins de qui ? Demanda Sabo.

-Et tu te souviens du monstre qu'est le vieil homme ? S'enquit Luffy. Ace, arrête de vouloir fuir, il n'est pas là.

Le regard noir qu'ils reçurent tous en réponse voulait tout dire. Autant Sabo détestait qu'on le réveil car il était de mauvais poil, mais alors Ace, lui, pouvait vous assassiner sans une once de remords.

-J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça drôle… siffla la D.

-C'était assez hilarant, avoua Zoro.

-Roronoa, le dernier démon qui s'est moqué de moi a fini encastré dans un mur en caleçon pour faire bonne mesure. Tu veux l'imiter ?

-Sans façon !

Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant le marimo détourner la tête et siffloter. Il croyait duper qui ? Mais la confrontation n'eut pas lieu car elle fut interrompue par Law qui s'intéressait maintenant à Ace.

-J'en ai fini avec le cyborg, annonça Law en se tournant vers Ann. Tu es le suivant, Portgas-ya. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose… refais-moi le coup d'Amazon Lily et tu peux être certain que ça parviendra à la fois à Shaboady, mais aussi sur le Moby Dick. Le Mei-ô risque de ne pas être très content… et cette Cassandra-ya sera folle de joie.

Le changement de couleur de son frère fit ricaner Sabo. Vengeance pour le coup dans le nez. Nez qui avait fini de saigner d'ailleurs. Et il était certain qu'il se laisserait faire s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de la Démone à son retour.

* * *

Appuyé contre un mur, Sabo regardait avec satisfaction sa sœur se faire soigner. Il savait que Law serait capable de prévenir la Démone s'il ne se laissait pas faire et Sabo serait en soutient derrière pour en ajouter une couche.

La voir ainsi satisfaisait Sabo pour le coup reçut dans le nez ce matin. Ha et aussi pour l'avoir menacé de l'emmener de force sur le _Moby_ même si mentalement il savait qu'il aurait été sur une simple demande de sa part.

-Petite nature, déconna Sabo, alors que Luffy se marrait.

-J'en ai fini avec le visage et le torse. Les jambes, maintenant, Portgas-ya. Redresse-toi et baisse la ceinture de ton pantalon.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'enquit Ann.

Sabo cru mal entendre lui aussi et se tendit presque aussitôt, dardant son regard cette fois non plus sur sa sœur mais sur le foutu toubib' qui semblait vachement prendre ses aises tout à coup.

-Je croyais que tu préférais les vraies femmes ? Demanda Luffy.

Le révolutionnaire décroisa ses bras et posa une main sur son bô, ses doigts déjà en position de griffes. Si jamais il osait faire un geste de travers, les Heart Pirates n'auraient plus qu'à se trouver un nouveau capitaine et une bonne âme bénéficierait de la chance d'être le prochain consommateur de l'ope ope no mi.

-Les hanches sont plus écartées qu'auparavant. Même un accident impliquant des os brisés dans cette zone n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

-Trafalgar D. Water Law. Ne va pas plus loin si tu tiens à ta vie, menaça Ann.

Le rookie posa son regard sur chacun d'eux, tour à tour alors que Sabo sentait le haki s'agiter sous sa peau. Pas de bol pour lui, même s'il se contrôlait, il n'était pas à un dérapage prêt s'il allait trop loin.

Il savait aussi que leurs comportements à tous les trois donnaient une confirmation à ce qu'allait dire le pirate. Mais tant pis, au moins il allait savoir qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde sa bouche fermé et qu'il oublie quelques mots de son dictionnaire. Et il semblait intelligent alors qu'il finissait l'examen d'Ace dans un silence total jusqu'à ce que la fratrie sorte pour s'éloigner de la maison où ils logeaient.

* * *

Sabo s'était laissé tomber allongé dans les fleurs, inspirant doucement cette douce odeur. Ils s'improvisaient out les trois une petite réunion de famille en attendant le retour des absents et de pouvoir enfin contenter leurs estomacs.

Il finit par se relever en position assise, jouant avec une fleur qu'il venait de cueillir, Kureiji l'ayant abandonné pour jouer dans les fleurs tout autour d'eux.

-Qui commence ? Demanda Sabo.

-Ace est l'aîné, pointa Luffy en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

-Ok, vas-y mon vieux, à toi le plaisir.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, soupira Ace en les rejoignant. A part que je suis content que vous soyez venus me tirer de ce mauvais pas et que je vous en suis reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup à tous les deux.

Les deux plus jeunes lui sourire et Sabo posa une main sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement. C'était normal, ils étaient une famille, ils se devaient d'être là quand l'un deux était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

-Ensuite, j'ai quelques plaintes à formuler à ton encontre, Sabo. Notamment au sujet du denden, de Liam et… oh, et deux jeunes femmes.

Il grimaça, et c'était partit. Bien que en réfléchissant, il ne voyait pas ce que Ace voulait dire concernant les deux femmes. Enfin, bien sûr il y avait Edessa dans le lot, en même temps, il fallait dire que la dispute lors de leur dernière rencontre n'était pas passée inaperçue… Mais la deuxième ? Il ne croisait que les femmes qui bossaient avec lui et cela l'étonnerait que Ace les connaisse vu son aversion pour la Révolution.

-Sabo, qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ? Demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux voir qu'il est plus ou moins question d'Edessa. Liam, c'est…

-Liam, Maki m'en a parlé. Je l'ai appelé en montant vers le Shin Sekai. C'est l'autre fille qui m'intéresse. C'est qui ?

-Eh bien… là est la question, je vois pas de qui Ace parle.

-Si je te dis Elena, éclaircit Ann.

Elena ? Naaaaan, cette Elena ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait foutre dans l'histoire ? Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis… Shabaody s'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait croisé là-bas une fois. Ce qui lui avait valu quelques petits soucis avec Edessa d'ailleurs…

-C'est vieux ! La nana que je devais épouser à Goa.

-Ah, comprit Luffy, se rappelant du bref incident. Et quel est le sujet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour qu'une histoire aussi vieille t'intéresse, Ace.

-Deux fois. Deux fois que je me la chope dans le Shin Sekai. La première fois, tu faisais encore le mort, et on était à Anvil, donc, plus ou moins logique qu'on se croise là-bas.

Deux fois ? Mais bon sang, comment cela se faisait-il que Ace l'ai vu autant de fois que lui dans sa vie alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé à Goa !

-Anvil ? demanda Luffy.

-Une plaque tournante du commerce. L'île est neutre et ne tolère aucun affrontement entre pirate et marine. Elle ne fait pas partie du Sekai Seifu, explicita Sabo. Et c'est l'île d'origine de Marco, non ?

-Exact. Le souci est que je l'ai croisée avant toute ma merde avec Doflamingo sur une île pas loin du territoire de Big Mum. Pas de commerce et elle me cherchait spécifiquement. Pourquoi elle doit venir me faire chier, moi ? Venir me traquer jusqu'à Sacramento, en plus !

Sabo écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement ? Mais… Elle avait quoi en tête cette nana ? Surtout qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Surtout que… Merde quoi ! Elle était une groupie ou quoi ?

-Honnêtement… je… je sais pas… tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Je veux pas des paroles. Je veux des actes. Arrange-toi comme tu veux, mais si je tombe encore une fois sur elle, on ne retrouvera jamais son corps ! Quant à Liam, déjà, tu nous dois des excuses à Luffy et moi.

Et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, avec quelques secondes de battement, c'est limite s'il ne se retrouva pas étranglé par un Luffy indigné. Là, il était bien partit pour avoir un procès dans les règles de l'art de la famille.

-T'as pas parler de ça à ce type !

-C'est mon frère ! Se défendit Sabo.

-Je veux bien mais je le connais pas ! J'étais à la moitié du Paradis quand mes propres hommes ont su pour mon cas, et encore, juste Robin et Nami ! Les autres n'ont rien su avant Shabaody ! Et quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu est au courant de ma santé et de la particularité qui me fait le plus chier et honte ! T'es pas bien !

-Je savais qu'on aurait le même point de vue, Luffy, annonça Ann avec satisfaction.

Le révolutionnaire prit appuie sur ses mains en arrière, levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Oui, ok, il aura dû leur en parler. Mais quand il voulait que Liam découvre la famille, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il découvrirait ça avec des photos. D'ailleurs, il ne lui a jamais dit franchement, et il n'y pouvait rien si il avait appelé Ace. Mais il est vrai qu'il aurait dû faire gaffe aux infos qu'il lui avait laissées, et pour cela, il s'en excusa.

-Bien. Dernier point… j'ai réalisé mon problème avec vous deux et ma tendance à vous surprotéger et à m'en faire pour rien. Désormais, j'ai l'intention de vous laisser respirer. Faîtes vos vies… faîtes-moi part de vos nouvelles de temps à autres, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-T'es pas malade, au moins ? S'inquiéta Luffy. Je vais aller chercher Law.

Sabo tira sur le bermuda de Luffy qui se levait déjà pour le remettre assit avec eux. Lui aussi était un peu inquiet du discours de son aîné mais pas au point de le croire malade. Si ?

-Je ne suis pas malade. Je réalise que je dois vous laisser faire vos vies, mais aussi que j'ai pas la possibilité d'être partout. Diriger les Spades était simple en comparaison à seconder Marco pour les Shirohige, sans parler des jumeaux. J'ai bien trop de cause de souci, et en vous responsabilisant plus ou moins, j'essaye d'alléger mes problèmes. Néanmoins, si j'apprends que l'un de vous est en prison ou risque la mort, attendez-vous à me voir débarquer.

-On fera attention.

-Excepté le souci avec Edessa, pour lequel on va continuer à te bassiner, Sabo et je te vois venir, je suis pas aussi aveugle que toi, la chose devra être réglée. Rapidement. Avec la concernée.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ouais, il le savait. Pour lui-même déjà. Pour sa bonne santé mentale. Bien qu'il ne sache pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait occulté toutes pensées à son égard pour se concentrer sur le reste.

-Ou ? Risqua-t-il bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Ou je demande un congé à Marco et je t'embarque par la peau du cul jusqu'à Dawn pour que tu dises à Makino-nee-chan pourquoi tu fais le con avec une nana qui a quand même voulu et réussi à envahir plus ou moins une prison d'Etat pour t'en sortir. Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour, je sais pas ce que c'est.

-S'passe quoi avec Edessa ? demanda Luffy, perplexe.

-Sabo qui fait le con et la mule, résuma Ann. Edessa fait la mule et la tombe, par contre. Ton géniteur est passé sur le Moby Dick et a laissé tomber des gros indices à son sujet. Marco se met sur l'affaire.

-Ah.

Le regard de Luffy voulait tout dire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sabo en se levant et en élevant la voix. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est ma journée aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que tu fais le con ! Ace a raison ! Si j'apprends que votre embrouille est toujours d'actualité quand je vous revois, j'aiderai Ace a t'embarqué jusqu'à Dawn, avec Ji-chan sur l'affaire et je mettrai même Dadan et Woop au courant !

Oui, il le savait, ça avait merdé quelque part. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était lui aussi une victime dans l'affaire. Victime des mensonges d'une femme qui avait volé son cœur. Souffrant de cette situation plus qu'il ne le dirait jamais, ou qu'il ne le montrerait.

-Tu veux pas le mettre à la Une du journal, tant que tu y es ? Commenta sarcastiquement Sabo.

-C'est une idée !

Il se rassit en mettant une claque derrière le crâne de son petit-frère. Quel crétin… Comme si le monde ne se mêlait déjà pas assez de leurs histoires de famille. Il se tourna vers Ace pour lui signifier de continuer et enfin changer de sujet, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. A part que la rencontre avec Shanks-nii-san tient toujours et que tu es toujours attendu comme témoin pour le pacte. Je t'aurai bien lancé l'invitation, mais si tu bottes le cul de la personne avec qui on doit passer un pacte de non-agression au beau milieu de la signature de l'accord, ça ne va pas le faire, Lu'.

-Pas grave. Shanks connait mes intentions. C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout, annonça Ann avec un instant de réflexion.

Une fois ceci de dit, Sabo savait que ce serait son tour. Alors il décroisa ses bras, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Des petits griffes se faisant sentir sur son gilet, dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'un poids se laisse tomber sur son épaule.

-Je réitère mes excuses pour avoir laissé Liam en apprendre un peu trop, sans vous avoir demandé l'autorisation. Simplement, c'est mon frère, autant que vous. Certes, je le connais moins, mais je me suis attaché à lui. Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, ni de l'accepter dans la famille. Juste d'accepter que je puisse avoir un frère indépendant de notre famille à nous… c'est très bizarre ce que je viens de dire.

-Non, c'est compréhensible, assura Ann.

Ouais, compréhensible mais pas pour autant accepté. Dire qu'il voulait juste faire découvrir le monde à Liam. Il porta une main au furet qui essayait de continuait de lui grimper dessus dans tous les sens.

-Tu nous as juste mal compris. On ne t'en veut pas que tu ais un autre frère, informa Luffy. Et on ne le rejette pas de la famille.

-C'est simplement un inconnu pour nous. Tu te souviens du temps qu'il a fallu pour que Ji-chan te dise qui était mon père ? Il l'a fait parce qu'il a appris à te faire confiance et que tu lui as prouvé que tu la méritais. Liam débarque tout juste. Tu aurais dû nous laisser du temps, tout simplement. Je vais donc répondre en partie à ta question sur pourquoi Liam a disparu. J'ai demandé à Doma de s'en charger. Il est toujours vivant et bonne santé. Il en sait juste trop, donc, je le fais surveiller. Et je te vois venir avec tes questions, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus avant que tu ne viennes sur le _Moby Dick_.

Le révolutionnaire abandonna en levant les mains. Il savait qu'Ace avait fait quelque chose au gamin. Il n'avait juste pas pu deviner quoi. Et qu'il acceptait de ne plus aborder ce sujet jusqu'à destination.

-Second point… suite à ma promotion, j'ai réalisé comment je me comportais avec vous… ma tendance à fouiner partout, à vouloir tout contrôler. Et je tiens à m'en excuser.

-Il était temps que tu réalises toi aussi que tu as un comportement étouffant, grommela Luffy.

Le regard noir que reçu Luffy fut double avec celui du furet qui imitait son humain. Il pourrait au oins faire l'effort de compatir, il ne savait pas ce que c'était pour Sabo de devoir dire cela, et le faire ! Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner ! Il se détourna du benjamin pour continuer.

-J'ai réalisé aussi les responsabilités que vous aviez en tant senshô et fuku-senshô de vos équipages respectifs… et la pression que vous devez avoir au quotidien. Je ne m'aviserai plus de sous-estimer ce que vous vivez. Je vais essayer de moins vouloir contrôler les choses. Ce sera dur, mais je ferai au mieux. Mais attendez-vous à ce que je continue à intercepter les rapports et infos vous concernant, tant que je le peux.

-Du moment que tu n'essayes pas de tout régler comme du papier à musique dans nos vies, tu peux continuer, assura Ann.

-Et bien entendu, je serai là pour couvrir vos arrières si vous êtes en danger de mort, coupa-t-il sa sœur. Si je fais pas ça au minimum, je suis un frère qui sert à rien.

Déjà qu'il se sentait presque inutile du fait qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans les mêmes camps et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours voyager d'un bout à l'autre pour les retrouver. Alors si en plus il ne pouvait plus empêcher les infos de filtrer qu'est-ce que ce serait…

En tout cas, il sentit aussi l'aura de déprime venant de Ace et tapota son épaule avec compassion.

-M'en parle pas… à vous voir vous démerdez seul, c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être inutile.

-T'es pas inutile ! Rouspéta Luffy en l'enlaçant pour la réconforter. On a toujours besoin de toi pour nous montrer la route et l'exemple ! C'est ton rôle de nous guider !

-Si c'est pas un amour ! Minauda Sabo.

-Je l'aime pour ça mon frangin, sourit Ann en attirant Luffy dans ses bras pour un câlin. Autre chose, Sab'.

Le blond leva la tête vers les nuages. Il devait avoir tout dit. Ce qui était déjà pas mal ! Nan mais oh ! Faut pas lui demander la lune non plus. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait la lui demander, et vu sa relation avec Edessa en ce moment, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. D'ailleurs il devait mettre les points sur les i avec ses frères à ce sujet.

-J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que vous m'avez manqué...

Il sourit avant de lancer un regard noir à Ann qui lui balançait un simple 'ça va de soi' et lui coupait la parole.

-Donc, vous m'avez manqué, je suis content qu'on ait pu se revoir tous les trois, mais je veux que l'on me fiche la paix au sujet d'Edessa. Stop, Ace, je te vois venir, je sais que tu es son Commandant et que tu te doutes de l'histoire. Mais c'est à moi de régler ça et je dois encore réfléchir à la situation et éclaircir quelques points. Je vais me démerder seul.

Les mains levées de Ann et le sifflement de Luffy auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais avoir reparlé de Edessa et avoir avoué à voix hautes leurs problèmes lui causait déjà bien assez de soucis et de douleurs pour pousser plus loin sur les comportements de ses frères.

-Tu as fait le tour ou pas, Sabo ? demanda Ann avec un sourire innocent.

Son regard perdu sur le champ de fleur, il ne vit pas le sourire de sa sœur, sentant juste Kureiji qui remontait sur son épaule pour venir renifler son visage. Caressant distraient l'animal potentiellement inquiet.

Oui, toute cette histoire avec Edessa commençait à le faire beaucoup trop souffrir et à le détruire doucement intérieurement, fissurant son cœur. Il allait vraiment devoir mettre fin à tout ce sentiment d'impuissance et de douleur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Et je vous dis alors à la semaine prochaine, ja na !**

 **Eva' ~**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je sais que j'ai un petit peu de retard et que ce chapitre aurait du arriver la semaine dernière mais elle a été tellement chargée que cela a été un peu compliqué. Mais ! Je me rattrape encore une fois avec un chapitre un peu long par rapport à mes habitudes !**

 **Voici donc l'autre partie de la discussion entre les trois frangins et la reprise du voyage !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Oui, ça va donner et il risque d'y avoir des dégâts xD D'ailleurs on s'en approche petit à petit :3 La groupies je pense que tout le monde s'en passerait. Et Sabo en a des choses à faire, laisse le souffler deux petites minutes ^^

* * *

Sabo se redressa et s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe. C'était à Luffy de parler maintenant, de faire un peu un résumé de sa vie depuis son retour et d'avoir enfin des explications de sa bouche concernant le problème de la veille. S'il le disait lui, Ace serait plus enclin à l'écouter et à enfin se détendre à ce sujet.

-Alors, moi aussi je suis hyper content de vous revoir ! J'imaginais pas qu'on se reverrait aussi rapidement et surtout, tous les trois en même temps ! Sourit le benjamin.

-De même, Lu', ta p'tite bouille d'ahou gomu m'a plus que manqué... Sab', c'est une autre histoire, sourit Ann.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace, marmonna Sabo d'un air blasé.

Il grogna en voyant la langue tendue dans sa direction. Il n'agirait pas pareil la prochaine fois où il couvrirait ou servirait de leurre pour qu'il fasse une de ses conneries.

-Ensuite, je veux vous remercier de m'avoir retenu hier. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai réalisé que ce qui m'a fait basculer, je pense.

-Et ? Demanda Sabo.

Luffy regarda sa fratrie d'un air sérieux.

-Cet homme a touché à Ace. A ma famille. Avec mes nakamas, c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi. J'ai failli tuer Arlong, et l'abruti qui a voulu s'en prendre à Usopp n'était pas allé assez loin pour que je veuille le démonter. Mihawk s'en est sorti parce que Zoro en faisait une affaire personnelle. Smoker a récupéré Crocodile avant que je puisse terminer avec lui, et j'avais autre chose en tête à Impel Down pour lui mettre mon pied au cul pour Vivi. Pareil à Enies Lobby, le Buster Call me pressait sur le temps. Pour Moria, je suis tombé dans les pommes avant de l'achever et Ji-chan m'a dit ce qu'il est advenu de Kuma. Je pense que Doffy était bien parti pour prendre pour tous les autres. Je réalise aujourd'hui que si on fait du mal à mes proches... je craque. J'aurais fait comme Ace à Impel Down s'il n'avait pas agi avant moi.

Sabo échangea plusieurs regards avec l'aîné. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. D'un commun accord silencieux, il fut décidé que le blond commencerait à ce propos, maintenant calmé par rapport à son comportement de la veille où il a failli déraper.

-Frérot... commença Sabo, peu importe les circonstances, ne fais pas nos erreurs. Surtout pour nous. Ni Ace, ni moi ne voulons que tu tombes dans le même piège que nous. On veut te voir réussir là où on a échoué. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant, pas après avoir fait ce chemin en ayant réussi à garder les mains propres.

-J'étais sérieux hier quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te salisses les mains, et que si tu t'amusais à tuer, je t'empêcherai de toute mes forces de devenir le Kaizoku Ou, glissa Ann. Je veux que tu nous surpasses tous. Que tu réussisses là où nous avons tous échoué. Alors, pour nous tous, que ce soit Sab', moi, Ji-chan, Shanks et même Roger…. Je veux que tu atteignes Raftell avec les mains blanches. On est d'accord ?

Le hochement sec de la tête était tout ce qu'il fallait comme réponse. Pas besoin d'un mot, ils comprenaient ce qui était dit. C'était ça, être frère.

-T'as un sabreur démoniaque avec les mains déjà très sales. Laisse-le amonceler les cadavres pour toi, mais reste vierge de la moindre goutte de sang. C'est tout ce que je veux, Luffy. C'est notre vœu le plus cher.

Sabo hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour appuyer les paroles d'Ace avant de se tourner vers Lufy et passer au sujet suivant. Ils avaient été assez clairs là-dessus pour ne pas en faire tout un procès.

-Autre chose ? Demanda le blond.

-Yep. Au sujet du Kemuri et de la Red Line. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un accord… c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

D'abord un petit pouffement. Puis en voyant l'air blasé de l'aîné, Sabo ne se retient pas et explosa de rire. Cette histoire allait finir par faire le tour de la famille, lui rappelant au passage ses retrouvailles avec le Marine.

-Je devais être au troisième ou quatrième mois de grossesse quand Smoker m'a croisé à Delva. Il m'a immédiatement poursuivi, bien entendu. Au cours de la course poursuite, il a parlé de Sabo, et ça m'a perturbé suffisamment pour que j'en baisse ma garde un bref instant. Suffisamment pour qu'il m'accroche par la chemise et découvre la supercherie. Je l'ai assommé et ramené à bord. Si je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre Marco et Oyaji, il serait mort.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy.

-Pour le futur. Je veux pas forcer les jumeaux à devenir des pirates. Je veux leur laisser le choix autant que possible. Avec Smoker dans mon camp, j'ai plus de chance d'y parvenir, en ayant une personne de mon côté pour empêcher la moindre remontée d'information à ce sujet au Gouvernement ou à la Marine. La moindre rumeur, photo ou information sera tuée dans l'œuf grâce à lui. C'est tout con.

-Je vois. Eh bien, va falloir que vous changiez de méthode, parce que Tashigi, la nana avec Smoker, sait que vous avez un accord. Elle ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais elle sait que vous avez un marché. Après, point positif, elle juge que la personne devant elle et te voit comme quelqu'un avec « un bon fond, sur la mauvaise route », pour reprendre ses mots… Elle se charge personnellement de faire soigner les enfants de Punk Hazard et de les ramener chez eux.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à ton mec, en compagnie de Smoker et Tashigi. Il l'a avertie de ne pas fouiller plus loin. C'est à vous de voir le reste.

La nouvelle de savoir que d'autres personnes avaient des doutes n'était pas bonne. Vraiment pas bonne. Sabo retrouva aussitôt son sérieux, pensif. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Tashigi, ne l'ayant croisé que de rares fois. Mais il pourrait aisément trouver un moyen et faire pression sur elle d'une tout autre façon qui ne soit pas suspecte.

-Tu veux que j'intervienne ? Demanda Sabo. On a déjà Traffy avec des soupçons, pas besoin de rajouter Tashigi.

-Je me charge de Tashigi. Law est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il risque s'il cause, grommela Ann.

-De plus, on va passer encore un moment ensemble, si on veut frapper Kaidou, pointa Luffy. J'aurai donc l'occasion de le garder un moment à l'œil.

Bien, arrangement plutôt simple mais Sabo se gardait le droit d'intervenir si jamais ça sentait trop le roussit. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en péril la vie de ces gosses qui n'ont jamais rien demandé à part vivre.

-Tant qu'on est sur la Red Line… tiens, c'est pour eux. Cadeau de leur tonton ! Ils doivent être encore un peu trop petits pour ça, mais garde-les pour quand ils seront plus grands, lança Luffy en sortant des paquets de ses poches.

-Merci, Lu'. Je leur dirai que c'est leur cadeau d'anniversaire de tonton Luffy.

-Ils sont trop petits pour comprendre ce genre de chose, ricana Sabo.

-Détrompe-toi, Sabo ! Quand je les ai laissés, ils commençaient à parler et essayaient de marcher. Mes enfants sont très intelligents.

-Ils doivent tenir de leur père, alors…

Le révolutionnaire s'effondra dans l'herbe en riant alors qu'il recevait un coup sur l'épaule. Il mit un peu de temps à se calmer avant de soupirer, le regard vissé au ciel. Kureiji en profita pour venir se rouler en boule sur son torse, comme il le faisait parfois la nuit.

-Dernier point… j'ai fouiné dans ton sac, Ace ! Et je suis sans remord !

-Je m'en doutais, Luffy. C'est le genre de liberté que toi et Sabo preniez quand vous avez mes affaires entre vos mains. J'ai juste trop de respect envers mon rôle de grand-frère pour en faire autant. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dedans… non, je retire ma question. Je reviens.

Le blond tourna juste la tête pour la voir partir vers la maison. Il n'avait pas fouillé cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps au Colysée, mais savoir que Luffy l'avait fait et le disait montrait que quelque chose d'intéressant se trouvait dedans.

-Sabo, faudra qu'on parle après, sourit le plus jeune.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le grand sourire qui mangeait la face de son petit-frère. Pouvait-il être inquiet ? Mais à vois qu'il regardait la maison disait tout.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, ricana-t-il pour toute réponse.

Luffy ne connaissait que trop bien ses mains lestes et ses accès presque illimité à, à peu près toute chose du quotidien existante sur terre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête encore mais dans tous les cas, la tête d'Ace serait mémorable.

Ace qui revenait d'ailleurs au moment-là, alors que Sabo masquait son air conspirateur derrière un sourire simple de bonne humeur. Son frère semblait ne rien remarquer alors qu'il reprenait sa place, visible par l'herbe écrasée sous lui quelques instants plus tôt, tout en fouillant son sac.

-Lu', après, j'aimerais qu'on parle avec Law. Il y a deux ou trois points que j'aimerais éclaircir.

-Idem, assura Luffy.

-Pourquoi je sens que je ne suis pas invité ? Demanda Sabo.

-Parce que c'est le cas et pour une bonne raison. Je te dirai ce qu'il y a savoir plus tard. Tout dépendra de l'issue de la conversation.

Sabo se redressa, attrapant le furet pour le garder dans ses bras. Information dangereuse. C'est tout ce que ça voulait dire alors qu'il poussa un soupir. Avant de voir sous ses yeux deux exemplaires de son dernier livre paru il y a quelques semaines.

-C'est mon bouquin et alors ?

Il regarda d'abord le plus jeune qui sautait comme une puce sur place. Ok, il était lui aussi un accro à ses livres. Mais son regard se porta sur Ann qui fit une moue, ses grands yeux brillant d'enfant qui voit pour la première fois une pile de cadeaux sous le sapin et une petite voix.

-M'sieur Samyaza, ze suis vot' plus grande fan ! Un autographe, s'i'ou plaît !

-Arf, t'es ridicule…

Les yeux brillants devinrent aussitôt des yeux de coc pourrait presque voir le reniflement de son frère, imitant vainement un enfant à qui on venait de dire que ledit Père Noël n'existait pas.

-Eurg, arrête, c'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton autographe… Donne-moi ça et un stylo.

Il tendit les mains pour prendre les deux ouvrages et le stylo, voyant Ann redevenir ce qu'elle était. Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça, c'était… C'était bizarre et lui faisait penser à ces gamines qui le suivaient partout quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils étaient dans les rues de Goa.

-Alors… pour toi et Lu', je présume… soupira Sabo avec un sourire de coin. Honneur au plus jeune.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait écrire, il déboucha le crayon et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Combien en avait-il signé cette fois-ci ? Entre ceux qu'il envoyait aux Marines et à ses amis, il en oubliait le compte.

-Pour mon stupide et adoré Ahou Gomu de pt'tit frère que j'aime, j'ai nommé, Luffy, futur Roi des Pirates ! Là ! Tiens.

Il rit doucement. La joie sur le visage de son frère était toujours aussi contagieuse. Il lui frotta les cheveux avant de prendre le second livre, prenant bien son temps pour l'ouvrir sous l'œil impatient de Ace.

-Next ! Pour P.D.A, seigneur incontesté des aniki chiant et travelo, que j'aime énormément. Et voilà, ma p'tite dame, ça vous fera une barquette format maxi, de takoyaki.

-Tu attendras samedi, rappela à l'ordre Ann. On est mardi. Merci pour la dédicace. Je l'ai déjà bien lu. Tu seras ravi de savoir que tu touches aussi les marines. Smoker a lu tes livres et m'a piqué un de mes exemplaires le temps de ma détention dans ses cales. Et j'ai appris que l'un de tes bouquins servait de livre de chevet à Kuzan-san.

Sabo eut un reniflement moqueur mais ne commenta pas, alors qu'il rebouchait le stylo. Il le savait depuis un moment. Depuis le jour où les marines l'avaient coursé dans l'archipel. Depuis, il envoyait personnellement chaque nouveau livre avec un petit mot l'accompagnant.

-Autre chose ? demanda Ann à Luffy.

-Oui, et ça sera la dernière chose…

Changement d'humeur alors que les livres étaient maintenant mis de côté. La soudaine joie qu'ils partageaient laissa place au sérieux. Ce qui était parfois déroutant venant de Luffy, mais chose à laquelle Sabo finissait par s'habituer.

-Je vais passer sur ce qu'il s'est passé à l'île Gyojin, tu auras un rapport à ce sujet, je pense. J'ai juste une chose à dire sur mon séjour là-bas.

-Le Ponéglyphe ? Devina Sabo à voix basse.

-Joy Boy m'a parlé, continue Luffy sur le même ton.

Le révolutionnaire les laissa parler, sentant son poignet s'alourdir d'un seul coup et ses pensées s'activer pleinement. Ils allaient devoir la jouer serrer pour que cela reste secret, et aussi le blond devrait enquêter pour que aucun autre D. – et par là il parlait de Garp et surtout de Dragon – ne soient au courant de cette capacité.

-Quelle est ta position sur le sujet ? S'enquit-elle.

-Je m'en passerais bien, c'est certain, et je vais pas aller chercher plus loin… je laisse ça à Robin… ça me fait juste flipper. Pas toi ?

-Au début, oui. Puis, j'ai réalisé que j'étais bien entouré. Le secret en lui-même est bien gardé. J'ai confiance. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne t'en veux pas, et je le comprends.

-Toi, tu vas y aller, devina Luffy.

-Je vais en profiter autant que possible. J'ai plus que ça comme objectif, hormis assurer un futur meilleurs pour mes enfants. Je découvrirais ce qu'i savoir. Si j'apprends quelque chose sur le sujet, j'en ferai part à Robin, elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Chiantos aura du boulot.

De ce que Sabo savait, Robin avait déjà pas mal de lecture à faire sur le sujet. Son menton dans le creux de sa main, le soleil reflétant les glyphes sur le bracelet qui lui paraissait si lourd pendant qu'ils parlaient de ce sujet.

-J'ai aidé Robin à faire le tri dans les papiers de Dragon. Tout ce qu'on avait à la base centrale, sur les ponéglyphes, a mystérieusement disparu. Donc, tu auras certainement de la lecture très bientôt.

-Ce doit être l'enveloppe qu'elle a confiée à Thatch, supposa Luffy.

-Certainement, il était là quand Ji-chan a abordé le sujet.

Le silence se posa et le sujet était clos. Ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit où ils pouvaient en parler en long, large et travers sans aucun risque. Voyant que son frère avait semble-t-il fini, Sabo se leva, il devait voir si ses camarades avaient fini de charger le navire et ce que le vieux Marine projetait de faire maintenant que toute cette histoire était finie. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils se fassent tous les trois chopper comme des bleus ou qu'ils tombent dans un piège.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais voir où en sont les autres et voir ce que mijote Fujitora, annonça Sabo tout en époussetant son pantalon.

-Ah non, j'allais oublier !

Pour le coup, Sabo soupira et se rassit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son petit-frère émettre une colère sourde.

-J'ai dit que j'avais appelé Makino, non ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et ? Répliqua Ann.

-Le sujet de Garp a été abordé.

-Ah, firent les deux aînés.

C'était sûr que Makino allait en parler. Elle avait fait la même chose quand il était passé à Fuschia il y a pas encore deux ans. Il vit le regard faire la navette entre Ace et lui, avant de s'arrêter sur lui. Ok, vraiment, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui.

-Quelque chose à dire, Sabo ? Demanda Luffy d'un ton sec. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être allé à Marine Ford pour que dalle. Et ça fait vachement plaisir.

Le blond comprenait son sentiment à propos de tout ça. Il soupira.

-Luffy, ne raconte pas de connerie. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne lui pardonne pas. Je ne lui pardonnerai certainement jamais. J'ai trop souffert à Impel Down pour ça. J'ai encore du mal à aller de l'avant. J'ai guéri.

 _Mensonge_ , lançait la petite voix au fin fond de sa tête. Il l'ignora royalement pour continuer ses explications. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était guérit, en partie.

- _Physiquement_ , reprit-il avant de faire un f*** mental à la petite voix. Tout ce temps au bon soin des Shirohige puis des bons petits plats de Makino-nee-chan y a contribué. Si je suis retourné à Dawn, c'est pour me retrouver. Et retrouver celui que j'ai été. J'étais quelqu'un qui laissait une seconde chance au genre humain. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Garp est un être humain. Je ne lui pardonne pas, je le répète. Je lui ai laissé une seconde chance de prouver qu'il nous considère comme une famille et d'agir comme tel. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas craché sur ce que vous avez fait à Marine Ford. Je suis là, aujourd'hui, en un homme nouveau, et c'est grâce à ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vous force pas à suivre mon choix.

Il baissa la tête. Son choix pouvait paraître paradoxal, sachant que c'est Garp qui venait lui rendre visite en prison mais qui pourtant l'a laissé à son sort.

-Toi, tu l'as déjà pardonné.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Ann, choquée.

Il releva vivement le visage pour le regarder de façon choquée. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il était devin ? Ok, Sabo se doutait un peu de ce qu'il en était mais Ace n'avait jamais formulé ça à voix haute face à eux.

-Si tu ne l'as pas pardonné, pourquoi tu portes encore ton stetson ? Celui que t'avais offert Sabo a cramé, je m'en souviens parfaitement, et il ne te reste que celui de Garp. Si tu lui en voulais, tu t'en serais débarrassé.

Le raisonnement se tenait d'après Sabo. Car remplacer un chapeau n'était en réalité pas du tout compliqué, surtout celui qu'il avait.

-Je suis ton petit frère, je te connais.

-Je ne pardonnerai pas Garp ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sabo, commença Ann après avoir réfléchi. J'ai lutté autant que toi pour le tirer de là. Néanmoins… il fait des efforts, c'est indéniable, et sans lui, Marco et moi n'aurions pas pu anticiper l'arrivée de Kizaru à Teotihuacan. Je veux, je pense… moi aussi lui donner cette seconde chance. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que Sabo, je n'ai pas sa foi en le genre humain. Simplement parce que, quand bien même le sang n'y est pas, Garp est mon grand-père. Et c'est le seul que j'ai. La famille, c'est mon seul trésor.

-Je vois. Je n'ai ni l'intention de lui pardonner, ni de lui offrir une seconde chance. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Le futur me dira ce qu'il en est, pointa Luffy, se voulant d'être honnête.

\- On s'en fout parfaitement et on ne t'en veut pas. Fais tes choix, ne t'aligne pas sur les nôtres à contrecœur, sourit Sabo.

Son bras attrapa la chemise de son petit-frère, le tirant contre lui pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin et embrasser son front. Le benjamin commençait à faire son chemin, il devenait adulte et c'était l'une des plus belles fiertés de Sabo.

* * *

-K'so ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luffy en le voyant faire.

Son corps se tendit aussitôt. Il pouvait reconnaître l'aura de la personne qui approchait, tout du moins son appartenance. Parce qu'un révolutionnaire savait quand il faisait face à un autre révolutionnaire sans même l'avoir vu avant.

-Filez d'ici, vite !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda cette fois Ace.

Sabo sera les dents. Qu'Ace reste n'était pas un problème. Que Luffy soit là, s'en était un autre. Parce que celui qui approchait n'hésiterait pas à l'analyser de haut en bas et en profondeur. Et le cadet s'était toujours promis que jamais plus un révolutionnaire autre que lui ou un de ses hommes – si nécessaire et seulement si il l'ordonnait pour une raison importante – ne s'approcherait de son petit-frère.

-Surtout toi Luffy, rentre dans la maison, maintenant !

Et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Ace pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il parlait, forçant le plus jeune à libérer la place alors que quelques secondes après une nuée de corbeau rejoignirent Sabo prenant forme devant lui.

-Karasu.

-Sabo-taicho.

Le blond pouvait sentir ses frères plus loin, bien assez loin en tout cas pour que son collègue ne tente pas de leur parler. Bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'en avait aucun droit.

-Le _Light_ est déjà partit, tu l'as loupé de peu.

-J'en viens, j'étais venu te voir en personne pour te dire qu'on était en chemin.

-Les quatre ?

Pas de réponses. Cet homme était vraiment toujours aussi énigmatique.

-Dragon nous veut tous à Baltigo.

-Dragon peut se passer de moi quelques jours.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans ciller l'un et l'autre. L'autorité dont faisait preuve Sabo montrait sa supériorité face à l'autre homme.

-Tu ne peux pas esquiver _cette_ réunion.

-Je ne le ferais pas mais elle n'est pas prévue pour maintenant.

L'homme ne répondit rien et pendant plus d'une minute ils restèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne bouge pour incliner la tête.

-Je suis ton supérieur Karasu, ne m'oblige pas à agir comme tel.

-Bien. Je dirais qu-

-Tu diras la vérité. Je ne rentre pas maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire. Si besoin, Koala prendra mon siège.

Une décision qui n'en était plus une, il savait que sa camarade le ferait sans qu'on lui demande. Chose qui ne plaisait guère mais dont ils semblaient tous finir par s'habituer.

-Tu sais qu'ils finiront par te faire descendre de ta place ? Tu ne resteras pas éternellement le Numéro Deux. Tu as des responsabilités à tenir, tu es un leader maintenant. Je continuerais à te suivre, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout monde. Surtout pour ceux qui s'attendent à ce que le général soit avec eux et non avec ces pir-

Sabo se tourna à demi vers lui, l'œil sombre, la voix froide.

-Va-t'en.

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que la nuée de corbeau reparte de l'endroit où il était. Il savait que la réflexion n'était pas son avis personnel mais un constat fait parmi les autres membres de la Révolution, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit plus délicat dans ses propos. Et le révolutionnaire reprit son chemin vers la maison. Une main sur son estomac, il devait absolument s'arranger pour parler à Law seul à seul.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir ?

Sabo activa rapidement son haki pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes autour de lui. Il a réussi à envoyer ses frères ailleurs pour ne pas paraître suspect en disant vouloir parler au doc'.

-J'ai besoin que tu examines un coup que j'ai reçu.

-Tiens donc, Tenshi no Sabo accepte de se faire ausculter ? Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ?

Sabo grimaça en entendant le sarcasme.

-J'ai pris un coup à l'estomac, répondit-il simplement en ouvrant sa chemise.

Sa peau était immaculée, il n'aurait rien dit, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Et Law devait comprendre pourquoi il venait le voir vu son air froid et sévère alors qu'il croisait les bras.

-Je sais, j'ai été mis en garde, mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Tu peux regarder ?

-Uniquement si tu fais suivre l'évolution de ta potentielle blessure par l'infirmière des Shirohiges.

Sabo réfléchit un moment. Devait-t-il accepter le marché et alors se faire remonter les bretelles par Cassandra ensuite ? Sachant qu'elle y prendrait plaisir et qu'elle lui expliquerait en détaille et dans le gore ce que ses organes subissaient. Ou alors il prenait le risque d'avoir mal pendant encore un bon moment sans devoir rien dire pour ne pas que Ace se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Ok, promis, j'irai la voir.

Le sourire sadique voulait tout dire et Sabo sentit la peur l'envahir. Pourquoi il était venu le voir déjà ? Ha oui, parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il ne saurait pas faire semblant plus longtemps face à ses frères.

-Mais pas un mot à Ace ou Luffy.

L'échange de poignée de main fut bref. Et aussitôt Law commença son travail, palpant son ventre et semblant se réjouir de ses grimaces. Oui, il n'avait pas obéit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais non il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Alors il se laissa ausculter tranquillement sans rien dire. De toute façon, chacun de ses mots serait retourné contre lui.

A la fin de l'examen, le révolutionnaire se rhabilla silencieusement. Il ne savait pas trop quels étaient les effets sur son corps, pas même sûr que le médecin en comprenne lui aussi l'intégralité, mais aux moins ils étaient tous sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

-Tu es en sursis Sabo. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser ce qu'une accumulation de mauvaises habitudes va faire ?

-Je sais, siffla Sabo entre ses dents.

Il attrapa ce que le médecin lui lança. Pas besoin de dessin, il savait qu'il avait trop malmené son corps de cette façon. Son utilisation à Impel Down l'a fragilisé intérieurement, il le sait et il le sent. Il n'en est pas encore totalement remit.

-C'est la première fois depuis Impel Down, ajouta-t-il doucement. Je tâcherais de faire attention.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi, menaça Law, je t'ai sorti d'affaire parce que j'avais une dette envers toi, je n'ai pas envie de voir crever un de mes patients.

Sabo haussa un sourcil devant tant d'attention et ne releva pas qu'il agissait pour un service rendu. Il se doutait de toute façon qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie et voyant que le Shi no gekai ne s'occupait plus de lui, il ressortit pour rejoindre la ville. Il avait un marine à espionner maintenant.

* * *

Sabo engouffra une nouvelle fourchette dans sa bouche, couteau qui se planta à quelques millimètres de la main d'Ann – oui, dix centimètre c'était trop proche de son assiette – il n'allait pas non plus risquer son identité puisqu'ils n'étaient plus en petit comité.

-Tant que j'y pense…. A quand les mariages ? Demanda brusquement Luffy.

L'information monta au cerveau et Sabo s'étouffa, essayant de cracher le morceau de nourriture qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge sous la surprise de la demande. Ignorant les rires, il finit par se reprendre, buvant pour faire passer le tout.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Ann en posant ses couverts.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'enquit innocemment Luffy.

-C'est ta fiancée, Luffy-ya, tu devrais avoir toi-même la réponse, glissa sournoisement Law.

-LAW ! Rugirent les deux autres D, effarouchés.

La réaction des deux frères les firent tous rire et même Sabo se laissa aller, se disant que si Ann était visé, peut-être qu'il passerait à la trappe.

-Je pense que sa question est sérieuse, néanmoins, pointa Zoro avec un sourire démoniaque. On a tous vu ton manège à toi et au Poulet Rôti… manque plus que la bague au doigt, parce que vous êtes déjà comme un vieux couple !

-Roronoa, le dernier démon qui a fait cette suggestion a fini à la mer. Tu veux être le prochain ? demanda Ann avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Contrairement à toi, je suis pas une enclume, donc, je risque pas grand-chose en prenant un bain de mer.

Automatiquement, la main de Sabo se retrouva agrippée au manteau de son frère alors qu'il se levait pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Alors ? C'est pour quand le mariage avec Marco ? Redemanda Luffy avec un immense sourire.

-Pour les calendes grecques.

-Gnié ? C'est quand ?

-C'est une expression Luffy pour dire jamais, explicita Sabo. Tu me surprends, Ann, je savais pas que tu avais décidé de te cultiver un minimum.

Le retour de la moquerie fit qu'il se retrouva avec une claque derrière la tête, intriguant Kureiji qui s'arrêta de manger pour regarder le manège. Mais voyant que son humain ne craignait rien, il retourna à son repas.

-Je veux pas me marier, pointa Ann avec un air buté. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Ça m'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est une preuve d'amour, pointa sagement Kyros. C'est souvent utilisé pour des manœuvres politiques, mais à la base, c'est une preuve en plus qu'on aime une personne.

-La façon dont je prouve mon affection est en laissant le choix à mon partenaire de rester avec moi et de pouvoir me laisser à tout moment.

Le facepalm de Sabo se fit clairement entendre dans la pièce. Ace devait bien être le seul à penser que un jour Marco ne voudrait plus de lui.

-On a inventé le divorce, mets-toi à la page, pointa Usopp.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça puisque je ne suis pas marié et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

-Fais pas ta tête de mule, grommela Sabo.

Le sourire d'Ann le fit se figer. Ok, sur le coup, il aurait dû se la fermer. La goutte de sueur froide glissa sur sa peau alors qu'il restait stoïque. Le silence chantait son éloge funèbre alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire découper en petits morceaux.

-S'il y a bien une personne qui n'a pas le droit de me forcer à me marier, c'est bien toi, Sabo. Dois-je te rappeler ton comportement devant tout le monde avec des mots directs ou mes sous-entendus sont assez clairs.

-Limpide… gémit Sabo en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Merci.

Son frère se calma aussitôt alors que Sabo baissa la tête sur son assiette. Non, personne n'avait besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il vivait. Il le subissait déjà bien assez chaque jour.

Le repas continuant dans une bonne ambiance, le blond revêtit un sourire de façade pour y participer un minimum, ne voulant pas vraiment inquiéter ses frères sur son véritable état d'esprit concernant sa vie de couple.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde arrivait vers la fin du repas, il se leva, toujours son demi sourire en façade et vit le regard interrogateur de ses frères.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, rassura-t-il. Kureiji ?

Tendant le bras, le furet délaissa le repas dans lequel il se vautrait presque à moitié pour bondir sur son humain et grimper jusque ses épaules. Sabo sortit aussitôt pour rejoindre le soleil qui se couchait.

* * *

Assit au bord de la falaise, Sabo laissait Kureiji courir et grimper autour de lui, venant parfois se poser sur la tête de son humain et poser ses pattes sur ses joues pour essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais le blond était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la demande de Luffy, au fait qu'il devait se marier, quand bien même il était fiancé, l'idée même d'un mariage était passé complètement au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait même plus si cela avait une réelle valeur pour eux.

Jouant avec son alliance, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit Luffy se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Rangeant plutôt la bague sur la chaîne qu'il portait autour du coup, là où était sa place depuis toute cette histoire.

-Ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, sourit sincèrement Sabo. T'entendre t'inquiéter n'est pas courant.

Il rit en voyant son air boudeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'inquiétude dans la voix de son petit-frère. Et encore une fois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur fratrie, il en était le responsable.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter quand ça vous concerne. Et ne me sort pas un de tes mensonges diplomatiques, le menaça-t-il en chassant le doigt qui appuyait sur ses joues gonflées.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, rit-il.

-Bien sûr que si, je te connais Sab', grogna Luffy en croisant les bras.

Pour autant le blond ne répondit pas. Luffy ne voulait pas un détournement de la vérité ? Alors soit, il ne lui dirait pas pour autant ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette inquiétude supplémentaire.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai eu une idée d'enfer sur l'île gyojin shihihihi !

Le sourire débile de Luffy voulait tout dire. Sa main se permit sur le pelage de Kureiji roulé maintenant en boule sur ses jambes.

-Ann a déjà une tenue un peu plus femme mais… Elle est la Kaizoku-hime pas vrai ? Demanda le plus jeune de façon innocente.

-Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Lu', ricana Sabo.

Ils tapèrent leurs poings, se refilant alors le bébé. Et en plus de cela, Sabo avait un peu de temps à tuer avant de partir, et des aux revoir à dire à Rebecca.

* * *

Sabo venait de faire grimper Kureiji sur sa tête après l'avoir convaincu – à l'aide de promesses de pommes en double ration – que non, le moyen de transport de Ace n'était pas dangereux et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tomber à l'eau.

-Ace… ton cas est grave. L'abstinence te rend invivable, commenta Luffy sur le port, seulement éclairé par un croissant de lune et les étoiles.

-L'énerve pas, c'est lui qui conduit, souffla Sabo, pas du tout discret.

La claque derrière son crâne arriva toute seule, arrachant une moue aux deux plus jeunes.

-Continue, et je te castre, Luffy. Quand tu veux, Sab'.

Le révolutionnaire leva les yeux au ciel et prit Luffy dans ses bras pour profiter une dernière fois de son étreinte. Après son départ, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait la possibilité de le revoir.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je serai encore plus fort et je vous botterai proprement le cul, promis clairement le plus jeune en rendant à son frère son étreinte.

-Même pas en rêve ! Dirent les deux plus vieux.

Même si réellement, Sabo savait que ce jour arriverait. Après tout, il était le futur Kaizoku-ou, alors il se devait de foutre la raclée de leurs vies à ses frères avant cela. Il se détacha finalement de Luffy, un peu à contrecœur et regarda le striker.

-Tu as le choix des armes… le moteur au risque de te cramer les fesses et autre chose, la pointe et avoir les jambes mouillées, ou le mât et voyager de façon inconfortable, pointa Ann.

-Tu te venges, c'est ça ? Demanda Sabo.

-Moi ? Non, jamais.

Les deux autres la regardèrent d'un air pas convaincu.

-Pas ça. C'est pas ma vengeance, rectifia Ann.

Les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas convaincus.

-En partie ? Nuança Ann avec un sourire innocent.

-Je t'en foutrais de tes sourires innocents… grommela Sabo.

Retirant d'un coup de pied ses chaussures, il mit le tout dans son sac avec le manteau et le chapeau – le fermant avec beaucoup de difficulté vu ce qu'il rapportait comme souvenir de Dressrosa – et gardant ses lunettes d'aviateur autour de son cou. Sabo ne les quittait quasiment jamais. Les griffes de Kureiji s'enfoncèrent un peu dans son crâne, le faisant grimacer, alors qu'il lançait le sac à Ace et accepta son aide pour rejoindre la pointe.

Il ignora le rire d'Ann pendant qu'il retroussait son pantalon, laissant finalement le furet gagner l'intérieur de son gilet, tremblant de stress.

-Je t'ai vu faire, sale gamin, grommela Sabo.

Comme s'il n'avait pas senti le mouvement de Luffy qui disait de lui faire prendre un bain nocturne. Une fois assit, il reprit son sac et prévint son frère qu'il était prêt.

-On se revoit bientôt ! Salua Ann avec un geste de la main à Luffy.

-Prenez soin de vous! lança joyeusement Luffy.

-Bon voyage et à bientôt ! Souhaita Sabo.

-J'enverrai Chiantos voir Maki pour ton bô !

Une fois qu'il sentit les flammes de Ace, Sabo manqua de partir en arrière sous le bond que venait de faire le striker. Son aîné était semble-t-il pressé de rentrer à la maison.

Il leva sa main dans un dernier geste pour Luffy alors qu'ils n'entendaient déjà plus que ses cris de joie. Son petit-frère allait de nouveau lui manquer et il était pressé de pouvoir le recroiser plus tard.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! En espérant que je suis toute pardonnée ~**

 **Votre Douce Evanae ~**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Pour ce nouveau chapitre pré-vacances, il va se passer à la fois des choses, et à la fois pas grand chose ^^ En fait c'est plutôt un petit interlude, une petite pause le temps de porter notre regard ailleurs, histoire de souffler après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Dressrosa !**

 **Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de certaines et certains que l'on vient de quitter et d'autres que l'on a pas vu depuis un petit moment, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Une blague ? Où ça une blague ?

* * *

Koala donna la pièce et récupéra le journal toujours prise dans la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Martin. Ils parlaient des révolutionnaires qui avaient été transformés en jouets, certains depuis des années d'autres depuis la mission suicide de Sorasa.

Les accueillir sur le Light avait demandé des concessions au niveau de la place des dortoirs et de la gestion des vivres, ils n'étaient pas prêt à accueillir autant de personnes supplémentaires. Mais leurs présences avait permis à Koala et Hack de combler les trous des rapports récents ou anciens concernant leur mission.

La tâche était plutôt ardue car il fallait tout démêler et aussi apprendre les changements à ceux qui avaient disparu depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas très bien la connaître ou ne pas connaître Sabo. Chose qui avait un peu de mal à passer pour certain qui ne comprenaient pas comme un 'gamin' pouvait être au-dessus d'eux dans la hiérarchie.

-Enfin, je crois qu'on a fini, soupira Koala pour conclure. J'ai pu récupérer tous les témoignages et toutes les infos. Je n'ai plus qu'à compiler tout ça dans le rapport pour Sabo quand il rentrera.

-Ce gosse est vraiment chiant, grogna une fois de plus le capitaine du navire.

-Ce 'gosse', comme tu dis, est ton supérieur, sourit la demoiselle en s'appuyant sur le bastingage à ses côtés. Mais tu as raison, Sabo est particulièrement chiant quand il agit ainsi.

Elle rit en s'appuyant contre le bois. Pensive à l'idée de ce que pouvait bien devait faire son collègue en ce moment même. Acceptant une tasse de café que lui amenait Josh.

-Au moins, sa famille peut se féliciter d'avoir un homme tel que lui qui leur est fidèle. Peu ici pourraient en faire autant.

Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir le journal après avoir vu les grands titres. Ouvrant directement à la page de l'article parlant des derniers événements à Dressrosa.

-Tiens donc, c'est que les nouvelles vont vite.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ? S'enquit une des femmes de l'équipage.

-La nouvelle fait déjà le tour du monde, Donquixotte Doflamingo est destitué de son trône, commença à lire Koala. Le Roi Riku est de nouveau le roi du pays et… Oh ! C'est étonnant.

Elle tourna le journal en direction de ses camarades montrant une photo de Fujitora agenouillé devant le roi et le texte sur le côté disant qu'il présentait ses excuses au nom de la Marine pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans le pays.

Le groupe de révolutionnaire n'avait pas été mis au courant de cela, ayant levé les voiles aussitôt le navire rempli et après avoir tenté une dernière fois de convaincre Sabo de les suivre. Avec pour tout résultat un ordre implacable et une promesse de les faire souffrir lorsqu'il rentrerait.

-Hum, réfléchit Hack. Sabo voudra sans doute en savoir plus sur ce type et peut-être entrer en contact avec lui.

-Je suppose oui. Amanda ?

-Oui taisho ?

-Contactes Desmond, Gustave ou tout autre Itinérant qui traîne vers le haut de Grand Line, que l'un d'entre eux arrête sa mission si elle n'est pas urgente et qu'il se mette sur le passé de Fujitora. Je veux tout savoir, de comment il est devenu amiral à combien de couche par jour sa mère devait lui changer quand il était bébé.

Personne ne disait rien alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête pour ensuite entrer dans les entrailles du navire à la recherche de denden de bord. Koala pouvait être vraiment autoritaire quand elle le voulait. Résultat des nombreuses missions qu'elle avait mené avant de rejoindre le trio.

Ouvrant alors enfin le journal à la page des primes, la commandante recracha littéralement son café au visage de Matt, sorti exprès de son antre et qui venait lui demander une quelconque chose.

Tous les regards posés sur la petite rousse en attendant qu'elle explique sa réaction. La main tremblante, elle posa la tasse sur une caisse en bois avant de prendre la prime qu'elle avait sous les yeux et de la mettre en direction de ses camarades.

-Sabo a une prime ! Couina Koala.

-QUOIIII ?!

L'équipage présent sur le pont regarda la demoiselle, les yeux ronds, la mâchoire décrochée pour d'autres. Une mouche aurait été entendue si elle s'était mise à voler entre eux. Et Josh fut le premier à se remettre, son visage devenant impénétrable au moment où les autres révolutionnaires se mirent à rire.

-Six cent deux millions de berrys, meeeh, c'est pas mal pour un chieur comme lui, ricana Martin en regardant la prime.

Josh prit la prime de ses mains et la fixa intensément. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui avait toujours vu son sempai détourner les informations sur son compte, ayant entendu les milliers de rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, même parmi la Révolution, voilà que maintenant, du jour au lendemain, il décidait de se montrer à tous.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ?

-Koala ? S'enquit Amanda en revenant parmi eux et coupant l'adolescent dans ses réflexions.

-Oui ?

-Hunter se charge de la mission. Il te contacte dès qu'il a la moindre info.

-Parfait.

-Et j'ai eu des nouvelles de Nathaniel de Shabaody, lui et ses lieutenants ont rejoint Clay et remontent à Baltigo comme prévu.

-He bien, que de bonnes nouvelles ! Sourit Koala. Martin ! Mets les gaz ! On a du boulot une fois rentré à la maison !

Le capitaine du _Light_ soupira en voyant la commandante lever le poing dans la direction qu'ils prenaient. Décidément, elle pouvait dire mais Sabo avait une sacré influence sur elle. Amanda découvrit alors pourquoi elle a entendu des rires secouer le navire pendant qu'elle appelait les Itinérants, souriant et acclamant son supérieur avec les autres, déjà prêt à organiser une fête le soir même pour fêter ça. Même si le principal intéressé n'était pas présent.

Josh quant à lui restait silencieux, observant tout ce petit monde. Ses yeux se reportant sur la prime qu'il tenait toujours en main. Ses pensées se mélangeant les unes et les autres tout en essayant de comprendre. La seule réponse possible était qu'il se soit mis en travers de quelqu'un qui l'ai reconnu, car si son nom n'est plus un secret pour le monde entier, physiquement, ce n'est pas encore cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Josh ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Matt à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler avant de sentir sa main sur son épaule, le reconnectant à la terre.

-Tu me suis ? J'aimerais jeter un œil à ton poignet.

Décidant de laisser les réflexions à plus tard, il suivi le médecin de bord. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un révolutionnaire est fiché par la Marine et a une prime, Dragon, leur leader est bien recherché lui aussi, tout comme l'a été le prédécesseur de Sabo et bon nombre de gradés dans leurs rangs.

* * *

Le jeune révolutionnaire grimaça. Sa blessure était vraiment douloureuse et il devait tourner aux antidouleurs pour ne pas la sentir. Sauf que là, l'effet était presque dissipé, chose qu'attendait Matt pour pouvoir l'examiner et faire des tests complémentaires sur les sensations réelles et non atténuées par les médicaments.

Josh essayait de ne pas regarder, ayant été trop choqué par le sang qu'il a perdu au moment de la blessure et de la douleur. Son autre main serrant le bord du lit de soin à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ne relâchant la tension qu'au moment où Matt posa sa main sur un tissu stérile et propre.

-Ok, je ferais vérifier ça par Mady à la base, vaut mieux plusieurs avis mais au moins, l'hémorragie s'est bien calmée. Je peux pas te faire de radio ici, j'espère qu'on arrivera bientôt pour en faire une avant que l'os commence à se remodeler, j'aimerais pas que cela soit mal fait et t'entrave par la suite.

Le médecin donna alors une perfusion de morphine pour endormir le membre de l'adolescent et l'étourdissant le temps de remettre un bandage. Il nettoya la plaie qui semblait doucement se refermer.

-Dis Matt…

L'interpellé arrêta un instant de nettoyer la peau pour porter ses yeux sur ceux brillants de Josh. Son cœur se serra cette vue, il était loin le gamin innocent et plein de vie qu'il a vu débarquer à Baltigo il y a six mois.

Et là, il pouvait nettement voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Les larmes d'un gamin qui a sans doute peur de ce qu'il allait devenir par la suite, sans doute peur de se voir mis de côté et oublié. Et Matt, lui, il ne savait pas tellement gérer cela, car c'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'attache émotionnellement à un de ses patients, oubliant alors comment il agissait avec distance et détachement lorsqu'il soignait les blessés au QG. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais en même temps, il ne regrettait pas de connaître cette facette de son métier, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

-Je… Je vais pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau ?

Il reprit sa tâche, ne sachant pas comment dire les choses, ses mots lui manquaient et il avait besoin de tact et d'espoir pour ce gamin. Pas du verdict d'un médecin, froid et sanglant. Enroulant de nouveau un épais bandage, il reposa le membre blessé sur le ventre d'un adolescent qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Je vais tout faire pour ça. Mais pour le moment, ne l'utilise pas tu risquerais d'aggraver les choses. Allez, repose-toi un peu, le temps que la morphine fasse effet. Je vais chercher quelques trucs et je serais là à ton réveil.

Matt regarda son patient hocher la tête, le regard papillonnant de Josh et son air complètement perdu et déboussolé. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, après tout. Il était au début de sa vie et sa main à failli être sectionnée plus vite que le temps de boire une coupe de saké.

Il retira ses gants de latex pour les jeter, regardant le dossier médical de l'apprenti. Il nota en rouge le handicap qu'il avait maintenant, ne cherchant pas à miner le moral déjà très bas du gamin en lui disant que s'il voulait un avis supplémentaire, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui avouer que même si elle n'avait pas été totalement coupé, elle était potentiellement inutilisable par la suite.

Quittant quelques instants l'infirmerie, il rejoignit sa cabine s'asseyant à son bureau, le denden posé devant lui.

« Sabo desu ? »

-C'est Matt. Je peux te parler un instant ?

Il entendit une autre voix derrière sans trop comprendre ce qui était dit. Sans doute Ann puisque Sabo a dit être partie avec elle. Et le bruit de l'eau aussi, vachement proche d'ailleurs par rapport à quand on se trouvait sur un bateau. Mais il n'en fit pas la réflexion, savoir comment le Second de la Révolution était aujourd'hui le cadet de ses soucis.

« Lequel de mes hommes ne se relèvera pas ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix grave.

-Je… Comment tu… Peux savoir ?

« Tu n'appelles jamais de toi-même. C'est Josh, c'est ça ? Il a perdu sa main ? »

Le médecin déglutit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela mais presque, et comment annoncer à son supérieur que son apprenti était sans doute hors course pour le reste. Il choisit pourtant de traiter ce cas avec détachement, comme il le faisait à Baltigo. Ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

-Cela aurait presque été mieux, soupira le médecin. Je vais demander un avis complémentaire à la base mais je peux presque affirmer que sa main n'est plus valide.

« … »

-Les nerfs ont été touchés, je ne peux pas en être sûr à cent pourcent car la douleur se fait trop ressentir et il doit la garder immobilisé mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a plus de sensation et l'os risque de ne pas se ressouder correctement pour lui permettre de tenir une arme. Et cela sans prendre en compte les nerfs qui pourraient ne pas lui permettre de la mouvoir correctement.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse et se demanda presque si le denden n'était pas raccroché. Ne restait plus que le bruit de l'eau.

« Tu as carte blanche, tout ordre le concernant doit passer par toi, peu importe ce que c'est, aucune décision n'est prise sans ton consentement. C'est clair ? »

-Hai ! Je te souhaite bonne vacances et dès que j'en sais plus, je te tiens au courant.

Et la communication fut coupée, comme à l'habitude, sans un mot de plus de la part de son supérieur. Il soupira en reposant le denden, il massa ses yeux avant de se lever et retourner dans l'infirmerie veiller sur son patient.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, en remontant sur le pont, il vit que le bateau s'approchait d'une île. Matt allait pouvoir compléter son stock. Il rejoignit le groupe de personnes qui n'avait pas la tâche de garer le navire, attendant de savoir ce que chacun allait faire.

-Bien, une fois à quai, je veux que les vivres soient rassemblés le plus rapidement possible.

Koala continuait de répartir les tâches, une habitude qu'elle avait prise car Sabo en général ne le faisait pas, déléguant toujours à la commandante. Par désintérêt ou par incapacité à gérer ce genre de choses ? Personne n'a jamais vraiment su mais tout le monde connait le rituel, Koala donne les directives et le patron saute à terre et s'en va sans se retourner.

-Et Josh, tu accompagnes Hack aux vivres.

C'est ce qui l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent qui venait de hocher la tête, son bras blessé contre lui, le regard un peu ailleurs, toujours groggy. Les yeux de Matt perdus sur le bandage. Il se tourna vers la commandante.

-Non. Il reste sur le navire.

Il vit Koala froncer les sourcils et Josh s'étonner. Apparemment personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose puisqu'en temps normal personne ne contestait rien. Il s'avança pour dépasser d'un pas la ligne des hommes et femmes du navire pour se tenir droit face à la commandante qui lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Bien qu'il ne fallait clairement pas juger sur sa taille.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis responsable de ses activités et c'est à moi de décider ce qu'il fera ou non.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! S'offusqua l'adolescent.

-Tu es en convalescence et tu es mon patient, siffla Matt en se tournant vers lui. Alors tu ne discutes pas, tu restes sur le bateau ou sur le quai.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu contestes un de mes ordres, se vexa Koala les bras croisés. En l'absence de Sabo je le remplace.

-Je sais, et je ne conteste pas ton autorité là-dessus.

Cela ne semblait pas l'être mais il savait obéir quand il le fallait. Et certes, l'un comme l'autre n'aurait pas dû dire les choses de cette façon. Il sentait qu'une certaine tension s'était installée entre Koala et lui, une tension qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais les dernières semaines, les derniers mois à travailler sans relâche et non-stop sur cette affaire de trafic d'arme avait mis tout le monde sur les nerfs. Et c'était maintenant que tout cela retombait. Dans une dispute inutile qui aurait pu être évitée.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de Sabo lui-même si tu veux savoir ! Josh est sous ma responsabilité le temps de sa convalescence et c'est non-négociable.

-Sabo ne m'a rien dit de tel au denden ! S'étonna Koala qui était sur la défensive.

-Parce que je l'ai contacté directement, ce que j'avais à lui dire relève du secret médical, je n'ai pas à te mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe si je ne le juge pas utile, je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

-En l'absence de Sabo, si, justement !

-Je suis uniquement sous son commandement à lui comme je l'ai spécifié en montant à bord. Je m'entretiens de ce que je juge nécessaire qu'il sache et ce qui est important mais je n'ai pas à répondre aux ordres venant d'une tierce personne.

C'était les mots de trop pour le médecin qui ne s'empêcha pas d'exploser devant tout le monde. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi cet affrontement soudain alors que d'habitude les choses se réglaient simplement. Lorsque Matt déconseillait qu'un blessé descende à terre, personne ne disait rien et acceptait.

Josh les regarda s'affronter du regard, la tension montait sur le pont et il ne faudrait plus grand chose pour que le tonnerre éclate.

-Je ne suis pas révolutionnaire ! _Je suis médecin !_ Et je fais mon devoir de médecin !

Il finit par préférer partir avant de dire ou de faire une connerie. Il était sorti de ses gonds, sans aucune raison valable alors qu'il aurait pu s'expliquer calmement. Peut-être que le cas de Josh le prenait plus aux tripes qu'il ne le pensait, que cela était un peu trop similaire à des choses qu'il a déjà vu par le passé.

Arrivant devant la porte, la main posée dessus et l'ouvrant en grand, il entendit très clairement les derniers mots de Koala qui résonnaient dans un silence de mort sur le pont.

-Tu n'es pas encore un médecin, je sais que tu n'as pas passé ton diplôme, tu n'es tout au plus qu'un infirmier ! Cria Koala.

Matt ne répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière lui, marchant pour rejoindre son domaine, les poings serrés. Jamais il ne s'était pris le bec de cette façon avec qui que ce soit. Certes, il n'était pas particulièrement proche de la commandante mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Matt regarda ses mains, il avait planté ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre sa cabine qui était juste en face, se laissant tomber sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte. Les yeux fermés, il essaya d'ignorer la douleur qu'avait provoquée cet éclat sur le pont. Si jamais Koala avait des problèmes d'autorité après cela, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

Une journée était passé depuis l'escale et le _Light_ s'approchait de Baltigo, normalement il ne restait que un à deux jours si le temps était favorable d'après Martin. Et c'est en ayant plus rien à gérer que Koala profita de ce moment pour souffler et descendre dans le bateau.

Cela faisait depuis la veille au soir qu'elle voulait parler à Matt mais il avait joué aux filles de l'air en ne se pointant ni dans le mess pour le repas, ni sur le pont le matin même. Alors elle s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie et toqua quelques coups, entendant parler de l'autre côté du battant, sans doute à soigner quelqu'un.

-Matt ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, j'ai fini, répondit la voix morne et étouffée par le panneau de bois fermé qui les séparait.

Il ne releva pas le regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Koala qui la referma derrière elle, restant debout à côté de celle-ci. Matt remettait le bandage autour de la main de Josh dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oublie pas de protéger ton bandage à chaque douche, si tu sens qu'il est moite ou que tu vois une tache jaunâtre ou rouge tu viens immédiatement me voir.

Josh le remercia et s'attarda quelques secondes dans la pièce, pas certain de devoir les laisser seuls tous les deux. Après tout, ils s'étaient violemment disputé la veille, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer aujourd'hui.

Mais le regard fuyant de la commandante voulait tout dire alors il les laissa en disant qu'il allait se reposer dans sa cabine. Une fois tous les deux seuls, ils se regardèrent quelques dizaines de secondes en chien de faïence avant que le médecin ne se lève de sa place et commence à ranger ce qu'il avait utilisé à l'instant.

-Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier, commença la commandante en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un des lits. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, c'est toi qui sais ce que Josh peut ou ne peut pas faire. Et je n'aurais pas dû remettre en cause les ordres que Sabo t'a donné, c'est normal que tu te réfères à lui directement.

Matt s'arrêta dans ce qu'il se faisait pour se tourner vers elle avec une expression sincère d'excuse.

-Je m'excuse moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, c'est juste que…

Il reposa les compresses qu'il tenait dans les mains, n'osant pas regarder la jeune femme avant de finalement venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Matt savait qu'il pouvait confier ses sentiments actuels et ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de tout cela.

-Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui, et je crois que mon inquiétude et mes émotions ont pris le dessus. Et puis, Sabo est très attaché à lui malgré tout et le gosse… Il veut tellement réussir et montrer ce qu'il vaut. Il est au début de sa vie Koala, il a encore tellement de choses à voir, à faire, à apprendre ! S'exclama-t-il d'un coup.

Koala comprenait sa réaction, elle était la même que plusieurs révolutionnaires confirmés de leurs rangs. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'histoire de Joshua, son passé, mais cela devait avoir été assez terrible pour qu'il s'engage à même pas quatorze ans dans une petite base de West Blue. Comme elle, il a un passé étroit avec la Révolution et en partage le même sang.

Tout comme elle ne connaissait pas le passé de Matthew qui devait aussi comporter son lot d'horreur pour qu'il se sente si affecté par ce que vivait l'adolescent de leur unité. Mais elle ne lui poserait pas la question, elle n'avait pas à le faire car lui ne l'avait pas fait quand il a vu son tatouage en soleil dans son dos à son dernier check-up.

-Il ne devrait même pas être là, termina-t-il en chuchotant.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers le plafond alors qu'un soupir passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

-On est tous à cran, dit doucement Koala.

-C'est l'adrénaline de la mission qui redescend.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Oui, les nerfs étaient vraiment atteints cette fois. Mais ils avaient parlés et s'étaient excuser, la dispute était maintenant loin derrière.

-Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de vacances, soupira Matt. On a pas arrêté ces derniers mois, entre le trafic sur lequel on enquête, gérer les sautes d'humeur du patron. Nous aussi on a besoin d'une pause.

-Une pause ? Ricana sarcastiquement Koala. Et qui nous remplace, hein ? Parce que Sabo se permet de prendre du bon temps mais quand il n'est pas là, c'est sur moi, que tout retombe.

Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée par ces discussions sans fin. C'était toujours le même refrain, la même rengaine. Si Sabo n'était pas là, elle devait gérer à sa place, alors oui, elle aimerait souffler, elle le faisait déjà, mais ce qui l'épuisait surtout c'était l'impulsivité de son supérieur et ami. Le fait qu'il décide du jour au lendemain de partir ailleurs sans raison, sans date de retour.

-Tant qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux sur ses responsabilités et le besoin de sa présence avec nous, je ne peux pas prendre de 'pause'.

Matt soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège. Vraiment, cela allait vite être le bazar si tout continuait à partir dans ce sens. Il se doutait que Sabo connaissait le sens de ses responsabilités mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit à cent pourcent conscient de sa véritable place maintenant qu'il était le Second. Et tout le monde savait sur le Light que s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, cela allait causer de sérieux ennuis.

Pourquoi il était médecin pour les révolutionnaires déjà ? Ah oui, parce que l'un d'entre eux lui a sauvé la vie par le passé.

* * *

Sherry était accoudée au bastingage depuis plusieurs heures, les yeux perdus dans le vague et se rongeant les ongles. Ils étaient partit depuis quelques jours pour se rendre à Baltigo, gros rassemblement prévu pour les révolutionnaires en vue de la Rêverie.

La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'il y aurait un redispatchement des forces de l'armée car les commandants généraux étaient conviés et que lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient, c'est qu'ils allaient se mettre en action. Et la brune savait que Sabo, en tant que Second, allait y participer. Et elle s'inquiétait déjà pour lui.

-Hey, murmura Lyon en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son fiancé, ne perdant pas de vue le point au hasard qu'elle fixait vers l'océan. Sherry était perdu entre peur, inquiétude et questionnement. La chaleur du shishi calmant et détendant doucement son corps. Une chose qu'il avait obtenue avec son akuma, une température plus élevée qu'un humain normal et une résistance plus forte au climat instable de Grand Line et du Shin Sekai.

-A ton avis, il va dire quoi quand on se verra ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers lui les yeux empli de larmes. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais il ne semblait pas nous en vouloir la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, bien au contraire.

-Je l'ai quand même insulté et menacé de le tuer.

Lyon tourna sa femme face à lui, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses mains sur son visage, il colla son front contre le sien. Petit rituel qu'il avait mis en place depuis les derniers événements et qu'il répétait souvent pour montrer à sa moitié qu'il était bien là. Gérer son syndrome n'était pas facile et sa fragilité était plus forte que jamais, la rassurer à chaque instant était nécessaire tant qu'elle serait dans cette phase. A se chercher à nouveau, a essayé de se retrouver. Et Lyon s'était fait la promesse de demander à Sabo comment il pourrait faire pour qu'ils puissent passer tout deux cette épreuve. Arès tout, il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce que cela faisait quand quelqu'un essayait de vous briser.

-Il savait que tu n'es pas toi-même, il ne t'en veut pas pour ça, je te le promets. C'est à ce type qui a osé te faire du mal qu'il en veut.

Il remit doucement une de ses mèches folle derrière une oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front et la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Le shishi lui murmura des mots réconfortant, embrassant régulièrement sa joue, sa tempe ou son front.

Sherridan était devenue très fragile avec les derniers événements, tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué. Elle n'était plus cette femme forte, souriante à toute épreuve et pleine de joie de vivre.

-C'est à moi qu'il en veut le plus. Pas à vous, lâcha Nathaniel en s'approchant du couple. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai trempé dans les affaires d'Edessa.

Restant enlacés, les mains de la jeune femme serrant fortement le bras du révolutionnaire. Lyon posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avec douceur. Il tenait encore difficilement debout et boitait toujours, résultat de sa jambe qui n'en avait pas fini de guérir.

-J'essaierais de lui parler. Je ne veux pas que des histoires comme ça mettent nos amitiés en périls. Même si les choses se sont améliorées, il faut qu'on parle.

-Non Lyon, le coupa le rouquin. Je lui parlerais. C'est à moi de le faire, on ne s'est que peu expliqué la dernière fois et je veux mettre les choses à plat avec lui. Même si on a fait une trêve, il reste trop de non-dit.

Sherry fini par sentir le mal de crâne arriver et lui broyer le cerveau et elle se tient les temps en gémissant de douleur. C'était fréquent maintenant, depuis son début de guérison. Les maux de têtes passaient directement à l'étape migraine dévastatrice sans prendre le temps de donner un coup de fil pour se faire annoncer.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es encore en convalescence.

-Non, objecta-t-elle. Je vais bien.

-Sher', tu ne vas pas bien. Va te reposer.

Sherry s'éjecta de ses bras avec force, l'obligeant à le lâcher pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur et le regarder de haut. Avec quelques centimètres de moins. Cela attira aussitôt l'attention des autres personnes présentes sur le navire qui les regardèrent prêt à aider pour désamorcer la bombe à retardement qu'était devenue la femme.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça, hein ? T'es dans ma tête c'est ça ? Il m'avait dit que tu essaierais de m'embrouiller le cerveau !

Le révolutionnaire se crispa aussitôt. C'était partit, il espérait que les crises se calmeraient pendant le voyage, que voir autre chose que Shabaody et la base depuis des mois lui changerait les idées. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était déjà la deuxième depuis leur départ.

-Holà la tigresse ! On se calme ! Clama Clay en la serrant dans l'étau de ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle frappa l'un des autres. Je vais te ramener à ta cabine et tu vas te reposer, ordre du patron.

Ils la regardèrent essayer de se dégager tout en les insultants. Il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à la tenir, le grand noir avait assez force pour compenser ses réactions nerveuses qui pouvaient être violentes, Nate a eu une côté fêlée la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de la retenir et Lyon ne devait un simple hématome au visage juste par la résistance un peu plus forte gagnée de son pouvoir.

Clay l'emmena à l'intérieur du navire pour qu'elle soit dans sa cabine, attachée à son lit le temps qu'elle se calme. S'ils ne faisaient que l'enfermer, elle réduisait la pièce à néant et une fois elle a même été au point de se faire du mal.

-Cela ne fait que trois mois qu'elle est traitée pour son syndrome, cela ne va pas partir comme ça, souffla le roux. C'est déjà un exploit qu'elle puisse se tenir avec nous sans vouloir nous tuer à chaque instant.

-Les médecins ont dit qu'elle a été récupérée à temps, l'enflure qui lui a fait ça n'a pas pu finir son lavage de cerveaux, grogna Lyon. Le fait qu'elle ait été captive si peu de temps joue en notre faveur pour ce coup.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à voir Clay ressortir sur le pont, un hochement de tête dans leur direction. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme avant de pouvoir aller la voir. Ce qui pouvait prendre quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures.

-Je pensais la faire renvoyer chez elle quelques temps, annonça Nathaniel. Il faut qu'elle coupe les ponts et finissent de récupérer. La garder inactive à la base n'aide en rien.

-Si elle le veut. Elle ne parle jamais de sa famille, je ne sais même pas si elle en a encore.

La seule fois où elle a évoqué le sujet date de l'arrivée de Sabo parmi eux, il y a maintenant presque six ans. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux. Depuis, elle n'avait plus dit un mot sur une potentielle famille, elle était seule. Comme lui. Et c'est cette solitude qui les avait rapproché, qui les avait fait se trouver et ne plus se quitter avant d'ouvrir leur porte à un jeune Sabo qui voulait découvrir le monde et le faire changer avec ses rêves.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de raccrocher Nate, reprit le lion songeur. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses dernières années…

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Nathaniel pouvait le comprendre, ses amis avaient subi tellement en si peu de temps. Bien plus que la plupart qui étaient sur ce navire. Il ne pouvait que comprendre leur besoin de se poser à un endroit, de vouloir vivre leur vie. Lui aussi avait eu cette envie par un temps.

-J'aime aider à notre cause, je veux que nos idéaux soient entendus, que la Révolution fasse chuter les Tenryubitos. Mais j'ai Sherry maintenant. Et ma vie est à elle, je ne me relèverais pas si cela finissait par la tuer.

-Je comprends. Et tu as raison de le faire maintenant. La Révolution n'a pas encore une grande emprise sur vous.

Nathaniel posa une main sur son épaule avant de se faire appeler par un autre membre de l'équipage qui avait reçu un appel sur le denden. Le rouquin le laissa seul, rejoignant le bureau en essayant de boiter le moins possible, s'arrêtant juste quelques secondes pour jeter un regard sur son ami resté seul et perdu dans sa contemplation ou ses pensées.

* * *

 **Et voilà, en espérant que cette petite coupure vous ai plus !**

 **A la prochaine ~**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bonne année, bonne santé et mes meilleurs pour ce début 2019 ** J'espère que vous avez passé de très belles fêtes et que le Père Noël vous a gâté ! Et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en avaient ^^  
**

 **Et qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouveau chapitre ~ Car si la dernière fois on avait fait une petite pause dans les aventures de Sabo, elles ne sont pas pour autant finie ! Car nous revoilà de son côté alors qu'il voyage vers le Moby Dick. Voyage un peu mouvementé :3 Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour vous laisser le découvrir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Ouais, quasiment six ans, ça en fait des années pas vrai ? Sabo a prit un coup de vieux en même temps que nous xD Et je veux pas être à sa place quand il rentrera au bercail en disant qu'il était partit s'amuser plutôt que bosser mdrrr Et pour Matt on verra, uniquement si il revient physiquement entier . Pour le côté psychologique on en reparlera :3

* * *

 _-On se revoit bientôt ! Salua Ann avec un geste de la main à Luffy._

 _-Prenez soin de vous! lança joyeusement Luffy._

 _Il leva sa main dans un dernier geste pour Luffy alors qu'ils n'entendaient déjà plus que ses cris de joie. Son petit-frère allait de nouveau lui manquer et il était pressé de pouvoir le recroiser plus tard._

Le striker filait et s'éloignait rapidement de Dressrosa, laissant derrière les deux frangins le petit dernier qui prenait à nouveau sa propre route.

-On en a pour combien de temps ? Une petite idée ? S'enquit Sabo.

-Aucune. Si on dépasse les trois jours de navigation, on fera une escale.

-Un long voyage en perspective… commenta le blond.

-Désolé ?

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai déconnecté mon denden et j'ai averti Koala à ce sujet. Je suis en vacances. Fini la Révolution pour quelques jours. Je reverrai tout ça quand je rentrerai. Je me vide le crâne et je profite de ma famille. Basta !

Le sourire radieux qu'il offrit a son frère sembla lui plaire car Sabo le vit tenter d'exécuter une mini danse de la victoire. Même si au fond, il n'allait pas tant profiter de cela car il allait devoir faire face à Edessa. Il toucha alors l'alliance qui pendait autour de son cou avant que Ace ne quémande son attention à nouveau.

-Puisque monsieur ne conduit pas, tu veux bien appeler Ji-chan pour moi. Il m'a laissé plusieurs messages et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui répondre. Il sera content de nous entendre tous les deux. J'ai juste pu entendre mes messages

-Donne ton denden, demanda-t-il. J'y pense, tu as pris ton traitement pour la narcolepsie ? S'inquiéta brusquement le blond en le regardant au mieux.

-Oui, Sabo… Et la voile sert à quelque chose, t'en fais pas. J'arrive à conduire malgré mes crises. Attrape.

Le révolutionnaire récupéra le denden au vol et se retint de rire en voyant son air tout retourné, il devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec Ace comme proprio.

Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de voir que le bébé denden était un intraçable à sa couleur, le sien lui, ne l'était pas, sinon il n'aurait pas eu sa couleur. Et il voulait a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t un denden à sa couleur. Promis, il allait faire reproduire son denden avec celui d'Ace une fois sur le Moby Dick.

« Rip-off, j'écoute. »

-Hey, Shakky ! Comment va !

« Sabo-chan ! Tu te décides à cesser de jouer au mort ?! »

Sabo eu un petit rire, le denden posé sur l'épaule, réveillant le furet qui s'endormait sur ses jambes.

-Salut Shakky !

« Maaa, c'est qu'on a Ann-chan en plus ! Luffy-chan est à proximité ? »

-Non, on vient de le laisser. Comment va ?

« Ça va. Comment ça va, les garçons ? Vous avez réglé vos différents ? »

-La plupart… encore deux détails qui seront rapidement mis à plat, à bord… Ace me laissera pas en réchapper, sourit Sabo entre le blasé et l'affectueux.

-Mouhahahaha ! Je suis le sadique de la famille ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

Le révolutionnaire haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Ann ne changerait donc jamais. Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à envier à son aîné vu ses propres capacités en sadisme quand il le voulait. Et il le savait car Koala ou Sherry s'en plaignaient bien assez.

-Ji-chan est dispo, qu'on lui raconte les dernières conneries du jour ?

« Non, il a dû encore s'endetter ou se trouver une fille. Pas revu depuis le départ de Luffy-chan. J'ai vu les informations à son sujet d'ailleurs… Quand Ray-chan reviendra, il risque fort de faire un arrêt cardiaque ».

-Rappelle-moi sur mon denden à son retour, avant de lui annoncer les faits, conseilla Ann.

-Il vaut mieux, on prendra des pincettes avec lui… le Mei-ô commence à devenir vieux et sénile.

Ils se retinrent tout les deux d'exploser de rire. C'était tellement facile de se moquer gentiment. Et encre c''était mille fois plus marrant lorsque ledit oncle était présent.

-On aurait dû demander à Luffy son opinion pour le mettre en maison de retraite. Je lui demanderai quand je serais certain de pouvoir le joindre… proposa Sabo.

-On peut toujours demander à Shanks.

Il sourit en entendant le rire d'Ann, ils venaient sans aucun doute de penser tous les deux à la même chose.

« Pauvre Ray-chan, il vous a élevés et c'est comme ça que vous le remercier !» pouffa Shakky

-Ben justement, on s'en fait pour lui, parce qu'il nous a élevés. Je songe à le forcer à déménager dans le Shin Sekai. Il sera plus à portée, grommela Ann.

-J'approuve l'idée. Je reste le référent de la base de Shabaody, mais à part ça, j'ai plus beaucoup de raison d'y retourner.

« Je lui parlerai de l'idée. »

-Nan ! Surtout pas ! Intervinrent les deux jeunes.

Sabo pouffa en voyant l'étonnement du denden. Il se retint de trop rire pour ne pas faire tomber le denden alors que Kureiji le regardait pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son humain riait tout en voulant attraper l'escargot qui ferait un bon casse-croûte.

-Ji-chan serait capable de profiter du délai entre le moment où tu lui en parles et l'instant où on abordera le sujet pour trouver tous les arguments contre. Laisse-nous briefer Lu' et Shanks, avant de lui en toucher un mot, explicita Sabo.

« Comme vous voulez les garçons. »

Sabo entendit le grognement dans son dos et fronça les sourcils en tentant de regarder son frère sans faire tomber l'escargot dans la gueule grande ouverte du furet installé sur ses jambes.

-Shakky, je vais te laisser. On a la Marine dans les environs.

-Où ? demanda Sabo en se penchant sur le côté pour voir l'arrière.

Ann pointa du doigt la direction et le blond fronça les sourcils pour apercevoir de peu le pavillon très reconnaissable des toutous.

« Je vois. Soyez prudents et amusez-vous bien les garçons ! »

-Merci Shakky.

Et après les derniers au revoir, il rendit le denden à son propriétaire, attrapant le furet par la peau du cou pour le glisser dans son gilet, laissant tout juste sa tête dépasser alors que sa propre chemise était maintenue par un Ace qui mit les plein gaz.

* * *

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon.

-J'ai besoin de dormir, s'il te plaît. J'en ai déjà eu, je sais comment ça fonctionne.

L'infirmière fit la moue, les bras croisés. Edessa se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Elle était sur le point de la faire craquer et d'obtenir les médicaments tant convoités et qu'on lui refusait depuis le début.

Cassandra disait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus ce qu'elle lui donnait un jour sur trois car apparemment ce n'était pas de cela dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Mais la brune trouvait cela insuffisant et comme elle devait venir jusqu'ici pour obtenir sa prescription presque journalière, elle ne possédait pas de réserve pour en prendre à sa convenance quand elle sentait en avoir besoin. La blonde avait été bien carrée sur ce point et même Lilith refusait de lui en donner plus.

-Je veux juste pouvoir dormir.

Et elle allait tenter un autre argument que les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche quand elle se retrouva plaquer face contre le bureau, un scalpel planté à deux centimètre de son visage, un de ses poignets prit dans l'étau d'une main assez puissante qui aurait pu la lui casser.

-Cassandra ? Lança la jeune femme dans un couinement.

-Je pensais avoir été clair. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de somnifère et encore moins te laisser plusieurs doses.

L'étudiante qu'elle avait prise en otage sembla totalement soulagée de voir l'infirmière en chef débarquer et reprendre la situation en main. La pirate quant à elle fut relâché et se massait le poignet qui avait été pris dans l'étau, mal à l'aise et se sentant totalement coupable.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai prescris.

Edessa baissa la tête, ses yeux lui piquaient mais il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer maintenant et encore moins ici, devant d'autres personnes. Et se faire réprimander par la blonde était toujours douloureux, surtout qu'en général elle répliquait par quelque chose de plus sadique. Là… la brune se sentait juste une enfant prise en faute et qui recevait des réprimandes de sa mère.

-Maintenant vire de mon territoire avant que tu ne t'y trouves pour une bonne raison.

La pirate ne le lui fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste, sachant très bien que la prochaine fois qu'elle tentera de venir chercher plus de médicaments elle ne repartira pas entière. Elle ne sut pas totalement qui elle croisa sur sa route mais bouscula au moins deux ou trois personnes avant de s'arrêter dans son coin de couloir où elle y avait sa planque de saké, y restant pour le reste de la journée et sautant même le repas du soir, préférant se contenter de l'alcool qui lui restait.

* * *

Être assit à ne rien faire pouvait être très long. Surtout quand cela durait plus d'une journée et que la seule animation aux alentours étaient les quelques bancs de poissons volants qu'ils avaient croisé et la fois où Kureiji, trop confiant à voulu en chasser un qui passait trop prêt, manquant de finir à l'eau.

Allongé sur le dos, Sabo passait une de ses mains dans le poil légèrement humide du furet qui faisait sa sieste sur son ventre. Il essayait de trouver et le repos, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sur un engin peu confortable qu'il n'y arrivait pas, non. Ce qui l'empêchait réellement de dormir était le fait qu'il allait sous peu revoir Edessa et qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et quoi dire à son sujet. Ne se demandant pas s'il allait devoir rompre et annulé leurs fiançailles au vu des dégâts causés ces derniers mois.

Le blond se retint de son mieux au striker qui fit un ralentissement brusque avant de s'arrêter complètement. Ace avait entendu ses pensées et allait le menacer de le foutre à la flotte ? Alors il se redressa pour regarder dans la même direction que son frère.

-Garp. Là-bas. Tu sens ? Pointa Ann en montrant du doigt un point à l'horizon.

Le révolutionnaire étira son haki dans cette direction. Exact. Le jiji était dans le coin. Assez proche mais pas trop encore. Et ne venant pas dans leur direction, donc pas là pour eux. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

-Juste à la lisière… on se le permet ou pas ? Souffla Sabo.

-On commence à être à court de provisions. C'est une occaz' comme une autre. Faudra être prudent. Et je pourrais me changer aussi. Pas que je suis mal en tant qu'Ann, mais c'est fatigant à la longue.

-Alors, allons tirer les moustaches du vieux singe.

Le blond eut un petit rire et se remit assit correctement, soudainement totalement réveillé. Il logea le furet sur son épaule qui semblait lui aussi impatient de gagner un terrain plus stable que ce bout de bois flottant.

Voir ainsi le navire du vieux marine, complétement immobile et silencieux, Sabo eut l'impression de voir un navire fantôme et en eut un frisson. Une fois bien placé, il commença l'escalade avant de jeter une corde à Ann pour le striker, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de le perdre.

A pas de loup, marchant courbés, sérieux comme jamais, ils se glissèrent le long du pont, puis dans le navire en lui-même.

-On récupère des vivres, puis détour par la salle de bain, proposa Sabo.

-C'est bon pour moi.

Une bonne douche, c'était tout ce que demandait Sabo en cet instant. Cela lui permettrait de se détendre, d'enlever la crasse accumulée depuis Dressrosa et enlever la couche de sel sur sa peau. Même Kureiji en avait bien besoin d'une. Et puis, de cette façon il gagnerait un peu sur le sommeil raccourcit qu'ils allaient avoir à cause du voyage.

Les frangins se glissèrent dans les couloirs comme des ombres, sursautant tous les deux au moindre craquement. Comme il le disait, un véritable navire fantôme. Avec dans le rôle du revenant, leur jiji *tousse*bien*tousse*aimé*tousse*.

Il fut facile de trouver les cuisines, Sabo avait simplement besoin de suivre le nez et le ventre de Ace et le tour était joué. Il ricana quand ils poussèrent les portes pour y entrer et faire une razzia dans les placards. Et lorsque leurs deux sacs furent pleins et qu'ils se regardèrent, ils se retinrent de rire en voyant les bouches de hamster de l'un et de l'autre. Même celle de Kureiji était pleine à craquer.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois les estomacs pleins qu'ils reprirent leurs déambulations silencieuses dans les couloirs, un peu plus détendu qu'à l'arrivée.

-Salle de bain, identifia Sabo en passant devant une porte.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la pièce encore éclairée, et pleine de vapeur. Quelqu'un avait pris une douche récemment, mais pas éteint la lumière. C'était suspect mais le fait de pouvoir prendre une douche leur faisait passer outre sur ce détail.

-Je monte la garde, passe devant, proposa Ann.

Sabo hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller, laissant le furet courir sur le carrelage et se mouiller le pelage, sans aucun doute content lui aussi de faire une toilette correcte.

Le blond laissa toute pudeur de côté en tournant seulement le dos à Ann, envoyant se faire foutre toute bienséance. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la douche. Mais si lui faisant dos à son frère, la réciproque n'était pas totalement vraie.

-T'as encore eu droit à un chat qui t'a fait une démonstration d'affection ? Demanda Ann en grimaçant en notant la griffure sur les jambes de son frangin.

Essayant de comprendre le rapport de la question, il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Celle-ci portait toujours les cicatrices de sa rencontre avec un félin et tout comme les griffures de son dos, elles ne partiraient jamais. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à toutes ces marques indélébiles sur son corps, chacune d'elle racontant une histoire, montrant qu'il est toujours vivant et parfois à des prix bien douloureux.

-Panthère géante. Et c'est le Kemuri qui m'a permis de ne pas me vider de mon sang.

-Cass' voudra nous voir, tu t'en doutes ? Lâcha Ace en le faisant grimacer.

-Elle a le dossier médical le plus complet existant à mon sujet, je pense…

Il fit couler l'eau et soupira de bien-être. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Les yeux fermé, il se laissa aller un instant à profiter avant de commencer à se laver. Il ne voulait pas penser à après. Au fait qu'ils allaient finir par arriver à destination et il ne le disait pas à Ace mais même Cassandra était le dernier de ses soucis actuellement.

-Ils devraient revoir la déco. Même les vôtres sont plus cool… même pas démodées !

-Blenheim les refait tous les cinq ans.

Finissant enfin de se laver, il sortit à contrecœur de la douche pour s'essuyer. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de trop traîner tous les deux. Après tout c'était le navire du jiji. Enfilant juste son pantalon et sa chemise ouverte, il laissa la place à Ace.

-Ton tour.

-Aide-moi avec ce corset.

-Si je te connaissais pas, je supposerai que tu commences à pencher bien plus du côté femme que homme, Ace.

Le révolutionnaire n'entendit pas de réplique et se mit à sourire. Peut-être que finalement les choses allaient être plus facile qu'il ne le pensait pour ce dont Luffy lui avait parlé. Et réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait mettre les choses à exécutions, il commença à tirer sur les lanières du corset, la langue pointée entre ses dents. Heureusement que Edessa ne mettait pas ce genre de foutu trucs !

Et alors qu'il allait prendre Kureiji dans les main et lui demander de grignoter les lacets pour régler l'affaire, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand et claqua contre le mur, faisant presque un arrêt cardiaque au furet qui était prêt à venir aider son humain.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers la porte, en pleine panique et firent face à leur pire cauchemar, Garp. Garp qui les regarda tour à tour ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois et ne voyant qu'une chose. Un Sabo habillé, la chemise grande ouverte et les mains sur le corset d'Ann. Il n'alla pas plus loin et les deux frères n'osèrent pas penser à ce qu'il imaginait à l'instant.

-VOUS CROYEZ FAIRE QUOI, LA ?!

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

Sabo sauta en arrière pour éviter de justesse le poing qui venait dans leur direction. Il ramassa les deux sacs de vivre avant d'esquiver une nouvelle fois pour rejoindre Ann qui avait lancé un début d'incendie. Aux oubliettes la discrétion, leur vie comptait plus que cette dernière.

Courant de nouveau dans les couloirs, il sentait Kureiji se tenir fermement à sa chemise pendant qu'ils se faisaient courser par le vieux qui fumait toujours un peu à cause des flammes. Et tout deux pouvaient entendre clairement menace et promesse de refaire leur éducation de A à Z.

-Sab' ! T'as confiance ?! Cria Ann.

-Une personne saine d'esprit dirait non ! Si ton idée foire, tu me le paieras ! Répliqua Sabo.

Et il savait qu'il aurait dû dire non en voyant son geste de faire demi-tour. Il finit par soupirer, enlever une idée à un D. c'était comme dire à une taupe de ne plus creuser de galerie. Impossible.

Et donc, lorsque Ann retourna brusquement en arrière, il la suivi avec trois secondes de décalage, surprenant Garp qui s'arrêta de courir en les regardant avec un air hébété, il était habitué à la fuite, pas à l'affrontement. Se reprenant rapidement, il essaya d'attraper l'aîné celui-ci explosa dans une gerbe de flamme offrant à Sabo assez de diversion pour qu'il puisse glisser au sol et passer sous les jambes du vieux avant de se redresser et continuer à courir tout en esquivant les marines plus occupé à gérer l'incendie que les deux frangins.

-On va où comme ça ?! Demanda Sabo. Y'a pas de sortie par-là !

-Le Striker est amarré par-là !

-Mais on doit sortir !

Quand il vit le sourire d'Ann qui le dépassa il se dit qu'il allait regretter d'avoir demandé comment sortir d'ici.

-On n'a qu'à faire notre propre sortie !

Sabo jura et resta proche de son frère tout en évitant les flammes qui poussaient à intervalles réguliers dans son dos. Et vu comment Garp gueulait, cela n'avait pas l'air de vraiment lui plaire, il pouvait être presque sûr que tout le Shin Sekai et Grand Line comprit pouvait l'entendre.

En tout cas, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela ne le ralentissait pas pour autant et Sabo sentit plus d'une fois une main se refermer de justesse dans le vide plutôt que sa chemise toujours ouverte qui volait dans son dos.

-Accélère, il va finir par me chopper ! Avertit Sabo.

-Kagerou !

Il suivit son frère dans la pièce et avisa le trou dans le mur, la porte de sortie. Le révolutionnaire se laissa attraper lorsque Ann sauta pour atterrir en toute sécurité sur le striker qui bougea un peu avant de se stabilisé. Sabo se laissa tomber sur la pointe, leur butin serré contre lui le furet accroché à son bras et ses griffes transperçant sa peau.

-Sales mômes ! Revenez ici ! Rugit Garp en se préparant à sauter à leur poursuite.

-Plutôt crever ! rétorqua Ann.

-On peut toujours s'arranger !

-Evacue ! Pressa Sabo.

Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus ici, c'était trop risqué, trop dangereux. Et il se sentit soulagé lorsque son frère mit le moteur en route. Avant de perdre toutes les couleurs en entendant le 'plouf' sonore derrière eux. Sabo sentit juste une prise sur sa chemise et l'accélération soudaine de l'engin.

-JE VOUS AURAI ! Rugit Garp en essayant de les poursuivre à la nage.

* * *

Sabo était en train de nettoyer sa chemise du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans la perdre dans l'eau. Pendant la fuite du navire de Garp, Kureiji s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à lui au point que ses griffes l'avaient fait saigner, tâchant le tissus de rouge. Sans parler des traces de brûler qui ont roussis les bords pendant leur fuite expresse.

-Zut, et c'était la dernière en bon état, l'autre a été déchirée dans le Colysée.

-Je te dirais bien de faire comme moi, ricana Ace. Mais tu n'es pas résistant aux maladies et puis, question physique...

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, Ace.

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante à l'encontre de son frère tout en essorant sa chemise perdue. Il allait devoir faire des emplettes le plus tôt possible. En tout cas, il pourrait toujours découper les parties abimées et les mettre dans le panier du furet. Au moins qui allait en gagner quelque chose.

Pour le moment, il choisit de la remettre enfilant également son gilet par-dessus, se disant que la chaleur d'Ace allait rapidement la faire sécher.

* * *

Edessa ferma les yeux pour humer doucement l'air et les embruns salés. Le compte à rebours continuait, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Sabo n'arrive sur le _Moby Dick_. Plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne doive lui faire face.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait une peur terrible. Plus peur que la fois où elle a appris son emprisonnement à Impel Down. Plus peur que le jour où elle l'a vu rentrer blesser et apprenant qu'il l'avait été sans le savoir par sa faute à elle. Plus encore que le jour où elle a pris la mer sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait vraiment.

Ses doigts grattaient un morceau abimé du bastingage, une écharde voulant s'infiltrer sous son ongle et la faisant grimacer. Elle retira le mini morceau de bois avant de suçoter le bout de son doigt et dissiper la légère douleur. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague et la noirceur de la nuit, seul le bruit des vagues contre la coque ne se faisaient entendre à cette heure tardive.

Une heure qui lui permettait de laisser tomber son masque et son sourire de façade pour laisser la douleur et la peine l'étreindre avec amour. Les larmes longtemps contenue coulèrent sur ses joues. Sabo allait venir et elle ne savait pas comment lui faire face, comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, comment prendre le fait qu'elle allait devoir lui rendre l'alliance qui était toujours à son doigt.

-Edessa ?

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Ha ! Qu'elle était belle la pirate qui était de garde. Complètement concentrée ailleurs que sur son devoir. Elle essuya par réflexe ses joues et remercia la nuit noire qui allait cacher les sillons humides et ses yeux rouges.

-Liam ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure tardive ?

-Je te retourne la question. Nouvelle insomnie ?

-Non, rit-elle jaune. Je suis de garde. Et mon tour s'arrête d'ici peu.

Le jeune noble lui offrit alors de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse sa place au prochain pirate qu'un de ses camarades de garde avec elle irait chercher. Même si cette compagnie se révéla plutôt silencieuse, la pirate n'en fit pas cas, appréciant tout de même cette présence.

-Sabo arrive bientôt, commença Liam pour essayer d'engager la discussion.

Chose qu'il regretta presque en sentant une soudaine aura de tristesse s'emparer de la demoiselle. Sur le coup, elle se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Apprendre le tact serait une de ses prochaines leçons. En plus de devoir reconnaître dans quelles situations il fallait l'ouvrir et dans lesquelles il valait mieux la fermer.

Tâchant de faire passer sa déprime revenue, elle serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre le plus fort possible. Cherchant à contrôler sa voix pour pouvoir lui répondre et ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Demain ou après-demain je suppose, répondit-elle doucement.

La pirate renifla en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux. Pas besoin de mentir devant lui. Plus besoin de se cacher puisque Sabo allait arriver. Et que lorsqu'il serait enfin là, les choses seraient mises au clair dès les premières minutes. Même si tout avait déjà été dit la dernière fois. Et la jeune femme avait eu de longs mois pour subir les conséquences et accepter le fait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

-Je lui en veux tellement, commença-t-elle dans un chuchotement parfaitement audible dans le silence de mort.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait venir que de leurs problèmes et Sabo n'en faisait rien pour les arranger, la laissant seule affronter les démons qui la hantaient un peu plus chaque jour.

-J'ai tellement mal à cause de lui.

-Pourtant, c'est toi qui lui a mentit.

Edessa sera les dents, il avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant elle la seule coupable et ça, il semblait l'oublier. Car si elle avait fauté la première en ne révélant pas son passé, Sabo avait fait pire en la rejetant presque publiquement, en faisant de leur amour et couple une façade pour faire bien et propre.

-Il a refusé de m'écouter, il a balayé notre relation d'un geste de la main, reprit-elle avec du poison dans les mots. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une façade, quelque chose qui devait simplement être. _Paraître_.

Plus elle y pensait et plus cela revenait souvent, le paraître, triste et héritage de ceux de son sang. Chaque petit détail, presque chaque moment ce n'était que pour ce qui pouvait se voir. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un noble mais dans le fond, il le resterait quand même toute sa vie. Car c'était ainsi qu'il était né. Un noble. Au-dessus des autres.

La brune tenta de contenir cette douleur de comprendre qu'elle n'était rien qu'un objet, un truc qu'on avait posé sur sa route et qu'il utilisait pour combler les vides. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en faisait le rapprochement mais plus le temps passait, plus le silence radio de son prétendu fiancé ne faisait que confirmer ses sombres pensées.

-C'est un enfoiré de noble, lâcha finalement Edessa.

Liam ne dit rien à cette accusation envers son frère. Il savait que Sabo entrerait dans une rage noire s'il l'entendait dire. Il a eu vent par Rayleigh de la seule fois où le blond a frappé intentionnellement son aîné de façon haineuse fut le jour où il l'a insulté de noble. Il n'a jamais pu en tirer plus sur cette fois-là mais il avait bien compris que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne devrait demander directement à son frère.

Et ce fut son tour de sursauter quand la demoiselle claqua son poing contre le bois du bastingage. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce retournement de situation, elle n'était pas en train de pleurer il y a encore quelques secondes ?

-Eda ?

-Ce n'est qu'un connard ! Une véritable enflure !

Il la vit poser sa main sur son côté, là où était accroché son pistolet. Le jeune noble sentit une légère panique monter en lui. Elle n'allait pas le sortir, si ? Et si Edessa sentit le changement chez son vis-à-vis, elle n'en fit cas. Trop énervée en cet instant contre celui qui était son fiancé.

Les larmes de peine avaient laissé place aux larmes de colère et si ses yeux étaient rougis, maintenant c'était le cas de ses joues qui chauffaient sous cette colère. Colère qu'elle expulsait maintenant sous la forme de mots tranchants et violents.

-Je te jure Liam, je te jure qu'il peut courir pour pouvoir m'adresser la parole, siffla la brune en pointant son index sur la poitrine du plus jeune. La seule chose qu'il recevra de moi désormais c'est une balle entre les deux yeux !

Et elle se détourna pour rentrer dans l'intérieur du navire et rejoindre sa couche d'un pas furieux. Le jeune noble eut juste le temps de la voir essuyer rageusement ses joues et la porte claquer juste après en avoir vu sortir les pirates qui prenaient le nouveau tour de garde.

-Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Chris.

-Je discutais avec Edessa.

Il regarda le médecin de la première flotte comme s'il avait soudainement des cornes de diablotin. Il se retourna vers la direction d'où il venait et par où avait disparu la fiancée de son frère avant de lui redonner son attention. Il était complètement dérouté par ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cela avait été réel ? Ce n'était pas l'effet d'une drogue ou d'un mauvais rêve.

-Enfin, je crois.

-Au moins quelqu'un à qui elle parlait ce soir. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire doucement égorger avec ses dents quand je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait enfin aller prendre ses médocs pour pioncer.

Il regarda le pirate s'éloigner pour faire son tour et prendre son poste, apparemment cela venait bien de se passer. Liam le regarda d'un air absent en voyant sa nonchalance. Il était donc le seul à avoir entendu les menaces et à avoir vu une furie naître ce soir.

Liam rejoignit la cabine en saluant les autres pirates sur son passage, leur souhaitant également une bonne nuit et priant pour trouver le repos facilement. Car il était un peu inquiet pour Sabo et Edessa maintenant, de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Car tout était bien loin de la fois où il les avait vu ensemble à Shabaody, quand il avait vu leurs yeux briller l'un pour l'autre, chose qui ne semblait plus être le cas aujourd'hui.

Par contre, une chose était sûre. C'est que le blond ne comprendrait jamais chez les femmes, leurs capacités à faire les girouettes question émotion. Au moins, il avait la chance d'être gay. Les hommes n'étaient pas aussi difficiles à comprendre.

Pendant qu'il se torturait à se dire que les femmes étaient vraiment des cas. Un peu plus loin dans le navire, Edessa retirait ses bottes avec le plus de silence possible et se changeait sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses sœurs. Avec peu de succès.

-Eda ? Bailla Kali en entendant sa camarade grimper dans le hamac à côté d'elle.

-Dors Kal', il n'y a rien à des lieux à la ronde.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis passée prendre les somnifères, t'inquiète pas.

Et la brune vit son amie se retourner et repartir dans les limbes du sommeil. Une fois sûre qu'elle se soit rendormit, la pirate se laissa aller sur le dos, les yeux perdus sur le bois du plafond alors que le sommeil commençait à venir vers elle, lui coupant la force de vraiment penser à toute cette merde qui tournait autour d'elle et à la façon dont maintenant elle voyait sa relation avec Sabo.

Edessa était passée par plusieurs stades. Le premier, l'incompréhension. Ce qui avait frappé quand Sabo l'avait agressé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Agressé et accusé sans même chercher à comprendre ou savoir. Ce stade était très surprenant en général et durait un certain temps avant de laisser place au second.

En deuxième position venait la tristesse et la douleur, généralement ce qui durait le plus longtemps. Voilà plusieurs mois que c'était le cas. Environ six mois pour être exact. Six mois qu'Edessa pleurait presque chaque nuit, qu'elle ne dormait plus de peur de se retrouver dans ses cauchemars.

Et pour finir, voici qu'elle était au dernier stade. La colère et la haine. Sentiments qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours maintenant, depuis qu'elle a su que Sabo était arrivé à Dressrosa pour jouer au grand héros que les Shirohiges allaient remercier pour avoir sauvé les miches de leur fuku-senshô.

C'est sur la pensée d'en coller une bonne à ce 'héros' qu'elle finit par laisser enfin le sommeil prendre possession d'elle.

* * *

Sabo tendit sa main en arrière avec un truc plat qui lui servait d'assiette, attendant qu'Ace y dépose la viande dedans. Ils avaient trouvé comme solution pour faire griller la viande piquée sur le bateau du jiji, de la faire cuire un aller-retour sur le moteur du striker avant de pouvoir la manger. Technique très peu salissante car l'eau de mer aurait tôt fait de nettoyer les restes de nourriture mais vraiment très pratique pour se faire un en-cas rapide.

-Tu peux le faire griller un peu moins longtemps le prochain ? Il est légèrement trop cuit.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te le fasse en burger aussi, grogna Ace en lui mettant un autre morceau pour le furet.

Le blond rit doucement avant de commencer à couper en plusieurs morceaux la part de l'animal avant de lui-même manger la sienne.

Le révolutionnaire fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son denden à moitié étouffée par son manteau dans son sac. Il le chercha à l'aveugle un moment avec de grimacer en sentant des petites dents se planter dans son index. Ressortant alors sa main avec l'escargot pendu au bout. Apparemment, il lui en voulait encore. Le détachant délicatement et à force de grimace, il parvint enfin à décrocher.

-Moshi moshi ?

« He bien, j'ai cru que tu allais me snober. »

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, s'amusa-t-il en l'entendant soupirer.

« N'oublie pas de regarder le journal quand tu en auras un, il y a quelque chose qui va t'intéresser dedans. A plus tard ! »

Et elle raccrocha en pouffant. Sabo n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander comment les choses se passaient et si Josh allait bien, s'inquiétant toujours de son état dont il voulait un compte rendu précis à chaque instant. Il sera le poing, se disant que rappeler Koala ne servirait à rien, il avait promis de raccrocher le chapeau pour les prochains jours donc elle ne rappellerait que pour affaires concernant Josh comme il l'avait demandé.

-Sab' ?

-C'est rien Ace.

De toute façon que pourrait-il lui dire. Son frère se moquait de ses histoires dès qu'il y avait un révolutionnaire comme protagoniste. Quand bien même l'histoire parlait d'un gamin encore loin d'être majeur et qui avait failli perdre sa main par sa faute. Une erreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer, ni se repentir. Plus encore que les morts qu'il a causé et dont il ne se souvient pas vraiment, cela lui restera sur la conscience pour bien longtemps encore voir toujours.

-C'est rien, répéta-t-il doucement les yeux à nouveau perdu dans le vague.

* * *

Edessa haussa un sourcil en voyant les cartes posées devant elles et celles dans sa main. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce que cela voudrait dire et de si elle avait bien compris les règles plus que suspectes du jeu. Patrick s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre un jeu qui venait de East Blue, ayant trouver comme argument que toute leur flotte devrait la connaître vu qu'ils étaient plusieurs à être originaire de là-bas. Et bien entendu Marc s'y était mis, finissant d'achever la demoiselle qui ne pu faire qu'accepter.

Le jeu, plutôt château branlant, dura jusqu'à l'arrivée miraculeuse de Kali et Edwin. Ou pas au vu de ce qu'il venait de leur être demandé. Soit, vider l'une des cales pour y installer Liam le temps de la visite d'un allié dans la nuit.

-Ils ne peuvent pas, je sais pas, débarquer dans la journée ou prévenir avant ?! Grommela Edessa.

-Les aléas de la vie de pirates, répondit évasivement Patrick.

La demoiselle posa ses cartes sur la caisse avant de se lever et s'épousseter pour suivre ses camarades, disant que Liam pourrait avoir au moins la décence de les aider puisque c'était pour lui qu'ils faisaient ça.

Et alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers les cales, Edessa ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait réellement se passer dans cet endroit.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de cette petite mise en bouche pour la suite ****

 **En tout cas je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Eva' ~**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Je sais que ce chapitre a été taaaaant attendu :3 Notamment par certaines demoiselles qui ont essayer de me menacer, torture, etc. Bien entendu, rien de tout cela n'a marché xD Même si elles n'ont pas eut besoin de ça pour me stresser car ce chapitre est un peu spécial, très chargé en dialogue et avec des choses que je ne maitrise pas vraiment.**

 **D'ailleurs, je préfère prévenir, il y a du Lemon avec un grand L ! J'ai pensé à mes lecteurs qui n'aiment pas trop cela, le passage n'est pas très explicité mais quand vous voyez que ça commence à devenir chaud, hésitez pas à descendre la page jusque la prochaine ligne de séparation ! Pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas, je ne site pas exactement où comme ça vous verrez bien au fil de la lecture ^^  
**

 **Du coup vous l'aurez comprit, cette fois on met les choses à plat ** Et je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter plus longtemps ou continuer à vous spoiler et je lance le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Mouhahahaha ! Liam n'en a pas fini encore :3 Et cette fois-ci, tu pourras ne pas te contenter QUE de leurs pensées mais de enfin ire ce que tu attends depuis siiiii longtemps :D

* * *

Il frottait ses cheveux toujours humides de sa douche en déambulant dans les couloirs. Il suivait son frère qui lui avait expliqué qu'il dormirait le temps de cette nuit à la cale. Il s'en foutait un peu en fait d'où il dormait. Du moment qu'il dormait. Allongé. Dans un lit. Sans risque de finir à l'eau.

C'est pourquoi, une fois allongé confortablement dans le futon, il poussa un soupir de bien-être et de soulagement profond. Son cerveau se mettant déjà sur la touche pause.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte, le faisant se redresser en position assise, se frottant les yeux quand la lumière se fit et l'agressa un peu. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre que le nouvel arrivant expliqua la situation à sa place. Enfin, la nouvelle arrivante.

-Sabo ? S'étonna Edessa.

SBAM ! Clic !

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait au bruit, les yeux de Sabo s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se projetait hors du futon. Passant à côté d'Edessa sans même la regarder, la laissant dans l'incompréhension totale, il se jetât contre la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

Il sentit aussitôt la résistance venant de plusieurs personnes, son haki identifiant très nettement Ace, certains de la première flotte et même Marco qui s'approchait.

-PUTAIN ! ACE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

-Je te mets le nez droit dans ta connerie ! T'es puni, Sab' ! dit joyeusement Ann.

Le révolutionnaire comprit donc aussitôt pourquoi il avait été privé de son sac à son arrivée. Il avait son nécessaire à crocheter dedans. Tout comme il avait ce qu'il fallait dans la doublure de son chapeau, dans ses chaussures et même ses lunettes d'aviateurs cachaient de minuscules épingles qui auraient pu lui servir.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes de s'acharner contre la porte quand Edessa le rejoignit sans un mot ou un regard pour lui. Mais il reprit de plus belle à l'encontre de son frère, qu'il accusait sans remords d'être coupable en cet instant.

-LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !

-Pas tant que tu te comporteras comme un abruti.

-ACE !

-Arrête de râler ! Maintenant qu'aucune des deux parties concernées ne peut fuir, on va pouvoir faire avancer sur ce sujet !

Sabo donna un puissant coup dans la porte, juste à l'endroit où se tenait Ann qui ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde. Il ne dit plus rien mais fomenta une certaine revanche dans laquelle il allait lui faire payer petit à petit pour s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Alors qu'il lui avait spécifiquement dit à Dressrosa qu'il s'occupait à sa façon de la situation.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE ! Supplia Edessa en faisant enfin entendre sa voix.

-T'es pas claustro, alors boucle-la ! Rétorqua quelqu'un.

-On t'a pas déjà souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille ? Déconna Kingdew.

Sabo donna un dernier coup violent dans la porte et s'écarta en soupirant, préférant s'asseoir et laisser la pirate se débattre, ils n'y arriveraient pas de toute façon. Son esprit allait plutôt se mettre à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire une fois libérer. Car ce n'était pas en le mettant ainsi sur le fait accompli qu'il allait s'exécuter comme un bon petit soldat et régler les problèmes.

-Comme vous voulez ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre pour les dégâts ! Et vous me le paierez ! Cria-t-il de sa place.

-Les dégâts, c'est ok, intervint Marco qui assistait Ann avec la porte. Mais la vengeance, je pense qu'autant l'un que l'autre n'avait pas ce droit, yoi. Question vengeance, je pense que c'est plutôt nous qui devrions demander rétribution… Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit d'avance !

Il lança un TCH rageur envers son frère et sentit son sourire en réponse. Il se dit que son aîné avait bien de la chance qu'il n'ait pas le haosoku sinon il lui en aurait goûté une bonne rasade pour avoir fait ça.

-Je me sens coupable, commenta quelqu'un que la brune reconnu comme étant Oilonev.

-Ne le soit pas, Eda' l'a bien cherché… ricana Patrick.

-JE T'AI ENTENDU ! Rouspéta Edessa.

-Bonne nuit à vous deux… souhaita Ace.

Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, il allait lui en foutre des bonnes nuits. Et sa main dans sa figure allait aussi lui souhaiter bonne nuit si jamais il venait ouvrir la porte. Les yeux fermés, il dégagea assez de haki pour faire comprendre que le suicidaire qui allait ouvrir allait prendre pour tout le monde Autrement dit Ace, puisqu'il s'était barré avec la clef.

* * *

Sabo était assis contre le mur opposé, laissant Edessa s'énerver sur la porte. Furie sanguinaire qui n'aurait qu'une bouchée de ceux à qui elle s'adressait si la porte et le renfort ne la bloquait pas ici.

-Ça sert à rien, si Ace a décidé qu'on soit enfermé ici, on le sera.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise de se savoir enfermé à clef. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ace lui faisait un coup de ce genre mais depuis Impel Down était passé par là et il supportait moins bien quand une porte était fermée dans un lieu sans ouverture sur l'extérieur. Pas de là à dire qu'il devenait claustrophobe mais il n'était pas à l'aise pour autant.

Elle se retourna vers lui sans quitter sa position, son cœur palpitant de le savoir enfin ici, avec elle mais en même temps douloureux et en colère. Edessa le regarde alors que le révolutionnaire laisse ses yeux dériver partout sauf sur elle.

-Je te dégoutte tant que ça pour que tu ne veuille pas me regarder.

Il se fige et elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle a l'impression que tout pourrait déraper d'un instant à l'autre. Et pourtant, même en ayant conscience, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De la faire partir, la petite étincelle.

Et ça commence par la pirate qui pose ses yeux sur les mains du révolutionnaire. Il ne portait pas ses gants. En fait, il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile noire pour tout vêtement.

-Tu… Tu ne la portes plus ?

Sabo regarde ses mains, avant de comprendre de quoi la pirate parlait. A sa main droit, sur le majeur il y avait son anneaux signant son appartenance aux Itinérants mais sur la gauche…

Non. Il ne porte pas son alliance aujourd'hui. Tâtant alors son cou par réflexe, il put sentir sa chaîne que jamais il n'ôtait. Sa chaîne en or blanc avec son symbole pendant dessus. Son alliance y étant glissée pour ne pas la perdre sans pour autant la porter à son doigt.

-Et pourquoi je devrais ?

-Parce que nous sommes fiancés ?

Il laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique. Bien sûr qu'ils sont fiancés. Mais à quel prix ? Pour combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui traversent son esprit depuis des mois. Depuis _sa trahison_.

Edessa écarquille les yeux, le cœur se brisant un peu plus. Alors c'était vrai, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Il voulait rompre, il voulait tout arrêter. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois se changea aussitôt en la colère qui la prenait depuis quelques jours lorsqu'elle pensait au révolutionnaire.

-J'aurais dû le savoir quand tu es partit la dernière fois. En même temps, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, t'es un révolutionnaire après tout, siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras et le toisant de haut.

-Oui je suis un révolutionnaire et alors ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?

-Ça fait quoi si je dis oui ? Provoqua Edessa en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas.

-Ça fait de toi une putain d'hypocrite pour avoir mentit tout ce temps ! Hurle-t-il en se levant vivement et la fixant dans les yeux.

Des yeux bleus orageux, comme si l'on pouvait voir les éclairs tonner dans sa pupille, contre ceux gris tempête prête à éclater. Edessa n'avait pas bougé d'un poil même si son instinct lui disait de reculer d'un pas. Sa provocation avait eu pour but de le faire la regarder enfin, elle n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, se mettre en colère. Mais toute cette merde... Les mensonges, les secrets. Tous les deux savaient que cela allait finir par les bouffer. Surtout avec le fait que Sabo voulait tout savoir des autres sans tout dire de lui. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Il avait déjà bien mis à mal sa relation avec Ace par le passé, allant presque jusqu'à détruire ses liens avec sa famille. Cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne se reproduisent avec Edessa.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale chienne de la Marine ! S'écrit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas et lui tournant le dos. Tu t'es bien jouée de moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a retenu de ne pas tout arrêter avant.

Edessa sortit son pistolet pour le pointer sur Sabo, les larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il restait là, bien droit et le dos face à elle. Elle avait mal et ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas leur première dispute. Peut-être juste celle qu'il fallait.

Le blond entendit le clic caractéristique du chien qui s'armait, lui faisant à nouveau face pour voir sans surprise le canon le viser d'abord au visage puis au niveau du cœur. Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés et la mâchoire prête à s'en faire exploser les dents tellement elle était tendue.

-On en est rendu à ça alors ?

Il regarda sa main qui tient le pistolet. Elle tremble légèrement mais il le voit. Edessa sait qu'il l'a remarqué mais elle reste campée sur sa position alors que le révolutionnaire avance vers elle. Son regarda allant de l'arme à l'homme qui se dressait devant elle alors que Sabo, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en avançant pas à pas dans sa direction.

-Tu ne le feras pas, reprit-il. Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, tu ne tireras pas. Sauf si, une fois encore, c'est un mensonge.

Il était si proche, tellement proche que le canon se colla à son torse. En seule défense, Edessa le frappa au visage avec la crosse de l'arme, faisant reculer son fiancé de plusieurs pas et le voyant porter sa main à son visage avant de sentir presque aussitôt le mur lui éclater le dos avec force, la faisant haleter de surprise.

Sabo la tenait contre la paroi, tenant ses poignets avec force qu'il aurait pu les briser. Elle pouvait voir le sang couler de son front, là où l'arme avait laissé une entaille. Pas bien grosse et pas très grave mais elle l'avait tout de même atteint. Bien que la brune fini par rapidement se tordre de douleur. Les doigts de son amant se resserraient sur ses poignets, surtout sur celui tenant son arme, qu'elle finit par lâcher avec un cri de douleur, avisant le haki qui la contraignait.

-Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer, siffla le blond d'un air froid.

Sabo sentait qu'il perdait de nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions. Et ce n'était pas bon. Car son haki commençait à se manifester sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser, un peu comme un chien qui sent sa laisse devenir plus lâche et qu'il s'éloigne un peu plus loin. Parsemant ses doigts de noir, ses avant-bras aussi, créant des arabesques jusqu'à les recouvrir. Disparaissant par moment aussi vite qu'il venait, complètent incertain, totalement ingérable.

Son corps se colla au sien, l'empêchant de gesticuler alors que ses mains semblaient si fragiles dans les siennes. Son regard menaçant la perçant de part en part bien qu'il semblait ne plus avoir tant d'effet quand il croisa celui de sa belle tout aussi furieux.

-Et toi ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter, connard de noble.

La pirate le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de le frapper du plat de la main sur le sternum, lui coupant quelques secondes la respiration et le déstabilisant juste assez pour s'écarter de lui. Voulant en profiter pour récupérer son arme, elle sentit un coup la faisant basculer et lâcher de nouveau, voyant son pistolet être projeter vers le centre de la pièce, hors d'atteinte.

S'en suivit alors un échange de coups, la jeune femme se faisant à nouveau envoyer contre le mur, y laissant quelques planches fendues. Puis ce fut autour de Sabo de manger le sol. Avant qu'il ne se relève et la plaque encore une fois contre le mur avec plus de force et l'assommant à moitié. Mais pas assez car Edessa esquiva de peu le poing de haki finissant dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête et y laissant un trou.

Edessa profita de ce moment où il essayait de retirer sa main coincée dans le trou, et du fait que le haki l'avait momentanément quitté pour lui tordre l'autre bras dans le dos, en usant elle-même d'une main totalement noire. Il recula pour essayer de la pousser en arrière et la faire trébucher mais elle tordit son bras un peu plus, l'obligeant à se soumettre.

Face à son fiancé, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur la force brut, elle n'avait pas la carrure, même avec le haki en surplus. Elle devait ruser pour se mettre à égalité. Et de son côté, Sabo ne faisait pas le fier, à genou et en position de faiblesse.

-T'es plus forte qu'avant, constata-t-il.

-Tu pensais que j'allais toujours devoir compter sur toi ?

Il rit. Avant de se pencher en avant et la faire basculer au-dessus d'elle, une main sur sa gorge, serrant juste assez pour ne plus qu'elle essaie d'enlever la main qui l'étranglait presque, lui faisant comprendre qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout s'arrête.

Et Edessa ne bougea plus, voyant surtout son regard devenir plus sombre alors que le haki remontait le long de son bras jusqu'à dévorer le bas du visage de celui qui est censé être son fiancé. Une seule fois elle avait vu cela, une seule. Et cela suffisait à la dissuader de continuer à se débattre. Et aussi vite qu'elle a vu son œil devenir noir, il redevint bleu orage alors que le haki se rétractait sans pour autant défaire la poigne sur sa gorge.

-Les toutous de la Marine n'ont pas encore le niveau pour m'étaler.

Mais pourtant rien ne le prépara à recevoir un coup de haki en plein visage, le faisant crier et reculer un peu avant de rendre la pareille faisant ricocher la tête d'Edessa contre le sol. Ignorant complètement le petit filet de sang qui sortait de la lèvre coupé de sa fiancée et celui qui sortait de son arcade à lui.

Profitant tous les deux de l'interlude pour se séparer, mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Sabo assit et haletant, essayant toujours de se battre intérieurement pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et par extension de son haki. Edessa cherchant à calmer la nausée qui la prenait suite à ce dernier coup.

-Peu importe ce que tu penses, je t'aime Sabo, reprit Edessa en se relevant. Et je ne te mens pas.

Fermant les yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à calmer sa respiration, le haki de nouveau plus ou moins sous contrôle, le blond n'attendit pas pour faucher les jambes de sa fiancée. La dominant alors de toute sa hauteur. Ne voyant même pas son regard brumeux, ne voyant même pas qu'elle allait finir par ne plus supporter la violence des coups qu'ils se lançaient l'un et l'autre.

-Pourtant tu m'as déjà mentit. Et tes mensonges ont failli conduire à ma mort, siffle-t-il en se levant à son tour et en montrant une vieille cicatrice de sabre sur le côté et sa jumelle faite par une balle à l'épaule opposée. Ces marques, je te les dois à toi !

Edessa, une fois assise ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dessus, donnant un violent coup dans son genou, dont il sentit son articulation accuser le coup avec violence, appréciant de le voir redescendre un peu plus bas sur terre. Donnant un autre coup de pied pour finir de le faire chuter au sol.

-Mais je ne le savais pas ! Je ne savais pas que cela allait déraper !

-Alors pourquoi tu as continué ! Cria-t-il en attrapant sa jambe pour pousser avec le peu de force qu'il restait. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit quand moi je t'ai dit qui j'étais.

Edessa était à moitié assommé, une main derrière la tête pour tâter l'emplacement d'une future bosse. Haletante et la tête qui bourdonnait. Sabo n'était pas en meilleur état alors que le sang coulait sur son œil et masquait en partie sa vision, une envie de vomir dû aux coups pris plusieurs fois dans l'estomac.

Ils étaient épuisés. Ils savaient tout deux où frapper l'autre, connaissant les faiblesses et les avantages de chacun, rendant leurs coups plus précis et plus violent à chaque fois. Pas besoin que le règlement de compte ne dure des heures dans un cas comme celui-là.

-Je leur mentais ! Je ne disais plus aucune information fiable ! Pour te protéger !

Avec un grognement digne d'un animal sauvage, Sabo se jeta sur elle, les faisant tous les deux rouler. Chacun essayant d'asseoir sa domination sur l'autre. Avec une victoire du blond qui était maintenant assis sur ses hanches, ses poignets plaqués au sol.

-Crois-moi Sabo, je t'en supplie.

Edessa se laissa faire, ne cherchant même plus à résister sous sa poigne. Elle ne pouvait plus. A la fois physiquement et mentalement. Elle abandonnait. Tout ça ne rimait tellement à rien. La douleur, la colère. C'est ce qu'elle avait été tout ce temps pendant des mois et maintenant que tout était sorti, il ne restait plus rien en elle.

-Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. Je veux être avec toi. Je te veux toi. Je veux vivre ma vie en sachant que l'homme que j'aime parcours aussi les mers à défaut d'être à mes côtés. Je veux vivre ma vie en pouvant dire que mon cœur appartient à un homme aussi bon, gentil, et parfait que tu l'es.

Et pourtant, la douleur en Sabo fini seulement par éclater, se demandant pourquoi il pleuvait sur le visage de sa belle avant de comprendre que c'était ses larmes. Il n'avait été que colère tout ce temps, cherchant à protéger son cœur derrière une barrière aussi dure et impénétrable. Une barrière qui lui avait fait oublier pourquoi son cœur ratait un battement lorsqu'ils se voyaient, pourquoi il perdait complètement ses esprits quand leurs peaux se touchaient. Le pourquoi il l'aimait à en mourir.

Ses doigts se desserrant, il combla la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celle de sa moitié. Les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, rendant le baiser humide et salé. Mais cela, ils s'en moquaient alors que les mains de la pirate passaient autour de sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle, que le corps du révolutionnaire épousait à la perfection le sien prêt à fusionner.

-Pardonne-moi Eda, pardonne-moi.

L'embrassant avec amour, la serrant contre lui avec plus de douceur. Ses mains ne sachant pas où aller, voulant toujours plus. Un besoin de se rassasier, un besoin de la retrouver. De se retrouver. Tous les deux. Être à nouveau plus qu'un.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sabo.

* * *

Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus amoureux, de plus en plus tendre, de plus en plus doux. Avec douceur, le révolutionnaire se releva, entraînant sa compagne avec lui sans jamais se détacher de son corps, sans jamais rompre les baisers.

La pirate se laissait guider avant de vaciller, se retenant de justesse aux bras de Sabo.

-Eda ?

-Ça va aller, je... Ma tête...

Elle porta la main la main à son crâne en grimaçant un peu et il se rendit compte que ses coups avaient été trop violents. Il s'en voulait, embrassant tendrement ses doigts avant de passer une main sous ses jambes et dans le bas de son dos pour la porter.

Ils se sourirent, se souvenant des nombreuses et à la fois rare fois où Sabo l'avait portée ainsi pour rejoindre leur chambre. Mais cette fois-ci, il la guida jusqu'à un simple futon. Et une fois sa belle allongée, il la rejoignit, s'allongeant à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avant de se redresser pour calmer une toux soudaine.

-Sabo ?

-T'inquiète pas, ça va passer, grimaça-t-il. Tu as juste plus de force que tu ne le penses.

-Tu d-

Il l'a coupa en l'embrassant plus passionnément encore que la fois précédente, voulant la faire taire, reléguant la douleur loin dans son esprit. Avec douceur, la révolutionnaire commença à retirer les vêtements de son amante, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Apprenant à nouveau ses formes qu'il dessinait de sa bouche et de ses doigts.

Sa bouche qui s'empara de l'un de ses seins alors que l'une de ses mains continuait de parcourir cette peau si douce qui lui était offerte. Glissant aussi légèrement qu'une plume, faisant frissonner le corps sous lui alors que des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque quand l'un des siens frôla le bouton de chair, porte des plaisirs de sa compagne.

-Sabo, tenta-t-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Mais trop résolu à continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit, la pirate du user de moyen beaucoup moins fair-play et tirer sur ses mèches blondes pour qu'il arrête de la torturer ainsi. Ne réussissant qu'après avoir user un peu de haki pour l'y contraindre.

-Oui Amour, ronronna-t-il dans son cou.

-Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si tu continues comme ça.

Il la regarda, embrassa ses lèvres rougies et gonflées puis son nez avec un petit rire. Qu'elle était belle son amante, aux portes de la perdition qu'il comptait lui faire franchir avec délectation.

-J'ai toute la nuit pour m'occuper de toi, et je compte bien le faire.

Il mordilla son oreille tout en glissant à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses, s'abreuvant des nouveaux gémissements qu'elle tentait toujours de retenir.

-Ne te retiens pas Eda, laisse-moi t'entendre...

Et il n'en fut pas plus à la jeune femme pour se cambrer et laisser entendre sa voix, complètement soumise à ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle n'a jamais pu le faire et Sabo le savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'il savait et qu'il en profitait sans aucun doute.

Il ignorait la brûlure sur ses bras qu'elle griffait par pur réflexe, cherchant à s'agripper à tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, peu importait que ce soit la couverture du futon ou la peau de son amant.

Un seul moment de répit fut gagné et Edessa en profita pour prendre le contrôle et échanger leurs positions, les faisant basculer hors du futon, leur arrachant un rire.

A califourchon, elle bloqua ses poignet de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son amant frissonna en sentant les mèches de ses cheveux frôler sa peau.

-A moi de jouer, sourit-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au révolutionnaire pour rendre les armes et se laisser faire. Ses yeux accrochés aux siens. Edessa rit en l'embrassant tout en attaquant les choses sérieuses, ses mains s'attelant à retirer son pantalon de toile de mouvements secs.

-Tu me provoques ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui est provocante dans cette position.

Sabo posa ses mains sur ses hanches nues alors qu'il se faisait toiser de toute sa hauteur. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son ventre, passant sur son nombril et remontant entre ses seins, voyant sa poitrine bouger au rythme de sa respiration incertaine.

Un léger mouvement des hanches de son amante lui arracha un soupir, puis un second, et encore un autre, lui faisant fermer les yeux pour ressentir encore plus les sensations. Avant de les rouvrir en grand et de les plonger dans ceux gris de Edessa qui le regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le révolutionnaire était totalement sous sa coupe alors qu'elle avait décidé d'aller plus loin et de ne plus simplement se contenter de caresses et de baiser, préférant l'accueillir en elle.

-Eda, murmura-t-il en caressant ses joues et en l'embrassant.

Elle le coupa et recula son visage, posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire alors qu'elle tentait de résister et se retenait de bouger, les frustrant tous les deux. Elle glissa son doigt sur sa joue puis sur sa gorge jusqu'à buter sur sa chaine, jouant négligemment avec l'anneau qui y était accroché.

-Si tu m'aimes, si tu nous pardonnes…

Elle se pencha à nouveau, la pointe de ses seins frôlant son torse, son mouvement arrachant un sifflement à son amant. Une chaleur commençait doucement à poindre en lui alors qu'il redécouvrait les plaisirs de la chair, plaisirs et sensations qui l'envahissaient à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de les assimiler. Et Edessa qui semblait s'en délecter et d'en jouer.

-Alors fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais fait encore.

Délicatement, elle fit un mouvement du bassin, profitant encore un peu de ce contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui. Contrôle qu'elle savait perdre très prochainement vu les yeux que Sabo posait sur elle. Des yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais autant vu emplit de luxure.

-Montre-moi ce que c'est que d'avoir un orgasme.

Edessa se voulait provocante en tout point, elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux et Sabo était prêt à lui montrer que son corps ne connaissait qu'elle. Une façon de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était malheureusement passé.

Elle gémit ostensiblement à son oreille avant d'avoir un cri de surprise. Le blond avait échangé leurs positions, le regard brumeux et voilé de désir posé sur elle et sur son corps alanguit.

-Avec grand plaisir amour, susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Et bientôt, ils n'étaient plus que mélange de leurs deux corps, de leurs respirations haletantes et de désir. Un ballet sans fin commença entre eux, chacun trouvant le point faible de l'autre pour prendre tour à tour le dessus. Un règlement de copte plus doux que le précédent mais d'autant plus désiré.

Leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble, s'emboitant à la perfection, s'harmonisant à chaque mouvement. Edessa retournant plusieurs fois la situation pour montrer à son compagnon qu'elle pouvait elle aussi lui donner un plaisir intense en le chevauchant parfois avec tendresse parfois avec passion. Avant que la situation ne soit rapidement changée par un Sabo désireux de toujours lui offrir plus en donnant totalement de sa personne pour ne la faire penser qu'à son orgasme à elle et qu'il lui fit atteindre qu'au bout d'une longue et tumultueuse danse.

Sabo qui se laissa aller qu'ensuite dans la spirale, perdu dans les émotions, les sensations, plus fortes les unes que les autres. Son cerveau complètement déconnecté alors que des points de lumière blanche dansaient devant ses yeux à cause de la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'envahit.

* * *

Edessa traçait des dessins sur le corps de son fiancé. Profitant du silence. Ne voulant pas regarder autour d'eux les dégâts fait dans la cale, ne voulant même pas voir à quoi ressemblait sa lèvre qui la tiraillait un peu d'avoir été coupée. Sabo était allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus sur le bois du plafond, une main autour de sa compagne qui était allongée contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-J'avais peur. Peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu m'abandonnes.

Edessa ferma les yeux et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Il était temps. Temps de lui expliquer, temps de lui avouer. Tout. Il ne dit rien, il attend. Et il attendra sans bouger jusqu'à savoir la vérité. Savoir tout. Dans le moindre détail car il savait qu'il ne pourrait se contenter des grandes lignes.

-Je suis bien née dans le South Blue, je ne t'ai pas mentit non plus sur ma famille ni sur le pourquoi j'ai quitté l'île, commença-t-elle en continuant de dessiner sur sa peau.

« C'est sur la route de mon objectif que j'ai rencontré Hina. Ce n'était pas difficile d'entrer en contact avec elle, mon frère commerce avec la base de la Marine qu'il y avait sur l'île.

« Elle cherchait des pistes pour une affaire quelconque, je voulais des infos aussi. Au début c'était juste un échange d'information. Elle me disait ce que je voulais pour trouver ma sœur, je lui donnais des tuyaux pour démasquer des petits trafics qui passaient par notre ville. Je l'ai aidé bien plus qu'elle ne l'a fait pour moi en réalité. Mais je m'en moquais, j'avais obtenu la justice que je voulais.

Sabo pouvait comprendre, il savait l'histoire de sa sœur qui avait disparue. Tout du moins les grandes lignes, tout comme il a su pour ses voyages pour la retrouver. Lui aussi il aurait réclamé justice s'il était arrivé la même chose à un de ses frères. Même s'il n'aurait pas approché la Marine pour autant.

-De fil en aiguille elle m'a recontacté alors que j'étais rentrée chez moi pour une durée indéterminée, mon père avait besoin d'aide et je pensais raccrocher pour me consacrer à la famille qu'il me restait même si tout se passait plutôt mal.

« Sauf que je m'ennuyais, je n'arrivais pas à supporter cette petite vie calme et tranquille où chaque jour était le même que le précédent. Alors elle m'a fait une proposition. Elle m'a ensuite formé sans me faire intégrer la Marine. Après tout, être un indic', savoir infiltrer des lieux, c'était plus utile pour elle que d'utiliser l'un de ses hommes.

« J'étais bien payé et en même temps ça me faisait oublier un peu les déboires de ma famille. Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Surtout quand elle m'a envoyé sur Grand Line. C'était parfait, c'était ce que je voulais, partir et voyager, aller loin et ailleurs. Que chaque jour soit différent. Je prenais ça comme une forme de liberté même si j'étais toujours rattacher à Hina.

Le révolutionnaire ferme les yeux. La liberté. Ce pourquoi il se bat depuis son enfance. Ce qui le fait vivre et le fait tenir debout. La liberté Absolue. Ce rêve qu'il veut donner à chacun. Ce qu'il pensait qu'Edessa partageait aussi alors qu'il n'en était rien. Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal, savoir qu'il était libre, qu'il la croyait l'être aussi alors qu'elle était captive de ses choix.

Edessa se mis assise, tirant la couverture sur elle comme pour se couvrir, comme pour cacher ce qu'elle racontait, ce qu'elle avait été. Lui tournant alors le dos, ayant peur de lui faire face, se disant que si elle voyait son visage, ses yeux, elle ne pourrait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Et une fois sur Grand Line, je me suis retrouvée avec une nouvelle mission, complètement différente de ce que j'ai pu faire jusque-là. Je devais me faire remarquer par la Révolution, reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée alors que Sabo s'asseyait dans son dos et qu'elle sentait son front se poser contre son épaule.

« Je devais trouver un moyen d'obtenir des infos sur leurs mouvements, leurs missions, les membres ou les bases, peu importait. Hina voulait toutes les infos disponibles en rapport avec la Révolution.

« Sans le savoir on remontait la Grand Line en même temps, cherchant l'un et l'autre à connaître nos motivations. Tu ne m'as jamais montré des journaux de bords mais je suis presque sûre qu'on a dû se croiser, en fait ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre.

-Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit de ta propre remontée, murmura-t-il en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît…

S'il commençait à parler, la pirate savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Déjà le fait de sentir ses mains sur elle ne l'aidait pas.

-Quand je suis arrivée à Shabaody, comme le voulait Hina, j'ai eu mes nouveaux ordres. Je devais enquêter sur une épine dans le pied du Gouvernement. Elle m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs et carte blanche pour une nouvelle mission. Je devais localiser Hanran, l'approcher et le tuer.

« Puis ce fut un hasard total que je tombe sur toi. Mais je l'ai su. Instinctivement, j'ai su que c'était toi. Je n'avais pas de confirmation, personne ne connaissait ton visage ou ton vrai nom. Mais je savais. Surtout quand tu m'as à demi- avoué traîner dans des trucs louches.

Ils se regardent, finalement le jeu auquel il jouait n'était pas si bon que cela si Edessa a su le deviner, ou même le supposer. Il était vraiment mauvais à ses débuts. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de savoir jouer des rôles. Il n'était plus le même, celui qui devait s'infiltrer, prendre une identité qui n'était pas la sienne. Il était lui et uniquement lui.

-Mais il y a eu un hic dans son plan.

Les doigts du révolutionnaire ne bougèrent plus, il releva son visage de son épaule, cherchant à capter son regard qu'elle gardait obstinément fixé au mur en face d'elle.

-J'étais amoureuse.

Le cœur de Sabo fit un raté monumental qui aurait pu être entendu dans tout le navire. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et ne pas recevoir des commentaires douteux. Edessa tourna son visage vers lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, il aurait pu l'embrasser pour cet aveux, pour ces mots qui n'en finiront jamais de faire exploser le feu d'artifice dans tout son être.

-J'étais tombé amoureuse de toi, ce n'était pas prévu dans l'équation mais c'est comme ça.

Mais il ne voulait pas l'arrêter maintenant, surtout qu'elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de la couper. Elle était prête à tout lui dire, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, si proche de la fin.

-Depuis le début, je ne faisais que penser à toi. Même si je te repoussais, j'avais envie que tu m'approches dans la seconde qui suivait. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. C'était contradictoire. Car dans un sens je ne voulais que toi, oublier tout le reste et partir en ta compagnie. Et dans l'autre, je voulais te faire fuir car j'avais une mission à accomplir et tu me déconcentrais dans cette tâche. J'étais intérieurement en colère contre toi et contre moi.

Edessa passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice laissée par la balle sur l'épaule de son amant. Elle en était la cause, elle le savait quand bien même ce n'était pas elle qui avait tiré.

-Ma mission stagnait, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre moi-même, je me suis arrangée pour le faire tuer en le faisant tomber dans un piège. C'était trop facile, quelque chose clochait.

« Alors en te voyant rentrer. Dans cet état… J'ai compris ce que j'avais fait, j'ai compris qui tu étais avant même que les mots ne sortent de ta bouche. J'en étais malade. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me rendais compte que ce que je faisais n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses et que par ma faute, des innocents souffraient. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer continuer en sachant que l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse était l'homme que je devais tuer. Je ne pouvais pas, alors j'ai tout arrêté.

-Ou presque, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Edessa sentit son ventre se tordre alors que les mains de son compagnon étaient toujours posées sur elle. Elle se sentait tellement sale d'avoir fait ça. Pire encore que la première fois où elle a tué.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ça. Mon passé, mes mensonges envers toi à ce sujet... Je pensais juste, ne rien dire, oublier, me taire quitte à devoir mentir encore un peu sur mon passé. Tout pour que tu ne saches jamais. J'ai eu peur de me faire rejeter. Que les autres ne comprennent pas mes choix. J'ai toujours été seule, même ma famille ne me comprenait pas. Et ici, j'ai trouvé des personnes sur qui compter, des amis, une vraie famille. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air.

Les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues alors qu'elle était secouée par les sanglots. Sabo continuait de passer ses mains sur sa peau pour la calmer, pour la rassurer. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien par toutes ces révélations.

Il la fit alors allonger, venant se mettre au-dessus d'elle, caressant doucement son visage. Une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux, rien ni personne n'aurait pu les déranger. Il essuya tendrement ses larmes, une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent, embrassant délicatement son visage.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi. J'ai été trop loin, je... Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Mais je me suis sentit tellement trahit. Tout ce temps pendant lequel tu ne m'as rien dit alors que tu savais tout de moi. Je voyais ça comme un manque de confiance venant de toi. Je me suis sentit seul de ne rien avoir su de ton passé.

Edessa se fit intérieurement la promesse d'être son garde-fou, d'être là pour lui permettre de défouler quitte à mettre à mal à chaque fois leurs relations si cela pouvait l'empêcher de détruire inconsciemment celles qu'il avait avec les autres.

Sabo répondit silencieusement à cette promesse en l'embrassant plus passionnément encore, se promettant de ne jamais mettre à mal cette confiance mutuelle qui les unissait depuis presque le premier jour. Se promettant aussi de faire d'elle la femme la plus libre, la plus heureuse aussi, que le monde ait connu.

-Je t'aime Edessa. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Il prit sa main pour embrasser ses doigts avant d'embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres, laissant leur amour exploser et prendre possession de leurs êtres. Leurs corps s'épousant à la perfection dans un nouveau ballet, une nouvelle danse de corps à corps, plus passionnée et plus sauvage encore. Rattraper le temps perdu, réparer les erreurs et les blessures. S'aimer à nouveau, n'avoir jamais cessé.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis un peu stressé d'ailleurs car c'est un chapitre un peu charger xD**

 **Bref, pensez mettre une petite review, ça nous fait toujours plaisir à nous, les auteurs :)**

 **Et je vous dit à la prochaine fois !**

 **Tendresse, Eva'**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir !**

 **Je sais, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté, mea culpa ! Mais il y a eut du changement et je n'ai plus eut internet pendant une dizaine de jours (ceux qui suivent sur twitter ont du me voir y poster un message à ce propos là). Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça !**

 **Maintenant nous allons pouvoir reprendre les aventures de Sabo que nous avions quitté en très bonne posture avec sa belle :3 Et nous allons donc reprendre à peu près au moment là et... Et vous verrez bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo ne dormait pas, il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, préférant observer le corps allongé prêt de lui. Sa main passant légèrement dessus, comme une plume. Il voyait déjà les hématomes se former sur ses bras et son visage. Sur ses jambes aussi. Car si la nuit avait commencée de façon violente, elle s'était ensuite adoucie avant qu'un autre type de violence ne s'empare d'eux faisant que la demoiselle ne s'était endormie qu'au petit matin.

Une douleur lui serra le cœur alors que ses doigts passaient sur les traces violettes faites sur sa gorge. Ces mêmes doigts qui hier avaient laissé des traces alors qu'aujourd'hui ils essayaient de les effacer. Il en avait honte maintenant. Honte de s'en être prit si violemment à la femme qu'il aimait. Peur aussi. De ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Le bruit de clef, aussi faible soit-il le fit relever la tête et regarder la porte. Le révolutionnaire attendit un instant avant de comprendre qu'Ace était revenu et semblait hésiter à ouvrir. Lui en tout cas, il ne hésiterait pas à sortir lui toucher deux mots quant à son coup bas car il se leva, enfila le pantalon de toile de la veille et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif, son haki activé pour dissimuler au mieux l'acte qu'il allait commettre.

Tenant le battant d'une main, il ferma l'autre en un poing et le couvrit de haki, frappant en même temps Ace qui se trouvait derrière la porte qu'il ouvrait d'un mouvement brusque.

-Itaï !

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ace. Sabo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir un autre que son frère, étalé par terre et se tenant le nez qui s'était mis à saigner. La voix, les cheveux, le visage. Les vêtements aussi.

-Liam ?

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ! Couina le plus jeune d'une voix pincharde.

Le révolutionnaire s'accroupit à ses côté et l'aida à se remettre assit, avisant les dégâts alors que le jeune noble retirait sa main en grimaçant, grimace qui se fit plus importante quand il avisa le sang sur ses doigts.

-Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était Ace.

-Je ressemble à Ace ? Grogna son frère.

-Non, bien sûr que non, j'aurais dû activer mon haki.

Il tendit la main pour essuyer le sang avant de se faire taper sur les doigts et laisser Liam se relever sans son aide. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait vite chauffer pour ses oreilles en voyant ses sourcils froncés et l'absence de son sourire plein d'innocence.

-J'ai cru avoir mal entendu quand Ace est venu me réveiller pour me dire que tu étais là. Il m'a donné la clef pour que je vienne te voir et qu'on parle.

Ok, cela expliquait sa méprise, Sabo pensait qu'Ace serait venu de lui-même pour ensuite enchaîner sur une discussion bien sentie à ce propos-là. Discussion qu'il lui renverrait dans les dents s'il l'abordait, le blond a été très clair à Dressrosa, il ne voulait pas que ses frères se mêlent de ça. Bien que sur le coup il ne pensait pas qu'il enverrait Liam, ce qui l'arrangeait et le rassurait sur son état vu que l'aîné avec fait le mort concernant des infos à son propos.

-On devrait parler après, ton nez n'arrête pas de saigner.

-Non, tu vas m'écouter ! Je… Tu…

Mais il finit difficilement sa phrase, s'agrippant au bras de Sabo pour ne pas vaciller. Oui, il perdait du sang et l'après-coup se faisait sentir. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte !

-T'aurais pu éviter le haki !

-Je suis désolé mais Ace n'aurait rien sentit autrement. Va voir Cassandra, qu'elle t'arrange ça, grimaça Sabo en voyant son nez rougir.

-T'as intérêt à te rattraper, siffla Liam en lui plaquant les vêtements dans les bras et en ignorant ses mots. Tu m'as fait un putain de sale coup.

Il fit la moue. Techniquement, ce n'était pas sa faute. IL ne pensait pas que les choses se seraient enchaînées de cette façon. Ni même que Ace ferait de cette histoire un kidnapping géant. Pas qu'il aurait laissé couler l'affaire, mais il pensait qu'il l'aurait fait dans la discrétion, genre une petite descente en personne, une discussion musclée et un câlin. Ok, connaissant la bête, cela aurait été un câlin jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune devienne tout violet mais, le principe était là.

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire un et un aussi vite, ni même que tu prendrais l'initiative d'en parler à Ace sans passer par moi !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'énerva Liam. Marco-san a des envies de meurtres depuis que je suis ici, et je dois avoir la vie sauve que parce que Ace était là ou que Edessa faisait en sorte de me retirer implicitement de son chemin !

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet embarras, repris Sabo en levant pacifiquement ses mains, et quand bien même tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, je te promets que je ne te mens pas sur ce coup. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on passe plus de temps tous les deux avant que tu ne rencontres Ace ou Luffy. Apprendre à se connaître et à être une vraie famille, te présenter à mes loufoques de frères.

Ils eurent un rire et Sabo posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son petit-frère et colla leurs fronts.

-Je te promets de te donner le temps que je te dois.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, soupira Liam.

-Je le ferais cette fois. C'est une vraie promesse.

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de sentir un truc étrange sur son épaule. Relâchant son étreinte, ile avisa le sang qui était maintenant sur lui et qui barbouillait le visage du jeune noble.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Cassandra, grimaça Sabo en voyant que l'afflux sanguin ne se calmait pas vraiment.

* * *

Sabo s'arrêta à quelques pas du réfectoire alors qu'une nouvelle toux le prenait, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. Une fois celle-ci passé, il avisa les quelques gouttes de sang dans sa main et l'essuya distraitement sur son pantalon, vérifiant que personne n'était là avant d'entrer dans le mess.

Une main frottant l'endroit où Edessa avait frappé avec son haki, il marcha tant bien que mal jusque la table des commandants pour se laisser tomber à côté de son frère.

-Avant que tu me le demandes, oui, on s'est réconciliés, marmonna-t-il à son intention. Vu que tu nous as enfermés dans la cale toute la nuit, on était bien obligés de discuter. Mais vous aurez sans doute besoin d'y faire des réparations. C'est toi qui en es la cause, Ace !

-Je n'ai rien dit, lui dit Ace en se servant du café dans un bol.

Il étouffa un bâillement alors qu'un autre bol rempli de café glissa devant lui. Il serait bien resté allongé contre Edessa mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

Portant le bol à sa bouche, il ferma les yeux pour en savourer les premières gorgées. Les rouvrant en voyant Liam entrer à son tour pour les rejoindre, chemisée changée et sang nettoyé.

-Où est Marco ? Demanda Sabo pour lancer la conversation, voulant éviter de parler du coup bas de la veille.

Le blond ricana en voyant le plus jeune trébucher et presque finir la tête la première par terre, n'ayant pu éviter la queue de Stefan qui traînait là, il a dû avoir droit à quelques médocs en allant montrer son nez.

-Re-bonjour Liam, salua Ace toujours de bonne humeur.

La petite voix et le regard complètement shooter confirmait à Sabo qu'il a dû prendre quelques anti-douleur, surtout en voyant le joli hématome qui se formait au niveau de son nez. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été cassé.

Mais il oublia vite son petit-frère qui s'assit à côté de lui et qui commença à agir en automate pour regarde Ace en fronçant les sourcils, le trouvant de trop bonne humeur.

-Juste une question, Ace… demanda Sabo. Est-ce que l'absence de Marco a quelque chose à voir avec ta bonne humeur ?

-Probable, Sabo, sourit Ace en se servant généreusement du lait.

-Alors, je ne veux pas savoir où il est.

Il avait déjà l'audio des nuits que passait Ace, tout comme la majorité du navire, pas besoin d'en avoir les images. Comme ils le disaient, ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, reste dans la chambre. C'était leur mojo depuis leur adolescence à Dawn et le moment où chacun eut sa chambre, alors cela le resterait.

-Ace, tu vas faire déborder ton bol, avertit Sabo.

-Amateur, gratifia Ace en refermant la bouteille de lait.

Le révolutionnaire lui tira la langue de façon très mature et en retourna à son propre café, bien noir, savourant la caféine qui commençait à couler dans ses veines. Et Kami-sama savait à quel point il en aurait besoin après cette nuit sportive et blanche.

-Comment tu peux consommer du café au lait ? Demanda Liam en grimaçant.

-Je te demande comment tu arrives à consommer l'horreur de ce monde qu'est le café corsé ? Ou comment Sabo arrive à boire du thé sans songer au cauchemar de notre existence, qui est un grand buveur de thé, qu'il accompagne généralement de senbei ? S'enquit Ace.

Sabo avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'avait pu échapper au dix premières années de vie dans une famille de noble très à cheval sur les manières et la bonne éducation auquel s'ajoutait la corruption que Sherry avait faite lors de leurs années à bosser ensemble.

Mais il restait fixer sur son aîné avant de le pointer du doigt, voyant un soupir de soulagement dans les yeux de Liam qui le trouvait étrangement figé.

-T'arrives à t'asseoir ?

L'étonnement et l'incompréhension chez Ace lui fit répéter sa question. Il avait besoin de savoir. Ok, qu'il soit rayonnant de bonne humeur après avoir retrouver Marco, pas de soucis. Mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas, qu'il ne grogne pas, qu'il ne morde PAS. Là,, il y avait un hic.

-Je veux dire… comment est-ce que tu fais pour arriver à t'asseoir ?

-Eh bien, c'est tout con… je vise bien pour caser mes fesses sur quelque chose et je plie les genoux en abaissant le bassin...

Sabo se frappa le front alors que Liam essayait de ne pas rire.

-Je veux dire par là… au vu de ta bonne humeur et du fait que ton mec est trop crevé pour nous gratifier de sa présence, tu ne devrais pas être capable de t'asseoir sans hurler de douleur !

Le rire de Liam finit en étouffement que Sabo calma en tapotant distraitement son dos, toujours fixé sur Ace assit devant lui, tout sourire et sans se plaindre.

-Tu sauras que je ne hurle pas de douleur, lui dit Ace, vexé.

Sabo leva un sourcil et son regard voulait très clairement dire 'tu te fous de ma gueule'. Mais Kennichi les coupa dans le sujet en venant s'asseoir à la table.

-La vie sexuelle de Nii-san est bien la dernière chose qui m'intéresse, mais je pense que si Ace arrive à s'asseoir, c'est parce que Marco-nii-san n'en est peut-être plus capable… fit le commandant. Je peux avoir de l'eau chaude ?

-Théière vide, annonça une infirmière avant une Ace ne chauffe une carafe d'eau.

-Vu que Marco n'a sans doute pas l'intention de quitter le lit aujourd'hui, c'est moi aux commandes… Ma flotte peut le dire, je suis chiant et pointilleux dans ces conditions, alors, considère ça comme une offrande pour m'excuser à l'avance, annonça Ace.

-Tu peux pas l'être plus que mon oncle l'était.

-Tu veux comparer ?

Oh, Sabo n'était pas prêt à parier son chapeau là-dessus. Il connaissait son frère par cœur et savait qu'un Ace chiant, c'était un Ace plus que chiant. Il ne savait pas qui avait quelle corvées mais il savait que les concernés allaient souffrir.

-Je me sens heureux de ne pas être un des vôtres, brusquement, grommela Sabo. T'étais chiant dans ces moments-là, à la maison, Ace.

-Ji-chan m'avait confié deux frères sur lesquels veiller. Même si tu me soutenais de ton mieux, la majorité, c'est moi qui devait gérer, forcément que j'étais chiant, surtout avec Luffy et sa cervelle de moineau.

Et c'est l'avis de Cassandra qui trancha la question en passant devant leur table.

-Je pense qu'on préfère tous un fuku-senshô chiant et responsable, mais surtout, en état, qu'un capitaine qui a besoin de lâcher du lest.

-Il s'est plus que surmené, je présume ? devina Ace.

-Je lui ai foutu une claque et limite enfermé dans une cabine avec les jumeaux pour qu'il arrête de se pousser à bout.

-Merci de faire attention à notre santé, dirent les deux commandants.

-Je suis infirmière, c'est mon boulot, justement, pointa-t-elle en coupant toutes leurs tentatives pour l'amadouer.

-Et j'ai un autre boulot à faire, annonça Ace en finissant sa tasse tout en se levant.

-Où tu vas ? S'étonna Sabo, surpris que son frère ne consomme pas au moins une dizaine de pains au lait.

-Lever les jumeaux.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Tu peux marcher droit ?

Sabo le regarda d'un air vexé, il n'était pas gay, bien sûr qu'il pouvait marcher droit vu qu'il ne partageait pas son lit avec un homme. Et certes, il a un peu titubé en entrant dans le mess mais c'était pour l'unique raison qu'il s'était foutu sur la gueule avec Edessa, rien d'autre.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non, alors, tu restes ici, répondit son aîné sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-ACE !

Mais Ace filait déjà hors de portée et la nuit blanche de Sabo se rappelait à lui, laissant son corps tout engourdit et pas très réactif. Il se mit à grommeler dans son bol avant d'attraper de quoi faire des tartines.

-Question stupide, Sabo… comment Rayleigh-san faisait pour vous supporter ? Demanda Liam.

-Tu les as pas vus avec Luffy, c'est pire. On a vécu ça… lui dit Kennichi avec amusement. Je pense qu'on aurait pu craindre l'Apocalypse si Thatch-nii-san et Haruta-nee-san s'étaient joints à eux pour les conneries. Davy Jones en soit loué, ce n'est pas arrivé.

Le révolutionnaire ricana diaboliquement dans le silence du mess à ce commentaire. Ooooh ouais, c'était tellement bon cette fois-là. Il recommencerait bien un nouveau petit coup si Ace était partant. Peut-être qu'il allait le lui proposer plus tard tiens, histoire de passer le temps en attendant le jour où il devra repartir.

Les deux frères regardèrent le mini affrontement entre le commandant de la deuxième et la demoiselle à la peau mate. Sabo eut un sourire en sentant Liam se figer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte à sa table.

-Cette femme fait peur, souffla Liam quand elle fut partie. En fait, toutes les filles ici sont effrayantes, sauf Edessa-san.

\- Ce sont des pirates depuis un petit moment, elles en ont avalé des vertes et des pas mûres.

Le révolutionnaire hocha la tête, s'en était de même pour les femmes chez eux. Koala en était un parfait exemple. Et encore, pour en revenir aux pirates, l'ex-noble savait très bien à quel point Edessa pouvait aussi être dangereuse, la preuve cette nuit alors que son doigt était à un millimètre d'appuyer sur la gâchette pendant qu'elle le visait.

-T'as refusé sa dose à Kal' ? Fais gaffe à ton cul, lança Ace en revenant les bras chargés. Perso, je préfère la voir se rabattre sur le lait que de retomber dans la drogue. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, que l'on dit. C'est quoi le pire, Kennichi ?

-Vu comme ça, j'ai presque envie d'aller lui offrir une bouteille avec un petit nœud, mais j'essaye de prendre soin de l'équipage à ma façon.

-Personne ne t'en veut ! Sourit Ace.

Sabo n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, toute son attention portée sur les morveux que son frère avait sur les genoux. Sa nièce et son neveu. Qui semblaient en très bonne forme et prêt à attaquer la journée contrairement à certain qu'il ne fallait pas citer.

-Ils ont grandi… S'émerveilla Sabo.

Ses yeux brillaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait les gamins, et un quelque chose en lui remuait et demandait qu'à se manifester. C'est d'ailleurs au moment où il se sentait tout bizarre en pensant au fait de ce que ça faisait d'avoir un bébé que Edessa les rejoignit, pas du tout réveillée et se laissant tomber contre lui.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe une fois qu'elle eut donner les biberon et le regard du blond rencontra celui froid et glacial de Kennichi qui eut une belle vision des traces d'étranglement sur la gorge de la demoiselle, ainsi que celles sur ses bras, et il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir eut une belle vision de tout cela. Ne baissant pas les yeux, il finit par donner son attention à sa belle qui lui clamait un baiser tendre qui eut pour résultat de voir une de ses tartines disparaître dans ses mains avec son rire.

* * *

Le révolutionnaire jouait avec son alliance qui avait retrouvé sa place autour de son doigt. D'une bien drôle de façon, tout aussi romantique que incongrue puisque c'était Edessa qui le lui avait mise. Pensé de cette façon, cela semblait normal, mais en ajoutant le contexte…

 _« Remets là._

 _-Quoi ? Soupira Sabo en essayant de comprendre de quoi Edessa parlait subitement alors qu'ils étaient en plein ébats._

 _-Ton alliance. Remet là. »_

 _Edessa, s'était penchée en avant, venant l'embrasser tout en retirant la chaîne de son amant, se saisissant de l'anneau pour le passer au doigt de son fiancé qui continuait de lui faire l'amour avec douceur. Frissonnant tous les deux à son geste._

 _« C'est là qu'est sa place, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de gémir dans sa bouche. C'est là, qu'est ma place. »_

Il sourit alors que son corps frissonnait en se souvenant de la nuit passée. Ses yeux toujours fixé sur l'anneau qu'il faisait tourner autour de son doigt. Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans sa contemplation, une toux le pris subitement, ce n'était pas la première depuis le matin mais tout aussi violente alors qu'il s'agrippait de toute ses force au bastingage. Une fois passé, il avisa les quelques gouttes de sang dans sa main et l'essuya négligemment sur son pantalon quand son haki s'activa.

Sabo se détourna de l'océan lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs présences peu commodes dans son dos. Devant lui se tenaient plusieurs personnes appartenant à la flotte d'Ace.

-Je pense ne pas être à une discussion près, soupira-t-il.

-Joue pas au plus fin avec nous le révolutionnaire, siffla Kali.

-Je ne joue pas. Alors qu'on en finisse.

Son attitude hautaine pris-le dessus. En face de lui ce n'était pas les amis de Edessa, ni les membres de l'équipage de Ace, ou encore des personnes qu'il appréciait. Non, c'était des pirates qui voulaient, semble-t-il, régler leurs comptes avec lui.

Dire qu'il devait encore aller voir Ace après ça, au moins cette discussion allait le mettre dans l'ambiance de la journée qu'il allait passer. Et c'était Chris qui ouvrait le bal.

-On est pas aveugle, on a bien vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis Edessa.

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me reprocher quoique ce soit, siffla Sabo. Vous avez aidé Ace à l'enfermer avec moi, vous auriez pu savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Et c'est une raison ? S'écria Patrick en l'attrapant par le col. C'est un raison pour l'étrangler et la frapper ?

Sabo se dégagea presque aussitôt, laissant le pirate s'étaler par terre et le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas un pirate qui allait se mêler de ses affaires, et encore moins lui faire une quelconque leçon.

-Si tu veux savoir elle m'a rendu chacun de mes coups. Et oui. Oui je l'ai frappé, oui je l'ai étranglé. Et oui. Oui, j'ai faillis la tuer, ajouta-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux sans défaillir.

Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il consentait à dire cela, lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ses gestes de la veille et il regrettait beaucoup de les avoir portés. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'était contrôlé.

-Mais c'est notre vie privée alors respectez-là.

Il allait les laisser ici, ne voulant pas que Edessa les surprenne, elle serait entrée dans une rage noire si elle avait surpris ses camarades l'acculer de cette façon. Enfin, tenter de l'acculer. Mais avant de faire un pas, la main de Kali entra en contact avec sa joue, lui coupant toute retraite alors qu'il remonta son regard dans ses yeux violets.

-Si jamais tu lèves ne serait-ce qu'une fois la main sur elle… Je ferais de toi de la charpie à donner à manger à Stefan après t'avoir arraché les organes encore vivant et chaud, le menaça Kali.

Sabo secoua la tête. Cette menace ne servait à rien, jamais cela ne se ferait. Il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus jamais se battre avec Edessa, ne serait-ce que s'ils vouaient s'entraîner ensemble, ou s'ils se disputaient à nouveau. Mais ce qu'il pouvait promettre en revanche, c'est qu'il ne la battrait pas, jamais. Mais maintenant expliquer cela…

-Vous ne comprenez rien.

Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien leur montrer. Et il l'aurait fait, si ses poumons et sa tracée ne s'était pas à nouveau encombrée.

Une nouvelle toux le prenant, il se détourna des pirates pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde du bateau, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche alors que le goût de fer emplissait à nouveau ses papilles. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qui leur fit face à nouveau, les regardant de biais par son œil brûlé.

Voyant qu'ils n'ajoutaient rien, il serra les poings et partit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos l'équipage. Il l'avait fait, une fois, et ne voulait pas recommencer. Pas maintenant alors que son corps était en train de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

-Je commence vraiment à me demander si ce type est réglo, lança Mark en le regardant partir.

-Il l'est, approuva Chris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Le fait qu'il est profondément et réellement amoureux d'Edessa, répondit Patrick en voyant le blond être rejoint par une Edessa qui semblait soucieuse de le voir tendu et qui regarda dans leur direction en fronçant les sourcils. Le regard qu'il porte sur elle…

Il secoua la tête, même si le Second était encore bouillonnant de colère pour avoir vu l'une des membres de sa flotte revenir dans cet état après une nuit de discussion, il devait reconnaître que le voir et l'entendre parler d'Edessa, c'était quelque chose. Et Edwin finit par écrire la fin de sa phrase pour la montrer aux autres.

- _C'est celui d'un type fou amoureux._

L'intervention du Muet n'était pas à remettre en cause, ce type savait toujours tout, enfin presque. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa langue, ses capacités d'observations s'étaient améliorées et maintenant peu de choses ne lui manquaient. Après tout, il a été le premier à savoir pour leur brunette de camarade.

-Alors comment un type fou amoureux peut frapper sa femme ? Murmura Mark.

-Parce qu'ils se rendent la pareille, lança Kali plus calme cette fois en voyant son amie prendre soin de son amant. Ce que j'ai senti…

-Oui, confirma Chris. C'est bien du sang, et à mon avis Eda n'y est pas pour rien.

* * *

Sabo toquait à la cabine d'Ace, après la confrontation avec ses hommes il a échangé un regard, lui disant de ne pas intervenir. Puis après cela il l'a vu disparaître en compagnie d'Izou alors que lui-même se mettait à la recherche de Kureiji qui était abonné aux absents avant de finalement abandonner en se disant qu'il devait s'être trouvé un coin tranquille pour dormir et était aller voir son frère.

-Entre, Sabo, on a fini, assura Ace.

-Je vous laisse les jeunes. Je vais sur le pont prendre l'air et fumer un peu, annonça l'okama.

Assit à ses côtés, il regarda les deux petits qui étaient plutôt calme, ce qui semblait être étrange vu leur agitation pendant le petit-déjeuner. Sans doute ce qui résultait du parfait mélange entre Ace et Marco.

-Ils te gênent pas trop ?

-Non, ça va. Ils sont sages pour une fois. Ne, mes amours ?

-Ça vaut une photo à envoyer à Makino, sourit le blond certain que sa marraine apprécierait le geste.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur les papiers dans ses mains. Il les reconnaissait aisément pour faire partit de ceux qu'il avait fourni à Robin lors de son départ.

-Merci pour les infos sur le Siècle Perdu. Thatch m'a refilé la paperasse que lui avait transmise Robin, remercia le brun.

-Je sais ce que tu veux en faire, contrairement à Dragon. Et je préfère mille fois savoir ça entre tes mains plutôt que les siennes. Je te souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture.

-Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la bouche de Sabo alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses yeux. Quelle idée aussi d'aller chercher le bâton pour se faire battre, il aurait mieux fait de retourner se coucher.

-Je suis venu me faire taper sur les doigts. Tu n'attendais que ça.

-Exact, je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Et le sourire de Ace voulait tout dire, car Sabo sut tout de suite qu'il allait verbalement morfler.

-Tout d'abord, je me suis comporté comme un goujat envers Edessa et je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise posture en tant que son commandant et futur beau-frère. On a discuté et je me suis excusé.

-Ton erreur ? Demanda simplement Ace.

-Ne pas la laisser s'exprimer et s'expliquer, soupira Sabo.

-Ce que tu dois faire à l'avenir ?

Sabo se massait le nez, une impression de déjà-vu. Combien de fois il allait remettre ce genre d'arguments sur le tapis ? Cela faisait là énième fois qu'il disait ces mots et cela commençait à devenir un peu redondent.

-Écouter ce que les autres ont à dire avant de tirer des conclusions et d'agir. J'ai fait du mal à la femme de ma vie et je le regrette.

-Bien, c'est une chose. Autre chose ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant son frère bien dans les yeux en disant ces mots pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentirait pas et qu'il n'omettrait rien et que ses réflexes étaient mis de côté pour qu'il ouvre son cœur. Après tout, il avait déjà fait l'exercice une fois, il pouvait facilement le recommencer maintenant.

-Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai été hypocrite. Tu es mon frère aîné, c'est normal que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, j'aurai pas dû garder le silence de cette façon. Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire d'arrêter de me protéger, quand moi-même je passe le plus clair de mon temps à essayer de te protéger, avec Luffy. Bien qu'avec ce qui a été dit à Dressrosa, ce genre de chose ne devrait plus avoir lieu, je m'assurerai à l'avenir de ne serait-ce te dire que je vais bien de temps à autre. Au minimum. Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, alors que tu as bien autre chose à faire et à penser. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ace.

-T'as loupé quelque chose dans cette catégorie. Indice, ça rejoint le dialogue.

Une de ses mains gratta sa nuque alors qu'il grimaçait. Il voyait tout à fait de quoi voulait parler Ace même si au final, cela n'était pas tout à fait juste qu'il lui dise de reconnaître ses torts car son aîné avait lui-même fait la connerie bien plus tôt.

-T'es mal placé pour parler au vu du cirque que tu nous as fait pour la grossesse. Je vois où tu veux en venir !

-Tu aurais pu tirer quelque chose de ma connerie, justement. Est-ce que ça a servi à quelque chose de m'asseoir sur toi avec un pied-de-biche pour tout ce qui s'est passé à Impel Down ?

Le révolutionnaire ne fit pas grand cas du frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne à l'entente de ses mots et Ace ne le remarqua pas. Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir entendre la combinaison de ces deux mots sans sentir le goût de la peur sur la langue ?

-Plus qu'utile, crois-le ! Bon, très bien… je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé bouler quand tu voulais m'aider. J'étais paumé. Je ne savais plus qui croire et qui étais dans mon camp. En discutant avec toi, j'aurais pu résoudre ce problème plus tôt et éviter de me retourner le cerveau comme ça. Tu n'es pas le méchant grand-frère qui ne sert qu'à crier, pour reprendre tes mots quand on était encore à Newkama Land. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de parler, de démêler une situation, d'y voir plus clair, tu seras toujours prêt à t'asseoir et m'écouter. Toi ou Luffy. Vous avez toujours été là pour ça, et j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que je n'avais besoin de personne pour y voir plus clair dans tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus. Et c'était une bêtise de demander à Shanks de ne rien dire ou de ne même pas lui demander des conseils. Je m'attends parfaitement à l'entendre me remonter les bretelles quand on se reverra.

-Conclusion ? Demanda simplement Ace.

-J'ai une famille. Le sang n'y est peut-être pas, mais je sais que je peux me tourner vers elle si j'en ai besoin. Ne pas la laisser ainsi, sans nouvelle, à se faire des cheveux blancs pour moi et ne pas hésiter à demander de l'aide en cas de besoin.

-Point suivant.

-On en a déjà parlé à Dressrosa ! Grogna Sabo.

-Le rappeler te fera du bien. Je t'en prie, Sabo. Fais-moi ce plaisir.

-Bien, concernant Liam…

Concernant Liam il avait déjà tout dit non ? Mais il pouvait sentir le plaisir malsain que son aîné prenait en lui faisant répéter encore et encore. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre, ses mains jointes l'une à l'autre.

-Je suis désolé de l'avoir mis dans la confidence pour Ann sans t'avoir consulté auparavant. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta vie privée, et que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devait en parler, c'était toi, pas moi. Je m'en voulais simplement de lui mentir sur ce point, alors qu'il est mon frère, au même titre que toi ou Luffy. Ma famille. C'est très con ce que je viens de dire, si on regarde mon comportement depuis quelques temps.

-Et je t'ai répondu quoi, avec Luffy ?

-Que vous n'aviez rien contre l'entrée de Liam dans la famille, que c'était juste un inconnu, et qu'avant de déballer toutes vos histoires, vous auriez voulu le connaître un peu plus.

-Eh bien je dois dire que ça fait plaisir à entendre, commenta Liam.

Pas du tout prêt à entendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre, Sabo sursauta et du se retenir à la chaise pour ne pas tomber. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas activer son haki de l'observation ici, tiens. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Liam appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

-Liam ? Depuis quand…. ?

-… je suis là ? Presque le début. C'est Ace-san qui m'a dit d'entrer.

-ACE ! S'indigna Sabo.

Ace se contenta de lever un sourcil d'amusement pour toute réponse.

-Tu connais mon point de vue, à présent, Liam. Vous avez discuté, tous les deux, au passage ?

-Oui, quand il a essayé de me mettre son poing dans la figure en lui ouvrant la porte de la cale, répondit Liam avec un petit rire.

Les joues du révolutionnaire se mirent à lui brûler, c'était pas sa faute bon sang. Ok, il aurait activé son haki, cela ne se serait peut-être pas produit caar il aurait reconnu Liam mais ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne l'activait pas car il se sentait en sécurité ici...

-Je t'ai dit que je croyais que c'était Ace qui venait nous ouvrir ! Se défendit le blondinet.

-Sssssssssssssssssh !

Et la petite Lina leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient gênant car son frère venait de faire une crise, pauvre gamin, il n'avait pas hérité de la meilleure chose de son inflammable de père. Avec un sourire attendrit, il fini par la prendre sur ses genoux, il lui décrocherait la lune si elle le lui demandait.

Et alors qu'il s'amusait avec elle, il rajouta un commentaire subtil sur le fait qu'il pourrait assommer n'importe qu'elle prétendant assez fou pour la vouloir plus tard. On ne touchait pas à la petite princesse.

-Puisque tu es là, Liam… Ace a décidé de te lâcher quand ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Certainement quand il aura décidé que je ne présente plus aucun risque, répondit Liam en se prenant une chaise. Rapidement, j'espère, j'ai l'impression que Marco-san commence à en avoir assez de ma présence.

-Je pense qu'il doit être jaloux, ricana Sabo. Après tout, tu es blond aux yeux bleus, comme lui et largement plus jeune en comparaison. C'est sa hantise qu'Ace le quitte pour quelqu'un de plus jeune.

-Si je devais me jeter sur tous les blonds aux yeux bleus que je croise, Sabo, la blague qu'on a fait à Shanks pour lui apprendre ma grossesse n'en serait pas une. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es blond avec des yeux… oh ! T'as des yeux bleus ! commenta railleusement Ace.

-Tu me dégoûtes parfois, Ace… grimaça Sabo en se rasseyant.

Sa moue quant à l'image mentale aurait pu faire remonter la bile de son estomac dans d'autres circonstances. En tout cas, cela tira un rire à Lina pour laquelle il s'amusa à faire plusieurs grimaces et continuer de l'entendre rire. Son cœur se mettant à battre bizarrement à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau ces rires mais venant d'un autre bébé.

-Justement, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Tu peux y réfléchir autant que tu veux, rien ne presse pour l'instant, annonça Ace.

-Je suis tout ouïe, assura Liam.

-Ben m'a dit que tu l'as accompagné faire le change du dernier butin, et de la façon dont tu as réussi à contrer l'expert pour triplet le montant qu'on s'attendait à recevoir.

Liam piqua un fard.

-Je te connaissais pas des talents de négociateur, Liam, avoua Sabo.

-J'ai appris à bonne école avec Shakky et c'était le job de mon père… mon vrai père, avant qu'il ne soit mis à la porte suite au rachat de la banque pour laquelle il travaillait, et que je sois adopté, expliqua Liam. Le rapport avec ta proposition ?

Ou plutôt _acheté_. Sabo hocha doucement la tête. C'est vrai que Liam n'avait que peu évoqué le sujet, comme dérangé par cela, encore plus maintenant qu'il lui avait fait découvrir un peu le monde lors de leur remonté vers Shabaody.

Perdu dans ses pensées concernant le passé de son petit-frère, il ne reprit pied dans le monde réel qu'à l'arrivée de d'un Marco qui était loin de ressembler au puissant et charismatique yonkou qu'il était. Autre chose qui semblait tout casser était le fait que la petite ne tenait plus en place sur ses jambes.

Une fois Lina dans les bras de son père, Sabo sourit et se rassit sur la chaise, autant il adorait sa nièce, autant après avoir passé une nuit sans dormir ce n'était pas top de s'occuper d'un enfant. Mais cela sembla aussi enclencher le mode automatique de Marco qui s'adressa tour à tour à chacun d'eux avant de repartir avec sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu en penses quoi de cette idée, toi, Sabo ? Demanda Liam, donc Sabo capta l'incertitude et la recherche du conseil du grand-frère.

-Venant d'Ace, j'aurai attendu quelque chose de plus tordu et suicidaire, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Je vais moi aussi y réfléchir, annonça Sabo. Comme l'a dit Ace, rien ne presse.

Mais étendre son propre réseau et son influence serait toujours bon à prendre. Rarement il revendait des objets d'une certaines valeur, mais si en acquérir par ce biais était possible, cela pourrait arranger fortement lui faciliter certaines tâches.

-Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller profiter une dernière fois du soleil puis de mon dernier repas sur les mers avant mon rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde, grimaça-t-il en se levant.

Cassandra lui avait clairement fait comprendre lorsqu'il était sorti du mess qu'il ne passerait pas au travers des mailles. Elle voulait l'ausculter, surtout après avoir fait un passage par Dressrosa. Bien que même sans cela, elle aurait usé de tous ses pouvoirs pour le faire passer sur le billard.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **J'espère que cela plaît toujours autant ! Et cette fois je vous dis bien à la semaine prochaine :D**

 **Evanae...**


End file.
